Slappin' Pistons
by Lady Isabella aka frosty1974
Summary: This is a hot seXy all human story involving Emmett/Bella/Jake. In this story you will have fun with crotch rockets, muscles cars and MMA fighting. This story is very much a love, drama, and suspence thriller with some angst! Have fun reading ;
1. Chapter 1

Slappin' Pistons

Disclaimer: Everyone knows, but I have to repeat myself ;) I do not own the characters in this story. That privilege belongs to the gr8t Stephenie Myers!

JACOB'S POV (Introduction)

Hi, my name is Jake Black _aka Blackie_. I was born and raised on a small Indian Rez. located in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. We were located right outside of a sleepy, inconsequential town named Forks. This area is known best for being under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain, making it the wettest, gloomiest state in the Continual U.S.

The only thing our little hole in the forest had going for it was the beaches. I had spent most of my childhood playing on First Beach with my best friend Bella Swan that was until she all of a sudden stopped coming to visit her dad Charlie for the summers. I had asked Charlie several times when I was growing up, where she was and why she wasn't coming to visit anymore but he never had an answer for me. He would tell me that she just didn't want to come home anymore and he didn't feel comfortable making her, so he left it up to her, and we see what her choice was.

After Bella stopped coming home for the summers I started hanging out with some of the local guy's from the rez. and they had quickly become _my boyz_. Being a bunch of vigorous over sized rez. rats it was really an unavoidable fact that we found ourselves in trouble on a daily bases.

At twelve years old I was pulling motors apart and putting them back together just for the hell of it. Something to do was always better than nothing. By the time I had turned fourteen I had completely rebuilt my first hotrod, and by my sixteenth birthday I had became addicted. I found that the smell of burning rubber sent my nerves on fire in a burning frenzy. The speed that was constantly running through my veins fueled by desire for more. The faster and the louder the car, the higher I got. My boyz and I started up our very own car club known as _'Bustin Nuts Racing'_.

My family '_The Blacks'_ were well known in these parts, on all the reservation. My father and his father before him for eight generations had been the famous Chief of the Quileute's. I was the next in line and even though it was not something I looked forward to, I was expected to take over on my twenty first birthday.

So far the only benefits I seen in this life sentence was the property and money. On my eighteenth birthday the council had given me a thirty thousand dollar check along with a free pass to WSU, to study anything I wanted. I was to receive another check and keys to my soon to be home on my twenty first birthday when I accepted the official role of _'Chief Black'_.

I had spent the last two years at WSU studying mechanics, and when I graduated last June I took the money that I had left over and opened my first hot rod shop, known as _'Blacks Street Rodders'_. The shop was doing so well that I had decided to open up a second shop in Seattle. I spent most of our time there anyway. My boyz and I were just addicted to _illegal_ street racing as we were the girls that came along for the rides, offering us anything we wanted, just so they could be seen as the '_Bustin Nuts Trophy Girl'_ of the night.

I never had the chance to look for girls; they were already on their knees at my feet licking their lips begging, before I could blink an eye at them. My boyz really enjoyed the name status I had earned myself racing there while I was still in college. Especially Paul, we had gotten pretty close after Bella had left that last summer, and I was considering asking him to partner the second shop with me. Paul and I were quickly becoming known as the _tag team boyz_ to all the hotties that hung out on the sidelines of the races. Paul and I were more like brothers than besties; we not only thought and acted alike but we both had no intentions of _ever _settling for one girl. Why would we when we had them lining up at the door every night?

BELLA'S POV (Introduction)

Hi, my name is Bella Swan _aka Honey B_. I was born in a quiet little town about three hours from here, but grew up in Phoenix Arizona while I also raised my mother. Renee has the mind of a child; she's eccentric, erratic and definitely had no business with a kid. She didn't know the first thing about cooking or how to budget the bills. The last summer I had spent with Charlie and my best friend Jake, I had only been eight years old. That was the last time I had seen my dad or talked to Jake. Charlie still to this day doesn't know what had happened to me when I went home to my mother that summer.

She had left my dad Charlie when I was only a few months old. When I would ask her why she left she would tell me that she couldn't see raising me in a gloomy, omnipresent shade of a town. But the truth was she wasn't raising me at all, she was too busy in and out of men's pants trying to find that _perfect fit,_ as she use to refer to the men coming in and out of her revolving bedroom door. Renee had done her best to instill in my brain that men were only good for one thing, a good fuck.

That was until she met and married a guy name Phil, all in the same weekend. I was pissed at first, but then I saw the benefits this would bring to my life. I no longer had to be the mother of my mother at seventeen, I relinquished those rights to Phil the day they said, I do. I was allowed to graduate early that year due to my perfect six year A+ honor roll status. I took all the hush-hush money I had been given to keep my mouth shut when I was eight, and got the fuck out of there, never looking back once. I went to Seattle planning to enroll at WSU, but I met _him_ before I had the chance.

_He _had been the one to introduce me into the world of street racing. I had seen a beautiful silver and blue crotch rocket setting on the side of the road one day for sale and I stopped to look at it. I fell in love immediately, not only with the bike, but the owner too. That was until _he_ decided to rearrange my face and break and few bones in my legs in a club one night.

If it hadn't been for the stranger that quickly became _my hero_ he would have succeeded in killing me. That hero had quickly become my boss, my landlord and my best friend with benefits. Emmett had taken care of me while I was in the hospital and moved me into the spare room in his apartment when I was released. I had began working for him at his strip club _'Caprice'_ when I finished my PT training.

After he had found out what my real love in life was for, he introduced me into his underworld life. He used the club as a cover up for his underground racing ring. He had let me enroll for a few of the races using his bike and I had won every single one. I woke up one morning after dreaming about owning my own bike and realized that I had become addicted to speed. The faster and harder the vibration between my legs the happier I was. I pushed every bike to the max, I never felt the fear others talked about, I only craved the burn throughout my veins.

I had quickly became the most requested dancer at the club, causing a lot of jealousy from the little kittens that had no idea how to swing there ass. I had started my own bike club with _my girls_ and we basically ran the club for him. Emmett let me have free reign to do with it as I pleased as long as I didn't let the public rif raf coming in know about the underground ring.

He had given me my first Suzuki Hayabusa that topped out at 231mph to thank me for all my help with his business. We made a good team together, but that is all our relationship would ever be, the perfect team. I had no intentions of settling down with anyone, my mother had ruined every fairytale romance notion I had ever loved as a kid.

I was happily married to my stang better known as _'Blackie'_ and my bike club '_Fine Ass Racing'_. I had everything I could ever want in cars, bikes, _my girl_ Cheyenne and _my hero_ Emmy, or so I thought. _It had only taken one seXy ass smirk, in one three minute chance encounter from that fine piece of ass to show me just how wrong I had been!_

And that was the night my life got thrown into the hottest, most dangerous race of a lifetime!

JAKE'S POV

"Dude, you got that 67' Nova ready yet?" Sam rolled out from under the royal blue beast and gave me a shit eating grin.

"Yeah Blackie, you gonna let me light her up this time? I mean I am the one that sliced my damn finger open boring those thick ass heads out." Sam jumped up off the creeper and jerked the keys from my hand, hopped in the driver seat and lit her up. The monster roared to life on the second click of the switch growling sending vibrations straight down my spine and through my dick.

"Damn, that sounds almost as good that tight ass bitch I had wrapped around my cock last night!" Paul hissed coming up grinning and slapping me on the back. Paul was a player with a filthy mouth, but hey what can I say, he learned it from the best.

I stepped back from the blue beast pulling Paul toward the office with me. Now was the right time to talk my plans over with him. "What's up bro?"

"I've been thinking about opening another shop, what do you think about that?" I asked, as I plopped down in my new black leather seat the guys had gotten for me. They had all pitched in and went shopping for my office, turning it into the perfect bachelors pad, as they had called it. I had came into the shop the first morning after opening the shop to find my office decked out in black, complete with a black leather couch.

"Sure sounds great, but where you plan on starting it up at, I mean Forks is not big enough and I don't think PA needs another shop. I mean we kind got the area covered with this one, right?" Paul asked looking a little confused.

"Well we spend most of our time in Seattle these days anyway, so I was thinking there would be great. I was going to see if Sam would consider taking on more responsibility here, maybe shop manager or something and I'd increase his salary." I watched as shop manager clicked in his pee size brain and he began to glare at me.

"What the fuck, bro, you firing me or something! Why in the hell are you going to give Sam my damn job?"

I started laughing hysterically at him and tossed my college football at his head. "Paul I'm taking you with me dumbass! And I thought it was about time you became my partner, don't you think?"

"WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me Black? You better not be or I'm going to stomp your ass in the ground!"

"Nope, no joke and I went this morning and looked at the property. All I have to do is call and let Beth know if I want the property or not. It's a bigger shop with eight bays and three storage buildings. It's pretty massive we'd be able to triple what we do here in one week alone."

"What about employees, are you planning to take any from here, or what?"He asked with the wheels starting to turn in his head. I watched as he began counting the guys out in the shop working now, probably wondering who would be best to pull from here.

"I'm taking Jared, Embry and Quil with us to start with. Then after we get a few cars started I'll hire some fresh meat. I think Sam can make do with Seth, Brady and Collin. I'll even let him bring in some of the teens that are training down at the rez. to work on weekends if he needs them."

"Bro, are we going to race up there tonight?" He questioned, glancing out the door as he closed it, so we wouldn't be heard by any customers. My boyz were well aware that Paul and I were doing illegal street racing but no one else in the area knew about my secret life. I wanted to keep it that way too. If my dad found out he'd tell the Chief what I'd been up to and Charlie would hang my ass upside down.

"Actually Paul I got a lead today on an underground ring being lead right there in Seattle. The owner supposedly owns that strip club out on Hiatus Blvd. and from what Beth told me it's pretty rocking, with bikes and rods. They race every weekend and even go as far down as California to the bigger rings to race. We could make some killer money with that shit!"

"Cool, so what's the plan? How you plan on getting us inside, you know how hard it is to get in on the bigger rings." Paul rushed out, looking out the window seeing Charlie headed toward the office. I got up, sticking my black book back in the hidden drawer of my desk.

"We got plans tonight at that club, now do me a favor and go tell Sam about our plans so we can get out of here as soon as Charlie leaves." I told him, getting up and walking to the door to greet Charlie.

I opened the door and Paul slipped out saying "Charlie my man, what's up? All those ladies must be suiting you pretty well these days, you look ten years younger." And then he smacked him on the shoulder continuing his path out of the office, laughing at Charlie's remark to his.

"What can I say; I'm a ladies' man." Charlie said chuckling, walking in my office and sitting down. I was wondering what he was doing in PA, but didn't have time to ask before he started talking.

"So Jake, how's business going these days? You seem pretty busy out there today."

"Sure, sure, but that's not what you wanted, is it?" I asked sitting down on the corner of my desk. I could see Charlie was nervous about something. He was sitting there running his hands through his hair, which was his nervous habit.

"Yeah, I guess your right son. I got a call from Bella's mother today and it seems that she has not talked to Bella in over two years. I have you heard from her at all? Renee wouldn't tell me anything that happened; just that she was worried about her." He asked, biting his lips just like Bella used to.

"No Charlie, I haven't talked to Bella since the last summer she had been here. I told you before she never called or wrote me back when I tried so I gave up after that first year. You've talked to her since then though, right?" I asked, giving him a puzzled look. I had thought he told me a few months ago that she had called him. I tried not to ask too much because she had hurt me when she ignored me. I eventually got over her and moved on with my life, but that was a boat I didn't care to rock.

"Yeah she calls me about twice a year or so, but I was under the impression she was still with her mom. Renee said she graduated a year early and took off not telling her where she was going and has only called her once since she left. I'm worried and need to find her, but I honestly have no idea where to start."

"Charlie I wish I could help you, but it's been thirteen years since I saw or talked to Bella. Hell, I doubt I'd even recognize her if I saw her. But you know if I hear anything I will let you know." I told him, as he stood up shaking my hand, then pulling me into a two slap man hug.

"I haven't told you lately son, but I'm proud of you. Keep up all the good work and stay out of trouble." He said chuckling and I felt sick to my stomach. He had more faith in me than my own father did and I was doing shit he'd break my neck over.

"Thanks Charlie." I said feeling the guilt rising in my throat. Charlie left leaving me sitting there wondering if Bella had gotten herself into some sort of trouble. I had no way of knowing, and I definitely had no idea where she'd be now. I knew I'd probably drop dead of a heart attack if I ever seen her again.

"What'd the old man want?" Paul asked strolling into the office.

"Bella run off a couple of years or so ago and her mom has just told Charlie. He wanted to know if I had talked to her or anything."

"Bella, is that the girl you use to annoy the hell out of me about when we were kids?"

"Yep, that'd be the one and only and I still haven't talked to her. I have no idea how to help Charlie find her." I told him, as I got up grabbing my keys and glasses off the desk. "Anyway let's get the fuck out of here, we got places to be and bitches to see!" I said chuckling, shoving little Bella back in that corner that was labeled 'One way street' and locking her away.

"Okay, we can stop at my apartment on the way and shower for the club. I think you might have some clothes left there from the last time you and those twins stayed over." I said grinning, remembering that wild night. I had not gotten a wink of sleep. Those girls were insatiable and hyped up on ecstasy. That was one hell of a night, leaving my bedroom and living room unrecognizable.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there, I drove my bike in today."

Paul had followed me to my apartment and we had made quick time getting ready and heading out for the two hour drive to Seattle. For a normal person this was a four hour drive, but with our speed and on our bikes we could make in little over two.

When we got into downtown, we found this little backwoods mom and pop diner to grab some dinner. When we were finished we made our way to the club. From the road the club looked to be booming already and it was only 9:30. There were at least seventy people standing in the line waiting to get in at the door.

"Damnit man, we will still be standing there waiting to get in when they shut down." Paul grumbled strapping his helmet to the handle bars of his Ducati.

"Nah man, Beth told me who to talk to at the door. We won't be waiting in line." I said locking up my helmet and walking toward the door.

We made our way to the front of the line and were quickly stopped by this grizzly sized man. He put me and boyz to shame with his size and we were exactly average sized boys.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and rocking back and forth from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone named Blaze."

"And you are?"He asked.

"Blackie"

"And what do you need with Blaze, B-L-A-C-K-I-E." The burly man mocked.

"Are you Blaze?"

"And if I am?" He grinned evilly.

"Yeah, right, so could you tell B-L-A-Z-E, that Beth sent me here?"

"Ah shit man, why didn't you say so from the get go?" He said, unlatching the red rope and letting us through.

We walked in to the club hearing 'Kickstart My Heart' blaring in the background and seeing all the blue neon lights shooting in every direction. This was a huge club but it didn't look like there was enough room to slide one more person in here. There were girls swinging on poles, and more girls in cages to the side of the stage dancing like go go dancers. I spotted a table off to the right of the stage that was empty and quickly grabbed Paul's arm yanking him in the direction of the table to set down.

I sat there looking around for someone who looked like they might be in charge, but all I was seeing were strippers running around grinding on each other just as much as they were dry humping the guys shoving money in the g-strings.

"DAMN!"I heard Paul growl. "LOOK AT THAT ASS!"

I chuckled; you'd think he was some sort of virgin or something. "Dude, it's not like you haven't seen ass before."

"Not an ass like that!" He said pointing out the blonde girl's ass strolling toward the bar.

I looked around searching for a man that might be the owner, but what I found was a woman standing behind the bar looking like she was barking out orders for the bar maid. My eyes locked on the petite brunette as she leaned in nose to nose with a guy grabbing at the ass of one of the girls that walked by. This brunette grabbed his shirt pulling him to her nose to nose and said something causing the guy to cringe back from her, and then she released him to a guy looking to be about 6'7 and every bit of 250lbs of pure muscle.

"Bro, look at that girl on that pole! How the hell does she do that?" Paul asked bring my attention back to him. I glanced up at the stage seeing this blonde swinging upside down on the pole with her legs spread completely apart.

I turned my attention back to the movement at the bar and becoming entranced by that girl again. She looked somewhat familiar too me, but I couldn't place her. I didn't think she was one of the many women I had been with but there had been so many that I couldn't be sure. But I'd like to think if I had slept with someone that fine I'd remember her.

"Um...I have no fucking idea but I'd like to take her home with me." I told him slapping his arm and pointing in the direction of the brunette goddess getting ready to step up on the bar.

"Holy Shit!" I whispered watching her step up onto that bar revealing her thong, just enough to make my mouth start to water. She flaunted her assets with such grace and carried herself like an angel floating around.

"Fuck me!" Paul squeaked out seeing her drop down in front of the blonde with the ass he had been following when we first got here. The brunette had dropped down to the girls knees and began sliding her tongue up the girls legs, stopping at her core and planting a sweet short kiss there through the pale pink see through gown looking thing she was wearing.

"God that was hot!" I whispered to myself, thinking that if I were to ever break my number one rule, it'd be for her. _Damn did I just think that?_ No fucking way! I'll never go on more than one date with the same girl, there just too much trouble. I turned my head looking for someone that looked like an owner again; I had to get my mind off that girl.

"No fucking joke!" Paul hissed standing up adjusting himself and setting back down.

I feverishly tried my best not to look in the direction of that girl again and was doing pretty good until Paul ruined it for me. "Hey man, she's starring straight at you." I ignored him acting like I had not heard him, until he slapped my arm. "Fuck man, look she's pointing at you and talking to blondie over there."

I looked for a brief second and he was right, she was watching me intently and talking. When she noticed I had caught her she looked away as if she had blushed. I chuckled, thinking of the tongue fuck she had practically just given the other blonde in front of everyone and then one look from me and she blushes.

Well that was an ego boost, not that I needed one. _Damn this girl looked so familiar to me, how did I know her? Who is she?_

I watched her as she looked frustrated at blondie and through her hands up in the air. She seemed to be torn about something and pissed at someone. She jerked a shot glass up off the blondes' tray and threw back the drink, ran the tip of her index finger over her lips and walked toward the stage. She was going to pole dance. Shit, I thought, feeling myself already craving to explode from the anticipation of seeing her bump and grind on that pole.

Blondie walked up on the stage and the girls made way of doing some sort of sexual strut around each other like animals tracking their prey, as 'Closer' by nine inch nails started playing in the background. As the two girls clawed and pretended to scratch at each other while removing each other's clothes, I had become dumbstruck. I couldn't remove my eyes from her while her clothes were being removed.

By the time blondie had stopped pulling at the girls clothes she was down to her black lace thong with a matching bra. Blondie danced off the stage as the lights dimmed to complete darkness with a blue laser light shooting in every different direction as she began climbing the pole, flipping herself upside down, hooked to the pole only by her legs.

"Damn I'd like to have them legs wrapped around my face like that." Paul said, never looking away from her as she was grinding on and climbed that pole.

"Mu-hum" Was the only response I could manage as I listening to the words of the song change from Closer to Buttons. Damn that girl was good; she never missed a beat in between the songs. When the song was over she grabbed her skirt and black tie shirt up off the stage, then did a fucking back flip right off the stage landing right in front of my table.

"FUCK" I growled feeling the twitch against the zipper of my jeans. She looked straight at me and smiled. I think she realized what she had done and was happy with my painful dilemma. She turned her back to Paul and me but didn't bother to leave. She slowly bent over stepping into the skirt giving me the perfect shot of her ass swallowing her g-string, as 'Lollipop' began to play. I watched as she turned not removing her eyes from mine and slipped the tie up shirt over her shoulders, letting the ties hang open she walked straight up to Paul, still glaring in my eyes.

"Hey Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome maybe you'd like to help me out with something." Paul gulped, but nodded his head yes.

"I was just wondering if I might be able to get your help with something." She said looking at me all sweet and innocent.

"Sure" Paul finally got out, wiggling in his seat.

"You see my _HANDS_ are just so tired tonight, I've had a pretty _HARD_ day. Would you mind _SLIDING_ this tie _IN that Hole_ for me?"

I felt my dick twitching and throbbing watching her licking her lips, smiling innocently at me the whole time she spoke to Paul. I felt my hand grab the corner of the table trying to hold myself back from grabbing her up and fucking her.

I have to give her kudos, she was fucking good at what she did and for some unknown reason to me she had chosen me to torture tonight. And torture was the perfect word as I watched Paul pull her roughly against his thighs, with her in between his legs and slowly tie the ribbons of her black silk shirt. She didn't remove her eyes from mine as she gave me a sexy mysterious smirk, winked, pecked Paul on the cheek and then pulled out a cherry lollipop from her pocket. I wondered what the hell she was going to do with that for a brief second, seeing her unwrap it then slide it in her mouth, sucking on it watching me, popped it rather loudly then handed to Paul. "Thanks Babe, I'll have to return the favor sometime."

Watching me the whole time, she turned and shook her ass all the way to the bar. "Fuck-Me-Stupid-And-Call-Me-Smart!" I whispered, now trying to shove my dick away from my zipper.

"Man that bitch is going to give me blue balls before the night is over with!" Paul hissed getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

I watched as the same drop dead sexy brunette made her way back toward me, strutting her ass like there was no tomorrow. She walked right up to the table, standing in between my legs, not six inches away from my now throbbing cock. I could feel the heat rising in my dick, as she leaned against the table with her ass sticking out purposely for me to see. Her little purple mini skirt barley covered her ass cheeks, showing her black lace g-string. Just looking at her fine ass had my cock ready to bust a nut.

"May I get you a menu so you could see what the specials are?" She seductively asked, glancing back over her shoulder at me, right before I noticed her tongue slid out of her mouth and graze her bottom lip. Damn she's fucking hot! I wanted nothing more than to yank her up and fuck her right here in front of everybody in the club.

Not removing my eyes from her sexy ass, I seductively responded. "Oh I think I can see the specials just fine from where I'm setting. Why don't you back that hot ass up just a little bit more and I'll show you what _MY_ specials are." I said, hearing the huskiness pooling out of my voice, as I reached my right hand out and grabbed her ass cheek.

"BIG FUCKING MISTAKE!" I heard a male voice yell at me, as she spun around, eyes going wide looking at whomever the cockblocker was.


	2. Chapter 3

Slappin' Pistons

BELLA'S POV CH2

"Shiny, have you seen Rosie Cheeks in the last 30 minutes or so, she's due up on the stage for the dance I taught her last night?" I asked, turning to the crowd of animals around the bar. It was booming in here tonight and I needed all the girls working. My eye caught a fine piece of ass watching me. He smiled, reminded me of someone from my childhood. _No way, that couldn't be little, skinny, Jacob Black, could it?_

"No, babe I haven't seen Rosie since the Cullen bachelor party arrived."

"Damnit! Shiny, do you remember the dance I showed you the night I hired you?" I knew she wouldn't remember it, she had been plastered and crying that night I pulled her from Mike and gave her a job. I hated that creep, he had been one of the regulars until Emmett and I saw him slapping her around. Emmett knocked the shit out of him and threw him out while I cleaned her up and put her to work. Shortly after that night she and I had bonded and moved in together. I had money but she didn't and needed all the help she could get and I didn't want to live alone, so we had been perfect for each other.

Emmett had not been too pleased with the idea of me moving out of his watchful eyes, but I had put my foot down. He'd have to get use to the idea of me being unprotected sooner or later. Emmett was always worried about my ex-boyfriend showing up to finish what he had started the day Emmett stopped him. If the truth were to be told I was a little worried about _him_ too, he had jumped bail and was on the run.

I had decided the first night I stayed in the apartment by myself, that I was stronger than that. I wasn't going to let _him_ run my life anymore. Emmett had started taking me to a friend of his that taught young fighters MMA and we learned real fast that I wasn't half bad when they taunted me.

Emmett had heard me talking in my sleep one of the many nights he had held me during my nightmares while I slept, and learned my secret. After a screaming match I finally gave in and told him about my childhood. He was shocked to learn what had happened when I was eight, but he didn't judge me for it. Instead he used the knowledge to taunt me during training, causing me to strive harder to fight. I had even been featured in a couple of the fighter's magazines.

"Bella I don't think I could pull that dance off." Shiny whispered, filling her drink tray with shots of patron.

"Fuck! I'm tired Emmy keep me busy all day and I really don't feel like doing that dance tonight. And Shiny, you know you have to call me Honey B at work. I don't want any of these asshole learning my real name." I told her throwing my arms up. I was pissed and Rose was going to get an ear full when I found her.

"Shiny, you're going to have to do the intro with me, it's not hard" I grabbed one of her shots and threw it back. I took one more look around the club, looking for Rosie when my eyes caught on the young guy again. That had to be him, but he was so different now, well I guess so, he grew up.

"Shiny, have you served that table over there with the Indians tonight?" I asked pointing to show where I was talking about. When I turned my eyes back in his direction he was looking at me and had saw me pointing to him. I was embarrassed for the first time in months. Working in this club had definitely thrown the shy girl out the window, but for some reason he had just sent a fire through my cheeks.

He smiled a panty melting smile at me sending my clit on a pulsating frenzy. I pulled Shiny with me to the stage and motioned for Felix to dim the lights. If I was going to have to do this dance tonight, then what better time to do it then with a throbbing pussy?

I had done the dance imagining that mans hands all over me the entire time, before I back flipped of the stage right in front of him. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me want to be kinky. I wanted to tease him and make him beg, even though I knew I'd never give him the time of day.

This man was ab-so-fuckin-lutely beautiful, but I didn't date. I was happy with my life the way it was, I had it all. Who could ask for more, right?

I was having fun teasing him and his friend. I wanted to get a closer look at him, too see if he was my friend from childhood. I was only hoping that if he was him that he wouldn't recognize me. I had not told anyone where I was and I had no intentions of doing it either. My dad was still under the impression that I was with Renee and I wanted to keep it that way.

As soon as I had gotten close enough to the table I had seen them, those eyes that I had dreamed about numerous times as a child. I recognized him right away but he didn't seem to know who I was. Although it looked like he was having some sort of inner battle with himself, I was pretty sure he didn't know me.

Seeing his friend get up and head to the restroom, I decided to play around with him. I gave him my sexiest smirk, sliding in between his legs, leaning on the table and sticking my ass out for his viewing pleasure. I was rewarded with seeing him wiggling in his seat with a hard on. _I wonder if he'd mind if I just drug my nails slowly down his thigh and across his cock._

"May I get you a menu so you could see what the specials are?" I seductively asked, glancing back over my shoulder, right before I slid my tongue out and graze my bottom lip. Damn he's fucking hot! I wanted nothing more than to jump up in his lap and let him fuck me right here in front of everybody in this club.

I watched him not removing his eyes from my ass, as he whispered. "Oh I think I can see the specials just fine from where I'm sitting. Why don't you back that hot ass up just a little bit more and I'll show you what _MY_ specials are." He said in a deep and husky voice causing the cream in my panties to pool. I closed my eyes seeing images of me down on my knees devouring his dick in between my lips and was shocked out of my dreams when I felt his hand grab my ass pulling me further into him.

I jerked my eyes open, fixing to warn him of the _hands off the merchandise policy_ but was stopped by a highly pissed Emmett McCarty standing there, glaring daggers. _Can looks kill?_

"BIG FUCKING MISTAKE!" I heard him yell right before he snapped his fingers and out stepped Demetri and Felix from behind him. They would kill this man for touching me. If there was one thing that Emmett would not allow in this club, it would be that no one was allowed to lay hands on me unless it was him or one of the girls.

"Emmy, no blood, no foul, right?" I whispered walking up and placing my hand in his, trying to calm him. He didn't even look at me, he was really pissed.

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" He broke his glare and turned to look down at me after hearing me scream his name. I smiled sweetly at him trying to bring him back to me but it didn't seem to be working to well.

"Have you got a death wish boy? If so I'd be more than happy to assist you with that." Emmett asked growling ready to kickass. That was one thing I was sure I didn't want to happen. Emmett was second place in the top ten MMA fighters for the U.S. this year. He was definitely bad ass and knew what he was doing.

The man started laughing and stood up rounding his shoulders at Emmett. I noticed he was about a half a foot taller than Emmett but they were matching on size. "Ha, you can try and I can almost guarantee you won't get far, but by all means, if you feel froggy then jump." He said grinning at Emmett.

I heard knuckles cracking causing my eyes to flash to my right and there stood the other boy smirking. "I'm game, shall we take this outside, or would you prefer to let the girl watch you get your ass kicked." The boy said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Ha, you don't know who I am, do you? And as far as _my girl_ goes, she's very aware that my hands were made for killing and are presently registered with the U.S as being lethal weapons. Now maybe you two would like to step in the back room with me and I'll teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady." Emmett spat out causing a shiver to run straight down my spine.

"Emmett, don't do this. It was my fault, I was teasing him. Let's just drop this and let them go on about their business." I pleaded, wrapping my arms around his waist trying to pull him away.

"Hell No! Let's do this!" The man said still glaring daggers at Emmett. _Did he really have a fucking death wish?_

"Emmett please, I'm really tired tonight and I don't feel like sitting at the station waiting to bail you out of jail for murdering these guys." I said sending pleading daggers to Demetri and Felix. Demetri chuckled then shook his head at me. But I knew I could count on Felix to help me.

"Dude Honey B's right, there's too many people in here and you don't need another law suit on your hands. The cops are watching this place enough as it...." He was saying when he all of a sudden realized what he was saying in front of complete strangers.

The two Indians boys caught onto what was being said and nodded at each other. I began to feel nervous as Emmett turned and looked at Felix like he could now kill him.

"Sorry dude, you know I didn't mean to say that."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FELIX!" Demetri hissed and slapped him upside the head.

"So Emmett McCarty, you must be the owner of this fine establishment then."The boy stated smirking like he'd just won the lottery or something. _I know that smirk! Could that really be Jake?_ I'd know it anywhere I mean yeah it's bigger now, but still the same.

"What if I am?" Emmett asked. He pulled my arms away from his waist and stepped up nose to nose to the guy I was sure was Jake. Demetri took his spot flanking Emmett and Felix grabbed my hand pulling me to the side.

Yanking my hand from his I stepped right in between the two boys and watching the other Indian out of the corner of my eye. I put one hand on each of their chest trying to shove them apart. I noticed Blaze stepping in the door to check on the commotion, he saw me and I held up my hand and snapped my fingers for him to see.

Blaze was the only person that could contain Emmett if things got out of hand. Emmett was bad ass but he was second to Blaze. Blaze held the number one spot in MMA fighting. He stepped up to me smiling he loved it when I required his services.

"You snapped my dear?" Snapping was our code in the club. If any of us needed help that was our sign.

"Blaze, could you please get Emmy out of here, he needs to cool off."

I then looked at Demetri and Felix, nodded motioning for them to leave. "No way" Felix mumbled.

I sighed not wanting to embarrass him, but to get these guys out of here I was going to have too. "Felix, who kicked whoms ass at the last MMA training match?" I asked.

Felix shook his head turning away hearing Demetri hearing his smartass remark. "Burn boy burn, she got you!"

Blaze pulled Emmett outside and Demetri followed. Felix went to sit at the bar and watch the girls. I knew I had work to do. These boys either already knew something was going on and that's why they were here and if not then they sure looked curious now.

I crawled up on the stool and motioned with my hand for them to sit. I stuck my hand to shake his saying... "My name is Honey B and you are?" I needed to hear him say it. I had to know I was right about who he was.

"Pleased to me you." He said taking my hand, turning my wrist over and kissing the inside of my wrist. "I'm Blackie and that's my bro Paul."

"Blackie? That's some name you got there." I giggled.

"Honey B is not your real name either, right?"

"True, I guess you win this one." I had started laughing again noticing the smirk he had on his face.

"So what brings you boyz here tonight?" I asked seeing the other boy come and plop down beside me.

"Paul, this is Honey B and she'd like to know what brought us here tonight." He chuckled hiding something.

"I'm here to look at all the fine kittens running around here, what about you, bro?" Paul replied roaming his eyes down my chest to my lap and back up again.

"Mm, I hear you, but there's only been one _pussy_ that caught my eye tonight." Blackie seductively whispered followed by a groan, as he took one hand placed it on my knee and ran his fingers up the center of my inner thigh stopping just a hair shy of my crotch.

Before I could respond to his sexy advance Shiny walked up behind my stool, leaning over me and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. "Honey B, Tinker Tail just called and said she wasn't going to be able to go up against..."

"Shiny! We are not discussing that business right now." I said giggling trying to cover up her screw up. _Damn what was with her and Felix tonight?_

Paul laughed and then looked at Shiny smirking. "What's your name babe?"

"Cheyenne but my stage name is Shiny, what's yours?"

"Paul, just Paul"

"Shiny! You're needed for the bachelor party in the back with Fire-crotch." Peaches yelled from the bar. Blackie busted out laughing and looked at me. "You do know you have some fucked up names here right?"

"Yeah well, it keeps the creepers from tracking us down in the phone book." I grinned back. "At least my girls have an excuse to have these kinds of names _BLACKIE_. And just for the record you share your nickname with my car."

He leaned over whispering in my ear. "Babe I got your excuse and given half the chance I'll be sharing more than my name with _you_ and _your_ car."

"Yeah keep dreaming, babe! I heard better pick up lines when I was in first grade."I told him pulling my earlobe from his mouth and standing up. My brain was screaming at me to jump in his lap and rape him but I had to get out of here. Blaze and Shiny were supposed to close up for me I had a race to get to. I'd have to race in Tinkers place since she wasn't going to be there. And racing would be the right fit to get me away from this man."

"Well boyz, it's been a pleasure but I am needed elsewhere at the moment. It was nice to meet you, Blackie...and you too Paul." I said turning and walking away. I hadn't even given him a chance to respond before I slipped through the crowd headed to my office.

As I went to open my office door I felt strong arms wrapping around me from behind and roughly pulling me to him, before I could get the light on. I was pinned against the door feeling hot lips crashing against mine. Yanking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist he bucked into my core. He then moved me off the door, kicking it closed behind us, backing me up against the desk.

"Emmy, I'm needed out at th..." My voice was cut off again by his lips crashing into mine again. _What was with him tonight? Had he really gotten that jealous of that boy? _"Em...me...tt" I whispered trying to pull back but he wasn't having it.

I felt the corner of the desk being shoved against my ass, as he was grinding his dick on me sliding me up on the desk and yanking the tie on my shirt. My blouse fell open, sliding down my arms and off, falling to the floor. He took his fingers stuck them under the rim of my bra and slid them around to the back pulling roughly snapping my bra loose. His hot finger tips began pinching one of my nipples while his tongue slid across the other one.

The next thing I felt was his hands shoving me back against the desk. I fell back yelping when my head hit the staple gun. "Fuck"

His hands slid up the sides of my legs slowly reaching my skirt, shoving it up over my hips and yanking down my panties. He sent me straight to heaven as soon as his tongue found its way to the lips of my bare folds.

He briefly stopped, taking my knees and pushing them up in the air and over his shoulders he quickly made his way back down to my clit and began tickling the tip of it with his tongue.

"MMM" I moaned and moved my legs further apart for him. My moisture began to pool causing more moans to escape my mouth.

He grabbed my hips yanking me back to the edge of the desk again and he knelt down licking while taking one finger and pushing into my pleasure spot. He circled my clit with the tip of his tongue again now sliding two fingers into me and began to work faster on my moist pussy.

I heard myself moaning loudly with pleasure, silently thanking the sex gods for making sure the music was so loud. With each moan and swap of his tongue my pussy gave up more and more of my sweet juice. His tongue flicked and probed my clit as his fingers caressed the inside of my pussy. Emmett loved to play his games but I just loved to be taken this way and he knew it.

Emmett took his thumb and started rubbing my clit, while still fingering and tongue fucking my hole. I felt my walls tighten and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would cum. He moaned and groaned feeling my pussy clinching around his fingers. I had gotten so wet and aroused and he had finally loosen me up enough to slip three fingers deep inside me while he frantically rubbed my clit.

"Oh Fuck! Don't Stop... I'm... I'm Cumming, EMMY." I screamed arching my back against the desk.

The waves of pleasure spread throughout my body giving me the most intense climax. I heard myself screaming as I grabbed the top of his head trying to shove his face tighter against the walls of my vagina as they spilled sweet nectar all over the insides of my legs, running down my ass and onto the desk. I felt my legs collapsing against the sides of the desk as he stood up, leaning down once more and placing a chaste kiss at the top of my mound.

He moved in the dark, around my desk to where my head was still hanging upside down. I felt his lips gently graze over mine as he slid his tongue out allowing me to taste myself. He sweetly blew my scent into my mouth then whispered words for the first time since he'd attacked me.

"Mu-hum best damn drink on the menu, and now you know what my specials are too. Next time I plan to fuck you and I'd enjoy this much better if you'd not call me Emmy!" He chuckled, turned and walked out of my office without another word.

I found myself dumb-fucking-struck at that very moment. I had thought that was Emmy and one of his games. I had just let a stranger devour my pussy! A complete stranger, one which I believed to be my childhood friend. _What the hell just happened? Had that really just fucking happened?_


	3. Chapter 4

Slappin' Pistons

JAKE'S POV CH3

"You gave it to her didn't you? You gave that poor damn girl the Back-N-Black smack down, didn't you? Did you at least leave this one able to walk?" Paul asked laughing and pulling his helmet on his head.

"Nah bro, I just gave her a sample of _my _specials. She's so damn tiny I might break her with the _BNB_ special and something's telling me, that I don't won't to hurt this girl." I told him wondering what the hell she had done to me to make me actually care.

"Yeah right! Since when did you give a shit? And what's telling you not to hurt her is that big ol' boyfriend of hers." He said jokingly and laughing not really worried. Paul was just like me, we had balls of steel and it'd take hell of a lot more than an MMA champ to scare me away from something I wanted.

"Since tonight dipshit, now shut the fuck up before you ruin my good mood. We need to pull across the street or something, she's leaving and I want to know where she's going." I had a feeling that she was the key to me finding this underground ring. Why or how I wasn't sure though. _Surely she wasn't into racing, right?_

We sat across the street in a parking lot that gave us both views of the front and the back doors. We'd been waiting for about thirty minutes and I was wondering what was her hold up, because she'd been about to leave when I gave her one of _my_ specials.

After setting there another twenty minutes Paul was starting to whine at me like a baby and I was beginning to get frustrated as hell too. The only thing we'd seen leave the parking lot was a crotch rocket and I was pretty sure that couldn't have been her. _I mean yeah she'd said something about MMA training to that Felix guy, but damn, she was too small to hold a bike up, right?_

_MMA training, huh, I wonder what that is about? Why would someone like her be doing in training like that?_ MMA was some was some pretty rough shit from what I'd seen on T.V. The way she had climbed that pole told me she was strong, but damn! And I'll be damned straight to hell if she didn't remind me of Bella.

But there was no way that could have been her. The Bella I had known as a child and the one Charlie had talked about over the years was too timid to be doing anything that girl was doing. Hell she wasn't a girl she was a fucking _**WOMAN**_ with capitol letters. Out of all the women I'd been with over the past four years I'd never not once come across one that could cause me to bust a nut without touching me, and although no one else knew what she'd done, I did.

That shit made me want and crave her that much more. I knew myself well enough to know I would not stop until I had her, I had to have her and I would, even if it was just another notch added to my belt.

I had already been aching for release when she crawled up there on that damn bar licking up Shiny, but when she started dancing to that song, staring me down whispering 'I want a fuck you like an animal', while grinding that pole. That had been the last string, when she back flipped off the stage in that bra and g-string my dick twitched and busted, the damn string broke and cannon fired! And I had every intention of taking that shit to my grave too. The guys would have a field day with that tad bit of info!

"Dude how much longer are we gonna sit here waiting for her? She's probably in there grinding up on the next guy in line!" I didn't quite understand my reaction until it was too late. I jumped off my bike, knocking it to the ground in my hast and punched my brother dead square in the jaw!

In shock from my reaction to his comment I stepped back trying to calm myself. That comment had set my veins on fire. The same fire that light's in me from speed. _What the hell had I done that for? Was I jealous of the idea of her grinding up on someone else? What the hell had she done to me?_ I could feel the knuckles in my fist cracking as I flexed them at my side. I had to step away from Paul or I'd beat the shit out of him and he hadn't done a damn thing to me.

"What the fuck is up with you dude!" Paul shouted, grabbing his right jaw and wiggling it easy, moaning in pain. "Damn you, that's gonna bruise!" I turned to the club and made my way across the street, going back to the club doors. Blaze was standing there with his arms crossed glaring at me. Seeing him glare at me sent my already frazzled nerves begging for a fight. _Bring it dawg!_

"Yo" He said nodding in my direction. Damn that guy is huge! Blaze was solid muscle. I could definitely see why he was number one in the US MMA'S tournaments.

"Blaze, has Honey B left out of here yet? I needed to tell her something that Beth had told me to tell her, but I forgot." I stood there and watched as he made his way in my direction quickly.

"Beth huh?"He said stepping closer toward me.

"Look man I'm only gonna tell you this once, don't fuck with that girl! There's tons of girls here, pick someone else, she's been through some tough ass shit. I'm talking shit that sends monsters running for the hills to hide from humans. Anyone of us guys here or at the track would lay our lives down without question for that damn girl, all she has to do is snap her tiny little fingers. We wouldn't think twice to snap your neck if you were to hurt her. She's stronger than most, but she's still vulnerable two days out of seven and it's those days we have to protect her from the dicks constantly swarming her. And just so you know, that guy you were fucking with tonight...that's one mother fucker you don't need to piss off when it comes to her, Earthquake will give you just that, a fucking earthquake you won't live through. He'll take shit off anybody about anything as long as it doesn't affect her. I'm not going to go into their story with you, but know there is a story and a past there, and I'm warning you, he will kill anybody over her!"

It didn't go unnoticed to me that he said something about the tracks. It also didn't get swept under the rug that he said _past_ when talking about them. I also had caught that his nickname was Earthquake! I had heard of but never seen him; I had no idea what I'd been playing around with tonight. Paul was going to flip! But the fact that _EARTHQUAKE _was involved still wasn't going to stop me. Now I just needed to know if she was leaving anytime soon.

"Got it man, but you don't need to worry about me and her. I barely even know her, but I do need to give her a message so is she still working?"

"No she left out of here over an hour ago. She'd be down at the...ah..." He stopped talking suddenly looking like he'd told me the secret. I gave him a grin he had just figured out that I wanted to know about that ring. I think she knew it too.

Acting like I didn't pick up on that, I asked. "Man, I've been waiting out here for awhile, she didn't come out here."

"Yeah she did, I walked her to her bike." _Did he just say bike?_ Holy Shit!

"Bike?" I questioned, giving him that look. _How the hell did she hold the damn thing up?_

"Look I have already told you more than I should have. If you want to talk to her then you'll just have to show up again later. But remember that warning, and next time you plan on lying to get something out of me...how about doing your homework first. Honey and Beth absolutely hate each other and would _NEVER_ be passing messages to each other."

"Duly noted." I said and thanked him for the warning, not that I was worried in the slightest. When I got back over to the bikes Paul had leaned back on his and fell asleep. I couldn't resist the chance to scare the shit out of him, so I kicked his bike and he went rolling off on the ground.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"Let's go she's already gone for the night." I jumped on my bike and fired it to life, trying to remember what that bike had looked like earlier. I wanted to find her tonight but had no idea where to start looking. I was fixing to pull out when an idea came to me. I turned my bike off waiting Paul to do the same thing.

He looked over at me and shook his head and killed the engine. "WHAT!" He spat. Damn I must have pissed him off good with that cold cock to the jaw. Maybe he needs another one on the other side.

"Hey you remember the cockblocker from tonight? What'd she say his last name was when she screamed at him?"

"Um...I don't remember why?"He asked.

"I'm going to call info and get his address." I said leaning down on my elbow, propped on the bike.

Paul looked at me and nodded with an evil smirk. "Bro you know I love the way you think, but can we not open up that can of whoop ass tonight! I'm fucking tired; tubing out that nova was a bitch today."

"You dick, I wasn't going to open up that can!" I said laughing. " I want to find out where there running tonight and if we get an address he might be there and we could follow him."

"Bullshit man! I think you want to make sure that bitch isn't with him!" Paul hissed.

"Paul, what the hell is up with you and her? She hasn't done anything to you, why do you not like her?" I asked. He was really pissing me off about her.

"I don't have a fucking problem just drop it!" He yelled, cranked his bike and took off without me. I spun out after him, catching up in record time. I stuck with him flying through town, not worrying in the least about the pigs, until I felt the vibration and saw the blur flying right by me and Paul.

We were almost thrown from our bikes when the whirl wind hit us from a silver Hayabusa rocket came zooming right by us with pigs hot on his tail. I knew those rockets and although our bikes were badass there was no way we'd be able to catch up with him, but we could get the pig off his tail. We slowed tracking them as they turned at the corner store. The biker almost laid down as he hit a patch of rocks, but quickly righted himself.

Paul looked at me nodded and we took off. We split up each taken a side, kicking up and popping wheelies as we flew up beside the white unmarked car. If it had not been for the flashing lights we wouldn't have even known it was a pig.

The officer looked out the left window at me then turned to his right to Paul. I noticed his speed increase a bit before he turned his attention back to the bike in front of us. As Paul and I popped our wheels down the driver of the rocket turned his head around and gave me a thank you nod. I wondered briefly what the fuck he was fixing to do, but didn't have time to guess.

I heard Paul rev his engine bringing my attention to him. I looked over the car at him and he pointed to the driver ahead and a V in the road. I looked up from the road just in time to see the driver throw his hand down beside his seat hitting something.

"MOTHER-FUCKING-SHIT-OF-ALL-THINGS-HOLY!" I screamed, watching the nitric oxide fire up, kicking his bike forward in a streak of fire. I had only seen one other bike with Nos on it. Well Nos that actually worked, most bikes that held a Nos bottle were just for looks. No man I had ever seen had balls big enough to ride a crotch with Nos. It was like playing Russian roulette with the pavement. And we all know who would win that gamble.

He had shot forward enough leaving enough of a gap that the officer wouldn't be able to see which fork in the road he'd taken allowing him the chance to get away. I nodded at Paul he Veered right and I Veered left. We had codes already in place to get ourselves out of shit with the pigs. We knew if we ever got separated like this we were to head to the closest McDonalds, park in the back and wait for the other to arrive.

It had always worked; we'd never been caught as long as we were running separate ways. We had learned our lesson the hard way the first couple of times we'd been in a high speed pursuit. We always fucked ourselves up worrying about what the move was going to be from the other and the cops would catch up to us, but if we split there was no way for them to catch us both and we wouldn't be watching the others back.

I had been hiding out for about twenty minutes when I saw Paul come ripping in with another biker flanking him. The closer I looked the more I recognized the bike as being the one we'd just helped. The bike pulled up right along side of me and the massive guy started pulling his helmet off. And low and damn behold if it wasn't Earthquake!

"Damn man what the hell you got on that bike?" I asked stepping off mine and circling his. The first thing I noticed was the name on the tag. His tag said 'ASSASSIN' and he had a ripper skull painter on the top of the gas tank.

Paul whistled stepping off his bike and coming to stand on his other side. Meet _my Assassin_ machine boyz! He's got over 41 mods, including a Thompson 300 kit, a Dyno-Tune Nos kit, RC Component wheels, with rearview camera complete with a 7' LCD monitor and the best of all, air box mod and speed de-restriction." He said proudly.

"Damn dude, what the hell you doing with a bike like that?" Paul asked squatting down running his hands over the Nos kit like it was a precious baby or something. I was laughing until Emmett spoke his next words then I was all ears.

"You're talking to the owner of the club 'Busa Street-fighters', were a club of street dra..." I interrupted him telling us by finishing his sentence for him. "club of street drag racers." I looked at him a little bit in shock with my mouth hanging agape.

I knew a little something about this club. I had heard all the rumors when I was still at WSU. Emmett smirked at me seeing my expression. "It's all true" was all he said before stepping off his bike. I was in shock that he would openly admit that to us, two strangers.

"So the murder it was real, and the ring down south, it's all real huh?" I asked, Paul still standing there looking lost. Paul had no idea what we were talking about.

"Emmett nodded but didn't speak up." I watched him walk toward our bikes looking them over before he finally decided to speak again. "Cool bikes, you boyz been riding long?"

"Yeah I crawled up on my first bike when I was twelve and did pretty well until I laid her down in the sand on the beach!" He laughed hysterically and slapped my shoulder. "Man, you didn't try to ride a bike on fine dry beach sand, did you?"

"Yeah, what can I say I was naïve, but my real love is American muscle. I have my own shop and car club with my boyz, were dragsters ourselves. That's what I was doing at your club tonight, trying to find out how to get in, but I had no idea that the ring I was messing with was Busa Street-fighters."

"So who mentioned the ring to you?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Um, I'm getting ready to open another shop up here in Seattle and the realtor that works all my property for me had mention that I might find some other racers at your club."

"Ah...Beth and her big mouth, huh?" He said stepping back up on his bike. I kind of felt bad at that moment. I'd probably just landed that girl in a world of shit that she probably didn't need to be around.

Now that I think about it Honey B most definitely didn't need to be around that group, but wait a minute, she's already knee fucking deep. _Is she that girl from the rumor? Had she been that girl? Fuck was she the one that..._

I was brought out of my mind babble by his bike roaring to life as he looked at me nodded saying... "You boyz coming?"

Then before we could respond he was revving his motor up waiting for us to get on our bikes and follow. We followed Earthquake for about thirty minutes down back roads, behind buildings avoiding street cameras, through subdivisions. Hell we'd even went through a field that had a path cut through it next to a red light that brought us out in bum-fuck-egypt! I was completely lost and had no idea where we were going, as far as I knew he could be leading us to our death sentence! _Holy shit I wonder if Paul's going to kill me for getting him hooked up with this shit!_

We had finally begun to slow down coming up on what looked to be an old hanger bay for a small airport. _What the hell were we doing here? Where were we at now? Are we even still in Seattle?_

My mind was racing with a million and one questions, that needed answered and fast. Emmett stopped his bike in front of one of the hangers, got off and punched in a code on a keypad. The doors slowly opened up revealing about thirty cars and bikes paired up in groups. The bay was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside.

I noticed picture banners hanging from the ceiling with club names own them; some were of bikes and others cars. There was several hanging around with his stripper girlz plastered on them and it didn't go unnoticed to me that Honey B was on every single banner hanging in this bay. There were sexy pictures of her half naked on bikes and cars. The one that stood out the most to me was her completely naked posing on top of this year trophy car for _NASCAR, _with the top five drivers standing around shaking up bottles of champion and spraying it on her.

_Did she know she was too fucking hot for her own good?_ If not I'd have to be sure and show her just hot and fucking desirable she was. But then again, I might want to think twice before I sign my death warrant with this club. Nah, I want her and Blackie always gets what he wants.

JAKE'S POV

"Blackie!" I heard my name being yelled causing my attention be brought out of my lustful thoughts of fucking that girl against that trophy car with her body covered in champagne, whip cream and strawberries. I shook my head seeing Paul and Emmett waiting about twenty feet from where I was standing with a rock hard cock.

Emmett led us through the hanger into another bay that was a little darker than the one we had pulled into. This bay was complete with bars, tables, game systems, flat screen T.V's, couches with people getting it on, hell it even had a small stage with a stripper pole over in the corner near the bar. This room was set up to look like a smaller version of his club but was decorated with what looked to be more of his personal desires, or hell it could have been hers for all I knew.

"You boyz want a beer?" Emmett asked, walking up to the bar grabbing three beers out of a cooler, handing them to us and continuing his walk through the hanger into another bay. Paul looked at me mouthing. "Fuck"

Emmett heard him and turned to look at me and grinned. "Come on boyz the real fun is in here. That area is just for the fucker wannabes'."

We followed him through two more rooms before coming to a stop in a room that had been painted red. The walls were red but someone had hand painted different scenes on the walls over the paint. The pictures looked to be telling some sort of story that lead around this huge room. I wanted to walk the room and see the pictures, see the story, but my attention was caught by a giggle that I recognized.

I turned my head to my right and felt myself coming unglued by the vision in all black leather, standing in front of the bar talking to Blaze. Paul slapped my shoulder and nodded in her direction, as if I couldn't spot her in a crowd of a million people.

"B" Emmett yelled over the music, catching the attention of her and Blaze. When she spotted me she looked to have gotten pissed. She blushed tomato red then turned her attention away from me and smiled at Emmett and Paul. Yep she's pissed at me for being here.

"B, come here." Emmett said pulling her to stand in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin down on her shoulder. I heard him sigh as if he had just been let out air he'd been holding all night long. Watching his interaction with her was irritating to say the least, but I knew I'd gotten involved in something tonight that I wouldn't walk out of if I'd piss him off. So I chose to keep my mouth shut and look around as if it didn't bother me.

Paul kept looking at me expecting me to get pissed but I wasn't about do that. I didn't want to get my brother killed and it might be to our advantage if I could swing winning a few races with this club backing us. Besides the more time I pretended to ignore her, the more she got pissed and it didn't seem like they were hot and heavy in a relationship. I had begun to wonder if maybe there closeness was more like best friends with benefits or something.

"So Emmy" She cooed looking straight at me. "What are these two doing here?"

"There here because they helped me out of trouble tonight, speaking of trouble. Blaze, where the fuck is Demetri? He left me hanging with that damn shit tonight that he caused. I'm tired of dealing with his fuck ups!" Emmett spat angrily and I noticed Honey B cringe at the tone in his voice. _What was that for?_

"He was here earlier Earthquake, but I haven't seen him since Fire-crotch arrived. You know them, there probably in one of the back rooms fucking like wild animals."Blaze told him as they all started laughing, but me. I had become entranced with a flashback of her dancing on that pole mouthing she wanted to fuck me like an animal.

My vision was broke by her voice sounding unsure. "Emmy, please tell me you didn't handle _that _situation by yourself." She asked with her eyes closed, like she was willing the answer she wanted out of him.

"B, don't be mad at me please. You didn't really expect me to let them get away _that_ did you? I have a reputation to up hold, you know that." She shook her head back and forth and pulled his arms from around her waist and walked away. I couldn't tell which emotion was stronger in her at the moment, anger or hurt.

"Earthquake, why don't you go grab something to eat. You smell like a fucking brewery tonight. I'll watch out for B, don't worry, she'll be safe." Blaze said, patting him on the back.

"Don't let her out of your sight Blaze, I mean it. You know how crazy she gets when she's pissed at m..." About the time he was finishing his sentence we heard a crotch roar up from somewhere in one of the bays. I looked straight at the guys who looked at each other worried and jumped up, running.

What the hell was going on? We jumped up following their path through the bays and out the back door of the bay. I came to a halt seeing the air strips set up for racing. The cars and bikes that I had seen paired off earlier had been moved out here. There were races being held on all eight strips, flaggers with neon pole lights standing everywhere.

Everywhere I looked there were girls half dressed humping on drivers counting money and making bets. "Blaze, there she goes! GODDAMNIT!" Emmett yelled taking off in a sprint.

Paul and I stood there motionless, dumbstruck, and speechless as we watched this tiny body dressed in an all black leather biker suit and a black helmet, come zooming down the run way on a silver and blue Hayabusa going at least 170 mph.

She was standing on the seat of the bike with her arms spread out to her sides; her head leaned back like she was praying to god. She held this pose for about 30 seconds before doing a back flip mid air and landing back down in driving position on the bike.

The whole time I stood there watching her doing daredevil tricks I held my breath, I just knew she'd lose control of that bike and kill herself. The next move made my heart stop beating as she stood back up and flipped upside down doing a handstand on the seat, legs straight up in the air, then dropping them open into a split as she had done on that pole earlier.

Emmett and Blaze were standing on the sidelines screaming for her to stop but she'd rev the engine louder every time she'd turn and make her way back down the strip going right by them like they weren't there. _What the hell had her so upset? Was she high or something, because she definitely had a death wish?_

I looked at over at Paul who had become fuming mad for some reason. _What the hell is up with him?_

Not asking or thinking twice I ran over to a Hayabusa that matched hers but the blue was copper, and jumped on praying the keys lying on the seat would crank it. Ripping the bike to life I took off for the runway she was burning up.

She spotted the bike headed for her and seen it was me, I didn't have a helmet and I silently prayed that she wasn't going to get me killed tonight before I even got the chance to show her all _my specials_. I didn't have any fucking idea what I planned to do to stop her from trying to kill herself and I didn't understand what had happened that was making her this way, but I felt the need to fix it for her.

As she flew right by me like I was standing still I shook my head. "Damn girl is going to fucking kill me!" I turned around coming up behind and flanking her. I wasn't about to attempt those tricks she was doing but I'd match her speed without thought. I sped around her and tried to get in front but her bike seemed about ninety seconds faster than this one so I couldn't get the upper leg on her. She looked over at me and nodded right before she flipped her body forward over the handle bars and was riding the bike from the front wheel clip.

I looked down at my speed and we were maxed out at 238 mph with very little runway left to run. I saw her feet drop to the pavement and sparks fly as she kicked off the ground swinging her body straight up in the air not letting go of the handle bars and flipping back down into her seat just as I looked straight ahead seeing there was not enough runway left for her to slow down and stop as I had begun to do.

"OMG!" I heard a female voice screaming from somewhere behind me, as my heart stopped beating and the air caught in my throat.

BELLA'S POV CH3 pt2

I grinned, hearing the engine of Cheyenne's bike coming to a slow stop. "Well maybe he does have some brain cells." I mumbled to myself. I was pissed at him for being here because he didn't need to be involved with this club. I knew that was the reason they had hung around the club as long as they did earlier. I had also begun to come to terms with the fact that this boy was Jake, _my Jacob_ from my childhood. I have no intentions on filling him in on who I was and I definitely didn't want him to be part of this life, it was just too dangerous. It was hard enough having Emmett and Cheyenne being in this life with me worrying over them all the time.

Seeing the runway ending I jumped up and landing on the seat down on my stomach, shoved one foot in to the pussy bar and held the handle bars tight and steady, putting all my bodies strength into the new move I had been practicing while the others weren't around, I gave the bike one really hard yank upward bringing from a wheelie into a standing position and with the other foot I turned the bike around back in his direction and dropped it back down, jumping back into my seating position.

I saw the scolded looks on all their faces as they watched in horror expecting me to go to my death with that move, then I looked back at him, his face had turned white as a sheet. In the dark his beautiful bronzed skin was glowing, he looked like a ghost now, a pissed ghost.

I zoomed right by him headed for the other end of the track but was stopped by Emmett jumping out right in front of me. "Damnit!" I yelled. He was an idiot to jump out in front of me when I was tricking like this. He knew I wasn't going to stop until I got it all out of my system for the night, I don't know why he was even going to try. As I swerved to miss him Blaze jumped in my path stopping me in that direction. I heard engines around me and turned to see Chey sitting in my car on the run way behind me.

I slowed the bike to a crawl finally stopping and feeling the air of another bike coming up beside me. I looked to my right seeing Blackie there as he leaned over yanking the keys from my bike, killing the engine and tossed them to Emmett.

I glared at him wanting to slap him for taking my keys but hearing him whisper... "Beautiful Disaster" cooled my anger some. _Did he really think I was beautiful? How could he think that of me after seeing me working in a strip club? Better yet how could he think of me as anything but a whore after what I let him do in my office earlier, although I have a great excuse for that? I thought he was Emmy but how had I not realized it wasn't. How did I not notice the difference in the feeling of his hands or the way he kissed me, it was so different then the way Emmy kissed me? _

I had gotten so mad when I seen him earlier and I'm sure he thinks it's because of the club but that's not it. I don't want or need any more people to worry about in my life, and if I was right and he was _my Jacob _then that meant my dad and mom finding me, and we needed an officer involved in our life like we needed a hole in our heads.

"B!" Emmett yelled, walking toward me with a mixture of relief and worry on his face. I was so upset with him at the moment; he just didn't understand the risk he was taking and it would kill me if something happened to him. Just because he can cause a fucking earthquake doesn't mean he can survive one!

I seen Blackie step off the bike beside me circling in my direction but was stopped by Blaze putting his hand on his shoulder. He looked back at him and Blaze shook his head saying... "Warning remember" _Warning? What was he talking about?_

Blackie stopped and stood still watching Emmett glare at me. "B!" Emmett yelled again. _Damn does he not know how to say anything else right now?_ "Look if you are going to ride my fucking ass then get it over with and quite yelling B, is that the only damn letter you know in the alphabet?" I screamed back watching all the on lookers turn and walk away. They knew better than to get involved in a dispute between the two of us.

He was still standing there looking at me like I'd lost my mind. I was beginning to think he'd lost his tongue or something. I gave up and stepped off my bike and walked around him headed for the bay. As I passed by Paul he mumbled something under his breath that I didn't hear all of. I stopped, looking at him and asked.

"Excuse me did you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did, and I say this whole heartedly too. You Honey B are one fine but dumbass trickster! Did you leave your brain out the club tonight with _your _specials?" I heard it before I felt it. I had balled my fist up and punched him right dead smack in the nose. He was staring at me out of the corner of his eye, holding his back to contain the blood when he added another comment to his remark.

"A feisty bitch too!"

The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the way and away from him by Blackie. "Let me fucking go!" I yelled but was ignored. I was carried in the blue bay room with me fighting, kicking and screaming the whole time. He walked to the red velvet couch and dropped me down on it and laughed, looking down at me.

"You can stop fighting now." He said smirking at me. God that damn sexy ass smirk of his.

"So you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No not particularly."I said glancing around the room seeing we were the only two in here, and that was not a good idea after earlier tonight. Emmett and I weren't a so called couple but there was love and respect there and neither of us really knew what was happening there.

We had a past together, we'd tried to have a relationship but after all the things that _he_ had done to me before Emmett stepped into my life had caused me to be too scared to fully open up. Emmy had broken through my walls and waking me up to a new Bella at the same time, but things just never moved to that next level for me. I knew it had for him though and it really bothered me if I thought for one second that I'd hurt him.

After what had went down last summer down in Cali, he had became even more possessive of me and most the time I was okay with that but others I just wanted to be able to get out and run far from here and never look back as I had when I left Renee's four years ago.

"Are you going to be okay in there?" I heard Blaze asking someone.

"Why wouldn't I be, you know I'd never hurt her even if she does piss me off beyond belief." I heard Emmett saying as he swung the door open strolling through the bay into the blue room. He stopped taking in the scowl on my face and sighed.

"B, I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll always be there to save you, even if I have to fight you, vampires and werewolves the whole time to keep you safe." He whispered knelling down in front of me and taking my hand.

"Emmy I know you love me and I love you too." I said hearing someone beside me sigh rather loudly. "But I don't need you to protect me all the time. I'm human just like you and when you need to get out some anger what do you do?" I asked waiting for his whining to begin again, but he smirked and then chuckled.

"I call you when I need to work out my frustration." He said laughing feeling me slap him hard.

"Whoa B, I'm just playing, but seriously honey, you can't go off on the deep end and test the devil every time you get mad at someone."

"Emmy you have no room to talk, me putting myself in danger is better than you going off and killing someone."

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

I heard Blackie yell. "I fucking knew it!" as I turned to see Tinker, Emmett's sister standing in the doorway looking like she could murder me. "Damnit" I whispered.

I wanted to look at Emmett but was scared too, I couldn't believe I had just thrown that in his face. All he'd ever done was love and protect me. I looked down burying my face in my hands not wanting to look at Emmett and see the hurt, not wanting to see Tinkers murdering eyes and most definitely not wanting to see Jake's disappointment who I had turned out to be.


	4. Chapter 6

Slappin' Pistons

BELLA'S POV CH4

I sat there hiding my face in my hands. I couldn't bring myself to look at Emmy, I knew I had just fucked up and hurt him bad. _How could I throw that in his face? _God I am such a bitch sometimes!

"B, just stop it and look at me." Emmett pleaded kneeling down in front of me. _Look at him? Is he fucking crazy? Why would I look at him right now, just so I can see all the hurt and pain I have caused in his life?_

"B, look at me now." He snapped reaching out to grab my hands from my face. I tried to fight him and keep my face covered but his strength won as he grabbed both of my hands and pinning them down on my thigh while he took his other hand and wiped away the treacherous tears that had begun to spring in my eyes. When I met Emmett I had spent the past 10 years crying over anything and everything that happened to me, it was just the way I dealt with my past.

Then my hero stepped into my life and showed me other ways to deal with pain. Emmett wouldn't let me cry about anything. Normal people cry things out but not us, we fight it out preferable in MMA cage matches and when that doesn't work, well let's just say you'll never hear me complain about our fuck fights or make-up sex!

"B, everything is okay, I'm not mad at you honey." Emmett cooed leaning over and kissing both of my closed eyes, he may have gotten my hands down but the eyes were staying closed. I had no desire to see his pain or Tinker's murderous eyes toward me, and I most definitely didn't want to see Jake's disappointment in who his sweet, innocent, little Bells had turned out to be. But Jake can't think too bad of me look at where he is at now!

"B, please look at me babe, I told you everything is okay. You didn't hurt me and I'm not mad, it's forgotten." He whispered leaning his forehead down on mine. _God how much had he drank tonight, he smells like a brewery?_

"No everything is not okay Emmy, how could you even think it was! All this shit that is going on, all the secrets and that bitch! I swear I'm going to kill her if she starts one more once of trouble for us. I can't take this crap anymore Emmett, she's the whole reason all that shit took place in Cali, and you still fucking talk to her!" I screamed opening my eyes taking my hands and shoving him back away from me.

Emmett fell back on his ass and chuckled at me. "What the fuck is so damn funny Emmett?"

"Nothing B, it just hot as hell to see that kitten turn into a tiger." He said laughing as he lay on back on the floor. God he pisses me off when he taunts me like that. He's trying to piss me off!

"Fuck you Emmett McCarty!" I screamed jumping up and kicking his foot. _Why does he always taunt me like this? Oh I know, because he likes it went I take my anger out on him!_

"PLEASE DO!" He laughed even harder taking his arms and folding them under the back of his head relaxing like there wasn't a damn thing going on right now.

"You fucking wish asshole!" I screamed as I turned around and caught Jake standing there looking at us with a smirk of his own. _Damn if he didn't get fucking hot when he grew up!_

"Yeah I do B, so let's make the fight short and get on with it, you know you can't wait to work all that pent up frustration out on me!" He said booming out laughter and glancing back at Tinker and Blaze saying...

"I think this is where you two step out and hang the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door."

Blaze chuckled and Tinker grumbled stepping toward the door. "You two are fucking crazy. I've never seen anything like you two before."

I was so pissed at Emmett and I did have frustration I needed out, but I felt like beating the shit out of Beth not fucking Emmett! I looked up at Jake still standing there like an idiot smirking at me. Damn him and that sexy ass smirk! _What was he thinking? Was he crazy? What the hell is he smirking for? _I bet he is laughing his ass off at me!

"What the hell is your problem Blackie?" I yelled hearing him and Emmett both laugh at me. _What the hell is so funny about me being pissed off?_ Give me a damn ball bat and I'll show them funny as I beat their dumb ass's down with it!

"You Bella, you're funny when you're pissed. I never in a million years would have believed that the sweet, little, innocent, kitten of Charlie Swan's would turn into some feisty, sex-addicted, demon tiger or something." Jake said laughing hysterically as Emmett jumped up and high fived him.

"FUCK YOU BLACK!" I screamed.

"Really Bells? I'm available anytime you need to work that shit out."Jake chuckled but I noticed that Emmett didn't like that comment to much. I stood waiting for Emmett to punch Jake for saying that but he didn't, he stood there straight faced watching Jake and me now.

"Don't call me that! I stopped using that name three years ago!"

"Yeah about that Bella, why don't you fill me in on what the hell has been going on with you." He questioned setting down on the arm of the couch.

I laughed thinking of the nightmares I'd cause him if I did. "Umm...no, let's not and say I did."

"Bells, what has been going on with you?" Emmett stepped toward us probably figuring out that we already knew each other. I watched as he bowed up and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Jake now. _Oh shit Earthquake is awake now._

I hated when Earthquake rose to the surface, he was the only thing that ever scared me about Emmett. Everyone else referred to Emmett as his fighter name but not me. I only referred to him like that when he was in fighter mode.

"B, don't!" Emmett said looking back over at me. He knew I couldn't talk about this shit. I'd break down and be a zombie for days. The last time I broke down I had tried to end it all by jumping my bike off a cliff with a hundred foot drop into the desert sands of Cali. But I was too damn good on my bike, I knew what I was doing and hadn't wrecked yet.

Jake watched as Emmett stepping toward me giving him a murderous but questioning glare. "WHY?" Jake asked.

"B, how do you know this fucker? Was he one of _those _guys?" Earthquake asked standing in front of me blocking my view of Jake's eyes. Earthquake always rose in Emmett whenever he thought something was going to harm or upset me. It was as if it had become second nature to him or something, I don't think he had any control over him.

"What the hell is he talking about Bella?"Jake asked stepping to the right so he could have a view of my face again, but Earthquake matched his step. I placed my hand on the small of his back to try and calm him before things got uncontrollable.

"She already told you not to call her Bella!" Earthquake snapped tighten his fist at his sides cracking his knuckles.

"Emmy everything is okay, back down babe." I softly whispered laying my forehead into the crease of his spine.

"No, it's not Bella! Charlie showed up at my fucking shop this morning wanting to know if I'd talked to my long lost _best friend_ that stepped out of my life 13 years ago and never had another thought about me!" Jake screamed stepping toward me again.

"Dude, REMEMBER WARNING?" Blaze said stepping in the room with Paul, Grim and Reaper flanking him. Thank god he brought reinforcements with him this time. Last time Earthquake broke loose Blaze had taken him down by himself but it took him about 45 minutes of fighting and it ended with them both having black eyes, busted lips and Blaze had a broken nose.

If someone was stupid enough to provoke Earthquake then they deserved the path of destruction he would put their ass through, but I don't think Jake knew what he was messing with. Jake is a pretty big man. I had noticed that he and Paul didn't seem to be phased by the warnings earlier so maybe they know how to fight. But I'm sure they aren't trained to kill and that puts Earthquake at an advantage over them. _God I hope these two don't fight!_

"B, go outside and check on the races for me. You know how Down South is, he's flaky there's no telling what is going on out there. You need to get with him anyway about the trip to Cali next weekend." Earthquake said never removing his eyes from Jake's ridged stance.

"Bella!, Don't you dare take one step toward that damn door!" Jake said looking at me and then turning his glare to Blaze.

"And Blaze, thanks for the warning man but I don't think I'll be needed it too much." Jake stated turning his eyes back to Earthquake.

"Just so you know _EARTHQUAKE_, I don't back down either and if one of us is going down it's not going to be me." I heard Blaze mumble "Stupid fucker" as they all stepped toward these two. Paul went to stand beside Jake as Blaze stepped up placing his hand on Earthquakes shoulder.

"Man step down she's not in danger with all of us here with her. He obviously would not hurt her, hell he knows her father. Let's just step outside and let her talk to him for a little bit man." Blaze said trying to calm him down.

"Emmy, please don't do this, everything is fine, I promise you I'm safe with him." I told him as I stepped around and in front of him wrapping my arms tightly around his waist placing light kisses on his chest. I watched his eyes soften and my Emmy came back as he barracked his arms around me whispering...

"I'm sorry B, old habits are hard to break. I only know how to love and protect you. I don't know how to be in between. And when it comes to protecting you, I will not let _him_ get to you again and I am going to go into overdrive with any man from your past! After what happened I just can't help it." Emmett whispered cupping his hands on both my cheeks and kissing me lightly.

"B, why can't you see how much I love you?" He whispered kissing me again softly before releasing me and giving Jake a stern look.

"If you as much as bring one tear to these beautiful brown eyes of hers you will be one broken mother fucker." Emmett hissed.

Paul chuckled like the threat meant nothing and Jake raised his hands up in surrender form. "If she sheds a tear it won't be from something that I do to her, it would be from all these damn secrets she's hiding."

"NOT ONE TEAR!" Emmett yelled in Jake's direction before bending down and grabbing me up by the back of my knees and wrapping my legs around his waist. I giggled throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him as he walked carrying me toward the door with him. Emmett turned back to the boyz and nodded for them to come on then he crashed his lips into mine.

He was kissing me softly until he felt the moan come from my throat then he shoved me against the door frame devouring my lips and tongue as if he'd been trapped away in the desert for weeks and just found his drink of water. "A-HEM"

I tried pulling my lips from his as he grabbed my bottom lip in between his teeth and gently bit it. "Mm B, you do it to me every time, you make me forget that anything exists but you." He whispered then sat me down turning and punching Blaze in the arm.

"You had to just go ruin that for me didn't you fucker!" Emmett boomed laughing.

"Who would I be if I wasn't your cockblocker?" Blaze said hitting him back laughing then looking at me with an easy smile.

"I got your back Honey, go talk to Blackie and I'll keep him in line we need to make some plans for the trip to Cali anyway." Blaze then pushed Emmett on out of the door being followed by Grim and Reaper.

I turned to see Paul and Jake standing there giving each other strong glares, they looked like they were having some sort of silent conversation or something. I wondered if I should step out of the room and let them talk but Jake turned to me smiling _my Jacob_ smile from childhood and I melted right there into a million pieces.

"Bella, Paul refuses to leave me in here by myself, he thinks I'm a baby, it's a pack bro thing. Do you mind if he's in here with us, I'll gladly put him in timeout, over in the corner if you want me to?" Jake said laughing trying to ease my worries, he always good about making me laugh as a kid.

"No he's fine." I said going over to the couch and sitting down. Jake came and set beside me taking my hand in his as he did when we were kids. Paul seeing this scoffed and plopped down in the chase lounge on the other side of the room. _What the hell is that boy's problem with me?_

"Ignore Paul Bella he's just a dick naturally."Jake said smiling at me and squeezing my hand lightly.

I rolled my eyes at him when he called me Bella again it was really starting to bug me. "Jake please I have already asked you not to call me that."

"Why, tell me what is going on? What happened to you Bella?"

"Jake, please don't, I'll tell you one day but not tonight. I'm tired and it's late well actually it's early, what is it like 3 in the morning now?"I asked hoping to deter him from this conversation. He glanced down at the front of his cell phone and chuckled.

"You're good, I guess you're use to staying up all night in this fast life you live in, huh."

"Yeah I guess so; it's a good day when I get three hours of sleep. We stay busy around here with the clubs and all." I smiled leaning back into the corner of the couch. It had been an extra long day for me. Emmett and I had been up almost all of the night before and today and night.

"Yeah but sleep is calling my name tonight." I whispered shutting my eyes for a minute and taking deep breath.

"Bella talk to me."Jake asked again.

"Look Jake if you keep calling me Bella I'm never going to talk to you. I know you have questions and that's fine, when I feel like answering them then I will! This is my damn life now and you don't need to be part of it and I don't want or need you or Charlie as part of it either. I refuse to talk to Renee so don't even try! If you want me to call Charlie and tell him I'm safe and in Seattle then fine I will first thing tomorrow. There you go, the only two people I ever cared about when I was growing up, you and Charlie will both know I'm fine!"

"HA! SAFE? YEAH, FUCKING RIGHT! For one you never gave a shit about me BELLA, if you did then you would not have just up and walked away. I tried like hell to reach you and you wouldn't answer my calls or write me back. Bella what the hell happened, I know something did? And as far as Charlie goes well, you have worried that poor man so much he's almost completely white haired now! He knows there is something going on with you and so does your mother!"Jake screamed back at me watching me jump up and walk away from him.

"BELLA, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!"

"FUCK YOU JAKE! YOU DON'T OWN ME AND YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"No I'm not your father but I will be making a trip to Forks when I leave here and informing him of where I fucking found you and that you have yourself in some deep shit!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"TRY ME!"

"GO TO HELL JAKE!"

"I'M SURE YOU ARE FIXING TO TAKE ME THERE, BELLA!"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO YOU JAKE! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOWED UP ON MY TURF TONIGHT! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO HOME AND NOT COME HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, JAKE!"

Jake rushed to stand in front of me taking my chin and pulling my face up to look at him. "And you do? Bella, you don't belong in this shit. I don't know everything that is going on with 'Busa Street fighters' but I've heard enough on the streets to know you have no business hanging out with that club!"

"Don't believe everything you hear Jake, most of its bullshit!" I said yanking my chin away from him.

"Damn Bella why do you have to be such a BITCH!" Jake growled.

"BITCH is my middle name and that's MISS BITCH to you!"

I heard Paul laugh grumbling. "More like HELLS BELLS!"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at Paul

"NOPE YOUR NOT PISSED ENOUGH TO HANDLE ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Pretty sure of yourself there dawg, now get the hell out of here so I can talk to Bella alone." Jake said nodding toward the door. Paul left and Jake started probing me for answers again. I was beginning to get really frustrated with him and his questions when Emmy walked back in the room. _Thank God!_

"B, you ready to close down shop?" Emmett asked strolling in like nothing was wrong until he glanced up noticing my tensed up face and Jake's angry scowl.

"What's up B?"Emmett asked placing his hands on my shoulders and massaging softly.

"Just tired" I whispered rolling my head around stretching my neck into his massage. Jake looked like he was fuming but at least he kept his mouth shut this time.

"Are you through here B?" Emmett asked nodding from me to Jake. I could feel Jake's eyes boring holes in my head as he stood there glaring at me, daring me to say yes.

I looked at him glaring back with the sexiest smirk I could manage at 3 in the morning after being awake for nearly 2 days. "Absolutely and I'm going home with you, babe."

"Mm-hum, that's my girl." Emmett whispered sliding his tongue up the side of my neck taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking softly.

"Mmm-hum, babe you got that right." I moaned looking straight at Jake as his face turned hard and he stormed toward the bay door saying.

"I'm outta here I've got a trip to Charlie's to make."

"Mmm... Fuck you, Jake." I moaned leaning my head back giving Emmett better access to my neck. He was lost to what was happening between us he wasn't even listening to what was going on between me and Jake.

"Mmm B you are so fucking sexy." Emmett seductively whispered.

"Nah that's okay that duty was filled by a hot blonde when I left your ass in that office tonight." He said laughing trying to piss me off.

"Okay then, thank her for me next time you see her and while you're tattle tailing to my daddy be sure to tell him I said hello." I whispered running my hands under Emmett's shirt and sliding his shirt off. I smiled when I heard the door slam shut. _Finally_

As soon as Emmett heard the door slamming he grabbed me up wrapping my legs around his waist and walked us to the chase lounge. He laid me down and slowly began to unzip my black leather biker suite. Emmett had bought this suit for me claiming it was for my protection if I wreaked my bike but I heard him telling Blaze he bought it because he knew how sexy I'd look in all black leather. And almost 100% sure he bought 2 sizes to small on purpose, so it'd look painted on.

"Fuck babe can you get any sexier?" He whispered pulling my black leather spikes off then sliding the suit off.

Emmett shook his head back and forth groaning "Damn your killing me B." When he seen I was nude under that suit. I reached up unbuttoning his jeans and stared pulling his jeans down.

"Good cause you drove me crazy tonight." I said smirking as he stood up sliding them off bring his boxers with them. Emmett knew he was panty melting hot and he used it against me most the time to get whatever he wanted from me.

"Take me" I whispered in his ear as he leaned in kissing my shoulders.

"Trust me babe, I plan on it, your frustrations will be long gone before the sun rises."

EMMETT'S POV

"Bring it BIG BOY." B whispered sliding her fingers down the length of my cock.

"Oh babe, I want you so fucking bad." I moaned trusting my dick in her tiny fingers as they wrapped tightly around me squeezing painfully hard. She knew just how to touch me every move she made sent my cock throbbing.

"Mmm show me how bad you want me babe." She moaned laying back spreading her legs wide open for my viewing pleasures. I could spend the rest of my life happy and content devouring just her pussy. I'd never seen a pussy I thought was pretty until I saw hers. One night before we had slept together we had gotten drunk with some friends that owned a tattoo shop and before we left that night B had decided to have me shave her pussy for her and then she had Bryan tattoo it for her.

I slid my face down in between her thighs and looked up at her. "Pretty B, so pretty. Is this what you want me to do babe?" I cooed placing light kisses on the insides of her thighs slowly up to her mound then starting at the bottom of her slit and dragging my tongue up her folds.

"Fuck, big daddy" She moaned sending my dick on a pulsating ecstasy trip.

"Mmm, B you taste so damn good. Do you like this, you want me to lick you, babe?"

"Don't stop big daddy, don't stop...right there Emmy, take me right there, please." B moaned as she started riding my face.

"MM-MMM B, not so fast babe. I want that pent up frustration to build some more before you explode on my tongue." I told her moving my lips back to the center of her thighs sucking and biting at her flesh.

"Big daddy please don't stop, Emmy I need you now, babe." She whispered running her fingers into the curls on top of my head and grabbing pulling my face back to her pussy.

"Patience B, patience" I whispered moving my face back to her thighs, that was a sensitive spot for her and I loved to taunt her with it. I slipped two fingers inside and started slowly trusting in and out, her moans louder and bucking her hips on my fingers.

"Patience is a virtue I don't possess at the moment babe." She groaned trusting her hips faster on my fingers. I chuckled and slipped my fingers out of her leaning back some so that she couldn't make contact with my face or hands when I did.

"I think we should work on that then." I said smirking.

"Emmett McCarty you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" She grumbled sounding sexually exhausted as she leaned up propping herself up n her elbows.

"Of course I would babe, I love to make you squirm and beg, and patience is definitely a virtue that you need to work on and who better to help you with that then me."

"Emmett if you don't stop fucking around I swear I'll never suck your dick again." She lied and I knew it, if there was one thing she loved to do to me it was suck me off in public places. She got off on the excitement of it.

"Liar" I laughed.

"Yeah you're right, that would be punishing." She said seductively smiling then taking her fingers on one hand placing it on her pussy and rubbing the wetness bringing it to my lips, and slipping it in my mouth. Moaning, she used her other fingers to play with her nipples.

"FUCK ME" I groaned feeling my dick throb for attention.

"Mm-hum big daddy sounds good to me, let's work on that and forget about patience." She whispered pulling herself up and pushing me to stand up.

I stood up watching her drop down on her knees taking the tip of my cock in her mouth teasing me. "Babe, shit that feels good."

"Mm-hum, you taste good too." She moaned sending vibration in my dick.

"Fuck B...your killing me." I groaned ramming my cock further in her mouth. She was teasing the hell out of the head of my dick, licking and nipping at the hole.

"Eye for an eye, you teased me first big daddy." She whispered sucking my cock harder and pumping the base with her hand. Loud moans began escaping her throat as she began to play with her pussy and suck me at the same time.

"Oh god B you are abso-fuckin-lutley beautiful." I groaned intertwining my fingers in her hair guiding her mouth up and down on my dick.

She sucked me deeper dragging her teeth down the sides of my cock as she gave in to her first orgasm. "B, you are so damn amazing."

I'd fucked a lot of girls before B and had been given a lot of head down at the track from the wann-a-bee's but no girl had ever held my attention during sex the way B does. I get entranced with her and it becomes all about her, just so I can see the next expression that crosses her beautiful face as she moans my name or the desire that runs deep in her eyes when she pleads for me to fuck her harder.

I groaned cupping both of her cheeks feeling my cock start to swell begging for release as she sucked harder pumping faster moaning. "Cum for me babe, I want to taste you big daddy."

"Aahhh B...babe..." I groaned spilling my seed as she licked my cock like an ice cream.

I reached down pulling her up to her feet, turned her around, and smacked her ass right as I slid my cock deep in the folds of her pussy.

"Oh babe, that feels so good Emmy." She moaned meeting each thrust I rammed toward her. I felt my dick swell when she came all over my cock as she shoved her hips harder back on my dick.

"Fuck me big daddy." She begged leaning up and back against my chest sticking her hands behind my head pulling me tighter against her back.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck sucking and nipping, marking her as taken. I wanted her to belong to me god and everybody else knew that I belonged to her. She was always worried and jealous of Beth, but could never hold a candle to B in my eyes. There wasn't another woman in this world that could ever take me away from this woman, if she'd just drop her walls. I'd spend eternity worshiping her and only her if she'd let me.

"Mmm Emmy...fuck..." She moaned slumping forward.

I pulled her back to me turning her around in my arms kissing her softly then reaching down grabbing her up by her knees wrapping her legs around me walking around to the front of the chase lounge and laid her down never breaking my kiss and sliding my cock deep inside her.

"Oh babe" I moaned feeling her warm wetness sliding back down over my cock.

"B, you're so warm and wet." I groaned thrusting in and out of her harder as she dug her nails into the muscles of my back as they flexed with each push and pull out.

"Fuck B" I yelled feeling her pussy clinch down painfully hard on my dick again. She was having her forth orgasm and it felt like each time she had one the harder her pussy clamped down sucking and milking at my dick.

"B, OH MY GOD, FUCK BABE!" I screamed feeling my cock swelling again and filling her up.

B slid her arms up and around my neck looking up at me. "God B, you are so beautiful." I whispered as she pulled me down to lay my head on her chest. I'd stay right her with her and never move if she asked me too.

"B, I think it's probably day light outside now and you need some sleep before you go to your doctor's appointment today. Why don't we just stay here and you can sleep. I'll hold you so you can sleep and then get you up in plenty of time to run home and shower before you need to be there."

"Emmy do I have to go this time, can't I just wait until next time, I've been feeling fine."

"No B, you have to go and your going if I have to carry you there, you're going!" I wasn't about to let her off the hook with this appointment after what happen when she missed the last one.

"FINE!" She snapped.

"Fine is right! B, I love you and I'm not going to let you ignore this." I whispered softly kissing her neck and seeing the huge ass bite mark that I was sure she'd slap me for when she's realizes it's there.

"Emmy what did you work out about the run down in Cali?" She asked pushing me off and turning over on her side then pulling me back down to lay behind her. I propped one of my arms under our heads and wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her flush against me.

I wanted to hold her tight so she could move when I told her the plans. "B, I'm leaving Thursday night, but Blaze and the boyz will still be here with you. I already talked to Tinker and she's going to help you and Blaze with the club Thursday and Friday night then I will see all of you when get down there on Saturday."

"Hell no Emmett! You are not going down there by yourself." She yelled jumping up and turning around before I could tighten my grip on her

"B, I have to go, no one else can do it."

"No let Blaze do this run and you stay with me." She pleaded.

"B, this is not something I am going to let one of the boyz do for me. I'll do it and I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Emmett McCarty how in the hell can you tell me not to worry? I worry myself sick every time you go off and do this shit. Damn why did I have to be there that night? Fuck!" She yelled burying her face in my chest.

"Why Emmett, why does my life have to fucking suck so bad? Does god hate me or something? What could I have done that was bad enough as a child to deserve everything that has happened? I was eight years old Emmett EIGHT DAMN YEARS OLD! And as if living with all that for thirteen years wasn't enough now he sucks you into it too! I don't want you doing this anymore Emmett, I mean! Let him have me, I'm not worth your life or you ending up in prison for killing the dick."

"B! don't start that again! I took care of the first one and I'll get him to if he comes near you again! They can fuck with me all they want to but he will not get to you and neither will that fuck head son of his. If I ever see him again he's as good as dead! We're not giving up and I mean it! B, it's not your fault and I'm just doing what I have to do to protect you."

"May be I don't won't to be protected anymore."

"Too fucking bad now shut up and go to sleep I'm not fighting with you right now." I told her crashing my lips into her before pulling her face down on my chest so she would go to sleep.

I laid there holding her while her breathing eased as she calmed down. I had learned her breathing patterns and I knew she'd be asleep shortly she was too tired not to be. I was constantly worrying about her and what the doctors had told me, and then there was this bullshit hanging over her head. I really didn't blame her for wanting to give up.

But that's what I was for, to hold her up when she couldn't do it anymore and I'd die doing just that if I had too. B knew and that's what scared her so bad, she knew I'd walk through the fiery pits of hell to save her without a second thought to my own safety.

I laid there helplessly listening to her fight the nightmare alone in her sleep she'd done so well lately with not having them and tonight when I realized that Blackie was the childhood friend she'd told me about I was worried that the nightmare would start back just because all this shit started for her the day after leaving him and her father that year.

I honestly don't know how she dealt with everything for the nine years before she met me. Her stupid ass mother should have dealt with this or called her dad to help B. But instead she kept her sorry as mixed right up in it as they nearly sucked the life right out of B. I just thank god that I was there to save her the night his son brought her to the club. She had no idea who his father was when she'd started dating him and they nearly got away with it until he crossed paths with me.

I blame Renee for every single thing that has happened to her since that day. It broke my heart clear in two when she finally told me everything that had happened. I had to fight like hell to get her to open up and disclose that to me, but when she finally did, it was like the child that had been locked away was released, set free almost and she became her own woman.

She told me she didn't want to be called Bella anymore so I started calling her B and she won't let anyone else refer to her as B but me. Everyone else has to call her by her nick name for the club. Emmy and B were our names for each other and no one else were allowed to call us by them.

I had laughed my ass off falling out of my chair at the club one night when Beth called me Emmy and B heard her do it. B walked right up and cold cocked her right in her nose, then politely handed her a wet rag for her nose turned and went back to working the club.

Beth has yet to try that one again although she tries everything else to get her claws back in me again. I was a little stunned to find out that Beth was the one that sent Blackie to the club and he just happened to be someone from B's past. The thought of her knowing more about B and sending him there on purpose had been going through my mind all night.

"No!" B cried starting to thrash around. I pulled her tight to me feeling her relax again. I leaned over and kissed her forehead closing my eyes dreading leaving her here without me around on Thursday and Friday but I had to go. It was my job to protect her from them, not my boyz even though they fought like hell with me about it, tonight I'd finally won.

"I love you B" I softly whispered closing my eyes to relax right about the time some started beating on the door screaming. "EMMETT WAKE UP!"


	5. Chapter 8

Slappin' Pistons

BELLA'S POV CH5

"EMMETT WAKE UP!" I heard a male voice screaming waking me from my nightmare. I was startled and jumped straight up from Emmett's arms. The loud banging on the metal door sounding like cannons going off in my head after a couple of days with no sleep.

"Shush B, it's okay, it's Blaze let me go see what the hell is going on and you just lay back down and try to go back to sleep. I love you." Emmett said kissing the top of my head, grabbing his pants and covering me back up as I threw myself back down on the lounge.

"EMMETT MAN IT'S REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT WAKE UP!" Blaze screamed kicking the bottom of the door louder than he had beaten it with his fist. I squinted my eyes shut willing my migraine to stop pounding in my ears as I heard Emmett jerk the door open whispering.

"What the fuck is so important that you have to break the damn door down. B is trying to sleep for the first time in days."He whisper hushed Blaze pulling the door too behind him. I got up and wrapped the throw blanket around me and tip-toed over to the door, wanted to know what was going on. Emmett never told me everything and purposely had the boyz keeping those secrets for him.

"Dude I'm sorry, but you're never going to believe who was just spotted on our turf! I mean I didn't see him personally or I'd took care of business for you, but Down South just called, he and Tink were going to breakfast and saw him pulling out from B's apartment building." Blaze rushed out trying to whisper but not really happening with his deep voice.

"Blaze, tell me it wasn't him. I can't miss this damn run this tomorrow night, tell me it wasn't Chris!"Emmett whispered frustrated.

"Nah man it was worse, it was Cole!"He grumbled. I gasped wrapping my arms around my waist trying to hold myself together. This was the very man I had been running from for so many years. Cole was the man that had turned my life to shit 13 years ago. The father of the brother's that had taken it upon themselves to continue their father's torturous path of destructions on my life.

"NO WAY MAN!" Emmett yelled pissed forgetting he was trying to be quit and not realizing that I was standing in the doorway behind him now.

"Emmett..."Blaze said nodding his head toward me letting him know I was standing there behind him now. Blaze smirked at me pointing to the throw wrapped around my naked body.

"Nice outfit B, you should wear that more often."Blaze chuckled as Emmett stepped to the right to block his view of me when he turned around wrapping his arms around me.

"B you are supposed to be sleeping right now."Emmett whispered kissing my forehead, squeezing me tight in his arms. I always felt safe and comfortable when he did this; he was always being my hero, protecting and loving me. _So why could I not love this perfect man as deeply as he loved me?_

"It's kind of hard to sleep when there are two morons trying, and not doing a good job I might add, trying to hide the fact that the devil himself was snooping around my apartment building, don't you think?"

"B your safe with me, you know I want let him get near you."He said trying to ease my tension by massaging my shoulders and neck.

"I know that Emmy, but it still doesn't change the fact that he was to close for comfort."I pulled away from him and walked back into the blue room grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower and then got dressed, walked back out in the room grabbing my key and shoving my glasses on my head to hold back my hair.

I looked over through the hallway into the red room looking for Emmett and Blaze but they were nowhere to be seen_. Why would Emmett leave without saying bye?_

Watching over my shoulder I made my way out to the back lot looking for Emmett but found Blaze with his back turned to me talking on his cell phone. He seemed pretty tensed up, flexing his fist down by his side while talking into his blue tooth.

"Look James I don't know what he has planned all I know is he asked me to call you and see if you and your guys would hang out at the club tonight."

"I know you're trying to stay out of trouble now, but he really needs you and you do owe him pretty big if I remember correctly. Earthquake has never turned his back on you when you needed him."

"Yeah B will be there, and keep your hands to yourself. There's enough shit going on right now without your perverted ass trying to get in her pants again."

"Nah, that's why we needed more hands there with her, I'll be gone to Cali with him tonight. He thinks Cole has something planned for her tonight since he knows he'll be gone and Chris is still out there."

Yeah that's what I was thinking too. I tried to tell him I thought it was a set up to worry him so he'd keep all hands here for her and then they could ambush him, but you know him. He won't listen to damn thing about his own safety, just hers."

"No she knows that Cole was spotted today but she doesn't know about that."

"Yeah Grim and Reaper will be following her around until she gets to Cali, if he will even let her race this weekend."

"Get this man, one of her childhood friends popped up at the club last night asking questions and you will never guess who the hell sent him here."

"Nah that dip shit Mike is too scared to even look at B since Earthquake beat his ass. Beth is the one that sent him and B has no clue."

"Yeah I know she is going to flip out on him and Beth both."

"Nah Earthquake won't even return her calls and I don't blame him after what she did to B's bike."

"Yeah it was funny as hell watching B kick her ass I thou..."

He was in mid sentence when he turned around and saw me standing there listening to his conversation with James about me. I was boiling mad at this point while I shot death daggers at him.

"Man, I got to go B's fixing to fuckin kill me. I'll let the guys know to expect ya'll tonight. Bye!"He hissed not waiting for James goodbye before flipping his mouth piece up warily grinning at me.

"Spill!" I snapped as I crawled up on my bike yanking my shades down and grabbing my helmet.

"Um, how long were you standing there B?"Blaze asked stepping up to his bike now and getting on, rolling it toward mine.

"Long enough to know that Emmy has plans and you're going to! Long enough to know that you guys are hiding something else from me and I now know that the fuckin bitch is the reason that Jake popped up yesterday. So what the fuck! Start spilling and make it quick, I have a three hour trip to make to Forks!"

"Oh no you don't, B! You are going to the doctor! He will kick my ass if you don't go, that's the last thing he reminded me of as he pulled out of this lot and I assured him you'd be there!"

"Well you both should know by now that I am going to do what I want to and I am not going today! I'm going to get answers from Jake. If he is in with that bitch then I need to know about it!"

"Jealous?" Blaze asked, smirking and raising an eye at me waiting for me to deny it.

"NO! Blaze, think about it and I'm sure you both have already talked about this too! If she sent Jake to the club, she did it for a reason. That means that Beth knows more about my past then I am comfortable with her knowing. It also means that she had to find out from somewhere....that somewhere being one of the devils that you and Emmett are worried about. So tell me I'm not going to Forks again and you won't have to worry about Emmy kicking your ass because there won't be anything left when I get through with you!"

"Damn you B and all the shit I let you get me into! But you're not going by yourself and I can't go with you. I have to meet him out at Caprice's as soon as Grim and Reaper show up to be with you. They'll have to go with you."

"No way I'd rather go by myself, what if I run into my dad? I'm already taken a chance and he'd flip his lid if he saw those two huge boys with me. Besides for all I know Jake went straight to him and told him where I was and that I was in trouble and if that's the case then no one needs to be with me when he questions me."

"Too damn bad, they go or I tell Emmett what you are doing!"He said flipping his mouth piece back down ready to hit send on his phone.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me B! I'm not playing on this one; you are not going to be gallivanting around without someone with you. Cole means business and you of all people should know that!"

"Seriously Blaze! I do know this and that is one of the reasons that I will be going to Forks by myself."

"B do you even know where to find him?" I looked at him frowning realizing that I didn't know without going to Charlie's and I didn't want to that. Jake had said something about an apartment in PA and I had no idea where his shop was.

"Yeah B, that's what I thought, you're not going so just forget it."He said.

"WHATEVER!"I snapped cranked my bike and headed for the apartment to make some phone calls and see if I couldn't find out. "Phonebooks and 411 information works wonders." I thought to myself as I pulled into the parking lot of my building seeing Emmett's bike setting in my spot.

"Great" I mumbled getting off the bike headed for my apartment.

When I opened my front door I saw Emmett and Shiny setting at the table talking.

"B!" Emmy said jumping up and wrapping his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"Forget it Emmy, you're in the dog house!"I said slapping his arm so he'd let me go. I was so mad at Blaze for calling him and I didn't know who I was madder at in this moment.

"Shiny" I said giving her a hug before heading into my room. I sat down on my bed crossing my legs Indian style waiting for Emmett to come in and start on me. I looked around my room noticing that some things were out of place so I got up walking around looking too see if anything was missing.

"B can we talk about this or are we just going to fight it out? As much as I love to fight and make-up with you, I really don't have time today."

"Emmett did you move stuff around in my room?" I asked noticing my closet door was closed which was something I never did. I had been leaving my closet and bathroom doors opens since Cole came into my life.

"B you know I would never go through your stuff, why?"He asked giving me a puzzled look. I walked to the closet and opened the door up all the way and flipped the light on but nothing looked out of place. Emmett came to me wrapping his arms around me again, concerned.

"B what's going on?"

"Wait a minute."I whispered seeing the bathroom door also closed. I pulled away and walked to the door opening it. I took one look around my bathroom gasping and covering my mouth to keep from screaming.

"B what the hell is going on!?"Emmett said sliding by me and walking into the bathroom.

"FUCK!" He yelled pulling out his phone then walking around looking closely at all the reminders of my life and the troubled pain I had lived through.

"Blaze! Where you at?"Emmett snapped picking up a photo that was covered in what looked like blood. I barley remembered the day that it had been taken. The picture he was looking at was one of me when I was 8 yrs old and dressed up like a princess for a beauty pageant that he had made me go through.

Cole had so much control and power over my life back then. I was just a little girl so when Renee painted my face and dressed me in a frilly dress I had no idea that my life was about to change, but it did.

"I need you to get over to B's like now!"I heard Emmet snap at Blaze and then snap his phone shut, dropping the picture on the floor he picked up another looking at it briefly before turning to me with tears welling up in his eyes.

"OMG B!" He choked before setting the picture back down on the counter and turning back toward the wall that was behind my tub. There was a body outline done in neon yellow caution tape and surrounding the body were pictures of a brown haired little girl.

_A little girl that had lost her innocence too early in life. _

_A little girl that had wanted nothing more than to spend all her time playing with her best friend._

_A little girl that had been dressed to look like a grown woman while her life was being documented for the one that had caused all her suffering. _

_A little girl that dreamed of riding a ferrous wheel and eating her cotton candy until the night her ferrous wheel broke, trapping her in a bucket where no one could save her._

_A sad scared little girl that had grew up ashamed of herself and scared for her father's life._

_A little girl that went to bed every night praying that her superman would swoop in and save her one day._

"B..."Emmett painfully whispered crumbling the picture in his hands and coming to me shutting the door behind him. I felt my legs give away as he reached for me picking me up and moving to my bed to lay down.

"I love you B" He whispered placing feather light kissing all over my face then my hands cooing his love for me.

"Don't Emmy" I said pulling away and turning on my side away from him.

"B what are you talking about? Don't what?"He questioned propping up and leaning over me to see my face.

"Don't start feeling sorry for me now that you know it all. I don't want you treating me any different than you did yesterday before you knew that part. I'm not that little girl anymore, I'm a strong woman, I can and will handle this."

"You are a grown woman and yes you are strong and I have no doubt that you can handle this because you have me to hold you up. B I am still and always will be your rock, lean on me and I will keep you steady."He whispered rubbing the hair back on the side of my face and kissing my temple.

Emmett got up to go answer the door for Blaze when he started beating on it. Shiny had left for work before we realized what was in my bathroom. I got up after a few minutes making my way to the living room and finding myself engulfed in a bear hug as soon as Blaze spotted me walking up.

"So the fucker got in the apartment, huh. I wonder how he did that, those locks look pretty strong and don't look like they were tampered with. B, who has a key to this apartment?" Blaze asked looking over at Emmett who had moved to the sliding glass door looking around it to see if it was broken.

"Um...just Shiny, Emmy and me, oh and Tinker has one too, but that's it."

"No someone else does too and we need to find out who it is. I'm looking at both these doors and neither one has been tampered with. Someone that knew you were with me and Shiny wasn't here let Cole know and I'm willing to bet that is the person with a key to this apartment." Emmett said.

"I'm calling the apartment manger the locks need to be changed before we leave."Blaze said taking out his phone and grabbing my phone book off the table. Emmett came up embracing me in his arms and whispered.

"B, I didn't tell him about what I saw in the bathroom. That is no one's business, ok. I just told him that Cole had been inside the apartment and messed with some of the things in your room."He said kissing the side of my head and pushing me too set down on the couch.

"Emmy I need to find Jake and talk to him, I need to know what is going on with Beth sending him here."I told him as he shot his head up glaring at me visibly pissed.

"BLAZE!"He growled, I told you not to tell her about that.

"I didn't boss! She was ease dropping on my conversation with James! You little menace always getting me in trouble!" Blaze hissed but winked at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled laying my head back on Emmett's chest, waiting for him to make some jealous comment about Jake.

"When?"He asked. I lifted my head, looked at him confused and asked. "When what?"

"When do you want to see him?"Blaze dropped the phonebook on the floor in mock shock looking at Emmett as I furrowed my brows at him in confusion. I was in real shock now.

"Um today, if I can find him."

"I know where he is, well I know where his shop is at in PA. I did some checking on him this morning. You want his shop number?" He asked pulling out his phone and handing it to me.

"Hit 10 and send."I got up walking toward the window laughing wondering if I was actually in a dream. I turned back to him watching his face as he sat there smirking at me, he knew he'd just blew my mind.

"Okay, what gives?"I asked.

"B, you know me well enough to know that I would have checked him out anyway, but finding out that he knew Beth, well, there was just too much of a coincidence there. I won't you to call him and before you hang up I have a few questions myself."

I nodded my head and stepped out on the deck setting down punched in 10 not realizing as I hit send that a whole new chapter of my life was fixing to begin.


	6. Chapter 9

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

JAKE'S POV CH6

"Blacks Street Rodders you got Paul, what cha need?" I heard Paul rushing out when he answered the phone as he tripped over the creeper setting there my parts and tools laying out on it for me to work with.

"Yeah he's fuckin' here but he's busy on at date with Shelby right now, I'll have him call you back?"He hissed making me wonder who had pissed in his corn flakes this morning. I slid out from under Eleanor and jumped to my feet reaching for the phone when he swatted my hand away.

"Give me the fuckin' phone dickhead!"I chuckled.

"Yeah hold on!" He growled tossing the phone in my direction giving me eat shit looks. _Who the hell could be on that phone for him to act like that?_

"Blackie's got you, what can I help you with?" I asked as I watched Paul throw my brand new monkey wrench half way across the shop and stomp out the back door slamming it shut behind him. _Damn what was wrong with him?_

"Um yeah it's me..."I held my breath a second placing that voice and realizing exactly why Paul had been trying to avoid this call for me. It was _her,_ the very one that had me fighting mad for the last 24 hours.

"What do you want Bella?"I snapped ready to hang up the phone on her after the way she had acted last night. My mind had been plagued with nothing but Bella Swan since I realized it was her last night, right before she dismissed me like yesterdays trash so she could fuck Earthquake.

Paul and Sam had been listening to me grip and moan about her all morning. I had been so pissed at her last night I had flipped my bike hanging dead man's curve to fast, thank god for small favors, my bike wasn't hurt.

"Jake this is Honey B can we talk for a few minutes?" She asked using that damn name with me again.

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by the name of Honey B, you must have the wrong number."I was refusing calling her that name. If I was going to call her anything other than her name it would be the nick name I had always called her when we were kids, although she didn't quite seem like Bells to me anymore.

"Fuck you Black!" She yelled and hung up the phone. I laughed, hit end on the phone and crawled back underneath Eleanor to finish changing her oil. I only had a few short hours left to get her ready for the Mr. Cheney to pick up for the show tonight and he was always on time.

I heard the phone ringing again and decided to just ignore it and let it go to voice mail figuring it was Bella, but Sam had grabbed it before I could say anything to stop him.

"Blacks, Sam speaking, what can I do you for?"He said chuckling at his perverted greeting. No matter how many times I have told him to be careful because one of these days he was going to embarrass himself with that shit he wouldn't listen to me.

"Yeah he's busy with Shelby, can I help you?"

"Ha! I don't think so, but let me ask him. What did you say your name was again?" Sam asked laughing hysterically then all of a sudden gulping loudly as he shut up.

"Earthquake okay, wait a minute, did you say Earthquake as in the EARTHQUAKE?"Sam raised his voice getting excited as I was getting pissed, wondering what the hell he was calling for now. I knew Sam was really big into watching MMA fighting and would flip the minute he knew I'd met up with his favorite fighter, but his was going to piss me off more today.

"Hey Black! Earthquake is on the phone and he told me to ask you if you wanted him to kick your ass today?" He said chuckling oblivious that he is the fucker that Bella had dismissed me for last night, although that probably would not discourage Sam at the moment.

I rolled out from under the car sticking my hand out for him to toss me the phone. He looked at me with a big smile throwing the phone asking. "When the hell did you meet Earthquake?"

"Don't ask!"I spat whipping the oil from my hands and putting the phone to my ear.

"Yeah what is it? Some of us have to actually work for a living you know!"I grumbled.

"Yeah right, well I need you to meet me in an hour."He said sounding nonchalantly. _Was he serious? Did he really think I would just jump because he said so?_

"I can't, I have too much to fuckin' do today, spit it out what the hell do you want?!"I yelled over the lift that Paul had started rising up and down being an ass just to piss me off.

"Okay, let's say we do this your way for one minute. I have a question for you. How in the hell do you know BETH?"He asked catching me off guard. I had not expected that one at all.

"She's handling some realtor issues for me right now, why?" I asked wondering what it was too him how I knew her. I mean he was already fuckin' Bella. _Did Beth really matter to him?_

"Is that all, just properties, or is there more to it?"He asked sounding pissed and for the life of me I couldn't figure out where this conversation was going or why we were discussing her to begin with.

"Well yeah unless you want to hear about me fucking her 2 nights ago then yeah, that's it, why the hell does it matter to you anyway?"I asked thoroughly confused to why the hell this was any of his business to start with.

"Look man I could care less if you spend every night for the rest of your life fucking that whore. What I do care about is that she's out to get B. I am not going to allow her to put B in anymore danger than she already has and that includes you. So if you are helping her then you need to stay away from B unless you are looking to die before becoming _Chief Black_. And if you really do care about B, then we need to talk and fast!"

"Dude, First off, how the hell do you know about the Chief thing? Second thing, do you really think I would have put up with her bitchy ass last night if I didn't damn care? Now what the hell is going on and don't give me any bullshit or I'll fuckin' hand this phone up!"

"Meet me and I'll tell you what I can, but you have to make it fast, a lot of shit happened today and I should have been half way to Cali by now. And as for knowing about the Chief thing, well let's just say I could probably tell you more about your past then you could right about now. Friends in high places Mr. Black don't ever forget it." He chuckled sarcastically and if he'd been in front of me at this very moment I probably would have punched the shit out of him. _So what if he was Earthquake, did I really care? _

"I'm on my way where and when?" I snapped tossing my oil rag down and kicking the creeper back under the beauty I'd been working on all morning.

"Now, as quick as you can get to the club, Blaze will be waiting there to lead you to B's apartment, but make it quick I really have to get on the road."

"K, bye" I said hanging up the phone and rushing to my office to grab my keys.

"What's up man?"Paul asked following me outside to my charger.

"I don't know, but I'm fixing to get some answers for the Charlie."Paul smirked, spitting out at me...

"Jake, you can't lie to me and this has nothing to do with Charlie and everything to do with _HER!_"He said yelling her at me. I still had not figured out what his problem with Bella was, but he obviously had a big one.

"Dude what is your problem with Bella?"I snapped slamming my door and rolling down the window glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

"She's trouble Jake and you know it. We don't need this kind of trouble, not now when things are going good for us."

"Paul, let me handle this _trouble_ as you call her and you mind your own damn business!"I growled.

"See that's what I mean man! You punched me last night for no damn reason because of this girl and today all I have heard is Bella this and Bella that! And now you are running off leaving the car that belongs to one of our highest paying customers! What the fuck man?" Paul yelled slinging his hands up in the air frustrated.

"Don't worry about me, I got this shit and tell Sam to finish Eleanor."I snapped spinning out of the parking lot before he could remind me that Mr. Cheney only allowed me to work on his cars.

EMMETT'S POV

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE AT?"I yelled at Blaze through my cell phone. He should have made it to the club by now and I didn't have time to wait on his ass.

"Boss this may be him, hold on."Blaze said sounding like he was turning his head away from the phone.

"We'll be there in a few, it's him but he's not on a bike he's in a silver dodge charger so tell the boyz to keep an eye out for us coming in."

"BOUT DAMN TIME!" I snapped pissed but happy he was coming in his car so I could see it before I left out. I closed my cell phone and tossed it on the counter walking up behind B. She had been extremely quit since we had decided to tell Jake some what was going on. She was worried and didn't want to bring him into this but if my suspicions were right then he was already knee deep and didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"You okay babe?"I asked wrapping my arms around her waist kissing the bare spot on her shoulders and resting my chin on her there as she stood still looking out the window.

"No, I'm really not. Emmy what if he goes and tells Charlie what he finds out? I don't want my father to know about any of this."She said wiping the few tears that had sprung to her eyes. I turned her around in my arms grazing my lips over hers then kissing each eye lid, the tip of her nose and then back to her lips.

"B, I love you and this will all be okay, I promise. Now what do you want me to tell him and what do you not want him to know?"

"I don't want him to know anything Emmett!"

"I'm sorry that don't work for me, B. I think it would help to have him on board for a couple of reasons. I really think he might be able to help us find out what Beth knows."I said not mentioning my suspicions to her.

"I'll go clean up that bathroom before he gets here, he doesn't have to know that, but I am going to tell him about the Cali gang, somewhat anyway."I told her pulling away to head toward the pictures that would haunt me for the rest of my life now.

"NO!" B screamed grabbing my hand to pulling me back toward her. She had done her best to keep me out of that bathroom every since I had closed the door. But seriously the damage had already been done, I'd seen them all when I was in there the first time.

"B, not that again! Please let me do this for you, I have already seen them now."I wrapped my arms back around her pulling her to the couch to sit down. She crawled on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, exhausted.

"Emmy, please don't go tonight."She cried and I wished like hell I didn't have to leave her. If it wasn't to keep her safe I wouldn't even be doing any of this shit. I was tired of all there careless crap and the black mail was really getting old.

"Babe you know I have no choice, but if I did, you know I'd never leave you."

"I'm coming with you then."She whispered knowing I wouldn't let her come. It was too dangerous and there was no way I would ever risk her being there.

"B, you know I'm not going to let you do that. I'll see you on Saturday when you get down there with everyone else. If you're scared then I will have more of the guy's stay with you."

"No, I'm not worried about me Emmy I'm worried for you. I agree with Blaze, this might be an ambush."

"It's not and if it is then you know I can handle my own. B this is hard enough to do without you worrying so much. How the hell am I suppose to leave and do this shit worrying about you at the same time. You have to be strong for me babe."

I held her tight to my chest wishing like hell that I never had to release her but my wish was not granted as I heard Blaze began to knock on the door. "Do you want to talk to him first B?"

"No" She said getting up walking out on the deck and closing the door behind her. Sighing, I walked to the door pulling it opened and seeing a confused looking Jacob Black standing there eyeing the guys standing on each side of the door glaring at him.

"Boyz" I warned.

"Okay now I'm really curious, what the fuck is going on dude!" He asked stepping in the door with Blaze flanking him. I watched his eyes scan the room looking for B and not finding her he looked over at the door to the room that was closed off.

"She's not in there Black, she's outside on the deck waiting while we talk."I nodded at Blaze and motioned toward the sliding glass door. He took my suggestion and headed for the door to sit with her so she wouldn't be alone.

"What's up" Jake asked again sounding worried this time. I was silently hoping this was not going to be a mistake that woild backfire on me but I felt I really had no choice at this time. I had found out he was one of the best street drivers in this area when it came to cars and I was banking on his help right now.

"Jake I know you want all the answers right now, but honestly I really can't go into it all right now, and it's not all my story to tell. B will have to be the one to tell you some of it if she choices too, but I'm warning you not to push her. I won't put up with it and she can't handle it right now."

"Yeah Yeah, I know the threats by now, just fuckin spit it out."

I laughed liking his attitude at this point it would be a benefit to me. "Trust me this is no threat it's a promise but I need your help with B for a few days."

"Ha, I guess you missed the memo she sent out last night when she all but told me she never wanted to see me again. So how the hell am I suppose to help you with her? You have plenty boyz running around like pups on a leash, get them to help you."

"Oh they are, but I need a good driver to make the trip to Cali with her on Saturday."

"Okay, what the hell gives? You have plenty of good drivers in your club, why me?"

"I do, I have the best _BIKE_ drivers out there, but I need someone that can handle a car and that lead me to you."

"What's in this for me because the thought of her bitching at me all the way down there doesn't exactly make my dick jump for joy, ya know?" I felt my blood begin to boil at his little comment even though I knew he was right. B was a major bitch and you had to know exactly how to deal with her or you'd have a bad damn day.

"You'll have peace of mind that you don't have to inform her father that she was killed because you were being a stubborn jackass, but on top of that I'll cut you in on 25% of the earnings on Saturday's races down in Cali."

"How about 50% and you have a deal?"

I smirked at him thinking to myself I was really starting to like this guy, he was smart and cocky even if he was messing with the wrong person. "No deal, how about 25% and I let you race without paying the entrance fees?"

"You want her there don't you? And you want me to bring her right? I'd say I have the upper hand, so 35% and I race Saturday and Sunday's races without fees?"

"Yeah I want her there and yeah I need you to bring her so I guess you do have the upper hand. I bite, you got it, but I'm warning you Sunday's races are for pink slips and we got some bad ass rides that show up there just for those races. I know you are a damn good driver I just hope that car you race can hang with the big boys."

He laughed leaning over and smacked me on the shoulder saying. "Oh I think this dawg can hang just fine."

"Now that this part is settled, let's talk about Beth."I said leading him over to the table to sit and talk.

"What about her is she one of your girls are something?"He asked cautiously.

"No there's only one girl I care anything about and she's setting out there on that deck a fuckin' nervous wreak and it's my job to do whatever I have to do to protect her. And that's exactly why I just let you hustle me out of about $700,000.00 just to make a 12 hour trip to bring her to Cali for me." I said watching his mouth fall open when he realized just how much money he'd just hustled me for.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me....really, you make that much off one weekend down there."

"No actually I make about 5 times that if you count entrance fees. Jake I know you are small time but if you stick with me long enough you'll be racing the big dawg and the money from one weekend would make you enough to open 6 shops if you wanted too. The races are closed off for a reason you know."

"Now Beth sent you to the club, why?" I asked wanting to hurry this conversation up so I could get on the road.

"I was looking for a realtor to help me locate some property for a new shop here in Seattle and she was highly recommended to me. I called her up and she showed me some property a few weeks ago but I wasn't happy with it, then she called me out of the blue 3 days ago and told me she had some property that I really needed to look at so I came up and met with her and the man that owned the property. I liked the property and he was practically giving it away so I jumped on it. The man and I got to talking about my bike when he saw what I was driving and when he left she told me that if I was interested I could find some other racers from the area that was into underground racing if I came by your club."

"So out of the blue she just popped up telling you that and to ask for Blaze, right?" I asked remembering Blaze said he had asked for him when he showed up that night.

"Well Mr. Turner brought it up first but then she..."I heard the last name and the puzzle pieces slowly started to fall into place for me.

"Wait a minute! Mr. Turner? Did you get a first name?"I hush yelled. I didn't want B to hear any more bad news if I could stop it.

"Um I think it was Cole, yeah that was it...Cole Turner, why?"

"DAMNIT"I yelled bringing my fist down hard on the table and cracking the wood. This fucker was getting to close for comfort. He was toying with everyone's lives now, not just mine and hers.

I felt sick to my stomach knowing I was going to have to break B's trust in me and tell him what was going on. He was being played in a dangerous game now and he needed to know to watch his back as well.

"Emmett look I know there is some big shit going on here. I also know that it has something to do with the rumors going around about last year and I'm pretty sure that those rumors for the most part are correct and Bella is that girl. Now how about telling me what the hell is going on with her."

I sat looking across the table at him and over his shoulder at B setting outside talking to Blaze. I wanted her to be safe. I needed her to be safe. _Would she forgive me if I told him everything? Would she hate me if I took him in there and showed him that bathroom?_

"Come on man, talk to me. Tell me what the hell is going on. Who is Cole Turner and what is going on with Beth? Why does Bella need someone to make sure she makes it safely to Cali and better yet, why do you not just take her with you, so you know she's safe? I'm not saying that I can't get he there safe because I know for a fact that I can, but you're Earthquake, second in the nationals and Blaze is top and he's going to be with you, it looks like you would keep her with you two if she were in that kind of danger."

"Look B will kill me if I tell you everything, that's the only reason I'm not telling you but I do need to tell you a few things. You have been sucked into a really dangerous game and right now the only reason I can think of would be to get to B. Jake, Cole Turner is a really evil man and his sons, well now it is son not sons, but they are even worse. They have put B through hell you couldn't even imagine she'd live through. You have to watch your back man. I just don't understand why they would bring you into this. What would be there purpose in it?" I trailed off mumbling as my brain went to work with questions.

"Dude, tell me what is going on, what happened to Bella?" He asked.

"Jake you have to stop calling her Bella; it brings back some really awful memories, ones that would be in her best interest to keep buried. I can't tell you right now or I would. I will though if I felt it would be in her best interest for you to know, she doesn't want others knowing."

"Emmett Mc Carty!" I heard B warning me...


	7. Chapter 10

Slappin' Pistons

BELLA'S POV CH 7

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" I yelled in my warning voice. I heard him tell Jake he'd tell him if he thought it'd be in my best interest and I didn't give a shit what was best for me at this moment. I didn't want Jake knowing about my past.

Jake jumped to his feet heading toward me with Emmett flanking him. They stepped through the door and out on the deck, both glaring at me but I didn't care. "B don't start, I don't have time for no more shit right now."

"Bella, what the hell is up with you?" Jake snapped as Emmett smacked him on the shoulder giving him a pointed look for calling me by my name.

"Fine! Hellz Bellz what the fuck is going on?"Jake shot looking back at Emmett and smirking at his name change. I really didn't care what he called me as long as it wasn't Bella.

"So Jake, how'd Charlie take your news?"I asked being a bitch. I needed a fight right now and Emmy had too much to deal with at the moment and didn't have time to take me to the ring.

Chuckling he brought his eyes back to me smirking. "He's pissed that his shy little princess turned out to be a pole fuckin' bitch, but I smoothed it over by telling him not to worry it was an acquired attitude to go along with the underground ring you raced bikes in."

Blaze stood up beside me giving Jake death glares as I grabbed his hand to stop him from ascending in on Jake. "Dude, watch your mouth!" Blaze spat jerking his hand back away from me and plopping back down.

I placed my hand back on his forearm rubbing it. "Blaze, it's cool." I said winking at him then turning back to Jake.

"And I'm guessing you left out the part about your _specials_, huh?" I snickered not thinking about Emmett picking up on that comment. It was a lost cause hoping he wouldn't pick up on something as he turned back to me raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Specials?" Emmett questioned shooting Jake one of his famous 'Your dead meat' looks. _Why had I said that? Oh yeah because I'm that much of a damn bitch and I wanted to piss Jake off._

I smirked at Jake giving him my bird finger whispering "Fuck you" then turned back to Emmett as I stood up walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you remember his comment at the club last night about his specials, right?" I asked kissing him and placing my hand on his chest to calm him before he flipped out on Jake.

"No, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Why don't _you_ refresh my memory _Mr. Black?"_ Emmett smirked squeezing me tightly into his side. Blaze stood up walking to stand beside Jake looking worried as to what might be about to take place on this small deck with me in the middle. _Why the hell couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?_

"Yeah about those specials there not available at the moment, beside Beth seems to be taking full advantage of all my _specials _at the moment."He threw back in my face. I pulled out of Emmett's arms balling my fist up and before I had registered what I was doing I had cold cocked him right in the mouth.

I heard Emmett laugh and Blaze whisper slapping Jake on the shoulder. "Dumbass I warned you about her and Beth." I turned and walked back into the apartment heading for my room and pulling the door shut behind me.

"I heard Emmett raising his voice to Jake but I couldn't find it in me at the moment to care what was being said. I walked up to the bathroom door reaching out and taking the knob in my hand. I paused second guessing my strength and resolve at the moment. And Bella won as she backed down from the door turning and going to lie down on the bed instead.

"B, can I come in for a minute?"I heard Emmett lightly tapping on the door slowly opening it up, probably hoping I was a sleep and he wouldn't wake me. But he would have no such luck there because the sandman hated me these days.

"Yeah come on in."I whispered turning back over toward the door to look at him. He was so worried, I could read it all over his face and it was killing him to have to leave me here without him. I wasn't mad I knew he was right about me just making it worse on him and I didn't want that at all.

"Babe, are you going to be okay for the next 2 days? I hate this shit B, I really do!"He snapped hoping on the bed wrapping his arms around me pulling my face against his chest. He always knew exactly how to comfort me, something no one else had ever been able to do.

"I'll be strong Emmy, don't worry about me just worry about you and stay safe. I honestly don't know that I could live without you in my life. If something happened to you Emmett McCarty I don't even know that I would have the strength to even try to go on without you."I whispered willing the lump in my throat to disappear as I tried wiping away the tears streaming freely down my face now.

"B, don't think like that honey. You'll never have to worry about that, I'll never leave you."He cooed squeezing me tighter in to his chest. I had found myself wishing that I could crawl inside of him and never leave. He was my rock, my hero and I always felt safe in his arms.

"Emmett it's wrong to make me promises you can't keep."I whispered kissing his chest.

"Oh I can and will keep that promise. B nothing will happen to me, don't worry, okay honey?"

I sat up looking pissed at him. "Emmett you may be my hero but you're not superman, you may can dodge cars and kick ass in a fight but you can't dodge bullets! You know how that fuckin' gang plays down there and you are just going to drive right into the war zone without another thought as to your own safety!" I yelled crying harder this time.

Emmett jumped up on his knees in front of me grabbed me slamming my body against his shushing my tears. "Babe, please don't do this to yourself. I will be fine Cole's guys need me to bad to do the next few runs to try and harm me. I'll be at the house anxiously waiting for you to arrive on Saturday just like we planned. I even have a surprise for you but I'm not telling you what it is, you'll just have to see it when you get there." He said rubbing my shoulders and arms to sooth me.

"Okay, what's the plan?"I asked plopping back down on my ass running my hands through my hair frustrated as hell.

"Blaze is going with me but all the rest of the boyz will be here to help you with the club and make the trip down with you on Saturday as planned. Jake is going to stay with you 24/7 until he drops you off to me on Saturday and B, don't give that damn boy a hard time."

"NO! Emmett I am not spending all my time with him following me around being a dick! Besides I don't even want to look at him, he told my father where I was at!" I grumbled pissed again.

"No he didn't B, he was just getting the same rise out of you that you were getting out of him. I need him to follow you down in case there's trouble. Please B don't fight me on this, plus I'm going to let him race this weekend."

"Whatever" I said getting up and walking to the window looking out at the parking lot. I watched as Jake and Blaze walked around a silver charger that I was assuming was his. I found myself briefly wondering just how willing Emmett would be to making me hang around that prick for 2 days if he knew about the special he'd snuck up on me in the office last night, but I quickly shot that idea down knowing he'd kill him.

"B, please babe, I really have to get on the road. I'm running so far behind now it'll be time to make the run by the time I get there. I gotta go now honey."He pleaded coming up behind me kissing the back of my neck. I leaned my head back into his kiss closing my eyes as they rolled back in my head feeling his tongue sliding across the tattoo on the back of my neck. He had designed that tattoo to for me and I had him sign it when it was done so that he would always have his mark on me.

"Emmy" I whispered feeling that familiar heat start to rise in me that he loved to cause.

"B, stop me now, I have to go and you know I won't stop unless you make me."He seductively groaned pressing his cock against my ass pushing me forward. I threw my hands out bracing myself so not to hit the window as I shoved my ass back against him feeling his rock hard erection pressing against my thin yoga pants.

"Mmm maybe I don't want you to stop."I whispered opening my eyes feeling him turn me around in his arms and grabbing me up walking toward the bed.

"God B, you're going to kill me one of these days. You're like my own personal addiction. I can't fuckin' get enough of you."He moaned crashing his lips into mine as he dropped us both down on the bed.

"Emmy oh babe..."I moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up the side of my legs bring them to a stop under my pink tank top resting it on my ribs massaging small circles then moving his kisses down my neck.

"B, I really, _really_, hate to do this but I have to go, if I'm not there..."I cut him off bringing my lips to his sucking on his bottom lip while sliding my hand down the front of his pants gripping his cock in my fingers. I moved straddling him and gyrating my core against his cock. I had made my mind up to keep him here as long as I could and I wasn't above using my better assets to accomplish this when it came to keeping him safe. I knew I loved him just as much he loved me, my heart just couldn't make its mind up to wither he was the one I was destined to spend the rest of my life with.

"My god B..."He moaned gripping my ribs and flipping me over so that I was laying underneath him now. He never ceased to amaze me with his strength and speed.

"I love you B, god knows I love you but I really have to go. I promise we will pick this up when you get to Cali on sat. I'll plan something special for us before the race, okay babe?"He whispered leaning and kissing me one more time before pushing himself up off the bed.

"Emmy, please don't go down there this time." I begged jumping up and grabbing his hands in a futile attempt to stop him. I had a real bad feeling about what would take place over the next few days and I didn't want him anywhere near it. I knew Cole was up to something.

"Please, B don't give me those eyes, you know I have to go. Now go lay down for a while, I'm going to take care of this bathroom before I leave so you don't have too."He said kissing my forehead and opening the bathroom door before I could stop him.

"Emmett, please don't fool with that right now. I'll do it later before I head to the club; I'm fine to clean it up."I told him pulling on his hands trying to lead him out of the nightmare that my bathroom had been turned into now.

"B, I really don't mind and it won't take me long, just let me do it so you don't have to look at any of them."

"Thanks but I don't have to visible see the pictures, there locked away in my memory for my own personal viewing. I'm serious its fine, come on I'll walk you out okay."I said intertwining my fingers with his successfully pulling him out of the bathroom.

Emmett had picked me up swinging me around so that I was riding on his back with my legs wrapped around his waist. I giggled leaning down placing wet open mouth kisses on his neck.

He carried me all the way to his bike chuckling at my giggles. "Hey man I was beginning to think you'd got lost in there are something." Blaze said nudging his arm.

"Look at this monkey girl and tell me you wouldn't get lost too."Emmett chuckled wrapping his hands around behind him, under my ass and sliding me around his waist so that I was now wrapped around him from the front.

He smiled then kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll be there waiting for you, I promise, just 2 days you can handle that babe."He said trying to reassure me. I leaned forward placing my forehead to his feeling the tears coming again. I had always worried about him but there was something different this time. I just wasn't sure what I was feeling and why. _Had I been wrong about my feelings for him all along?_

"And for the love of god B, don't drive Jake crazy and please don't go after Beth while I'm gone." He said giving me that pointed look that only looks good on him. I grinned at the thought of whopping Beth's ass again but frowned on the inside remembering the comment Jake had made about her and his specials. _Why did I care who he'd slept with and when?_

Emmett walked me forward setting me on the hood of my racing mustang then glancing back over his shoulder at Blaze. "Which one you want to drive, her racer stang or my Assassin?"

"Funny man, real funny, my ass is driving that car. I want to be able to feel my balls when I get down there." Blaze said chuckling.

"Wait, both of these mustangs are Bella's...I mean Hellz Bellz?"I heard Jake ask walking up looking over Emmett's shoulder eyeing me.

"Yeah this one is my racer I said rubbing my hands over my red and black one and the black one is Blackie, she's my baby."I cooed blowing a kiss toward my black baby.

"Seriously, did I just see you do that? Did you just blow your car a kiss?" Jake asked laughing at me as I glowered in his direction.

"Yeah she did and isn't she just so cute doing it?"Emmett cooed kissing the tip of my nose again.

"If you say so but I thought you raced a bike Bella." Jake said letting my name slip from his tongue again then whispering to himself. "Damn this is going to be hard."

"I do race bikes Jake. You don't know shit about me yet. I spend half the day Saturday racing my bike and the other half tricking, then on Sunday I race my car. And just so you know, I'm in the top 3 this race, so don't count on racing me Sunday. I'll be kicking ass and taking down names while Emmy collects the pinks. I'd hate for everyone to see you eat my ass your race out there, so stay clear." I boosted watching his eyes light up as he smirked.

"Oh burn babe burn." Blaze snickered as Emmett turned around to see Jake and Blaze as he propped himself between my legs leaning against the car now.

"Oh I think I can handle your ass and still come home with my ride." He shot evilly grinning.

"Yeah dude, keep telling yourself that, she's got a fuckin' rocket under that hood. That's why she only drives it in the bigger races." Emmett laughed slapping his hands down on my knees.

"Blaze you ready to roll? It'll be 3am before we get there now."Emmett asked squeezing my knees gently and removing them from around his waist. He then turned back around pulling me forward against him kissing me softly before I whimpered grabbing his neck pulling him tighter frantically to me.

"Please don't go down there this time." I pleaded one more time knowing it was a loss cause to beg him not to do something that he would only be doing to protect me from harm. Emmett had proven on more than one occasion that he'd walk through hell alone if it meant keeping me safe.

Emmett frowned at me begging him again, but I couldn't help it. I knew he needed me to be strong, at least until he got out of this parking lot but I couldn't bring myself to be strong bitchy B right now.

He grazed his lips over mine one more time softly then pulled away but never releasing his lock on my eyes as he said to Jake. "Black, I'm trusting you with my life line here, don't kill me."

I felt him whip the tears from my eyes as he leaned in and whispered "I love you B" then he turned and walked away. Blaze crawled into my car as Emmett fired his bike up nodding at Jake and then burnt out laughing at Blaze getting a mouth full of burnt rubber.

Jake turned back to me soften his glare when he saw my free falling tears. "Bella"

"Jake, please don't call me that anymore, anything but that."I whispered whipping the remainder of the tears jumping off the hood and heading toward the apartment.

"Wait up" He said jogging up beside me glancing over to me. "Look I really don't mean to call you that, it's just like a second language to me. Honey I have been calling you that for a long time now. My very first memory is of me and you running on first beach playing in the sand. Give me time I'll stop sooner or later."

"I have to get ready to go in to the club now Jake, don't you have somewhere to go or someone to see or something."I asked trying to be bitchy but I sounded more like a wounded kitten.

He chuckled opened the door to the apartment for me and said. "Nope your stuck with me like butter on bread at least until I delivery you to lover boy, so get use to it."

"Don't you have a shop to run or one to open or something? What about your _girl_ Beth, why don't you go see her or something, I don't need you here honestly; Emmy is just being overly protective."I said seeing him frown slightly for a second before masking it with a smirk.

"Beth is not my _girl_, she was a fuck just like all the other bitches that walk around here. And Paul's got the shop and I'm not ready to open the other one yet. Besides I'll be making enough money off babysitting you that it's worth listening to your ass bitch, so get use to me being a thorn in your side for a few days." He snapped plopping down on the couch.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic" I mumbled heading into my room and closing the door behind me hearing him chuckle. I couldn't even find it in me to get enraged with his smartass remarks right now, I just wanted to cry. I went to my closet grabbing my black leather panty high stripper dress and my thigh high boots that matched and threw them on the bed.

I was so tired I felt like I was about to collapse as I laid down on my bed planning to rest my eyes for a just a minute before getting ready to go deal with all the horny perverts around Seattle. I felt the tears start to fall again wondering if Emmett would be safe on this trip. Cole's gang never came on our turf and I took that as a warning that something was up. I don't know how long I'd been laying there before I heard a male voice growl "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" waking me from my slumber as I jumped up feeling my stomach drop clear down to my feet.

JACOB'S POV

I had been setting there on the couch for a good hour waiting on Bella to come back out of her room so we could head over to the club. I was beginning to get a little worried, I had not heard one sound coming from that room since she had walked in closing the door behind her.

I sat there starring at her bedroom door and drumming my fingers against my boot wondering if I should go in and check on her. _Would she kill me if I walked in her room without permission?_ God she'd bitch me out and the only thing I wanted to hear coming from her sweet lips at this point was her moaning my name.

After another few minutes of counting to 100 I got up and made my way to the door tapping softly. I tapped again a little harder feeling the worry start to rise. I jarred the door open when there was still no reply and found her sleeping soundly on her bed.

I strolled over to the bed and stood there watching her sleep and wondering what had happened to her today, better yet what had happened to her 13 years ago that had turned her into the bitch she had become. I had only been half kidding when I said I told Charlie about her becoming a bitch. I hadn't called Charlie but she definitely was not the same Bella he and I had known. _What could have happened to make that sweet girl turn into the wicked bitch of the west?_

I gave up on trying to piece together a puzzle that I had no idea where the starter piece had went to and headed toward the bathroom to start her a bath before I woke her up. I opened the door and flipped the light on and like to have fainted as I took in the site of blood wiped walls before me.

I walked in to the middle of the bathroom bending over and picking up a photo lying on the floor. I felt my face turning three shades of green as I fought the bile threaten its way up my throat. I heard my brain screaming to turn and leave this room, not to look at anything else just to get the fuck out of here, but my legs wouldn't move.

I didn't even realize I had began to cry until a saw the first tear drop fell onto the photo of the 8 year old little girl that I had once eat, slept and dreamed about. I dropped the disgusting photo watching it float slowly down toward the floor as another picture caught my eye that was tapped to her shower. I stepped forward grabbing the photo of a teenage looking Bella in the shower completely naked and being watched.

I crumbled the photo in my hands wondering what in the hell was going on. Why were the photos hanging in here like this? I saw red out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was. I felt my blood literally began to boil as I grabbed the photo off the wall reading what it said aloud.

"Death Becomes Arizona Beauty Queen" I had in my hand a photo of a naked woman wearing make-up with her hair done up with a diamond crown. She was lying on a white feathered bed half way draped with red silk sheets. The face had been photo shopped to look like Bella.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 11

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

BELLA'S POV CH 8

I had been woken up by Jake's yelling "WHAT IN THE FUCK" from my bathroom door and scaring me nearly to death. I felt my stomach drop all the way down into my feet as I jumped up. He stepped through the door with a picture crumbled up in his hand with a pained look on his face and red rimmed eyes.

"Bella please tell me this is some kind of fuckin sick prank or something. I mean this shit is not real right? Tell me Isabella, NOW TELL ME!" Jake cried rushing over to the bed and grabbing my hands in his waiting impatiently for me to reply to his pleas.

"Jacob" I whispered squeezing his fingers that were gripping my hands almost breaking the feather bones in my hands. He cocked his head to the side looking at me with surprise that I didn't quite understand at the moment.

"Bella...say it again." He asked throwing me off track. I had no idea what I was suppose to say again as I furrowed my brow at him thoroughly confused at the moment.

"What" I questioned.

"Bella you called me Jacob, you haven't called me that since the day you boarded that plane 13 years ago leaven my life and never looking back or thinking twice about me again."I hadn't even realized that I had called him that. When we were kids I had refused to call him Jake because everyone else called him that and I had wanted something special just between us.

"That's stupid Jake! I have thought about you every day for the past 13 years! You have no fuckin idea!!"I spat before my brain and heart could catch up with my mouth.

"Your right I don't have any ideas so enlighten me why don't you!"He said gently setting beside me still gripping my hands, but looking anywhere but at me. This is one reason I had not wanted him to know. People would treat me different and I didn't want that to happen especially from my dad or Jacob and that was the reason I had not been back to Forks. They would have wanted to know what had happened to me and I'd rather not go there with them.

It was hard enough for Emmy to know although I was happy I had him to help me deal with it all. I mean sure maybe we didn't deal with the anger the conventional way but he helped me to fight out my anger wither it was in the ring, racing or in the bedroom. He was strong enough and loved me enough to handle all the shit I threw at him. And no matter how bad or mad I got he always made me feel stronger in the end.

Emmett knew how to handle me know matter what I was feeling at the moment. He never had to think about what to say to me. He never looked at me or treated me differently and he most certainly never looked away. I was just his B, the woman he was in love with, and nothing that had happened changed how he looked at me. I had thought for sure after what Wyatt had done to me that Emmy would never want to touch me again but it never changed his feelings for me. Emmett only wanted to protect and love me for who I was not because I was some fragile piece of china that needed to be preserved.

"Jake I don't want to talk about this!" I said jerking my hand from his and getting up to close the bathroom door. But he roughly grabbed me before I could get two feet away squeezing the tops of my arms and shaking me to look at him.

"To fuckin bad! You have run for too long Bella tell me what is going on or I swear to god I will call Charlie right now and have him come to Seattle and help me take you home right now! I'm not kidding Bella!" He said dropping my arms and pulling his cell phone out looking down at the keys then cutting his eyes up to mine.

"Fuck you Jacob!"I yelled not catching the name slip again until I noticed his eyes soften. I turned away grabbing my outfit and going into my closet to change for work. I heard him hit send on his phone and felt my heart flutter_. Would he really call my father and tell him something like this?_

"Damn you!" I screamed kicking the door back open to stop him from calling my dad and trying to pull my dress up at the same time before he could see me naked.

"Jake if you..."I was threatening him when he turned around smirking at me.

"Paul, bro, I need you it's really important, get Sam and close the shop down and bring your ass to Seattle. I need you to meet me at the club as quick as you can get there!"

"Life or death, yeah I guess you can say that."

"Yeah it has everything to do with Bella."

"Look Paul I know you warned me this morning and I don't need you to remind me now, so just shut the fuck up and hurry!"

"I'm not sure what all is up yet, but I tell you one thing...I am not going into this shit blind, I need you two to watch my back for me! I don't know any of these fuckers enough to trust that they wouldn't turn tail and run at the first sign of trouble and Emmett and Blaze are gone down to Cali now."

"Yeah we will be headed down on Saturday and I need Sam to bring my 71'Hemi and you need to bring your Blue Demon to race with the other bikes."

"I don't care, I guess put a note on the door that says we will be closed for a few days due to death in the family and call Jared and have him wait for Mr. Cheney to come and get Eleanor for tonight's show.

"Man, listen to my voice! Do I sound like I care if it gets back to dad or Charlie, I'll worry about that bridge if I have to cross it!?"

"Paul, go by the apartment grab me some clothes and get my special case and Paul...._**beverycarefulwith thatbro!" **_Jake warned Paul and finished his conversation, making me even madder at him for bringing Paul into this too.

I stood shocked holding my dress up with my hands as I watched him hang up his phone and toss it on my bed as he began walking toward me. "Need help with that?" He asked not waiting for my reply before he zipped the back of my dress up and nervously backing away.

I could already see the difference in the way he was going to treat me and he didn't even know what the hell was going on yet. I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my boots throwing them on and walked toward the bathroom door.

Jake stepped in front of the door stopping me and whispering "No"

"Jake, look I have already been in there hell I lived the shit and you don't know what the hell is going on and now you go and bring more people in on this! You are not helping me any, just call your buddies back and go home! I don't need you Jacob."I said whispering the last part as I broke out in tears.

"Jake reached forward wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him softly hugging me like he thought I was going to break."

I fought against him these weren't the arms of my rock. I was shoving and pushing trying to pull myself free but he was stronger than me and he wouldn't let me budge. "Jacob Black let me go now!" I screamed.

He didn't say a word as I gave up fighting him feeling my knees go weak as I started dropping to the floor. Jake never let me go just dropped down with me holding me in his lap as I cried. I was crying for the little scared girl, for the teenage Bella that was not a girl anymore but not quite a woman either. I cried even harder as I realized how much time I had lost with my dad and how much I had missed my Jacob. And then the dam broke dropping all the falling walls as I felt the pain set into my gut knowing that Emmett was on his way to walk through hell for me, someone that was clearly not worth his love.

"Bells, its ok babe, everything will be okay, don't cry please." He whispered moving the hair out of my eyes. He stopped rocking us looking intently into my eyes waiting for answers that I wasn't ready to give to him and he knew it but pushed me anyway making me mad again.

"Bella I need to know what is going on with you."He asked and I pulled away getting up and walking on in to the restroom before he could stop me. _Couldn't he get a clue?_

"Bella come on."He said trying to pull me out of the bathroom. I looked at him as his eyes never rose to mine, he keep his eyes glued on the floor not looking up once. _Was he seriously that ashamed of me about something I couldn't control, that he can't even look at me?_

"Look Jake I have to get ready for work and I don't need you to help me. Just go the fuck on and leave me alone!"I yelled shoving his hands off of me and grabbing my make-up bag. I walked out of the bathroom deciding that I'd do my make-up at the club and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Bella where do you think you are going? You're not leaving until you talk to me about this!"He yelled blocking the front door.

"Jake, look at me!" He briefly glanced at me before looking away at the picture of Emmett and Alice at my birthday party last year that was hanging on the other side of the door. I shook my head and wiped the tears that were starting to spring up again.

"You want me to talk to you Jake? How do you expect me to do that when you are so disgusted with me that you can't even look at me? Let me be sure I get it right Jacob! You want to know what has been going on with me for the past 13years right? RIGHT! Okay well, walk your ass in that bathroom and look at the all the pictures, then add a perverted father with two psycho sons that tried to rape and kill me to the mix and you will have most of the gist of my life. And when you can look at me again then I might tell you the rest!" I snapped turning and shoving him out of my way so I could leave.

"Bella I'm not disgusted with..."He tried saying and reaching out for me.

"SAVE IT ASSHOLE!" I yelled crying as I ran out of the apartment and to my car. I cried all the way to the club praying that he'd just leave and go back to Forks but I knew I could never be that lucky. When I got to the club all the girls were already there sitting around waiting for me to start practice so they could learn the new dance I'd come up with for tonight's party.

When I came in Shiny and Tinker noticed the red rimmed eyes I was sporting as I threw my stuff down on the table. "Honey what's wrong?" Shiny asked hugging me as Tink came rushing to my side.

"Honey B what's wrong where's Emmett?" Tinker asked worried that something might have happened to her brother this time. Blaze, Shiny and Tinker were the the only ones other than Emmett that knew anything of my past and even they didn't know half of what Emmett knew.

My childhood had become too real for him today when he seen the pictures, almost breaking him but he was still strong as always never failing me. Emmett still loved me and never once looked away or looked as if I had disgusted him.

"No Tink Emmett left a couple of hours ago he's on his way now and Blaze it with him this time."

"Okay then what is wrong with you?"She asked pulling me to the table to sit down.

"Nothing ok, just worried about your brother is that okay with you!" I snapped jumping up heading to my office yelling over my shoulder. "Girls let's do that dance another night, just chill out until time to open."

JACOB'S POV

I leaned up against the stair railing outside the apartment and watched as she spun out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I was still trying to piece together what had happened today and what she had just said to me. _Could she honestly believe that I was disgusted with her?_ If I was disgusted with anyone it was myself for giving up on her all those years ago. I knew something was wrong and I ignored it, but I was just a kid myself, right?

I should have pushed harder for Charlie to go see her or something. If I had went down there myself when I started driving maybe none of this would have happened. _Yeah right keep telling yourself that Black, she wanted nothing to do with you or she would have called_. I was debating my next move when my phone started to ring.

"Black" I answered.

"Yeah how's _my girl_ doing she's not answering her phone." Emmett asked from the other end of the line. I turned walking to the apartment to grab my keys when I figured out what my next move would have to be. Bella...

"She's pissed at me and just left out of her like a bat out of hell."I spat hearing him chuckle.

"Yeah sounds like _my girl,_ so what did you do, or not do that set her off this time?"He asked.

"I SAW THE DAMN BATHROOM!" I yelled slamming the door behind me and hearing the lock click.

"FUCK!"He yelled and I heard something that sounding like his fist busting something clear into.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong?"I heard Blaze snap then hearing something else being slung against a wall and the phone being dropped.

"Yeah, Black you still there?"Blaze asked.

"Yeah, where the hell are ya'll at and what the hell was that?" I questioned hearing another hit on something.

"Um were at a rest stop grabbing something to eat and that noise was the sound of him destroying a brick sign. What did you say to him anyway?"

"I saw the bathroom."I grumbled again wondering if he'd go off too.

"Bathroom? What the hell you talking about Black?" He questioned as I realized he didn't know what was going on or not all of it anyway.

"Give me the phone back man."I heard Emmett groan and what sounding like him yanking the phone away from Blaze.

"Hold on a sec Black." Emmett said and I wondered what he was doing now.

"Look I'm the only one that knows about that bathroom. Hell I'm the only one that knows about her past. A few of the others know some of it but not much so watch what you say in front of others. It happened today while we were gone and that is why I called you to get B down here safe and sound. I know you care about her too I could see it in your eyes last night. Jake that man Cole is crazy and he's been after her for years now. It was his son that attacked her last year and the other one is still on the run. You have to stay with her Black don't let nothing happen to her, please. I'm begging you and I don't beg! Please don't let her run off by herself she's in real danger man. I know she's a bitch and hard to deal with 90% of the time but please stick with her." He pleaded

"Just so I don't mess up, who knows?"I asked wondering how many of these guys were knee deep in shit and didn't even know it.

"Blaze and then all the guys that will be working the club tonight and tomorrow know bits and pieces. The only girls that know are Shiny her roommate and Tinker my sister."He told me.

"Okay well you need to let your guys know that I will have two of my buddies with me and they'll be making the trip with us." I informed him while pulling into the club breathing a sigh of relief seeing her car setting there.

"I'm at the club now and her cars setting out front, just so you know."I told him to relieve his worries some.

"Look dude she hasn't told me anything, I saw the pictures and although they speak volumes they don't tell me what I need to know. I think I deserve to know how deep this shit flows, so start spilling."I snapped.

"Man let B tell you her story okay, but I'll tell you what you need to know about now. When B took off from her moms she ended up in Seattle, I actually think she was trying to get the nerve up to come to Forks, but she won't admit that to me. Anyway she met a guy name Chris within days of being there and fell in love with him. He had her moved in with him in like 2 weeks and that should have been her first sign to open her eyes after her past but she didn't.

Chris was one of my racers from Cali and had moved to Seattle. He was hanging out at the club all the time but I didn't pay it know attention. He'd started bragging to all us guys about the hot little piece of ass he had recently _acquired_. Man you should have heard the way he talked about her like she was some kind of jewel he owned or something.

Anyway after a few weeks we noticed he stop showing up to race as often and when he did he just acted different for some reason but we ignored him, he wasn't liked to much anyway but he was a hot racer and made me a lot of money so I let him stay around.

One night he showed up at the club and brought her with him. They seemed to be arguing when they walked in but I went on about my business until I seen him shoving her around and she looked scared. I had Blaze start watching out for her while I handled business, we were really over packed that night and I had the cops breathing down my neck asking questions about a racer that had been busted and outed me as being the leader.

Not 10 minutes after the cops walked out of the club I seen him not the shit out of her. I headed for their booth but I was all the way on the other end of the club and by the time that I made over there he'd nearly killed her. She was out of it but he was still beating her head into the floor. I pulled him off her kicking his ass good before Blaze seen what had happened and pulled me from him. Tinker called the cops and I swore to them he was out to kill her that night. But being the pigs that they were they took him in and released him on domestic charges. B was in ICU and they didn't think she'd make it through the night.

I knew something was up with him because he should have been charged with attempted murder but he wasn't, his father had paid his way out of that one. I stuck by her at the hospital not leaving her side, she was just so pitiful and none of us knew who she was or where she'd came from. We had absolutely no fucking idea who to call if she didn't make it and they'd put a restraining order on me so I couldn't just go ask him.

On the third night she was at the hospital I'd step down stairs to get something to eat and when I got back to her room he was in there trying to smoother her with a pillow talking some shit about debts owed to his father. I stopped him and finally this time he was arrested for attempted murder.

While out on bond he ran and that was three years ago. Trust me Jake he's around there watching her just waiting and today Cole was seen leaving the apartment. We had stayed at the hanger bay last night and Blaze showed up this morning to let me know, that's how we knew something was up. They never come on our turf, it's like an unspoken rule between us, we don't go on each other's turf unless it's for the big races and those are all in Cali.

Remember the rumors you asked me about? Last year at the Sacramento races his other son Wyatt attacked her while I was setting a new racer up. Jake, he kidnapped her and hid her in one of the old shops they have and before I found her he had raped her. I lost it man, I saw nothing but red when I seen her lying there like that and I went off on him. I killed him Jake I beat him until he was dead. I was still beating the shit out of that scum bag when Blaze found me and pulled me off of him.

The shop they were in was one that Cole does some illegal dealings in so he runs cameras and I didn't know that, not that I would have been coherent enough to rip them out or anything. Blaze got me and B out of there not knowing about the running cameras and left his body there. Three weeks later I received a package in the mail. It was a video that had been edited in a way that made it look like B had killed him. I still don't know how they did because she was out by the time I had gotten there but she's on there fighting him and then it goes to the back of a female beating him with a crow bar. And I can assure you that the only weapons I used on him were my fist! Cole sent me a copy of the tape and is black mailing me over Wyatt's death. If I don't do what he wants then he plans to turn the tape over to the cops.

I have been making runs and doing his dirty dealings for the past 7 months but this one I'll be doing tomorrow is pretty big and I'll be doing it by myself, that's why she's so worried and she doesn't even know what it is that I'm doing. I try my best to keep her in the dark about these runs as much as possible. She and Blaze seem to think that tonight is going to be a set up for me so that Cole can finally get to B, but he needs me to much right now. I don't think he will try to fuck with me too much right now.

Cole is completely obsessed with her man. He's crazy and says Renee owes him and all that goes back to B's story that she will have to tell you."

I sat there in complete shock gaping out the window seeing him in a whole new light now. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. _How do you respond to a story like that? What do I say to someone that was some sort of fuckin saint that I had been planning to do everything in my means to steal his girl?_

I had completely underestimated my completion. I had looked at him seeing someone that used his status as being the badass to get whatever he wanted, but that wasn't him at all. _How the hell do you compete with someone like that?_ When Blaze had told me that there wasn't anything that Emmett wouldn't do or go through for her he hadn't been kidding.

"Black you still there?"I heard him call out as I seen my boyz pulling up beside me.


	9. Chapter 12

Slappin' Pistons

JAKE'S POV CH9

After ending my conversation with Emmett on the phone I had to take some time to absorb everything he had just told me about the past 3years of Bella's life before I could walked into that club and face her. I learned from him that she'd been through hell over the past few years and that was just the tip of the iceberg. _How has she kept herself a float all of these years, I mean damn didn't the tip of an iceberg sink the Titanic?_

"Dude, tell us what's going on." Paul asked as he and Sam opened my door up leaning down with worried expression on their faces. _What do I tell them? Should tell them everything that I do know or just wait and find out the rest? Will Bella freak out if they know that's going? I can't keep in the dark, can I?_

"Hey Blackie!"Sam yelled waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh, um yeah...give me a sec."I mumbled trying to get my bearings about me before I tried to wing the conversation with my boyz. I really didn't want to keep them in the dark about anything but I didn't want them knowing about Bella's past either or what little bit I had seen of her past.

"Come on man your killing me with anxiety here, what the hell is going on?"Paul grumbled kneeling down beside my seat and knocking my arms loose from where I had a death grip on the stirring wheel.

"Okay I can't tell you everything mainly because I still don't know everything but this is what I do know in short story form." I whispered while I eyed these two men that had pulled up on busa's watching us three closely. _Were they part of Emmett's crew?_

"What I'm about to tell you don't leave this car, you got me? Don't even bring it up to me unless I bring up first. There are not very many people that know any of this. Those rumors we heard about, there true to a degree and Bella is that girl. Emmett did kill a man in a street fight, but it had absolutely nothing to do with a fixed race that caused her to wreck like everyone thinks it did. The guy kidnapped and raped Bella.

But that's not the beginning of the story, this man is the son to the guy that I bought that new property from and Beth is involved in this somehow I just don't know how yet. For some reason he brought me into this. The best I can figure is to use me a distraction maybe between Bella and Emmett, but I'm not sure about that and I haven't mentioned that to Emmett yet.

Cole, the father to the boy killed has something to do with why Bella disappeared from mine and Charlie's life all those years ago, but there again I don't know that whole story either. I have to wait for Bella to feel comfortable enough to tell me that side because Emmett refuses to tell that story he says it's up to her.

Cole is blackmailing Emmett into doing some bad shit for him and don't ask me what because I don't know yet."

"Sounds to me like you're missing a lot of important pieces dude. What's this Cole man got to blackmail him over?"Paul leaned in whispering as he looked over his shoulder at the two men still watching us intently.

"Apparently the building Wyatt had taken Bella to had cameras in it and the fight ended up being recorded, but the thing is it was edited to look like Bella had been the one to kill this guy so _Mr. I'm- A-Saint_ himself is doing whatever he can to keep the tape from going to the cops."

"Man you got it bad! Is that fuckin jealousy I hear in your voice?"Sam said chuckling.

"Hell no! But seriously this guy is some kind of martyr or something, you should have heard some of the shit he has done all the name of protecting _his girl_."

"Shit, yeah it is, I never thought I'd see the day that Jacob Black would get hooked on one damn girl!" Sam sarcastically laughed shoving Paul against my arm.

"You hit the nail on the head with that one! Jacob Black may feel that way but Jake will never settle down!"Paul spat and the tone in his voice reminded me of our argument this morning. _What the hell is wrong with him? Could he be jealous of Bella?_

"Look guys back to the story, I need to get in there and check on Miss. Bitch-e-Mess!"

"Oh somebody pissed somebody off!"Paul and Sam both chimed and laughed simultaneously.

"SERIOULSY GUY'S" I snapped throwing my head back against the headrest of my car.

"Jake were just trying to lighten your mood some, man, we can see you're really stressed out over this shit."Sam said trying to ease me up some.

"Damn straight I'm stressed and you would be too if you seen what I fuckin seen today!"I said then groaned in frustration realizing that I had not wanted to tell them anything about the pictures and her bathroom walls. This was going to be hard because the three of us didn't keep secrets from each other.

"What, man tell us?!" Paul whispered seeing those two guys step off their bike and head in this direction.

"Quickly, long story short, pictures of Bella when she was younger and they weren't ones that normal men like to look at if you get my meaning and we will talk about this more later." I said pushing him out of my way so I could stand up to greet the two fuckers that were fixing to have a bad day if they messed with us three.

"You guys lost or something?"The tall skinny blond guy asked nodding in our direction.

Before I could respond Paul stepped forward balling his left fist up and punching it into his right palm saying. "Nope but you might be, need directions on the fastest way out this parking lot before I open a can of whoop ass up for you."

I inwardly groaned in frustration already seeing a fight coming on before I could even get in the damn doors to check on Bella. "Paul, stand down!" I said placing my hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving any closer to the guys.

"If you're not lost then what are you doing out here and not inside looking at ass, that is what normal guys come here for ya know?" The smaller guys said smirking toward the huge neon sign that what lit up saying 'GIRLS GIRLS GILRS' on it.

"Where suppose to be here, are you?"I asked hoping these two were part of the club ante rouge tonight, but praying Emmett really didn't expect me to count on these two scrawny fuckers to back me in a fight or anything.

"Yeah we are, so who the hell are you?" The bigger guy with the hap hazard pony tail asked.

"Black and this is my boyz, and you are?"I asked nodding in their direction.

"I'm James and this here is Edward. You must be the boyz Earthquake called and told me about." James said taking his cell phone out and looking at a text message he was receiving.

"Not to be rude, well maybe just a little...but can you babies even fight?" Paul asked chuckling and punching Sam in the shoulder as he smirked himself.

"PAUL!" I grumbled shaking my head back and forth at him.

"Boy I could stomp your ass into the ground." James snarled.

"Look no one is doing a mother-fuckin-thing except watching this place and protecting Bella tonight!"

James looked at me pained saying. "Man, please don't call her that while I'm around."

"Why is that not her name?"Sam asked thoroughly confused at the moment.

"Yeah it's her name but she goes by Honey B now and Sam, don't bring Charlie up either. Now let's get in there and check on her, I have a strong feeling she's gonna ring me a new asshole before the night is over and I'd like a few drinks in me first." I groaned walking toward the front doors of the club.

"So what are you two boys going to be doing tonight?"Sam questioned as he walked under a huge sign that was covered in sexy poses of Bella. He cocked his head toward me then motioned to the sign.

"Holy Shit! Your Bella?" He asked adjusting himself as he walked causing me to feel the urge to adjust his nuts for him with my fist.

"What the hell is he talking about _your Bella_?"James asked eyeing me closely.

"Nothing" I snapped turning my head back toward the building.

"Man just a warning but I'd take it to heart if I were you. DO NOT LET EARTHQUAKE HERE YOU REFER TO HER AS YOUR BELLA!"James warned me smirking.

"Yeah Yeah, I got the warning already and do I look scared?" I grumbled opening the door and stepping inside looking around trying to find her.

"Nope you don't but you should be, maybe I should just start calling you death wish."Edward spat shaking his head.

"Well I'm not! And the Grim Reaper just wishes he could catch up to me."I said getting worried because I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Dude you got bigger balls then the rest of us then, that boy would fucking kill you." James said chuckling.

"Yeah Yeah big man on campus knows how to fight." I mumbled walking off and leaving them all four standing there to banter however they wanted while I looked for Bella.

I heading toward the office that I had followed her to last night hoping she'd be in there and not give me too much hell for being here. The last thing I wanted to do with her was fight. I walked up to the door and peeped in seeing her standing in front of a full length mirror doing her make-up and fixing her hair.

God she was so beautiful, she damn sure didn't need any of that whore paint some of these others girls needed. Bella's skin was perfectly flawless. I propped my arms above my head on the top of the door frame leaning in watching her as she went about running a brush through her hair not noticing me standing here admiring her beauty.

I felt my cock starting to rise to attention watching her graze pale pink lip gloss over her luscious kissable lips. I decide it might be time to let her know I was here before I lost all reality and grabbed her like a cave man and run. "A-hem...You might as well stop." I said grinning as she jumped from the tone of my voice scarring her.

"Stop what?" She asked turning back to the mirror adjusting her dress and boots.

"Messing with perfection, didn't you know you can't perfect something that is already perfect?"I seductively whispered strutting into the office and propped my ass against the corner of the desk so that I was directly behind her.

"Smooth talker tonight huh." She said walking away from me and out the door without another word leaving me to wonder how the hell I'm going to get through to her when she won't even give me the time of day.

BELLA'S POV

"Hey Shiny if you're ready then go have James and Edward open the doors." I said not looking up as I spoke until I heard her giggling. My eyes rose to seeing her straddling Jake's friend Paul in one of the shot stools, with no shot in site.

"Shiny!"I spat frustrated. The last thing I needed was for her to get involved with that prick and bring him deeper into our lives essentially bringing Jacob along with him. She smiled and crawled off of his lap looking sheepishly at me.

"What did you need me to do Honey?"

"Go find James and Edward and have them open the door now. I have to get the back room ready for that party tonight and when you're through with that round up some of the other girls and come help me."

"Alrighty boss" She chimed pecking Paul on the cheek and dancing away. I loved that damn girl but sometimes she's just too damn perky for me. I thought shaking my head back and forth as I made way to head toward the party room.

"Hey Honey B!" Paul snapped in my direction. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see him starring me down coldly. I was still not sure what his problem was with me and I really didn't care as long he stayed out of my way, but considering he's in my club and had my roommate straddled across his lap I didn't see much of a chance of that one happening.

"Yeah Dick" I answered back smirking.

"I got your dick alright, but if you hurt my boy my dick will be the least of your problems." He said as Jake walked up just in time to catch his threat. Jake nodded for me to leave as he stepped around the stool and in front of Paul. I left that scene smiling hearing Jake start to raise hell with Paul right before I heard him throw a punch.

"Honey you have a personal request tonight." Fire said, coming into the room me and the other girls were setting up for a bachelor party.

"Let someone else do it, I don't feel much like dancing tonight."

"I already figured that out by your attitude and told him you weren't working tonight, but he paid triple your fee and said he'd be waiting whenever you got time. He's setting in the red room now."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I screamed wishing I could just go home and crawl up in my bed and sleep the next four days away.

"Look I offered one of the other girls but he wanted you, and considering what he's paying and what you do with the money you make off the private dances I thought you'd want to do it anyway. It's just one dance. I'm sorry." She said turning to walk out of the room.

"Fire, it's okay, I'll do it don't worry."I said going to my office to grab the props for the dance.

I walked into the red room finding Jake setting there sheepishly grinning at me. "Jake, I'm not going to dance for you. I'll go get your money back." I turned leaving the room but was caught in his strong arms, being stopped before I could make it out the door.

"No you're not, that is unless you want too." He said flashing his devilish smile down at me.

"I just want to set and talk to you or hold you or whatever in the fuck it is that you need from me Bells."

"So you paid $3000.00 for thirty minutes to set in a room with me?"I asked trying to pull away from his hold.

"Yeah well it was for a good cause."He said hugging me tighter against him.

"You actually have no idea how true that statement is."I said giggling for the first time since Emmett had left today.

He cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion and asked. "Care to explain that comment?"

"Yeah, I actually don't need money, I have more than I could ever use in my lifetime, so everything that I make off this club goes to charities that help abused women and children. And the money that I make off my races gets spent opening up shelters and funding them for rape victims and pregnant teens. Maybe you have heard of the homes Emmett and I fund together. Bella's Safe Haven which means Beautiful Safe Haven. I didn't choose the name Emmett did, he named them Bella because Bella means beautiful and safe haven well you know what that means."

"Bella, that's um..., I'm freakin speechless. You're beautiful and amazing do you know that? And I already knew what Bella meant I learned that many years ago by typing your name into the Google one night when I was missing you."

"Really you did that?"I asked shocked. I knew he'd said he missed me all those years but I really figured he'd been just saying that to make me feel better or something.

"You'd be surprised just how many of my days and nights were plagued with memories and thoughts of you Bella. I didn't just forget you because you forgot me. I loved you and you don't just forget someone you love over night just because they run off and don't look back. Remind me sometime when the time is right and I'll share with you all the shit I got myself into because I missed the hell out of you."He whispered in my ear squeezing me in a tight embrace again.

"That's not what happened Jacob, I didn't leave and never look back and you damn well know that now."I whispered trying to pull away from him again as he gripped me harder.

"God I missed that."He whispered.

"Missed what?" I asked confused.

"Hearing you say Jacob." He cooed kissing the top of my head.

"Don't be silly Jake."I said trying to make myself giggle while fighting back tears that I didn't want to have for him or my missed childhood. I was happy and content with Emmett and the life I had now.

"It's not silly Bella, it's the damn truth, can't you see how much I missed you, can't you feel how much I loved you, hell how much I still love you!"He growled dropping his arms from me allowing me to pull away and I did. I quickly walked away to the other side of the room and sat down in the stool farthest away from him.

I didn't like these emotions he was trying to stir up in me. I didn't want to feel anything for him or remember our past together. I just wanted to go on with my life the way I had been with Emmett. _We_ were perfect together. _We_ were known as the couple without a label. _We_ didn't need to be labeled boyfriend/girlfriend. _We _just were, and everyone knew it.

Emmett was my other half, he always _knew_ what I wanted or needed without a second thought. He never had to ask me what was on my mind he always _knew_, he _knew_ me inside and out like a book he'd read every day since the day he was born. And I _knew_ without a shadow of doubt there was no way I would ever be able to live without him in my life.

I also was very aware that if I let myself feel this fire for Jake and remember all the days of happiness, all the dreams and love that Jacob and I had together as children that it might change the way I felt about Emmett and I didn't want that to happen. I wanted Jake to leave and never come back again. I didn't want or need anymore interruptions in my life.

Jake turned back around seeing that I had moved completely across the room from him. I watched as a slight frown grazed his beautiful face before he masked it with a smile walking toward me. "Ok Bella let's do this your way. I promise not to talk about missing or loving you, hell I won't even mention that I ever even knew you when we were kids as long as you don't pull away from me. If you start pulling away then I'm going to fight tooth and nail until you open up your eyes to me."

"And you'll stop calling me Bella?"I asked hoping he'd agree to that.

"As long as you promise to call me, Jacob." He said smiling and sticking out his hand to shake on it.

"Damn you!"I mumbled knowing he was making me call him Jacob so that I would have to remember our childhood every time I said his name.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it?"Jake asked grinning widely at me knowing he would win this game.

"Fine JACOB but it's not going to help your case any. I don't want to change who I am or what my life is now. I'm happy with..."I was saying before being rudely interrupted.

"You're happy with your Emmy, I know. Can ask you a question about that though?" I nodded my head yes wondering if it was a mistake to let him question me about my relationship with Emmett.

"I know how much he loves you even a blind could see that. But what about you, I don't think you love him as much he loves you." He asked stepping up pushing my knees apart with his thighs so that he could stand directly in front of me.

I swallowed the gulp in my throat willing that flaming desire not to ignite in me with him so close to my core. "Jacob, if you can't see how much I love Emmett McCarty, then you are definitely a blind man."

"Oh make no mistake, my eye sight is 20/20 and I can see that you love him just fine. It's the strength and the how you love him that has me puzzled."He seductively whispered leaning closer and closer with each word until his cock was pressed against my core.

I felt my eyes closing for a split second remembering how it had felt to have his hands on me last night in my office before I realized what he was trying to do to me. I started imagining a dog pissing on the flames of desire and shot up out of my seat, shoving him backwards.

"Jacob! I love Emmett and we may not look like the conventional couple to you, but we are together none the less and if you are going to be trying to seduce me then maybe you shouldn't be here."

"Hellz Bellz don't be that way, you know you can't seduce the willing."He smirked and I slapped him right across the face then grabbing my throbbing hand and yelled. "DAMNIT!"

"Damn what did you do that for?"He questioned holding his cheek.

"Let's see, first off, I disgusted you so bad you couldn't even look at me this afternoon and now you basically just called me a whore without the formal use of the word!"I screamed running toward the door as quick as the damn boots would let me without falling.

"Honey stop running from me Damnit! I wasn't looking at you like that this afternoon and I don't think you are a fucking whore! How the hell do I get through to you?"He yelled grabbing me again as I slapped his arms away.

"You don't get through to me, just leave me alone Jacob. Don't you see it, can't you understand? I don't want you here! I was just fine without you I can take care of myself just fine!"I cried still trying to fight out of his grasp on me.

"Yeah I saw how you take care of yourself today when I saw those goddamn pictures Isabella!"He hissed and I couldn't believe had just thrown that in my face.

"Did you seriously just throw that curve ball at me Jacob? Really? How much of a cold hearted asshole can you be?"I whispered, humiliated, crying and mentally exhausted wishing that Emmett was here with me right now.

His eyes swelled with tears as the words he'd just said began to dawn on him. Jacob dropped my arms and I turned and left the room closing the door behind me. I went and found Tinker telling her I was too upset to work tonight, that I was going to go for a drive and then call Emmett to see how close he was to our Sacramento home base.

Then I went to my office and found a piece of paper and wrote Jacob a note. When I was done I called Shiny into my office and gave her the note telling her the same thing I had told Tinker. She had pleaded with me not to leave and to just stay here in the office but I wasn't up for it. I knew I needed to get away from Jacob, far away from Jacob and that was exactly what I planned to do.

I told her that Jacob and his two friends would be staying at the house with her and I would be back tomorrow night in time to open the club with her and Tinker. I didn't tell her where I was going because I didn't want to be followed but I left word for Emmett not to worry that I would be safe where I was going just in case I couldn't get him on the phone. It was our code '_safe where I was going'_ and when he heard it he would know exactly where I was at.

I turned the light off walking out the door behind her and closed it and proceeded to sneak out the back door turning to wave and blow her one last kiss before the heavy metal door slammed itself shut and I prayed for the anxiety to wash away from my soul tonight.


	10. Chapter 13

Slappin' Pistons

JAKE'S POV CH10

"Hey Pixie, have you seen Honey? I can't seem to find her anywhere."I asked the small elf looking beauty that I knew to be Emmett's sister. It was hard to picture the two of them being siblings considering the size difference between them. Emmett was tall and muscular with dirty blonde hair, but she was tiny almost childlike with black hair. They looked nothing alike which made me wonder if they weren't adopted or something.

"It's Tinker not Pixie and no I haven't seen Honey, she left about an hour ago."She said nonchalantly as if there was no danger in site for Bella. I had screwed up a fuckin again. This damn girl was like a damn butterfly, she could flitter right out the door and you never even know she was gone.

"DAMNIT! Where the hell did she go?"I growled feeling my blood boil with fury.

Pixie girl looked at me and smirked. "She went somewhere to get the hell away from you I'm sure, and you're going to be in some deep shit with my brother if something happens to her. And I don't know where she damn went but I think Shiny had a note for you too."

"Thanks" I grumbled walking away to go look for Shiny and finding her pinned against the wall making out with Paul again. _Damnit couldn't them too keep their hands off of each other for one damn hour?_

"Shiny, you got a note for me?" I asked walking up and slapping my brother on the shoulder. I looked around wondering where Sam had gone off to when I spotted him getting a lap dance from some flaming red head across the room. Boy I'd hate to be him if Emily walked up in here right now. I thought as I looked back to Shiny pulling a note out of her garter belt and winking at Paul.

If these two damn boyz would be helping me with Bella instead of trying to get there rocks off she might not have been able to slip away from me. I took the note and opened it quickly hoping and praying she'd told me where she had ran off to and what time she'd be back. I moved to set down in the booth seeing that the note was more in depth then I had figured it would be.

Jacob,

Well I guess you are pretty pissed right now realizing that I left and didn't tell you where I was going. I'm sorry if you are worried about me that was not my intentions by leaving. I needed to step away and be able to breathe after the day that I have had. I will call Emmett and tell him that I snuck off so he will not blame you. If for some reason that I don't get him on the phone then you only need to tell him that I said I would be _'safe where I was going'_ and he will know where I am and yes Jacob it's safe for me there. I don't need protection when I am there so don't worry about me.

I plan to be home in time to open the club myself tomorrow but if I am not please help and watch out for Tinker and Shiny. I informed Shiny that you three guys would be staying at my apartment with her tonight, I hope I assumed correctly. I will go by the grocery store and make sure to stock up for you, all that is there right now is what Emmett calls rabbit food. Shiny and I are both veggies and I'm sure as big as you three boys are you require meats to live off of. LOL....

The couch is pretty comfortable and of course someone could sleep in my bed, I'm sure after the shit I saw tonight with Paul and Shiny he won't need a place to sleep, but if so there's an air mattress in my closet along with extra pillows and blankets, feel free to make yourself at home. I will clean up the photos and stuff that Cole left in my bathroom when I take your food home so don't worry about staying out of there.

Look Jake, Jacob, I know you feel like you can somehow save me or something but I don't need saving. All the damage has been done to my life already and I have accepted that and moved on. I am dealing the best way I can, the only way that works for me. I'm happy with my life the way that it is and I don't want anything to change between Emmett and me.

I will not hurt him no matter what and not for anyone, you need to understand that and if you continue to try and push me in that direction I will stop having anything to do with you at all. You ask me if I missed you, if I ever thought of you. Hell yes every single day for 13 years! You asked me if I can feel that you missed me, that you loved me. Yes Jacob I can but, like I said it will not change anything.

Emmett is my rock and I'm not willing to change that, so we need to just stop this, whatever this may be before it even begins, so no one gets hurt. I can live with you being around, I don't want you to know everything that has happened to me but I'm sure it's the inevitable that your gonna find out sooner rather than later and the only thing that I ask of you is please for the love of god do not tell my father.

Charlie is a good honest and loving man and if he knew what had been happening right under his nose I'm afraid of what he would do and that would be my final undoing. If my father looked at me the way you did today or if he got caught up in this and was hurt or killed, Jacob it would kill me. You wonder why I never told him or you. Because you two were the most important people in my life then, how could I tell you that, I was humiliated and Cole was threaten Charlie's life if I didn't do what he wanted of me.

This is not some street thug Jake; you can't just walk up to this man on the street. He's very well protected and has many connections. The less people I have in my life the better off I will be and that is why I haven't came back to Forks since I got away. I do not blame you if you are still mad and I don't even blame you if you are disgusted with the way that I have turned out, but know that I did and still do love you. You will always be _my Jacob_ from my childhood but not my adulthood, I'm sorry.

Don't worry about me and if something big comes up then text my phone the girls know my number. Watch out for Shiny for me she's a bit of an airhead and doesn't know how to watch her back. I will be home tomorrow afternoon and I expect the two of us to be able to be friends and you for to not try hitting on me. 3 Honey B

I finished reading the letter for the third time when I got up and headed outside dialing Emmett's cell phone on my way out the door. If he knew where she had gone I was going to get it out of him and go after her. The last thing I needed to worry about was her running around half cocked on some breather vacation and get herself killed on my watch.

Calling his phone for the twelfth time I gave up on him answering and prayed silently that she was indeed safe wherever she had gone. The longer I stood there staring out into the darken night the more memories of our childhood flashed through my mind, like a movie screen flipping from one to the other until it landed on the last one that I had of her and I together.

_Flashback..._

"_Bells I'm going to miss you. I will dream of you every night until you come back home." I told her as we skipped through the airport holding hands while Charlie and dad followed behind us laughing._

"_I'll miss you to Jacob."She giggled swinging our hands higher in the air._

"_Tell me again, when will you be back?"I asked as she giggled at me._

"_Next month Jacob, I'll be home for the weekend before you start back to school." She smiled kissed me on the check and handed me her cherry sucker and I handed her my blueberry one that Charlie had bought us at the gift shop._

_End of Flashback..._

"Damn that was a long time ago." I whispered not realizing that both Paul and Sam had came out and were standing there watching me. I felt the tear drop in the corner of my eye but wasn't about to wipe it away, even though we were standing in the dark they would definitely figure out that I was crying.

"What was a long time ago?" Sam asked concerned.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it."I told them turning and heading back inside the club.

"So, um... Jake, where are we staying tonight?" Paul asked smirking like he didn't already know where he'd be sleeping or not sleeping.

"You know we are staying at Bella's with Shiny." I said.

"Where is Bella?" Sam asked.

"She took off, I don't know where she went but her note says she'll be back tomorrow." I grumbled hoping she was safe as I heard my phone began to ring.

EMMETT'S POV

Blaze and I had made good timing only stopping to get gas, turning our 12 hour trip into 9 by the time we pulled into the driveway of mine and Bella's Sacramento beach front home. As I pulled in the first thing that I noticed was the security gate had been tampered with. _Here we go again will these fuckers ever leave my home alone?_

Cole liked playing with me. It was like a cat and mouse game for him, he'd send someone over here to mess with the gate or bust up the garage every month when I was expected to come in for races or to handle his dirty work. At least they never fucked with the house though.

I nodded toward the code box and pointed toward the house so that Blaze would understand something was up. I killed my bike while he kept his running reviving the engine up a couple of times while I snuck through the gate to go check out the property.

At first it had not looked like anyone had been here, the trip wire that I had set last month was still intact. It didn't look like the doors or the garage had been messed with either until I made it around to the back of the house finding that the alarm had been cut and the french doors had been busted out.

I went back around to the gate telling Blaze what I had seen and gave him the keys to the front door. I decided to go through the back in case there was someone still in the house they wouldn't get both of us together.

As soon as I heard the front door close shut I stepped quietly through the busted door frame glancing around the living room and not seeing anyone. I knew someone was still here though I could feel it in my gut as I motioned for Blaze to go toward the kitchen while I headed toward the entertainment room.

I crept into the room seeing that the Xbox laser light was lit up but the big screen projector on the wall was off. I could still smell the heat from the projector motor so I knew someone was here for sure. I jumped ready to attack when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Dude I told you this was a damn set up." Blaze hissed.

I pointed to the light on the Xbox and then quietly sniffed pointed to the projector. Blaze nodded his head and backed up on the other side of the door as I stepped into the room. I walked around the room checking silently behind the all the arcade machines and looking in the closets.

I stepped toward the projector screen to look behind the red theater curtains B had hung up when she decorated the room and as I pulled one side back the pinball machine went off and then the projector screen lit up with the game Assassin, blood being shot everywhere on the screen as the guy blew people away. The volume had been turned up to the max drowning out my gasp as I jumped back and Blaze hit the floor covering his head.

"There must have been a trip wire hooked to the curtain." I whispered to Blaze as I stepped back out in to the hall leaving the game blaring so that it would be less likely for us to be detected as we moved through the house. We flanked each other checking all the rooms on the ground floor before moving up the steps to the second floor.

We split up to began checking all 8 rooms finding no one but I still had a gut feeling we weren't alone as we moved to the third floor. The whole floor was the master bedroom. I had it added especially for B after I had bought her the house.

One whole wall of the room faced out over the ocean with a private balcony complete with a Jacuzzi tub. I checked her library as Blaze checked our office. The only rooms left on this floor were the master bath, both closets and the sleeping area.

I silently thanked B's guardian angels that she wasn't with me tonight as I stepped into my closet wondering if she had been right about the set up. I found that my closet had not been touched as I stepped through the door that connected our walk in closets.

I felt anger rising as I noticed all her clothes had been threw into a pile and drowned in something red. I slid out the door willing myself to stay calm and heading for the bathroom and sleeping area. As I walked past our bed I noticed it had been turned down like someone was fixing to get into but there was no one in this area that I could see.

I motioned for Blaze to step out into the hallway and check the linen closet as I silently pushed the bathroom door open. I felt my knees go weak and my insides gasping for air as I took in the site before me. I wanted to throw up feeling the bile rising up in my throat. My heart skipped a beat bringing me back to reality setting my panic aside as I realized that it wasn't B.

Laying in the hot tub that looked to be filled with fake blood there was a wax body and the face looked just like B. She was dressed in some sort of fancy gown that looked to have been white at some point. Her hair was done up with a tiara on top of her head and above her head painted on the wall it read in bright red letters. "A Beautiful Destiny"

I grabbed my phone needed to hear B's voice and quickly dialed her number getting no answer but noticing I had messed calls. I flipped through seeing one missed call from and B and 12 from Black. I began to panic and dialed his number hoping like hell he'd answer and tell me she was safe and soundly sleeping at the moment.

"DUDE WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screamed into the receiver of the phone causing my panic to now sky rocket.

"BLACK, TELL ME B IS OKAY! WHERE IS SHE AT SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE?"I roared feeling every nerve in my body suddenly began to burn like I was being set on fire.

"Emmett she snuck off again and I have nothing but a note. In the note she said to tell you '_she will be safe where she is going'_ and that you would know what she meant and where she was at if I told you that. Tell me you know where she went?" He begged sounding just as nervous as I was.

"Yeah I know where and if she made it there she is safe, problem lies with the question if she made it, she's not answering her phone and she always answers her phone for me, have you tried calling her?"I asked.

"Yeah and I got no answer all 23 times I called."He snapped sounding like he was fixing to fall to pieces.

"Look man I'm counting on you to handle shit with her now. Someone broke in our house here and put a wax body that looks like B in a tub full of fake blood and wrote a cryptic message above the head on the wall. Jake, man you have to go after her for me. I have to make this run or that's it, he'll turn that tape over. They always fuck with me trying to scare me or something, I'm use to it but things have never been this bad."

"Where would she be man? I'll go get her and super glue my damn hand to hers so she can't get away this time."He snarled pissed and I understood why, I had been playing this game with her for 3 years now. I was use to how she responded to things and I always knew how and when to take care of her, he didn't and I knew he had to be frustrated as hell by now.

"She's in Forks Jake." I whispered.

"WHAT" He yelled

"Out on Rte 109 we bought a house back up in the woods. She wanted to be able to come there to feel closer to Charlie when she was missing him or if she just needed a breather from real life. No one and I mean no one knows about this house but me, her and now you. The house was even bought under a fake name so no one would know. I'll text you the directions and you go get her. With everything that has happened today I pray like hell she wasn't followed."

"Alright I'm heading out now."He grumbled as I heard his car roar to life.

"Oh and Jake, take one of your boyz with you, okay."

"Sure sure send me the text and I call you as soon as I set my eyes on her."

"No send me a text, I'll be in the middle of that run and the phone will be on silent. But tell B that I love her with every fiber in my body and as soon as I'm done I will call her and not to worry too much."

"Man you sound worried, are you going to be okay?" He questioned sounding worried himself.

"Yeah I'll be okay there's only one way they can take me down and that's if they cut my life line and you got that in the palm of your hands right now, don't let me down Black."

"No worries there I love her too and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. I might have missed the last 13 years of her life but I assure you not one day has gone by that she didn't cross my mind. We _will _be there Saturday and so had you because I am not delivering news like that to her, she already hates me."

"Black I know for a fact the she don't hate you. She's being a bitch I'm sure but she doesn't hate you, if she hated you then it wouldn't have bothered me one bit the night you showed up at the club. I thought I was going to blow a gasket when I saw you setting there."

"Wait, you knew who I was?"

"Hell yeah I knew who you were, although I didn't tell her that. I make it my business to know everything, haven't you figured that out yet? I brought my car into your shop one day for a tune up that it didn't need by the way, about 6 months ago. I wanted to check you out after we bought the house in Forks. I needed to know what my competition looked like."

"Competition huh, you have her wrapped around your damn finger Mr. Saint, didn't you know that?"He said chuckling.

"Not quite but I assure you I'm working on it."I told him smiling wishing things were that simple.

"Yeah well you keep working on it just don't flip out when I start doing the same."Jake said laughing but I knew it was a warning he meant and I was ready for it, I had been ready he just didn't know it at the time.

"See I knew you were going to cause me trouble the night I set eyes on you in the club."I chuckled hearing him snort.

"Troubles my middle name, didn't you find that out when you had your dogs sniffing out all my credentials."

"Ha, I guess they left part out, but seriously tell _**my girl**_ I love her and you wait until I'm back in town start playing your game, it's not fair when I'm 12 hours away ya know."I said smiling, I really was beginning to like this guy it was just too bad he wasn't going to be hurt because I wasn't about to let him take B from me.

"Sure sure send me those directions, I'm going to run in and get Sam to go with me. I'll talk to you soon, watch your back."He rushed out rustling out of his car as I heard him jogging away from a slamming door.

"You watch yours too Black."I whispered and closed my cell phone slipping it back in my pocket.

I turned on my heels feeling a females hand run up spine and over my shoulder. I heard my name being purred as I turned shocked to see her standing there completely naked and smiling.

"Like what you see babe?"


	11. Chapter 14

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

BELLA'S POV CH11

I pulled into the driveway remembering the last time that Emmett and I had came here. We had taken off for a week and not told anyone but Blaze that we were leaving. He had stocked the house with everything that we would need for the week and we just lazed around watching T.V and playing video games.

I loved it when we were able to do things like that, I was able to relax and forget the past and didn't have to worry about the future. Emmett had gotten me this house just for that purpose; it was my own personal safe haven.

I come here to think sometimes and just being minutes away from my father and Jacob always made me feel better even though I wasn't actually seeing them in person. I always drove by my father's house every day that I was here. I was riding by Jake's too until I realized he didn't live with Billy anymore. I had a routine and Emmett loved me enough to never question me about it.

The first thing I would do when coming into town would be to drive by my father's home and see if the cruiser was at home, if it wasn't I would drive by the station and dinner to see which place he was at. Then I would head on out to La Push going by all the places that Jacob and I had played at when we were children finally stopping at First beach. If no one was there I would run down and fill a bag up with sand from the beach and then go back to the car and leave, going back by wherever my father was hoping to catch a glimpse of him getting in or out of his car.

Then I would head to our home and place the sand that I had collected on the little beach area that Emmett had made out in the back yard. He had dug a small pond and put out sand, making it look like First beach for me after he'd found out how close to my heart that beach had been. I had planted beautiful wild flowers and Emmett had built us a swing that sat there. I would spend my days reading in the swing and we spent our nights wrapped in each other's arms star gazing and making outlandish wishes as we laughed and cut up, never talking about my past.

This home was my escape. I never had to do anything but enjoy living in the moment here. We didn't talk business, past, present or future when we were here. We just lived blocking out all time and worries enjoying each other. This was the only place I felt comfortable enough to drop all my walls. I wasn't anger and had no hatred when I was in this home. I would leave bitchy stripper Honey B at the start of the driveway and become Bella again, the Bella that I had wanted to grow up to be, the one that was living a happy loving life without fear or problems.

I became the Bella that had a father that would be proud of her and never judge her for the past. I was the Bella that use to play on the beach with her Jacob and talk about all her dreams of becoming a writer one day. The nightmares went away when I was here and my past never existed. I was just Bella, Emmett's B and he was just my Emmy, the man that loved me and took care of me. I was always safe here he had made sure of that, this was my safe haven.

I turned shutting the door behind me flipped on the lights and made my way to the alarm pad punching in our codes. I headed to the back door opening it up to the patio and opened the windows. I loved to smell of the rain coming off the forest behind the house. I grabbed a pillow and throw quilt from the couch and made my way toward the door. I picked up my book I had been reading the last time I was here as I made my way toward the swing. The sun was beginning to rise and I knew I'd have enough light to read soon.

I placed the swing in the laying back position and plopped down wrapping the quilt Emmett always used when we were here around me. Sighing I smiled, I could still smell his cologne on it from the last time we had been here. We had a lot of fun that weekend.

Emmett had attempted to cook me a traditional Chinese dinner complete with chop sticks and all. I had never laughed so hard in my life as he tried to eat the burnt rice that had somehow turned into clumps the size of cookies with his chop sticks, dropping it each time right as it reached his lips. He finally gave up on eating the food and tried to eat me instead. We'd slept on the deck that night wrapped in this very quilt.

Today had turned out to be one hell of a long day. I had begun to open my eyes to the fact that maybe I had misplaced my feeling for Emmett when I had decided that we needed to just be friends two years ago. I still don't know what had made me decide to do that to him. He loved me and I loved him.

Emmett had always been there for me even though I had made the decision to move out of his home and get my own apartment. Everyone still treated us as if we were a couple and he had not dated anyone else since I moved out. Emmett treated our finances as if we were a married couple. Everything he owned was in both of our names and I was the sole beneficiary of everything if something were to happen to him.

That had to be the biggest fight the two of us ever had. Shortly after Cole had begun black mailing him Emmett showed up at the club one night handing me a package of papers. He pulled me into the office telling me that if something happened to him he needed to know that I would always be took care of.

I was pissed that he'd gone and added me to everything like that without me knowing it but as we proceeded to fuss about it I could tell he was in fact worried about how things would turn out and this was all he was asking of me.

All he wanted was to know that I would not have to worry about money, he had given me a sealed envelope to hide somewhere only I would know where it was and in the event of his death I was to take nothing but the envelope and leave doing exactly what the instructions said to do and not look back.

I hid the envelope like he asked and never opened it, I was too scared to know what was on the inside and prayed I never had to find out. Our second biggest argument had been six months ago when the doctors had wanted to operate and I refused.

Emmett expected me to do everything that the doctors wanted me to do but there were days that I just didn't feel like it and others that all I wanted to do was forget about it. It was easy to forget until the pain would hit but right now the pain would leave just as fast it came so it had been easy to live through.

"Hey you" I heard a familiar voice sing next to my ear. I shot up off the swing turning around in shock, gaping not knowing wither to scream or cry first.

"How? When? What the hell are you doing here?!" I stuttered.

"Well I drove, that's how." He grinned.

"When, about 30 minutes ago. I've been standing right there watching you for that long without you even noticing me." He said pointing to the steps of the back porch.

"And I'm here for you, would be the answer to, what am I doing here." He stated smirking as if he'd just one a game of twenty questions or something.

"No smartass, how did you find out where I was at?"I said setting back down in my swing.

"Emmett told me, that's how. Did you honestly think I wouldn't call him? Bella...I mean Honey this is not a game of hiding-n-seek your playing with children."

"Really? Seriously Jacob? Did you figure that out all on your own in one day?"

"Honey, please don't start with me. I'm here and if you want then I won't even talk to you. I'll set in the corner and you can just pretend I don't exist if that makes you happy but I am not leaving here without you." He said pulling out his phone and sending a text to someone.

"Who are you texting Jacob? No one knows about this place and I'd kinda like to keep that way if it's all the same to you!"

"I'm texting lover boy to let him know you are safe and sound so he doesn't get himself killed worrying about you running off in the middle of the damn night by yourself while he's trying to be your hero!" He sarcastically spat turning away and walking to the deck and lying down in one of the recliners.

I walked over to where he was ignoring me wondering if Emmett was okay. When I had tried to call him earlier to tell him I was coming here there had been no answer. "Jacob, I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah" He whispered playing around with his phone.

"I am Jacob, I'm sorry." I said looking at him but, he staring out at the forest not really paying me any attention as I slid his legs over and sat down beside him in the chair.

"Jacob, was Emmy okay when you talked to him?"

"I guess that depends on what your version of okay is. He sounded tired and worried about you. If you love the boy so damn much maybe should stop trying to send him to his damn grave from worry about what you are going to do next."

"Jacob, you know nothing about our relationship!" I fussed getting up and heading back to my swing.

"You know what? I have seen all that I need to see to know that you ISABELLA MARIE SWAN are a spoilt rotten brat! And it's his fault for treating you like some kinda princess or something. The damn boy is driving himself into the ground for you and you can't even set still and deal with a few issues on your own. I pissed you off tonight, I get that! So fuckin what! Normal people learn how to deal with being pissed off! But not you!! Did you really have to go and running the fuck off for the second time today and worry everyone to death! And you thinking that I am disgusted with you! THAT'S ALL IN YOUR DAMN HEAD GET OVER IT!" He said yelling and screaming stressing certain words as if I were a baby and wouldn't understand his meaning.

He rushed right in front of my swing stopping me from swinging back and forth. He knelt down in front of me and handed me the letter I had wrote to him. "I don't need that piece of paper to tell me you love me or that you missed me. I know you did, just like I did you. I get it, you're with Emmett and you want to keep it that way. I won't push you Bella, but I'm not going anywhere and when all this is over we have a lot of years to catch up on no matter who you end up with. And when we get back from Cali, you're going to see Charlie. He needs you just as much as you need him and don't even try to tell me you don't need him because the simple fact that you are setting in a house 5 miles away from him sneaking glances when you can get them tells me the truth."

I started crying as soon as I heard Jacob say Charlie needed me as much as I needed him. I did need my father, I had missed him for so long that the longing and hurt I had for him had become part of me. I wanted to be wrapped comfortably and safe in the arms of my dad again and Emmett had known that and pleaded with me to visit him every time we came here. But I wouldn't risk Charlie or the memories I had of him.

"Bella" Jacob whispered pulling me forward in the swing so that he could hold me while I cried. After a few minutes Jacob hooked his index finger under my chin pulling my face up to see his. He wiped away my tears and pulled the book out of my lap, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on."He whispered pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?"I nervously asked.

"To see Charlie."

"WHAT? JACOB, I CAN'T GO SEE CHARLIE!"I yelled trying to pull back away from him but he just swooped down and grabbed me up throwing me over his shoulder. When he got out to his car I saw his other friend setting on the hood of the car smiling at God only know what as Jake sat me back down on my feet.

"Bella this is Sam and he will be hanging out with us today."

"Sam" I mumbled and nodded in his direction. He was tall and wide like Jacob and Paul making me wonder what these boys eat out there on that reservation with they were growing up.

"So did I hear that we are going to see Charlie?"Sam asked smiling at me then cutting his eyes to Jake.

"Yeah hop in and drive will ya, I'm gonna set in the back seat with little miss run away."Jake chuckled shoving me in the car.

"Jacob, I can't go see Charlie right now."I argued but he chose to ignore my protest as Sam turned the switch and cranked the car pulling out of the driveway.

I was getting extremely nervous as we headed through Forks out toward the reservation. Jacob could sense my anxiety and took my hand into his squeezing it ever so often then rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

Sam pulled up in the parking lot at First beach and pointed to my father walking along the shore line skipping rocks as he went. "This is how he's spent every single Friday morning for the past 10 years or so. He comes out here and thinks about you, remembering all the times he'd brought us to this beach as kids. I use to come out here with him until I left for WSU a few years back and then when I came home I just let your memory go, I had too. But he's your father Bella, he can't let you go and he never will. He knows something happened and he already blames himself for you not coming to him. He found out from Renee three days ago that you took off when you turned seventeen and he's worrying himself sick over you. I understand that you don't want to tell him but you have to see him and let him know you are okay. You see those rocks he's skipping?" Jacob asked as I wiped the tears gushing from my eyes.

"Yeah" I cried choking on my tears.

"With every single rock he skips he says another prayer for you and if it isn't a prayer it's a wish that he has just for you. Bella, he loves you and he will never look at you in disgust. Bella, you are the only one that looks at yourself that way. I understand you have been through some tuff shit but you are not disgusting, a major spoilt rotten bitch and a pain the in the ass yes, but never disgusting. He's not going like the fact that his daughters dancing in a strip club _a damn fine dancer I might add_ but that beside the point. He will be just like any other father would be and not want his daughter doing that but that's it. And I can assure he will raise hell about the racing because I've heard it all and I'm not even his daughter, but none of that will change the love he has for you and neither will anything that happened to you when you were going through all that shit. You have to trust us Bella, if not me at least put some trust him. You can't live the rest of your life only trusting Emmett, god forbids something happen to him but if it did and he is the only person you depend on then what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know." I whispered watching my father set down in the sand picking up handfuls of sand and letting it slip through his fingers back down on the beach.

"I just don't know." I whispered again laying my head on Jacob's shoulder

EMMETT'S POV

"Like what you see babe?" She cooed as I stepped forward smirking. I reached out my hand and run my finger tips along her beautiful cheek earning another moan from her pink stained lips. She leaned into my hand smiling with her eyes closed as I leaned my face toward hers. I brought my lips right above hers, so close I could feel her hot breath as she anticipated my next move to be a kiss.

"Um actually _babe_..."I whispered seductively against her lips.

"No I fuckin don't so get your damn clothes back on and what in the hell are you doing here and in my home!" I yelled stepping around her to go find Blaze.

"Ah Emmett don't be like this, you know you still want me."She cooed chasing after me.

I turned around and grabbed her hand and shoved it against my cock and squeezed, she didn't get the meaning I was trying to point out as she smiled. "BETH DOES THAT FEEL LIKE IT STILL WANTS YOUR SKANK ASS ANYWHERE NEAR IT! NO IT DOESN'T AND NEITHER DOES MY HEART! GO THE FUCK AWAY! GET A CLUE! I BELONG TO B AND THAT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE!" I screamed dropping her hand and walking out of the room.

"Man who you yelling at?" Blaze asked running up the steps meeting me half way.

"Beth, that bitch is my room and naked!"I spat walking past him heading down to start flipping on lights and try putting my house back together before I had to make that run. I couldn't believe she was here. _How in the hell did she find out where this house was? Oh that's right she's playing on the devils playground these days, they must have told her._

"BETH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKIN NOW!" I screamed back up the stairs ready to start throwing questions her way. I had lots of questions that had popped up today concerning her and she was going to answer them for me or she was going to have a bad fuckin day. I knew shit on her little realtors business that would get her license pulled and I wasn't above using it against her to find out what I needed to know.

"Did you change your mind already sweetie?"She cooed prancing down the steps half dressed not even caring that there were two men down here that would see her. She had a beautiful body and knew exactly how to use it to get what she wanted, that was what had ended our relationship to begin with.

"No and never will, but I do have a few questions for you." I hissed grabbing her hand as she reached the bottom step and yanking her to the dining room table shoving her in the chair.

"Start talking" I growled setting down across from her as Blaze sat down beside me.

"What do you want to talk about babe."

"For one stop calling me babe, I am not your babe and never will be again!"

"But I love you Emmett, I miss you."

"Ha right, I guess you were loving me when you fucked my father while I was at the hospital with my dying mother where he should have been and I guess you've been missing me every time you try starting trouble for me with the cops. Oh, and I guess you loved and missed me when you spread your legs for my enemy! How in the hell can you sit there and look me in the eyes like that and say you love me!"

"Because, she's a whore boss."Blaze said laughing.

"Fuck you Blaze, your just jealous because I don't want you anymore."

"Nah, I already dipped in that pool remember and it was too cold if I recall correctly." He said chuckling as that memory came flooding back too. She had snuck into the bed with Blaze one night while he was drunk and he thought she was Rosie his now X girlfriend thanks to Beth and he slept with her. He's fought like hell for 2 years now trying to get Rosie back but she won't even look his way when he's in the room.

"Whatever pencil dick!" She spat and I'd finally had enough slamming my fist down on the table I shot her a look that she would understand that I meant business.

"Beth how did you get here and what the fuck are you doing in my house? Did you do all this shit to my house? And you better pray like hell you didn't have anything to do with that doll up there in my tub!"

"What doll?" Blaze questioned as I realized he'd not seen the bathroom yet.

"Go take a look in the tub in the master bath."I shot out turning my head back to her.

"I drove here, how the hell do you think I got her grew wings and flew! And, hell no, I didn't have anything to do with that, how sick do you think I am _**Emmett**_**!**"

"I don't know _**Beth**_ why don't you tell me!"

"Man that's fucked up did you call B?" Blaze said coming back down the steps.

"Yeah and I got no answer, but I was able to get Black on the phone."I told him remembering her involvement there too. I turned back to look at her as she all of a sudden found something interesting to look at on the ceiling.

"Explain Beth!"

"Explain what Emmett?"

"Beth, don't make me beg you for answers, it would be a grave mistake with the mood I am in, I don't have time to play games with you right now."

"How did Cole get into B's apartment today?"I asked as she looked at me confused.

"I don't know how the hell am I supposed to know that one?"She spat angrily.

"Oh,I don't know maybe because you have keys to that damn building to show the other apartments!"

"Emmett, I don't have a key to the doors unless the manager calls me and tells me to come get one to show the apartment and considering that the bitch is already living there....why would I have a key?"I thought about that answer for a minute and decided to hold off on pushing that future right now.

"Jacob Black" I said eyeing her closely.

"Fine! Yes I sent Jacob Black to the club after Cole told me who he was. Cole paid me to track him down and offer him that property out on hwy 95 dirt cheap to suck him in. I don't know why he wants him up in your shit but he does!"

"And?"I hissed nodding for her to continue.

"I was hoping he'd hook up with B so I could get you back." She whispered looking down at the floor.

"It's not going to happen, Beth, so you might as well stop wasting your time and fine some other sucker to fuck over. I am staying with B and nothing you do will ever change that."

"You don't love her like you loved me Emmett, I know it."

"Your right I don't, what I thought was love with you was just lust, infatuation maybe but not love. I love B and I cannot live without her Beth, she's my everything and if you ever really loved me at all then you will leave us alone."

"I'm not going to have this discussion with you again Beth, this is it, and you have to stop."

"But Emmett..."She tried to continue the conversation but I just shook my head no and shut her up by asking my next question.

"No that's it Beth now how did you find my house and what are you doing here."

"Cole had one of his guys bring me over here, and I'm here for the bike races. I'll be racing this weekend too."

"Beth you're not racing B so forget it."I said remembering the last race those two girls did together, we ended up with 2 mangled cars and she just said bike race. That meant there would be two mangled bodies instead.

"Yeah actually I am, Cole has a new bike and he offered me a lot of money to race B on it and I took the offer."

"I don't give a shit, I own the other half of this race and I said no!" I growled jumping up knocking the table over in the process.

"Boss calm down." Blaze said grabbing my shoulders and turning me to look at him.

"No he's got something up his sleeve, I know it and I'm not going to let him get to B."I yelled jerking away from his grip and turning back to Beth as she started to speak again.

"Look Emmett I don't know the whole story but I know enough and you really need to watch your back and let someone else watch hers for a change. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone about this run your doing and I don't think you should risk it. I mean do you even know what it is that he is going to have you doing?"

"Yeah I do Beth, do you?" I questioned raising my eyes up from the floor to meet hers.

"No not everything."

"Good let's keep it that way!"Grumbling I headed to the kitchen wondering if there was anything I needed to go get before B got down here. There'd be a lot of people staying here on Saturday and Sunday and I didn't want her to have to worry about stocking the fridge and cabinets.

"Hey boss, someone's pulling in the driveway." I heard Blaze saying and Beth jump up and head back upstairs as I came back through the archway to look outside.

"OMG HE'S GOT A DAMN DEATH WISH! AND I'M GONNA GRANT IT FOR HIMRIGHT FUCKIN NOW!" I yelled looking out the window and seeing who was stepping off of that bike.


	12. Chapter 15

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

JACOB'S POV CH12

Bella had cried herself to sleep watching her father on the beach as I held her in my arms. I felt as though it had done her some good to see him. I had hoped so anyway and I meant what I told her about seeing him as soon as she gets back from the race this weekend. Charlie needs to know what is going on so that he can help. Cole may have his connections but I'm sure Charlie has his own as long as he has been Chief. God knows he's got me out of trouble enough although my troubles had never been quite this bad.

Emmett can't keep handling all this on his own, things are getting to dangerous and none of this is worth his life. Even I felt that way and he was my competition, but he's a good man and if I'm going to lose the only woman I'd ever consider giving up my man card for it'd want it to be to someone like him.

I smiled down at her, watching her as she was talking in her sleep. I had forgot that she done that until Emmett had said that was what had prompted him to worry about me being his competition after they had bought this house. She had apparently being calling me _her Jacob_ in her sleep, just like she's calling out for _her Emmy_ now, but I don't care, I'm still in there somewhere she just has to find me again.

"NO!"She began to yell and trash around making me worry about what she was dreaming about now. I was fixing to wake her when she screamed a blood curdling scream causing Sam to come flying into the room.

"WYATT STOP!" She yelled kicking and throwing her hands out like she was punching someone.

"Dude, wake her up!" Sam snapped but I shook my head no. I wanted to see if I would find out anything more from this nightmare before waking her.

"STOP THAT HURTS!" She cried and I lost all my resolve to listen to her anymore. I silently thanked Emmett for killing that guy as I grabbed her up off the couch and cradled her in my arms rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, your okay honey, it's all going to be okay."I said rocking her back and forth. I found myself moving in a circular motion around her face, kissing the top of her head then down the side of her face stopping on each temple, then over to her eyes, along her jaw lines and the tip of her nose, each time getting close and closer to her lips until I softly grazed mine over hers.

She had tried to pull away at first but I stopped her taking both my hands and cupping her cheeks I pulled her face back to mine. I wanted to taste her lips; I needed to feel her soft lips on mine. I'd forgotten all about Sam being in the room as I began kissing her gently. She tried pushing me away again but then I felt her relaxing as she began to melt into our first real kiss. I had kissed her in the club the night I had showed her part of _my specials_ but I wasn't counting that, I didn't know for sure who she was then and I didn't feel like I do now.

I could taste the scent of the strawberry lip gloss she had been wearing when I had gotten here this morning mixed with the salt from her tears she'd just cried as I slid my tongue over her bottom lip begging for her for entrance.

She opened her mouth sucking on my tongue as I slid it over her lips. Bella moaned against my mouth wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me forward wanting me to be closer and I granted her that wish by sliding her off my lap onto her back against the couch and hovering over her pressing her down deep into the couch with my body as I spread her legs apart propping myself up.

"A-hem" Sam cleared his throat bring both Bella and I back to reality as she gasped pushing me away and jumping up running up the steps holding her mouth and crying. As much as I loved my brother at this very moment I think I could have killed him.

"Thanks dip-shit" I snapped still looking to the door Bella had just run through and slammed behind her.

"Anytime bro" Sam sarcastically said chuckling.

BELLA'S POV

"OMG" I yelled running up the steps covering my mouth fighting back tears. I ran into mine and Emmett's room and slammed the door behind me. I slid down the door landing hard on my ass wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

I'd just kissed Jacob, well I didn't kiss him he kissed me but I let him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I wiped my eyes and got up. I went to the closet and pulled out some fresh clothes heading toward the bathroom for a shower and chanting to myself. "It was just a simple kiss, it won't happen again. It was just a simple kiss, it won't happen again. It was just a simple kiss, it won't happen again."

After my long hot shower I got ready to head back to Seattle wondering if Emmett was okay. I still had not heard from him and was sure he should have been through and called me by now. I was worried because it wasn't like him not to call or text when he was away.

I ran down the stairs finding Jacob still sitting exactly where I had ran away from him, but now he was gazing out the window gripping his cell phone in his hands. _Had I hurt him that bad by pulling away?_

"Hey are you two ready to head back to Seattle?" I asked reaching for my cell phone to check for messages.

"Bella, we need to talk." Jacob said as he and Sam both stood up walking in my direction. The first thing that shot through my mind was Emmett then my knees went weak and my throat closed completely up shutting off my oxygen. I heard my phone drop when I felt the pain shoot through my knees as they hit the floor shortly after.

EMMETT'S POV

"CHRIS YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I boomed running out the front door with Blaze on my ass. I'd been looking for this motherfucker for three years and now here he stood right in front of me awaiting his punishment for trying to smoother B in that hospital room that night. He'd run hard for three years and now here he was standing before me.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."I mumbled toward Blaze but not removing my eyes from Chris. He just stood there beside his bike smirking at me not saying word.

"I guess he's ready to meet his maker like his brother was."Blaze said balling his fist up and punching the air like there were punching bags in front of him. Chris still just stood there eyeing me like he wanted to attack me.

"Take your best shot dawg. I'll even let you throw the first 10 punches before I even attempt to hit you back."I hissed walking toward him as the door to the car opened and out stepped Cole.

"Cole" I spat nodding my head in his direction but keeping my eyes on the prize. I'd take Chris out first then deal with Cole next.

"Boys there'll be none of that today. We have a job to complete unless you're ready to say goodbye to your sweet little...what is it you call her... um bumble bee or something like that?" Cole sarcastically taunted me, knowing exactly what I called her. I'd punched the shit out of him for repeating her nickname to me one day.

"What the fuck do you mean _**WE**_ have a job to do?" I questioned ready to throw down an ass whooping there was no way I was going to do anything with Chris but help him into a body bag.

You Mr. McCarty will be taking Chris along with you on this run."Cole informed me as if there should be no issue with the two of us working together.

"Hell no I won't! Do you _**WANT **_to go back home and tell your wife that she has to bury yet another son by my hands, because if that's the case by all means go ahead and make the call? I'll do it now then do the run next!" I growled stepping up nose to nose with Chris.

"Mr. McCarty I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kill my son today."Cole calmly stated as if we were talking about the weather or something. _Was he_ _that damn crazy? Didn't he give a shit about his kids?_

"I'm not in the business of making promises that I can't keep and if you insist on making me take him with me, I can guarantee you that the job will not get done and you'll be bury him next." I snarled backing Chris up against the door of the car with my chest flush against his.

"Mr. McCarty I'd hate to have to play my hand. You know how I love have the upper hand over you, but if I have to I will."Cole said walking around the car and standing right next to me not realizing just how much danger he'd put himself in with me today.

I turned from Chris grabbed Cole up by the collar and rammed him against the side of the car. I felt Chris shove me as Blaze grabbed him to keep him from intervening. "_**YOU**_ don't have the upper hand over me I can assure you of that much and if you keep fucking around with B then you won't have any hands all when I get through with you. Now are we going to talk business are stand around playing who's got the bigger balls game, because if that's the case just go ahead and forfeit, I'll win, can't you tell by now."

"Mr. McCarty need I remind you that if anything happens to one hair on my head then the tape will get sent to the authorities so I would suggest you put me down." I granted his wish by dropping him and hearing Blaze laughing as his ass hit the ground.

"Let's get something clear _**YOU**_ are to forget that B will be at that race and your son better not be there at all or your wife will buy 2 caskets!"

"Mr. McCarty you are not in any position to threaten me right now."

"It's not a threat it's a promise, try me, I dare you. Now give me the fuckin package and get out of my damn face." I spat turning toward Blaze and seeing Beth dressed and now standing in the door way of the house.

"Blaze, get her damn ass out of here, will ya?" I said nodding in her direction.

"Ah, Beth how lovely to see you again." Cole cooed smiling at her as she waved back.

"Mr. McCarty I expect that my son will come home from this run."Cole smirked as Chris eyed me evilly daring me to touch him.

"Oh he'll come home alright but I can't promise he'll be breathing."I said giving Chris my own warning eye.

"I'm going to chose to ignore that comment Mr. McCarty."Cole said chuckling sounding as if he was counting on me losing it with his son. _Is that why he was sending his son into danger with me?_

"Ignore it all you want but it won't make it any less real."

"I trust that you'll meet me back at the warehouse within two hours with the goods."He stated smirking at Chris like there was some secret I needed to know about.

"Yeah I'll be there."I grumbled taking the package from his hands and shoving it under my arm feeling a bulky lump inside, I wondered what the hell that could be. I started opening the package and became aware that there was glock45 on the inside with the instructions. I turned to ask him about it but before I could speak he was crawling into his car saying...

"GREAT" He chimed wringing his hands together and quickly closed the door and never saying one word of goodbye to his son.

"You plan on riding that?" I asked pointing to the bike he had drove up on that looked like it wouldn't even top out at 150 let alone 289 like mine and I wasn't carrying his weight.

"Yeah I'll be on that, why you got a problem with my bike?"He questioned.

"No not at all, you just need to understand that I'm not getting busted for your ass, so if shit goes south you're going with it, not me."

"Got it" He smirked, hoping back up on his bike.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said leaving him setting there and heading into the house to go over these instructions and figure out what in the hell this gun was for. I walked over to the table and poured the contents of the package out onto the table.

"Instructions, 2 keys, a gun and three bullets."Blaze stated, walking up behind me and looking over my shoulder. I shook my head almost afraid to read the instructions but opened them anyway.

"Wait" Blaze said pulling the instructions out of my hand and setting them down on the table. He placed each hand on top of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Emmett, don't do this, don't even read those instructions that way you don't know what is going down if something happens. Let's just turn tail and go home while we can. I don't like the looks of this Em."

"Blaze I have never turned tail and ran, you know that, but even if I wanted too I can't. If I don't follow through with his demands he will turn that damn tape over and no matter how much I'll try to tell the cops that I did it and why I did it they will not believe me. There's no evidence that he raped her now and the only evidence left is that edited tape. They will put her away for murder and I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen and you know that."

"Emmett just go get B, leave and don't look back. I'll send you the money from the club for you two to live off of and you won't have to do this shit anymore. Come on man, don't do this."

"I can't ask her to leave now, last week before she ran into Black maybe, but not now after she has gotten a little bit of her life back. I won't do it and she has a really good doctor now. I'll handle this one way or the other."

"Okay, well I'm coming with you then, you're not walking in to this by yourself."

"No you stay here, I'll be back within three hours four at the most." I said picking up the instructions and opening them to read.

"Emmett, man, don't."He began pleading with me again.

"Blaze if you want to go back home then go, but I have to do this."

"No I'm not leaving you here. Let's read those instructions." Blaze grumbled picking up the keys and looking at them. He knew it was a losing battle to try to change my mind about anything that had to do with B.

"These are locker keys." Blaze said picking up the keys and turning them over in his hands.

"Duh, ya think."I smarted back laughing and rubbing my forehead and opening the paper up to read.

_**Inside this envelope you will find two locker keys. **_

_**One will open locker 251 in the Sacramento City Bus Station where you will find one single black leather case.**_

_**The other key will open locker 83 at the Sacramento International Airport where you will find a small silver plated case.**_

_**You will have exactly 2 hours to make this run and meet me at the warehouse. **_

_**Do not stop for any reason.**_

_**Watch your back and shoot anyone who approaches you. **_

_**I trust that you understand the same rules apply to this run as all the others, do not tamper with the cases.**_

"Blaze I got to go now. I've already wasted 30 minutes in here with you and the distance between the two places and the warehouse will take me every bit of an hour and half and that's if I don't hit traffic. I gotta go, but if you talk to B...tell her how much I love her and I will be here waiting for her on Saturday." I said running my hands nervously through my hair and heading toward the door.

"Em, wait up a minute."

"Blaze I have to go."

"I know man I just wanted to say be careful and keep your eyes open. If you're not here and I don't hear from you within four hours I..."He tried saying but I stopped him.

"You'll do nothing but go home and take care of my girl, end of discussion now I have to go bro."I said running out the door not given him time to say anything else or to try and stop me.

"Get your damn ass on that bike if you're going."I shouted out at Chris as I revived my engine and took off leaving him in to eat my dust.

BLAZE'S POV

I was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting impatiently for Emmett to return. He'd been gone going on three and half hours now. I'd run Beth off and boarded up the French doors. I took care of burning the wax doll and the clothes of B's that had been destroyed so he wouldn't have to deal with that too when he got back.

The more I paced the more nervous I got_. What if he didn't show back up? Where the hell do I go to look_ _for him?_ I've only been to the one warehouse that Emmett had killed Wyatt in and that one had been burnt to the ground to destroy all the evidence of what had happened. Hell I didn't even have a number to call that crazy fucker on.

Emmett was the only one that had ever dealt with him and the only way I'd have to find him would be at the races on Saturday. I looked at the clock again. "Ten more minutes" I whispered regretting running Beth off now just in case he didn't come back she could give me all the information she knew about Cole's where a bouts.

I plopped down on the couch then jumped right back up repeating this movement in repetitions of 10.I looked at the clock again seeing that he now had 3 minutes. I felt my stomach clinching as the anger starting to take over. I'd kill Cole myself if something happened to my brother.

Emmett wasn't my blood brother but he might as well have been. He was my best friend and a good man that didn't deserve any of the shit he was going through. I love B now but when he first started going through all this shit for her I'd been pissed.

I was worried he'd get himself killed trying to protect her and at the time she wasn't one of us. It took her a while to become part of our family even though he loved her we didn't; she had to prove herself to the rest of us. And she did just that, that damn girl took to racing like melted butter on bread and you didn't dare mouth _her Emmy_ or she'd whoop on your ass, she didn't care how damn big you were.

The day that I knew I loved her, that she'd finally become one of us, my sister, was the day she'd beat the hell out Beth for coming between mine and Rosie's relationship. There's not another girl like her out there, she's a bitch but she's our bitch and we love her.

I looked at the clock again. "Come on man your 8 minutes late, don't do this to me, don't do this to her." I whispered shoving my hands in my face praying I didn't have to make that trip home without him by my side.

I grabbed my cell sending him a text...

~Dude where U *Blaze*

I sat back down on the couch and waited another 10 minutes... still no reply so I sent another one out.

~Man don't fuck w/me call *Blaze*

I walked to the front door and opened it looking out into the hot bright orange and red Sacramento sky praying to god above that my bro would come home safe and sound. I glanced at my watch then at my phone it'd been 15 more minutes with no reply.

"He's 33 fuckin minutes late from a job that should have taken 2hours and it's been 4 and half." I said out loud grumbling to myself. I stepped outside and sent another text that I knew would get his attention and he'd call if he was able too.

~E trouble B serious call me *Blaze*

I sat on the steps starring at my phone for another hour with no reply from him. I knew he'd call if he got that message. He would have done whatever he had to so that he could call and find out if she was okay. That girl was all he cared about.

I picked my phone up flipping it over and over in the palm of my hand. "Do I call her and let her know? What do I do?" I keep asking myself over and over counting the minutes until I gave in and hit 2 and send on my speed dial.

I called her twice and got no answer before I dialed Black hoping he'd caught back up to her by now.

"Black" He answered on the second ring.

"Yeah Black, this is Blaze are you with B right now?"I whispered swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yeah I think she's in the shower, what's going on man?"

"Emmett's been gone way to long and he's not answering my text. Have you heard from in the last 5 hours or so?"

"No and neither has she."He whispered in to the phone.

"I'm not sure what the hell to do, he said if he wasn't back within 4 hours to come home and take care of her, but I'm not leaving here without him."

"No I'd wait, don't worry about her right now. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know I think she should be told he's not back yet but then again I don't want to worry her if he's just been held up. Some shit went down before the run and he was pretty pissed when he left. Cole showed up and had Chris with him. Dude, he made Emmett take Chris on the run for some reason."

"Chris, isn't that the old boyfriend that's been on the run and the brother to the other dude?"Jake questioned sounding confused.

"Yep that'd be the one and Emmett was threatening to send him home in a body bag."

"So what do you think happened?"He asked.

"I don't know but I do know there was a gun with the instructions and he was picking up two cases and was order to shoot anyone that approached him after he got them."

"Is that normal protocol for what he's been doing out there?"Jake wondered.

"No he was just as shocked about the gun as I was."

"I hear Bella upstairs now I'll call you back after I talk to her."

"Look man, don't make it sound too bad, if she thinks he's gone there's no telling what she'll do and we don't know that he is."

"I got it now let me go before she comes down stairs." He whispered dread taking over his voice as I heard her bounding down some steps saying something about ready and going back to Seattle.


	13. Chapter 16

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

JACOB'S POV CH13

I sat there staring out the window wondering what her next move would be when I had to tell her he was missing_. Would she fly off the deep in and go after this Cole dude or what?_ I for the first time in my life was actually afraid of something. I was afraid to tell her what was going on.

I watched her bound down the steps trying to look and sound perky but I could see the worry on her face a and read the shame she was feeling for the kiss in her eyes, and I knew that this news would make her feel that much worse.

"You guys ready to head back to Seattle?" She asked grabbing her cell phone checking and frowning when she didn't see a call from Emmett. I didn't look directly at her afraid she'd see what was going on in my eyes, but I saw her looking at me worried out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella we need to talk." I whispered seeing Sam shoot his eyes in my direction and frown. He didn't even really know her but even he knew this was going to be tough. I went to stand and he followed me, heading in her direction.

She looked pained as her face turned from a beautiful pink tone to pale white. I saw her grab at her throat as she dropped her phone. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she began to fall straight down landing on her knees before I could reach out and grab her. I heard the crack of her cell phone busting apart right before the painful sounding crash of her knees.

"NO!"She screamed gasping for air as I grabbed her seeing her eyes roll back into her head and body become limp. I picked her up moving to the couch sending Sam to hunt for a rag to wet with cold water.

I didn't know exactly how to handle someone fainting but I remembered that in school Rachel had gotten to hot one day and passed out and the nurse had rubbed her face down with cold wet rags.

Sam and I both sat watching and waiting for her to come back around. She'd been out going on about 15 minutes now and I wanted to call Blaze back and see if Emmett had shown up yet, although I had a gut feeling that was going to be a wasted call.

I wanted to kiss her and wake her up. I needed to make her feel better so she could see how strong she was. I knew that she could handle this if she'd just try, she was a fighter because Emmett had given her his strength.

"Emmy" I heard her cry out in her sleep. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter so she'd know she wasn't alone. She began to cry and seeing the tears roll down her cheeks I knew she was awake now. I held her for a few more minutes before she finally opened her eyes and looked at me.

"He's gone" Bella painfully whispered.

"We don't know that honey. He's just late coming back from his run. Blaze is still there waiting for him to get back. Have faith Bella, he'll come back." I said wiping the tears from her eyes trying to sooth her.

"No he won't, he's never been late from a run and he's _NEVER_ taken so long to call me. I feel it, there's something wrong. I felt it when I stepped out of the shower. I can always feel him, he's part of me but I can't feel him right now Jacob." She cried whispering as she began to think of something else but backed down from saying it.

"I'm going to Sacramento!" Bella yelled all of a sudden jumping up out of my arms scaring both me and Sam as her mood switched pain and hurt to fighting mad.

"Bella you can't go down there, not right now anyway."I told her standing back up reaching for her arms as she stepped back away from me.

Bella gave me a vengeful look and screamed. "Don't touch me and you will not stop me from going."

"Oh yes I will!" I yelled back giving her my own spiteful look.

"Jake I will not argue with you about this. I'm going and you will not stop me. If you want to follow me then fine but I am going and I'm leaving right fucking now!"She grabbed her purse up off the table and reached down for the pieces to her cell phone. Trying to put it back together she gave up and threw it across the room shattering the remaindering intact pieces.

"BELLA"I shouted grabbing to stop her from proceeding out the front door. Bella whimpered turning to face me as her tears exploded again from her eyes.

"Jacob please don't stop me, I have to do this."She whispered murmuring and wiping her eyes.

"DAMNIT BELLA" I yelled jerking her into my arms knowing I'd just caved. I was pissed at myself now for giving in to her after I'd just been silently cussing Emmett for doing it yesterday. _She_ was spoilt and _he _was the blame and here _I _was giving her what she wanted wither it was good for her or not. I knew the last place she needed to be was in the wolves den if he was dead. I knew he'd want me to keep her far from there, but here I was giving her what she wanted.

"If we're going let's go, we have a long drive ahead of us!" I snapped eyeing Sam as he stood there shock faced with me. I'm sure he's questioning my sanity right about now. I thought to myself as she pulled away running toward the steps.

"Bella, where the hell are you going now?" I yelled as she tripped twice running up the steps to fast nearly breaking her neck in the process.

She didn't bother to answer me until she come flying back down them with a bulky manila envelope in her hands and me praying she didn't fall face first.

"What's that?" I asked nodding in the direction of her hands.

"Um... I'm not real sure, I've never opened it. I know that there are instructions that I promised Emmy I'd follow if something happened to him and he wasn't here to protect me anymore." She wiped the tears from her eyes whimpered looking at the package debating wither to open it now or not.

"Bella, you don't need instructions on what to do if he's...um...not coming back. I'll protect you don't worry about that." I said trying to pull the envelope from her tiny fingers but she had a death grip on it. I don't think I could have gotten that envelope from her fingers even if they'd all been broken.

"I'm sure you could Jacob but that's not the point." She snapped and walked out the door leaving me and Sam standing there wondering what the hell could be in that package as we glanced back and forth at each other.

We had made a quick stop at her apartment to grab her racer bike that she'd insisted on driving down herself. I had Sam drive my car while I drove down the blue demon just in case we did go and race.

We'd let Paul and Shiny know what was going on so that they could let everyone else know and head down behind us. From what I was gathering from the conversation Bella had with Tinker Bell on the phone they planned to shut down the club for the next few days.

I saw Bella grabbing a spare phone out of her top draw and throw it in her black bag. She picked up three pictures she had setting on her nightstand of her and Emmett and stuck them carefully in another bag with her clothes then turned to face me.

"You ready?" I mumbled feeling somewhat jealous at the moment.

"Yeah I think I have everything now." She said giving me a sad smile.

"Good let's go." I said turning to Paul.

"I'll see you later today bro, did you put my special case where it belongs in the car?" I asked knowing he'd had but I needed to make sure one last time.

"You know I did, be careful and we'll be right behind you." Paul said patting me on the back as we walked out the door.

When we finally hit the interstate Bella took off on that damn bike. She was swerving in and out of traffic barely missing the ass end of cars. I tried catching up but I was maxed at 233 and as far ahead of me as she had gotten she'd had to be toping 280/290 at least.

I was pissed but couldn't stop her right now, but I knew we'd be hitting traffic that would slow her down soon so I just sat back and bided my time. By the time we caught back up to her she had pulled over and was talking on her cell to someone. I pulled over and killed the engine nodding in question to her. I wanted to know what was going on but she just kept talking.

"I _**will**_ be!" I heard her snap then she closed her phone and put her helmet back on.

"Bella, who was that?" I asked

"Um...it was Blaze." She mumbled not looking at me.

"Blaze huh, and what did Blaze say?" I asked knowing she was lying to me.

"He was just checking on me." She mumbled lying threw her front teeth so I decided to call him, but she took off before I could even get my phone out of my pocket. I shot forward in front of Sam as we pulled back out onto the interstate and this time I caught up with her.

I knew she was staying close for a reason because she'd done proved that bike was way faster than this one. I turned my head to the side looking at her as she glanced over her shoulder at me then I watched in wonderment as she stuck her cute little ass up and jumped standing on the pegs of her bike and jerked it up into a wheelie.

It scared the shit out of me to see her do these tricks but at the same time she was absolutely amazing when she did. Sam honked the horn and pointed behind him. I turned to see about 30 bikes racing up behind us.

Bella turned around seeing them and nodded in my direction as they all passed both Sam and me. I noticed Paul on a yellow bike with Shiny riding behind him as he rode up on the other side of Sam and nodded right before Shiny propped up standing behind him as they popped a wheelie together and shot forward.

It wasn't long before Emmett's entire gang had caught up to us. I was mixed in the middle of a pack of about 30 bikes or so and a fleet of both American muscle and decked out low rider's all sporting Noz tags.

"Damn I didn't know his crew was so damn big!"I yelled shaking my head back and forth. I realized at that moment how damn tired I had gotten with no sleep and wondered how Bella was holding up. I didn't see her anywhere in the mix and I was beginning to worry about her again. I was also puzzled wondering who the hell she had on that phone earlier that she felt the need to lie to me about.

When we finally caught up to Bella I realized why everyone had let her get so far ahead of us. She was tricking moves one right after the other on that damn bike and weaving in between cars as she did it. I was beginning think maybe she'd went off the deep end when she slowed down leaning forward on her bike like she was tired.

I breathed a sigh of relief motioning for her, Sam and then Paul to pull over. I had everyone switch so that I ended up driving my car while Bella tried to sleep and Sam took her bike and Paul mine. Shiny didn't seem to be too happy about Paul getting off her bike with her but I really didn't give a shit, this wasn't some kind of joy ride.

"Bella, you try to sleep now."I whispered as she turned her face from the window to face me. I rubbed the side of her head and she relaxed letting it fall back on the head rest. I could tell she was trying to sleep but it just wasn't happening for her.

"I can't Jacob, I'm trying." She whispered opening her eyes back up and staring at the ceiling of the car like it held all the answers to her problems.

"I know honey, I know, just close your eyes and rest. We'll be down there before you know it."

"I'm sorry Jacob" She quietly said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sorry for what Bella?" I asked not knowing what she had to be sorry for.

"I'm sorry for...I'm just sorry that's all." She mumbled thoroughly confusing me this time. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Bella is there something you need to tell me?"I questioned remembering the phone call she lied about earlier.

"No" She said then turned her back to me let down the seat laying down facing the door so that I couldn't see her face. I knew she was lying to me, I also knew there was no way I'd get it out of her right now. So I decided to chose my battles with her wisely and keep my mouth shut for now.

By the time we pulled into Sacramento it had taken us 14 hours to make a trip that should have taken no more than 12. I'm guessing stopping so many times for this large pack had something to do with the time difference. I followed the others as they all made way into this huge Aztec looking mansion setting on the beach.

"Bella honey, wake up."I cooed shaking her slightly. I really hated to wake her, she'd only been sleeping for a couple of hours and I knew she'd need her strength now.

"Babe" I whispered next to her waking her.

She shot up yelling "EMMY" then realizing it was me she frowned and plopped back down in her seat.

"I'm sorry honey."I told her taking her hand and wiping away the tears that were beginning to spring as she looked out the window at this house.

I got out of the car and walked around to her door to help her out when she noticed someone walking through the crowd of people and jumped up from her seat before I even had the door completely open. I turned seeing her running straight in to the arms of a man that looked worn thin and broken for his size.

Bella jumped about three feet crawling up his body like a monkey, wrapping her arms completely around his neck holding on to him for dear life screaming and crying.

"Tell me he's here now Blaze! Tell me, tell me he's sleeping or something! Where is he? I need to see him!"

I followed closely as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and carried her towards the house. Blaze hadn't said one word to her the whole walk there, just rubbed the side of her head as she cried on his shoulder.

I wanted to hold her while she cried but I could tell she needed him right now. Bella was close to this tightly packed gang and I was an outsider just stepping in. We may have history but she needed someone she'd been close to, someone she'd been depending on lately, not someone that barely knew what in the hell was going on.

I sat down across the room and watched as he softly talked to her telling her about their trip down here and about Beth and Chris being a surprise add into this run. He told her what all had happened and how Emmett was when he left then he showed her something on his phone. She flipped through what I was assuming were text messages until she came to the last one. She read it out loud...

" _E trouble B serious call me *Blaze*"_

" _E trouble B serious call me *Blaze*"_

" _E trouble B serious call me *Blaze*"_

She repeated it out loud three times then turned her red rimmed eyes to me then back to Blaze saying...

"He would have answered that text, he would have thought I was in serious trouble and called you. Blaze he didn't call, something is wrong!" She began to yell like it was just now really hitting her that he was missing.

I got up and moved to the arm of the chair he'd been sitting in holding her and placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know I was here for her too, that she wasn't alone.

"NO" She yelled jumping up from him and slinging my hand off her shoulder. Bella took off sprinting up the steps as everyone watched in horror as she screamed.

"EMMETT STOP PLAYING THIS GAME WITH ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT? I NEED YOU EMMY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, GOD!" She screamed.

Tinker Bell stepped out of the embrace of some guy and run after her up the steps. I had been so consumed with Bella since we got here that I had not even thought about her losing her brother.

"Dude, do you think we should go up there?" I asked Blaze as we both were still watching the steps she'd run up just seconds before.

"No, let Alice be with her for now." He murmured through his hands as he rubbed his hands down his face exhausted. I took it that by Alice he meant Emmett's sister so I turned to sit back down.

"Black come with me a minute."He said walking out the door. I followed him to the garage where he stepped in closing the door behind us.

"Do you think I should give her this?" He asked pointing in the direction of a full sized rock wailer dog standing their growling at me.

"What the hell for?" I asked backing up a little bit.

"Because, it's a guard dog he bought for her, that was the surprise he was going to give her on Saturday. Emmett named him Diesel and he's trained to attack on command. He's a pretty strong dog too, look at those chest muscles on that thing."He said pushing me in the direction of the monster looking animal.

"No, that's okay I'll admire the beast from afar if you don't mind."I said backing up and putting more space in between me and those razor sharp teeth.

"Dude do you think that dog is safe for Bella, I mean that thing looks pretty mean." I asked looking from the dog, to the door and my feet judging the distance it'd take me to jump if he attacked.

"Hell yeah he'd be safe for B... He said stopping to look at the dog as he growled when he said B, then continuing his sentence...Emmett said he's been trained especially for her. This dog has been sleeping on a bed that has been covered with some of her clothes so he knows her scent. The woman that feed him favored B" He said as the dog growled again when he said B.

"So basically this dog is safe as hell for her to be around but not for anybody else, right?" I said chuckling.

"Well I feed him a few hours ago when the guy dropped him off and he didn't attack me, but that don't mean he won't flip out or something and I have no idea what Emmett chose to use as his command words. I honestly didn't even think to ask the guy until Diesel growled at me the first time."

"Well I don't know that I'd give her this dog, but then again if he's gone and she finds out he'd had this dog for her and we didn't give it to her, she'd probably kill us."

"Yeah your right."He whispered unleashing the animal and walking toward the house with him.

I followed him as he made his way up two floors of steps and stopped at a door, knocked softly then pushed it open. I took in the size of this room realizing this whole damn floor was her room, their room together. That jealous streak began to rise again causing me to feel guilty, the boy could be dead for all I knew and I was feeling jealous. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Nice" I said walking over to the window seeing the ocean view. Bella walked out of the bathroom seeing me standing there and smiled. "Beautiful is more like it. Emmy had this floor built for me." She whispered turning her head toward Blaze standing there with that beast that was now sniffing the air and whimpering.

She smiled a breathtaking smile at the dog that was fighting to pull away from Blaze and get to her. I felt my heart skip a beat when he yanked hard enough and broke the leash tackling Bella to the ground and licking her face. "Blaze did you get a new friend?"

Bella giggled trying to lift the dog off her body but he looked to weigh more than she did. "Blaze" She yelled laughing.

"Um... yeah...I'm in shock!" He spat rubbing his forehead.

"Well how about being in shock after you get this big baby off of me." She cooed cupping both sides of the dogs muzzle with her hands. I just knew at any second that damn thing was going to bite one of her fingers off but he just stuck his tongue out licking her hand like it was an ice cream cone or something.

"Um...B..."He started saying and the damn dog spun around on him growling when he said B.

"Um, okay then, let's try another way. Honey, this is not my dog. This is the surprise Emmett had to give you on Saturday."

Bella grabbed the dog wrapping her arms around its body hugging it while she cried. The dog whimpered licking everywhere on her face and hands he could reach, trying to sooth her crying.

"His name is Diesel and he's been trained to attack, but I don't know any of his command codes. The couple that has been raising and training him for Emmett just dropped him off today and I didn't think to ask. The only thing that I have seen that has upset him is when someone says B."

Blaze backed away a little when the dog turned his head growling and showing his teeth this time.

"Well that is probably because Emmett is the only one that calls me that and you two sound nothing alike. I don't know or maybe it's one of the words used for a command." She kissed the dog on the tip of the nose and he visibly relaxed his stance against Blaze.

Then she cooed. "What's my babies name going to be?"

"He already has a name, read the name tag." Blaze said nodding at the dog's neck.

"DIESEL" She laughed and then flipped the tag over and started to cry again.

"To my special B with love, forever & always you're Emmy"

Bella got up and crawled up on her bed lying down. Diesel followed after her walking, pacing, around the bed sniffing the covers every few inches like he was protecting her while she cried. I had begun to see this dog in a new light until he turned and growled at me when I chuckled from watching him pace back and forth.

She leaned over and patted the dog on the head and then patted the empty side of the bed. Diesel jumped up and plopped right down beside her, throwing his paws over her stomach and laying his face right under her chin. It was nerve racking but amazing at the same time. I was consumed with this dog's reaction to her as if he'd only been around her since the day he was born and he never even seen her before. This was a well trained dog that was for sure.

"Honey are still okay or do you..."Tinker said coming in the room and seeing the site on the bed. She stopped and looked at Blaze.

"Is that Diesel?" She asked as both Blaze and I both looked to her.

"Yeah did you know about him?" Blaze asked.

"Of course I did, I know everything remember? I helped Emmett pick him out of the litter when he was born, Diesel as lover." She cooed jumping up on the bed and grabbing the dog by the ears and yanking on him. The dog turned and licked her face too.

"Amazing" I whispered not really intending for anyone to have heard me but they did, Diesel being the first and growled at me again.

"Look I don't think that dog likes men."I snapped backing away from the window in case he jumped I wouldn't fall to my death bed.

"Your right Black, he doesn't like men. He's been trained to protect B and he will be on guard to any male that is within so many feet of her except for Emmett and that's because he is his mas..." Tinker caught onto what she was saying about Emmett as if he were still here and began to cry herself.

"I'm sorry B" She cried and the dog slid his head over as Tinker hugged her too. Emmett was this dog's master that meant he'd had a lot to do with his training. That thought had me wondering just how many times he'd had to come down here to do these stupid runs because as far as I had heard the races that were held here in Cali were only one weekend a month and he would have had to have a lot more on hands training with that dog for him to be that trained and Emmett be considered his master.

The more and more I thought about it some things just didn't add up. I couldn't fit the pieces of the puzzle that I did have together no matter how many times I turned them around in my head.

"Something doesn't fit." I whispered as they all turned to look at me.


	14. Chapter 17

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

BELLA'S POV CH14

I looked at Jacob as he whispered about something not making since. I prayed silently that he wasn't putting two and two together about my phone call earlier. No one needed to know what I was planning to do and if I could figure out a way to get out of this house undetected no one would.

He had called me begging me to meet him before the race tomorrow so we could talk, saying it was a life or death matter but he wouldn't tell me if it had to do with Emmett or not. And even though I knew I shouldn't go I was going anyway. I had too this was the only way I would be able to find out if Emmett was still alive.

I wasn't sure how Chris had gotten my cell number especially since the one that I had been using for the past few years had gotten broken back in Forks. This number was a spare that only Emmett and I had in case of an emergency so for Chris to have it meant he had to get it out of Emmett.

"What don't add up?" Blaze asked Jacob slowly walking around my bed eyeing Diesel the whole time as I thought to myself. I guess these boys are going to be feeling pretty uncomfortable around my new baby for awhile.

"Nothing man, I'll tell you about it later." Jacob said nodding toward the door for Blaze to leave us alone. Blaze took the hint from Jake and nodded back.

I watched as Blaze motioned for Tinker and they left the room leaving me feeling nervous with Jacob standing there starring at me the way that he was.

"What's up Jacob?" I asked setting up crossing my legs Indian style. Diesel turned his body so that his head was now lying in my lap as he slipped further into a deep sleep while I rubbed his back.

"Do you think it's safe for me to set down?" He asked motioning toward the bed and Diesel.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be." I whispered placing both my hands on his head just in case he jumped up. Jacob sat down in front of me, eyeing me intently like he was trying to read my private thoughts or see into my soul. He was making me very uncomfortable and by the smirk on his face I knew he could tell it too.

"Jacob" I whimpered praying he'd drop this conversation before it even got started.

"Why are you lying to me Bella?"He asked.

"I'm not." I snapped looking away again.

"Yes you are, and I know what you're planning and you're not going to do it alone. Bella you have to trust me. I can't help you if you don't trust me. I know you lied to me and I know you're still lying to me to me now." He firmly stated taking my hand from Diesel's head and squeezing it softly in his. _How could he know? He has to be bluffing me, right?_

"Jacob I'm not planning anything and I do trust you."

"Bella please let me in so I can help you with this. Emmett's not here and he may never be here again. You have to trust someone, let that someone be me."Jacob pleaded with me and I wanted to let it be him I really did, I just couldn't.

I couldn't risk anyone else being hurt because of me. "Jacob, don't worry about me. I will be fine and Emmett will come home." I said getting up off the bed and leaving him setting there with Diesel. I walked out of the bedroom and into my library. I felt at peace when I was surrounded by my books, reading calmed me that was why Emmett had built it for me.

Jacob followed after me not saying a word. I thought by this small gesture he would be allowing me the time I needed to relax and read, but I was wrong. I tried my best to ignore the fact that he was setting beside me while I tried to read. He was trying to get to me and I knew it. When I had sat down on the couch with my book he sat right beside me with his arm around my shoulders. I got up to trade books and sat down in the chase lounge instead. He came over pulling me to my feet plopped down and then pulled me into his lap.

I couldn't read like this and he could tell it. He was aggravating me to the point that I wanted to scream at him. I wasn't for sure exactly what he was wanting from me at the moment but it had become apparent to me he wasn't to going to leave me alone.

Jake began to drum his finger tips on the small of my back, sighing ever so often like he was bored and getting frustrated. I was already frustrated, I couldn't sit still and I wanted to slap him right out of my chair but I was trying to keep my cool.

"Bella" He rushed out taking both his hands gripping my hips to hold me still then throwing his head back on the chair.

"What Jake?" I snapped turning the page like I'd been reading the book that I couldn't even recall the name of thanks to him.

"This is torture Bella." He grumbled out loud then whispered "and you're fuckin killing me." I smiled to myself. If I was getting a rise out of him it was his own damn fault for making me set in his lap.

"What am I doing to torture you Jacob?" I asked pretending as if I had not heard his whispered remark.

"Nothing Bella not a damn thing."He chuckled closing and squinting his eyes like he was mentally giving himself a pep talk or something. As I moved to stand up he moved his hands around to the front of my waist sliding them slowly down the front of my jeans until his hands were right above my mound.

I gasped as he hooked his fingers tightly on the inside of my thighs and yanked me backwards. My ass landed roughly against his cock as my back fell into his chest.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere just yet." He whispered seductively into my ear kissing my lobe. He left one hand wrapped around my waist lying across my thighs pinning me there while wrapping the other arm around my chest squeezing, pulling me into him kissing the back of my neck.

"Jacob, you said you wouldn't do this anymore."I whispered willing that burning desire to go out again. I didn't want to have these feelings toward him too. I was happily content with my sex life with Emmett.

"That was before."He whispered.

"And what changed from yesterday morning when you promised until now?" I snapped.

"A lot has changed Bella."

"No it hasn't. I am still with Emmett Jake!" I yelled knowing what he was getting at. Just because he wasn't here at the moment did not mean he was dead.

"Bella, I didn't mean anything about Emmett."

"Yes you did! You think he's dead and you think you can just slide right in to his place! Admit it JAKE!!"I yelled jumping up from his lap and walking away.

"Bella that's not true and that's not what I meant!"He pleaded trying to hug and comfort me as I shoved and pushed him away.

"Yes you do, you think he's dead!" I cried falling down on the floor on my knees rocking back and forth covering my face. I felt like crying my pain away. I wanted to scream myself into a massive black hole so that I could turn around and fight my way back out of it. And that is exactly what I did.

JACOB'S POV

Bella was breaking my heart and I didn't know how to help her, how to fix her. She had fallen down on the floor rocking back and forth on her knees crying. I knelt down reaching my arms out to hold her but she shoved me back away and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

She was screaming so loud I thought for sure everyone down at the beach would be able to hear her too. I moved back to comfort her wishing I had a set of ear plugs when Blaze cam busting through the door with a few others flanking him, ones that I still had not met yet.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled running up and yanking her out of my arms. He found out really quick that it was nothing that I was doing when she haled off and punched him square in the jaw.

"DAMNIT GIRL!" He yelled dropping her to her feet and grabbing his jaw. I along with some of the other guys found it to be funny, her little tiny fist causing him pain. She started screaming again holding her head in between both her hands.

"IS SHE FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT?" One guy yelled over her screams.

"NO! GO! EVERYBODY OUT!" Blaze yelled pointing to them and the door. He nodded for me to follow him into the other room. I didn't want to leave her but the screams were killing my ears and ringing through my head. We walked out and she continued to scream.

"You want to handle this one or should I?" Blaze asked throwing his hands up and rubbing them across his bald head. I thought for a minute not sure if I was what she needed at the moment.

"I got her but you take that dog downstairs with you, I don't feel like getting bit because she's screaming like a mad woman. In the meantime why don't you get everybody away from this house, take them down to the beach and I'll come down and let you know when she calms down." I said hearing her screams stop.

"Yeah, good idea." Blaze followed me back into the room taking one last look at Bella then leading the alerted dog out the door.

Bella had stopped screaming and took up crying again. She stood in front of the window looking out over the ocean as the tears stained her cheeks. I wished I could read her mind, just to know what she was thinking right now so I could help her, but I was beginning to think maybe nothing would help her at the very moment.

"Bella" I whispered coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist placing my chin on her shoulder.

She jumped away from me pushing me yelling. "Don't do that, Emmett always held me like that!"

"I'm sorry Bella, what can I do to help you? Please let me help you!" I begged. Bella gave me an evil smirk wiping away the tears. She cocked her head toward me saying.

"You want to help me! _You_ want to help _me_! If _**you want**_ to _**help me**_ then _**leave me the fuck alone**_!" She spat emphasizing her words.

"Oh what fun, now I get to deal with _bitchy_ Bella, huh?" I said clapping my hands together jumping up and down like a little kid. If this was what she needed to get this out of her system then I'd play her game.

"FUCK YOU JAKE!" She screamed picking up a book from the table and throwing it missing me by mere inches. I laughed hysterically at her bending over and slapping my knees holding my side, as I remembered Emmett saying something about her dealing with shit by fighting it out.

"Anytime Bella anytime, just say the words and I'll be there."I smirked.

"You wish Black! I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last dick on earth!" She screamed now throwing a candle aimed directly for my cock. I turned just in time to get hit in the hip, thinking to myself maybe I should have let Blaze take this fight with her instead.

I laughed walking toward her smirking. "Now now Bella you know you want a piece of this." I said grabbing her before she could pull away from me.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed punching me in the chest and trying to knee me in the groin. I blocked my nuts as I walked her to the couch plopping down with her in my lap. I pinned her down so she couldn't move as she fought me the whole time.

"Let it out Bella."I whispered as she started to cry again. She tried her best to shove herself out of my lap but I wouldn't let her. I held on to her letting her know that I was here for her.

"Bella stop fighting me." I whispered kissing the side of her head. She turned to me with red rimmed eyes not saying a word, just staring. I wondered for a brief second what she was looking at me for but pushed the thought away as she spoke for the first time since our screaming match.

"He's gone Jacob, Emmett's gone..." She whimpered breaking my heart into. I moved crashing my lips into hers before I had even realized what I had done. I heard the pleas coming from her lips as she pushed at me but I couldn't stop myself.

And I could tell by her movement as she turned to straddle me that she didn't really want me to stop. She had started to kiss me back as she wrapped her hands around my neck threading her fingers into my hair. She grabbed two hands of my hair pulling my head back against the couch and began kissing down my neck. I felt her bite hard down on my ear lobe sending pain shooting straight down y neck and stopping in the head of my dick as it twitched.

"OMG BELLA" I moaned grabbing her hips grinding against her core roughly. I wanted to make sure she felt the hard on she'd just give to me before she woke up and pulled away crying over Emmett again.

She trust her hips down rubbing across my cock as she yanked my head forward moving back up my neck sucking my bottom lips into her mouth. She moaned sliding the tip of her tongue over my lips. God, the inside of her mouth felt like it was burning my lips as her breath blew across the wet spots she was leaving as she licked.

"Jacob" My name being moaned from her sweet tasting lips had my blood boiling. My body was heating up to the point of eruption. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead as she worked her hands down between our chests dragging her nails across my nipples slowly down to the zipper of my jeans. My body shuddered against hers as she pressed her chest into mine allowing me to feel her harden nipples through her thin white t-shirt. I realized at that moment she wasn't wearing a bra. _Damn how in the fuck had I gone all day long not catching that already?_

Thrusting much harder now, she reached down unzipping my pants and grabbed my dick. I felt the head pulsating as her tiny hand began to work, pumping, squeezing as she slid her fingers up and down the full length of my cock.

"Bella I need you, now." I whispered hoarsely no longer able to deny my body what it wanted, what it was begging for. My mind had been consumed with desiring thoughts of Bella since I'd seen her back flip off that stage the first night in the club.

Bella stood up off my lap looking down on me then pulled me to my feet sliding my jeans down then shoved me back down on the couch. She smiled slightly seeing me going commando but she never said a word, never smiled, but I could definitely see the want and need in her eyes as she dropped down to her knees shoving my legs apart.

She crawled between my legs, pushes them wide and licking up the insides of my thighs. Goosebumps cover my body. "MMM" I groaned. "That feels so good babe." I seductively moaned as she began to nibble on the soft flesh of my inner thighs then sticking the tip of her tongue to the head of my cock licking the pre cum from it.

She then slid her lips over the head of my dick. I gasped as she sucked me into her mouth, using her tongue to make love to me. She was taking my cock as deep into her throat as she could, swirling her tongue around the head as she came back up then scrapping her teeth down the sides as she traveled back down my dick.

"FUCK BELLA!" I yelled feeling my dick getting harder if that was even possible. She began to work her mouth faster up and down on my cock while using her hand on the length that she couldn't fit in her mouth. I moaned grabbing her head threading my fingers through her beautiful hair as I felt my balls begin to tighten. I had never as many times as I had been sucked off, been this aroused from it. I needed her and my body was screaming to fuck her.

"MMM...OMG BELLA....I'M...CUM BABE CUM!" I yelled trying to pull her head back so I didn't blow in her mouth. Bella yanked her shirt up over her head and threw over her shoulders. She squeezed her fingers tighter around the head of my dick pumping, thrusting her hands up, down and around in a circular motion until I had released every last drop of cum onto her breast.

I threw my head back trying profusely to catch my breath and make some since of the incoherency I was now having. No one had ever made me feel this way, I had always been the one to leave the women speechless with my specials and here I was unable to find the right words or make my damn body move.

Bella stood up and began to pull down her jeans. I reached out my hand stopping her unable to speak correctly but trying as I slurred... "_No.... I'll... do... that_." I slid her pants off grabbing her up and walking her to the bed. Dropping her slowly she laid back slightly smiling at me. I wished again at that moment that I knew what was going through her head but I proceeded with the moment forgetting about what might come afterwards.

I removed her panties sliding her legs apart seeing her shaved mound something red caught my eye. I leaned down closer seeing that she had a tattoo on the skin above her clit. I looked up at her shock faced then she smirked as I read the inscription above the two flaming cherries. "Sweeter then cherries hotter than fire."

"HOLY FUCK BELLATHATS HOT!" I moaned feeling that flaming desire burn stronger. She was laying there so inviting I couldn't help but want to touch her. I ran my fingers lightly across her belly seeing the goose bumps rise around her nipples from the touch of my finger tips. I drug my finger up her tummy between the mounds of her breast around her nipples earning a slight moan from her as she arched her back against the bed.

I leaned down taking one of her nipples into my mouth while pinching the other one. She bucked her hips up toward my cock that was hanging above her as I hovered between her legs. I felt the heat rising as the length of my dick brushed up against her pussy and her juices slid over my head.

I pulled up then pushed down slightly allowing my head to tease her then pulled back up before I could enter her. I released her nipple from my mouth leaning up and sweetly kissing her then sliding my tongue down her neck following the trail between her breasts straight down to her wet folds.

I lightly caressed the top of her pussy with the tip of my tongue. She spread her legs wider instinctively as I slid my finger down her wet folds sliding two fingers deep inside her while I continued to flick her clit with my tongue. She was moving against my hand her pussy getting wetter with every stroke of my finger. "Mmm..." She moaned sliding her hand down over her breast playing with her nipples.

"Oh yes, don't stop. Don't stop Jacob." She whispered pushing down on the back of my head, burying my face between her legs.

"Mmm Bella you taste so fuckin good babe, so much better than cherries."I moaned sucking hard on her clit.

Her pussy began squeezing my fingers making my cock ache with need fueling the fire of desire with more intensity. "FUCK YES." She screamed out as I bite down gently on her clit while using my fingers continuing to thrust deeper inside of her.

"Oh god Jake....Fuck me now...please babe I need to feel you right now!" She moaned pulling on my face and shoulders bringing me to her. I slid up in between her legs positioning myself at her entrance. I looked down at her once more still expecting her to pull away realizing what she was doing with me and not Emmett.

Bella looked up at me her eyes searing with the fires of desire, begging me almost pleading with my soul, without a word being spoken I knew what she needed from me. She needed me to make her feel safe, to feel whole and complete again. I much as I hated the thought of her being with someone else I realized at that moment, look in her eyes, the pleading she was begging me for what he gave to her, completeness.

I eased into her slowly fueling her need for me, making the desire unbearable. I began to kiss her again then breaking it making her look into my eyes as I thrusts, shoving myself deep inside of her. "You're so tight and hot babe, you feel so good." I whispered against her lips then sliding my tongue down her neck.

I nibbled on her neck as my tongue licked the sweetness from her. "I can't get enough of you babe, you taste so good." I moaned feeling her vagina squeeze around my cock as I pulsed deep within her.

As I continue pleasuring her, thrusting deep within, slowly entering and withdrawing. Our bodies become one, the rhythm of its own desire. I circled my hips around inside of her while she moved her hand down rubbing on her clit. I could feel her heart beat stronger now, the sounds mixing with my own, with each movement slow and deep. She arched her hips up against me and fell with mine, her hips circling with mine, molding us together as one as our moans got louder and our pants became unbearable.

The muscles in her pussy were beginning to tighten and release faster. I knew she was close to orgasm. Her hips were bucking. I slid my dick deeper into her pussy as I could feel her muscles contracting stronger and harder. I felt my balls tighten up against the base of my cock and within a few seconds I could feel her cum running over my shaft like liquid fire.

My cock burst into what felt like flames of fire letting off several hard shots of cum. Her pussy contracted hard against my cock. Her juices were dripping, running from her pussy. Even with my cock deep in her inside I could still feel the cream sliding around my cock as she was filled.

"OH...FUCK...JAKE!!" I heard her scream and moan. I was moaning loudly and wanting to scream myself. I had never cum so damn hard in my life.

"My god Bella you are abso-fuckin-lutely amazing." I whispered collapsing on top of her. I slid off of her turning her on her side so that I could wrap her in my arms and hold her. I placed my arm under her head and as I did I felt the first tears rolling from her eyes onto my arm as she whispered...

"My god what did I just do?" I knew it would hit her I just had been expecting it to happen before we had gotten as far as we did.

"It's okay babe, everything will be okay, just close your beautiful eyes and relax, go to sleep honey you need to rest." I cooed kissing the side of her head as I heard the door to the bedroom open up and a very pissed off male voice yell.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" 


	15. Chapter 18

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

BLAZE'S POV CH15

"So man, tell me what's the plan? Are we just going to ride up into the race tomorrow and act like nothing has happened or what, cause I gotta tell you I just don't think I can fuckin do that?" Grim asked as he and Reaper walked up to me. I wasn't sure what the plan was Honey and I had not talked about anything yet, but I didn't think she'd want to out Cole at the races.

"Not sure yet, I need to talk to Honey and make some plans, but I do know that she still plans for all of us to do our normal races tomorrow. What she plans to do past that I don't have a damn clue, I don't think she has even thought about it yet." I told them.

We had all came down to the beach so that Black could try and calm her down some. I had never seen her freak out so bad she didn't even act like this after Wyatt had raped her. I was glad that Black had chosen to take her on in this breakdown and prayed I didn't have to take the next one. I loved my sister but damn if she didn't act bi-polar sometimes.

"Well I vote we just walk up in there and take that motherfucker out, he's fucked with Earthquake to damn long and now this! What the hell was Emmett thinking? He should've just refused to do this one, I mean Damnit!!" Reaper snapped looking to me for answers I didn't have. I had tried my damn best to get him to pull out, but he was too bullheaded when it came to her.

"You know what he was thinking about, he was thinking of her just like always. I have never in my life seen a man love a woman as much as he loved her."I said then frowning realizing that I'd just referred to him for the first time in past tense form. I felt the lump forming in my throat again as I wondered where or what had happened to my brother for the fiftieth time in the past hour of being out here on this beach.

"He always did put her before himself or anyone else didn't he?"Grim said setting down on the beach next to the driftwood I was setting on.

"So where's she at right now, how's she handling this?" Reaper asked.

"She's a damn mess. I honestly think maybe this was like a last straw for her or something and now she don't have him to pull her back up again. And I doubt very seriously she'll let anyone else get close enough to help her, you know how closed off she can be sometimes." I said standing up to go check and see how she was doing now.

"I'll be back in a few, I'm going to run up the house and check on her, see if Black needs some help or something." I whispered turning and heading toward the house only to spot Rosie standing in the cabana looking at me. I wished she'd talk to me again but since Beth had pulled her shit Rose had washed her hands of me.

I smiled and waved as I made my way up the pathway to the house. I had to double take and look again when she smiled back to me that had been the first smile she'd given me to me in months.

I nodded and continued my path not wanting to rock the boat if she was actually thinking of forgiving me. I made it almost to the french doors when I felt her small hand touch my shoulder stopping my step inside the house. "Blaze" I smiled hearing her whisper my name again.

"Rosie" I cooed turning to see tears in her eyes. I didn't think twice to grab her pulling her into my arms. She was holding onto me like she was afraid she'd fall if I let go of her, I'd never seen her like this before. I knew she loved Emmett just as much as I did, he was our brother. We were all a close pack and if you fucked with one you fucked with us all.

"It's going to be okay Rosie, I don't know how but it will. I'm going to fix this." I whispered moving her beautiful wavy locks off of her shoulder and placing a sweet kiss there.

"How are you going to fix it if he's dead and you are just as important to me as he is, do you think I want something to happen to you too?" I felt my heart swell when she admitted to me that I was still important to her. I wanted to scream it from the roof top of this house.

"I don't know babe, honestly I don't, but I will." I said pulling her over to the lounge chairs and pulling her down to set in my lap. I loved this girl she'd been the only girl I'd ever loved in my life. It'd taken us along time to admit our feelings for each other.

_**Flashback....**_

"_**Dude just admit it, you're in love with Rose!" Emmett said throwing his first punch towards my face that day at practice.**_

"_**Are you fuckin crazy man? She's the biggest damn bitch I've ever met!" I yelled punching him in the jaw and taking him down on the mat.**_

_**~~1...2...~~ I heard coach counting hitting the mat next to our heads. Emmett threw his feet up in the air fallen back over my head slapping his back to mine and locking his arms in mine trying to pin me yelling at me...**_

"_**Well she's the bitch that you seem to not be able to take your eyes off of every time she walks into a room. Give it up man, you're in love with her and I know for a fact she's got it bad for you too."He said twisting his leg back in between mine and taking me face first to the mat.**_

"_**What makes you say that?" I asked eating the floor while he laughed at the predicament he had pinned me into.**_

"_**Because she told me last night at the club, I had this same damn talk with her and she said the same things about you, except you are a dick not a bitch. Ya'll have been playing hiding-n-seek with each other for 3 months now! You two are driving me and B crazy, just fuck her and get it on with it!"He said laughing and it booming throughout the building.**_

"_**Seriously you think she really likes me?" I asked jerking myself out of his pin and standing up. He took advantage of me being caught off guard and sucker punched me right in the guts doubling me over as I heard two females start giggling. I looked up to see Rose standing beside Honey smiling her breathtaking smile at me for the first time since I'd met her.**_

_**End Flashback...**_

"Rosie I'm here for you when you need me babe." I cooed kissing her cheek. She turned to me softly grazing her lips over mine and smiled.

"I know you are. I need to go back down there with Tinker she's pretty upset right now. Will you come find me in an hour or so?" She asked sounding bashful which surprised me considering she'd never acted like she had a bashful bone in her body.

"Sure" I said missing the contact of her when she stood up. I got up watching her as she pranced back down to the beach toward Ali and Jazz setting on the driftwood I'd just been at.

BELLA'S POV

"My god what did I just do?" I whispered to myself wiping the tears from my eyes and not caring that Jacob was lying next to me. I couldn't believe that I had just done that to Emmett. _How would I explain this to him? What_ _about Jacob, he was in love with me, wasn't he?_ But he knew I didn't want to do anything and he pushed me again. I should have stopped him, but I didn't. _How could I do this?_

"It's okay babe, everything will be okay, just close those beautiful eyes and relax, go to sleep honey you need to rest." He cooed kissing the side of my head. I was about to tell him just how okay it wouldn't be when I heard the door open.

"Oh god" My head began screaming silently hearing the male voice, pissed, angry with disbelief and screaming. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

I shot up on the bed grabbed the sheet wrapping it around me and ran to the bathroom crying. _What the hell do I say to him? How in the fuck do I explain this, I don't even understand it myself?_

"Open the damn door Bella!" Jake yelled wiggling the knob and beating on the door.

"Get the fuck away from her!"He screamed as I heard something sounding like a punch, bam and then a groan. "FUCK MAN!"I heard Jake's mumbled yell.

JAKE'S POV

"Open the door Bella!" I screamed knowing that I had to get to her before she retreated into that dark hell she had just been about to escape into before he walked into the room.

"Get the fuck away from her!"He screamed as I ignored him continuing to beat on the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around. I spun around receiving a right hook in the nose then a left fist straight into the pit of my stomach.

The impact had so much force behind it I flew back hitting my head on the door. Groaning I mumbled. "FUCK MAN!" as I grabbed for my nose feeling the warm blood oozing out.

"Fuck you man! I hope it damn hurt! You will be lucky if I don't break your goddamn neck!! What the hell did you do to her? You were supposed to be helping her! NOT FUCKING HER ASSHOLE!"Blaze screamed shoving me back against the door when I tried to move away.

"Look dude it just happened! I didn't mean for it to, but it did and I'm not sorry!"

"HA!! You'll be sorry when Emmett gets through with you!"He yelled angry then catching himself sounding like Emmett was just going to magically appear any minute. Blaze stopped, frowned, then rubbed his hands down his face then threw himself down on the bed.

"Blaze, look man..." I started before he jumped back up and shoved me into the wall throwing another punch this time landing a right hook to my jaw.

"DON'T! I DO NOT WON'T TO HEAR YOUR DAMN EXCUSSES! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I just stood there looking at him. I wasn't going anywhere, I didn't care if I had to take 100 more punches from him, I wouldn't leave.

"NOW! LEAVE NOW!"Blaze snapped as the door to the bathroom slowly opened to a crying Bella, wrapped up tight in her white bed sheets. I wiped the blood from my nose and rushed to her trying to hold her.

"No Jake, don't touch me!" She snapped looking sad. I wanted to take her pain away but didn't know how. I watched as she walked across the room to her closet not speaking to me or Blaze, she closed the door behind her then came back out a few minutes later fully dressed and wearing a pair of sneakers. _Where the hell did she think she was going?_

"Honey, where the hell do you think you're going?"Blaze questioned moving to her side wrapping his arms around her. She shoved him away too walking right by me, her eyes never meeting mine.

"BELLA" I screamed chasing after her with Blaze right behind me. She was fuckin crazier than I thought if she thought I was going to let her leave without one of us with her.

"HONEY B" Blaze yelled from behind me shoving me to the side as he jumped down the steps landing a few steps in front of her.

"B!!! STOP!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"I looked at him in shock. He'd just referred to her with Emmett's nickname, the one that she only allowed him to use, even I knew better than to call her that.

Bella stopped in her tracks looked at him for a split second then laughed. She's fuckin laughing now. _What the hell is wrong with her? She seriously is bi-polar or something?_

"You're right B is not going anywhere, she's dead. She died with Emmett so don't call me that ever again."She calmly stated walking around him as if she had not just said anything we needed to be worried about.

"Bella, where are you going?" I asked walking out the front door behind her.

"I am going to do what Emmett would normally be doing with me the night before a big race. I'm going to practice and I'd really fuckin appreciate it if you two would not follow me there. I'd like to be alone for a while. Tomorrow is a big day for me so I need to work some of this shit out of my head so I can at least make Emmett proud of me for something!"

"Honey, he was always proud of you. As a matter of fact you were the only thing in his life he was ever proud about. Honey, never forget how much he loved you, no matter what happens, you were his life." Blaze whispered reaching his hands out and wiping her tears away.

"It's true Bella, the last thing he said to me on the phone yesterday was to take care of his lifeline and to keep you safe." I told her hoping it would make her feel better. _WRONG!_

"Ha! Some fuckin lifeline I turned out to be, huh? He's gone and I just fucked you! I have really fucked things up this time!" She yelled then turned running toward her bike setting in the driveway. _Damn couldn't Paul have hid that damn thing? Where the hell was he at anyway?_

"Blaze where is Paul and Sam?" I asked suddenly worried about my brothers.

"Did you fuckin forget I'm not talking to you?" He spat then shook his head watching her drive away. "There down on the beach."

"Thanks" I mumbled turning as he grabbed me. I was expecting another fist to the face but he just looked pained, like he was trying to think of how to put what he was about to say.

"Black..." He whispered opening and then shutting his mouth back again.

"Black, look I..."I wondered what was so hard for him to get out. I knew he wasn't about to apologize for punching me after I slept with his best friends girl, _so what was it_?

"Oh forget it!" He snapped turning and walking out the front door. _What the hell was that about?_

I went and sat down on the couch wondering what in the hell I was going to do about Bella. She'd turned my damn life upside down in the short amount of time she'd been back in it. Shit like this was exactly why I had been living by the fuckin-em and leave-em rule. I didn't need all this damn drama in my life right now. Thank god Paul's not in here he'd been beating my ass for this shit. He was already pissed saying she was going to cause me trouble.

I shouldn't have done that shit! I knew it was going to back fire on me. I knew she'd regret it as soon as it dawn on her what we were doing. I mean yeah she kissed me back, she wanted it too, I knew she did, but not like this. _What the fuck am I going to do now?_ I can't just let her run around out there without protection, that damn boy will haunt my ass if something happens to her on my watch, but she's not on my watch now, _is she_?

BELLA'S POV

I drove my bike slowly up the Dragon's Tail leading into Racing Winds, the 500 acre property that we used once a month to hold our big races on. The Dragon Tail was a curvy uphill winding trail that was known as suicide lane. I had seen several riders' lose their lives on these curves traveling to fast.

As I pulled into the track I saw that a lot of the racer's had already began pulling there dragsters in for the race tomorrow. I swerved, weaving in between trailers setting with cars locked down to them. As I drove around the property making sure I was by myself, I thought to myself how crazy these people were to leave there racers here unprotected for Cole to have his drivers tamper with.

Feeling secure that the place was empty I pulled around to the straight a ways and began racing up and down the strips. I slid to a sideways stop at the end of the runway barley missing one of the sand barrels as I yanked my helmet off threw it on the ground and wiped my eyes feeling the anger building in me again. I was pissed at myself for sleeping with Jacob, pissed at Jacob for pushing me knowing that I didn't want to go there with him. I was even madder at Emmett for not being here with me now.

Emmett had always been with me during my practice sessions. He had taught me everything that I damn knew in this shit. He had been with me for three fuckin years and now he's just up and gone. _How the hell do I deal with that? How do I deal with anything without him? How do I go on in this piece of shit life without him there to help me?_ I knew something wasn't right with this run, I had begged him not to leave me, to stay with me instead but he went anyway!

Angry, hurt, frustrated and pissed I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I tried to out scream the wind as I raced my bike down runway one. A thought entered my mind as I looked over noticing that someone had left a huge tire trailer setting there for my convince at the end of runway four. I glanced down at my speedometer wondering if I could push this bike to beat my previous top speed of 289.

As I felt the pain taking over me again I wondered if anyone would really miss me if I was gone. I had nothing without Emmett, I was nothing without Emmett. He was the only person I had trusted in years. I didn't want to try and live in this cruel life without him. Sure Jake was here now, but I didn't trust him anymore than I trusted Cole at this point. He repeatedly ignored my pleas and although I had begged him to stop calling me Bella, he did it anyway. _Did he not care that the name reminded me of my past?_

I swerved up runway two thinking of how tired I am of this shit. How tired I am of this life. The faster I drove, the closer I got to that tire trailer the better my plan was looking. I felt the pain clinching in my heart again. This was it. I had found the perfect solution to my pain now. I sped up leaning my bike in to the curve as I took in turn three glancing down and smiling.

I looked straight ahead gauging the mile long runway and wondering if I could really do it. _Could I really drive my bike straight into that trailer? Could I give in and let fate beat me at this cruel game it called life? What would Emmett say if he saw me doing this? What would this do to Jake and Charlie?_

_Do I really care what it would do to Jake? I mean I felt the attraction I had toward him but did I love him?_ _Did he really love me? If he loved me then why wouldn't he listen to anything that I said to him?_ He had strutted his shit back up into my life acting like he knew what was best for me. He didn't even know me anymore. _How the hell could he know what was best for me?_

"He knew what you needed this afternoon, didn't he?"I heard being whispered in my head as my bike roared even louder. I looked down seeing I was hitting 253 I pushed harder looked straight ahead and smiled telling my mind to shut the hell up that Jake didn't know what I needed.

"Jake pushed you to fight out your anger just like Emmett would have, did he not?"I heard the question whispered but chose to ignore it. I was not going to acknowledge to myself that Jake had anything that I needed today or any other for that matter. I glanced back down at my speed seeing that I was pushing 291. I was already topping the record but I pushed harder looking up to see how much longer I would have to endure the pain of this life.

"You wanted Jacob just as much as he wanted you. You have wanted him since the first night you set eyes on him again. You felt the attraction to him that first night at the club, didn't you?" The whispers were getting louder in my ears as my bike screamed. I still ignored my thoughts and looked down again seeing the odometer reading 298.

I took in a deep breath remembering the first time Emmett had told me he loved me.

_**Flashback...**_

"_**B, do you know how perfect you are?" He whispered in my ear as he made love to me for the first time. I kissed him softly feeling for the first time in my life that sex wasn't always meant to be something dirty and disgusting.**_

"_**I love you B, I do and I know you're scared but I can't help it. I love you so much it fuckin hurts to be away from you for five minutes. Do you feel that B?"He said as he stopped thrusting inside of me and moving my hands from around his neck and placing them over his heart.**_

"_**That is all yours B, it has never belonged to anyone else before. I belong to you; everything that I do now is for you and only you. I'm yours to do with whatever you please babe. I love you now and always, I'm forever your Isabella."Emmett whispered kissing me softly and began to make love to me again.**_

_**End Flashback...**_

My life with Emmett began to flash before my eyes as the tunnel vision from my speed finally started up. The memory of his whispered I love you's to the way he always knew what I needed without me saying anything to him. The way it felt the first time he had made love to me all the way to the last time that I had been in his arms.

I love him. I really love him. I have been in love with him all along. _How did I miss that? How can I have these feelings for Jacob if I love Emmett too?_

I looked down at the speedometer again seeing the needle pushing 300...301....302... I smiled stood up on my bike looking straight ahead. If I was going to go out like this then I wanted it to be while doing my favorite trick.

I jumped up standing on the seat then feeling my bike wobble. I heard Emmett's screams throughout my head telling me to stop. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a brief second realizing it was all in my head, he wasn't here anymore. He left with me begging him not to go.

I opened my eyes looked down at my speed, 304 the record had been beaten by 13mph. I wished at that moment my Emmy had been here to witness me break my own record again.

Now standing on my seat I let go of the bars, held my head up, raised my arms slowly so not to wreck before impact with the trailer. I wanted to make sure this took me from this hell I called my life. I looked down slowly at my speed one more time; I was still pushing 304 by some miracle I had not started to descend in speed yet.

I smiled leaned my head up toward the heavens above with my arms straight out to my sides palms upward and whispered "Take me home"


	16. Chapter 19

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

EMMETT'S POV

I drove into the parking lot slowly looking around weaving in and out of all the corners, around all the trailers, checking to make sure there was no one here waiting to surprise me or B. I pulled my bike up onto the trailer that belonged to the Adrenalin Crew so that it would be hid if Cole's boyz showed up while I waited B.

I was praying like hell that she would keep to our routine and show up to practice for the race tomorrow. That was the only way I was going to be able to let her know what was going on and that I was alive. I had lost my phone in the fight with Chris yesterday and I couldn't just show up at the house because I knew they were watching it.

I jumped into good year tire trailer hiding while I waited to see if she'd show up. After setting there for another hour and half I heard her bike roaring into the parking lot. I stood up surrounded by tires where I would not be seen and watched as she did the same thing that I had done coming in. B drove the lot checking all the hidden areas to make sure she was alone.

I laughed seeing her pull up to runway one, she was pissed and I could just imagine the hell she was giving Black and Blaze right now. It began to break my heart seeing her wipe her eyes, she was crying. She took her helmet off throwing it on the ground and then began to scream. "HE GONE! HE LEFT ME!"

I felt my heart clinch seeing her in this pain. I wanted to run straight to her and wrap her in my arms, but I needed to wait a few minutes and make sure she hadn't to been followed here from the house. _Did she really believe I was gone? How could she ever doubt me like that?_ If I have told her once I know I have told her a million times that I will never leave her. Although she was probably going to leave me after what her day had turned into.

I watched her face as determination crossed her features. B roared her bike to life again, not putting her helmet back on and shot forward. I stood watching her take the runways and turns with grace as I had taught her. B was an amazing rider; she could do stunts on her bike that professional stunt drivers had deemed impossible.

After about twenty minutes of her driving the runways and tricking I stepped out from the side of the trailer planning to let her know I was here. I noticed her speed up and smile looking down at her speedometer.

I worried for her safety as she wiped her eyes and began screaming with her bike as she came out of her turn three increasing her speed. As I looked down at my watch clocking her it didn't take much for me to estimate the speed she was traveling at.

She had just beaten her own record yet again. B had beaten her record last month when she had raced my bike here too. "Damn, she is to fuckin good." I whispered to myself seeing her raise her eyes looking at something in the distance as she then begun to push the bike beyond its limits.

My eyes shot in the direction hers had just been seconds ago. I felt my stomach drop as it dawned on me what she was fixing to do. I started screaming and raising my hands for her to stop but the damn bike was so roaring so loud from being pushed to the max that she couldn't hear me. _Had she lost her fuckin mind?_

I jumped the fence and started running straight for the trailer she was going to drive straight into at 300mph. "GODDAMNIT SHE'S GOING TO KILL HERSLEF!" I yelled into the night jumping the concrete walls we had set up to divide the track lanes off.

I watched in horror as she jumped straight up on the bike doing her praising heaven stunt and leaning her head back. "OMG B!!! STOP I'M HERE BABE!!" I screamed noticing she had to be pushing 305 at least.

Feeling tears spring into my eyes as I judged the speed of impact, she'd kill herself, the bike would explode, there was no way I could see for her to live through that. "B, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as loud as my horse voice would yell as I ran straight out in front of the trailer, head on with her for impact. I'd told her along with everyone else several times that she was my lifeline, if she was going out then so was I.

BELLA'S POV

"TAKE ME HOME" I said feeling as if I wasn't alone all of a sudden. I could hear Emmy whisper he loved me as I leaned my head back to say my last prayer. "Father, forgive me for I have sinned..." I heard Emmett's whispers again sounding closer this time. I opened my eyes raising my head looking forward then feeling my knees go weak as I seen him standing about 5 feet from my impact position.

"FUCK!!" I yelled dropping down and praying this would work. I fell straight down onto my stomach with my legs straight back. Hooking my right leg into the pussy bar on the back of my bike I channeled every bit of my strength trying to jerk my bike straight up into a standing position so that I could swing it around before hitting Emmett.

I had learned this trick and been practicing with no problems for the past month but that had been at max speeds of 234mph and now I was going every bit of 300mph. I was finding that I didn't have the strength to pull it up traveling this fast.

Sighing I whispered. "Lord I never ask you for anything, but please give me strength to do this and save his life."

I looked down seeing the speed not decrease any but I jerked back up again anyway, this time succeeding. I threw my foot down hitting the pavement while locking the other tightly into the bar then twisting the bike sideways to miss him.

My bike had been traveling to fast for this stunt and ending up sending me airborne sideways toward the trailer. I let go just like Emmy had always told me to do if I were going to wreck. When I let go the bike flew faster dropping my weight and landing into the trailer exploding.

"HOLY FUCK B!"Emmett jumped up running for me. He grabbed for me touching every inch of my body with his hands as I laid there not sure if I should move yet.

"Oh babe, please tell me you are okay. Oh my god B, what were you thinking?"He said hovering over my body kissing all over my face.

"Talk to me honey, can you talk? Oh god babe, please, please be okay."He cooed gently placing his arm under my head and pulling me into him.

"Emmy" I whispered gasping for air to fill my lungs with something other than the gas fumes that had exploded all over me.

"Yes sweetie, my love, it's me. I'm here with you now babe."Emmett whispered rubbing the gas soaked hair from my face.

"Can I move you babe? Do you need me to call an ambulance? Fuck it, I'll take you to the hospital myself." He mumbled lifting me up carrying me in his arms bridal style.

"Emmy, I think I am okay, just please get me away from these fumes so I can breathe."

"Right, okay babe."He said kissing my cheek and began to sprint toward the grassy area beside the track. Emmett sat gently down on the ground holding me in his arms. He began kissing my forehead, my eyes, moving down to the tip of my nose then softly on my lips. _How did I get so damn lucky to have a man like this? How do I tell him what happened with Jacob? Will he leave me for sure then?_

"Emmy, I love you so much."I whispered raising my hand to stroke his cheek. He looked down at me with tears running from his eyes. "Oh god B, I love you too." He said kissing me urgently this time.

I whimpered feeling the pain in my ribs, right hip and back as I moved to straddle his lap so I could kiss him easier. He stopped me from moving wrapping his arms tighter, pulling me into his chest.

"B, what the hell were you thinking?" He questioned wiping his eyes free of the tears.

"I thought you were gone Emmy. I didn't want to be here in this hell on earth without you to walk me through it."

"Never, B, I told you I would never leave you."

"But you've been gone since yesterday morning, you've never went more than a few hours without seeing or calling me. I was scared I'd lost you."

"B, how many times do I have to tell you this? You are the only person walking this earth that could take me down. If I lost you, I'd die for sure, but no one else can hurt me. I'm too smart, I beat them in their own games every time."

"Where have you been Emmett?"I suddenly asked as feeling angry that he had scared me.

"I have been hiding and watching out for you. Cole has had someone watching the house since yesterday before I left on that run."

"Why what happened?"I asked concerned. _Had he been pushed into shooting someone like Blaze thought?_

"Well let's just say that I have a couple of cases that he wants pretty damn bad. I'd be willing to bet that Cole would do just about anything to get his hands on those two cases right now."

"What do you mean cases, like from the run yesterday?"Puzzled I asked pulling myself up wincing again at the pain. _Did I break a couple of bones?_

"Exactly from that run! I was ordered to shoot if I was approached so I knew this had to be something bigger than the shit he had me do last month. I got the cases then lost Chris in an alleyway. That's when I lost my damn phone, so I couldn't call and let you know that I was okay.

"Emmy you didn't open the cases did you?"I asked bewildered that he had not just given Cole his shit like always.

"Yeah I did I needed to know what was so important that I had to shoot anyone that walked my way."

"OH GOD EMMETT!" I snapped.

"B, look this was getting to weird for me. There is stuff you don't know, stuff I never told you. I had to find a way out of this shit and I think I have found it. He wants what's in those cases right? And he would be willing to do whatever to get his hands back on them right?"

"Right, okay, but I must be a dumbass because I don't see where you are going with this."

"BLACKMAIL BABE!"He yelled then kissed me again. He sounded happy like he'd just won the lottery are or something. I felt sick like someone was ripping away at my heart.

"Emmett, forgive me but I don't see how this would work. If you black mail him then fine, but he going to do whatever he wants after he gets his hands on those cases."

"Nope, gotta way around that one too."He cooed thoroughly confusing me for the moment.

"Look B, just don't worry your beautiful little head about it. I have it under control, but you need to go home and stay close to one of the boyz until the race tomorrow. I have some more work to do tonight, but I will be here waiting on you when you get back in the morning."

"Emmett, Chris called me earlier, he wants me to meet him before the race tomorrow."

"HELL NO!"He hissed squeezing me closer to him.

"Okay, I won't go, the only reason I was going to start with was to try and find out what happened to you."I explained hoping he wouldn't go after Chris and finally get himself killed this time. Emmett thought he couldn't be taken down but I knew otherwise.

"Well now you know enough, and you can go let the others know that I'm okay."

"Alright, but do I have to let go of you now? I really want to just stay here wrapped in your arms."I said wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into me for another kiss.

"We can stay here for a little while longer."He whispered kissing the tip of my nose again.

"B, there is something else bothering you, I can tell. What happened babe?"

"I just love you Emmy."

"I love you too B, but that's not it, what is it?"He asked looking at me like he already knew that something had happened with me and Jacob today. _Could he know already?_

"Nothing really, I just realized how much I really love you and maybe I might have screwed up."

"What do you mean screwed up?"

"When I told you that I wanted to just be besties with bennies. I was wrong Emmett; I know how in love I am with you now."I told him seeing some kind of pain he was carrying at the moment wash from his eyes.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE NOT PLAYING WITH ME?"

"Nope, but that wasn't my only screw up Emmy."I said fixing to confess my sins to him from today. He gave me a stern look of warning saying...

"I don't care about any other screw ups as long as you love me and you are not ever going to leave me, then forget everything else!"

"But Emmy, it's big, you should know about this."I pleaded watching him close his eyes like he wanted to say something else instead.

"B, it doesn't matter to me, I don't want to know anything else. I love you so fuckin much babe! You have just made me the happiest man alive!"

"But Emmy..."I whispered, begging to tell him the truth before he found out some other way and never forgave me.

"No B, drop it okay, it's fine, everything is fine, just say you'll stay with me forever."

"Emmy I'll always be your B, you know how much I love you."

"I'm just happy!"

EMMETT'S POV

I had been doing my own watching of the house since B had arrived yesterday. I knew I couldn't just walk in there and let her know I was alive because Cole's group was watching for me to show up.

I didn't know everything that had happened between her and Black but I knew enough to put 2 and 2 together. I had snuck into the basement while everyone was down at the beach. I needed to grab some supplies for the race tomorrow.

And that was when I heard Blaze going off on Black upstairs. That had been the last straw to an emotional two days, my final undoing. I had went through hell trying to stay hide from Cole's crew and worrying that he would grab her when my back was turned.

When I heard them fighting, coming down the steps, I had stepped to the door of the basement so that I could hear what the fighting was about. It broke my pissed, angry heart to listen to her cry when she was saying... _"Ha! Some fuckin lifeline I turned out to be, huh? He's gone and I just fucked you! I have really fucked things up this time!"_

I had to get the fuck out of there before I did or said something I would regret. I knew if I seen Black I'd kill him and I wasn't even going to try and look at her at that moment. I was fully aware that if I looked into her eyes I'd cave. I dropped the bag that I had been holding and ran, jumping back out the window, leaving as quickly as possible.

"But Emmy..."B tried to plead with me but I didn't want to hear it. If I didn't hear it coming from her lips face to face then maybe it was just a dream.

"No B, drop it okay, it's fine, everything is fine, just say you'll stay with me forever."I begged.

"Emmy I'll always be your B, no matter what happens, you know how much I love you."She whispered stroking my cheek once again and I melted, nuzzling my cheek into the cup of her hand.

"I'm just happy!"I excitedly whispered as I crashed my lips down onto hers. I put everything that I felt for her into that kiss. I wanted her to know that she was my lifeline, my everything.

She may have had history with Black, but it was child's play compared to what she and I had been through together.

"Emmy" She moaned against my lips. "I love you" She mumbled nipping on my bottom lip.

"Oh shit B, I missed you so much."I seductively whispered running my hands up her sides and hearing her whimper again, like she had when she turned on my lap. _Was she hurt?_

"Babe, what hurts? How can I help you?"I begged raising her shirt up to look at her ribs. They were already beginning to turn black and blue. She looked down groaning slightly at the sight then raised her eyes back up to mine.

"I'll be fine, Emmy, you know I have had a lot worse than a few bruises and fractured ribs."

"But B you need to go to the hospital and have them x-rayed and wrapped."I pleaded gently moving her off of my lap. I would take her to the hospital and take care of her myself if she wouldn't go on her own.

"Don't worry if Blaze can't take care of it for me when I get home then I will go to the ER, okay?" It was then that it hit me that she didn't have a way home. Her bike had exploded and what the hell was she going to race tomorrow.

"Babe, I have a question for you. Do you still plan to race and trick out tomorrow in the bike comps?"

"Of course Emmy, you know a few bruises will not stop me from that. Each race I when buys another safe house!"

"No, no I know that much, but what are you going to be racing other than the car? You just blew up the damn bike!"

"Ah shit Emmy! OMG! Emmy did you see me before I lost my fuckin mind? I topped that bike out at 304!"

"Yeah, I guessed it was about 305, you were awesome, beautiful, and amazing but if you ever do something like that again I will personally kick your ass!"

"Yeah yeah, so I'll just drive the Assassin again, unless you plan to race too."

"No, I'll be too busy handling Cole and the races to do my own race tomorrow, but B, I don't want you driving the Assassin at top speeds like that. Do you realize you would have fuckin killed me along with you tonight?"

"I know babe, I'm sorry, I was just upset, but I'm better now I promise."She cooed kissing my cheeks.

"I can't take you home you'll have to call Blaze or something, there watching the house for me to show up. And I don't want you going anywhere without him by your side, got it?"

"Yes babe I got it."She said pulling her phone out of her pocket, texting a message and then hitting send.

"So who will be coming to get you?" I asked praying it wasn't going to be Black right now.

"Blaze" She said kissing down the side of my neck.

"Emmy I missed you so much, I need you babe."

"I know babe, I know."I whispered as flashes of her in the arms of Black crossed through my mind. Pulling away from her I quickly got up and walked away. I didn't want her to know that I knew what she'd done with him. And I couldn't kiss her and pretend those visions weren't going through my head just then.

Trying to cover up why I had pulled away from her as she sat there frowning at me. I chuckled. "B, you need to wash all that fuel off of you. If we did something now it'd set my deck on fire and the only fire I want to feel there is the one you start up when you touch me."

"Okay Emmy" She said frowning and the first question entered my mind. _Would she go home and fuck Black again now?_

"Um...Emmy, will you tell me what was in those cases?" She questioned changing the subject brilliantly for me.

"The Blue Hope Diamond was in one and in the other was the letter of authenticity from the Smithsonian museum."

"OMG YOU'RE FUCKIN KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"She yelled.

"No babe, I'm not kidding you at all. I don't know how or who got that diamond out of thee but they did. I haven't heard anything about a robbery there either so I'm thinking it was replaced with a replica and the museum doesn't know about it yet." I explained going back to set with her.

"Emmy, I love you."She whispered again leaning into my side placing her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into me kissing her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds I started thinking again of her being in the arms of Black.

I wanted to get up and walk away again but I sat there looking out into the darkness of the night wishing that Blaze would hurry up and get here for her. I was suddenly feeling the need to go throw a few punches and I knew the perfect fight club down town. I'd spent many of my night fighting there when I would have to come down here without her for the runs.

I leaned back on the grass pulling her down with me. I heard the bike as soon as it hit the tip of the dragon's tail. Sighing I squeezed her tight to me hoping that she wasn't going to go back and crawl in bed with him now.

"B, I love you babe."I cooed kissing the side of her head again then pulled her upright.

"I hear Blaze coming babe. Remember I'll be here waiting for you when you get here in the morning, okay?"

"Ok Emmy, I love you."She had told me she loved me more in the three hours than she had told me in the past two weeks. I was only hoping that she'd really had that epiphany and was mine for good now. I knew as long as I had her with me I could get over the rest.

As I heard the bike die I saw a figure hope off and yell "BELLA WHERE ARE YOU AT?"

I felt my blood boiling with the sound of his voice now calling her name. I had known I was going to have competition from him the first time I had met him, but not like this. He had taken advantage of the fact that she thought I was fuckin dead. How's that fair? I guess it's not...all's far in love and war right?

She dropped her arms from around my neck and gasped in as I jumped to my feet heading in his direction mumbling to myself... "I'll show you what's fair in love and war."

It had suddenly dawned on me as I walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder, that for the very first time in my life I might be in over my head.

_**May the X-games begin...Which one of us will drown first?**_


	17. Chapter 20

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

JAKE'S POV CH17

"Blaze was that text from Bella?" I asked seeing him breathe in a sigh of relief. Both of us had been at our wits end worrying about where she was at, and what she was doing. I mean sure she had told me she was going to go practice her tricking but I didn't have a clue where she did that at.

Blaze had refused to tell me saying I'd just upset her more if I went to her and that was why he wasn't going. He thought she needed some time to think and except that just maybe Emmett would not be coming home.

Hearing him tell me that it would only hurt her more if either of us were there had pissed me off. At this point I didn't care what pissed her off. As far as I was concerned she could get the fuck over it. She didn't need to be running around like a mad woman by herself with those thugs chasing after her.

We had sex, no we made love, amazing love if you ask me and I wasn't sorry for it. I knew I wanted her to be mine the moment I set eyes on her. I was feeling this pull toward her even before I knew she was Bella Swan, my long lost childhood sweetheart. Her being the girl that had stolen my heart as young boy had just fueled my desire for her more.

"Yeah, it was her. I don't know why but she needs me to come and get her from down at the track."Blaze said standing up and heading for the door.

"I'll go!"I yelled jumping up walking up behind him.

"NO, no you won't. Look man, I know you just want to help her, but Honey doesn't do well with change. She freaks out like you seen today. Emmett is a big part of her life, the part that makes her feel safe. If he is really gone then she's going to have a hard time. I think you should back off some and let her learn to cope with Emmett being gone all on her on. If there is something going to happen between the two of you, don't you want it to be because she wants it and not because she is hurting over losing him?"

"Bella does want it! I feel it every time we are in the same room. It like this fire ignites between the two of us. She feels it to man, I know she does."I snapped. I knew he was right but it didn't change anything. I felt she needed to know how I felt now not later.

"Then let her come to you, don't push her into something that she will end up regretting because of a guilty conscious."Damn, he had me there. _What do I say to that one?_

"Yeah, yeah, so are you going to go get her or preach to me all night? Frustrated snapped knowing he was right then turning on my heel to go back and set down.

"What do you think dipshit? I'm going to go get Honey."Blaze laughed.

"Blaze" I heard the blonde girl that Bella had called Rosie come strolling in the living room saying.

"Rosie, what's wrong sweetie, you're crying?"He rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Can we talk?"Blaze looked over at me nodding and saying...

"Go and pick up Honey, but if you know what's good for you then you'll keep those roaming paws of yours to yourself."I chuckled thinking to myself, if you only knew what my paws wanted to do to her right now.

"Yeah, yeah, now where do I go?"

Blaze had given me the directions, warning me about something he referred to as suicide drive. It didn't take long for me to be on my way, I was anxious to see her again. I wanted to know that she was okay. I needed to wrap her in my arms and show her that everything was going to be okay, if she'd just give me a chance.

Pulling into the lot I didn't see her bike anywhere, but I smelt gas fumes burning. I began to scream for her, I was scared she had hurt herself. As I ran toward the runways where the smoke was coming from, I saw her bike busted up and smoldering with fumes and smoke. _Where was Bella, had she been hurt?_

"BELLA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT?" I screamed running toward the grassy part of the lot. Turning around to look behind me I heard what sounding like Bella gasp. "Bella" I whispered more for myself than her. She was hurt, I could feel.

I spun around on my heels feeling someone grab my shoulder. "EMMETT!"

EMMETT'S POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE IS BLAZE?"I screamed ready to deck him a good one.

"Rosie was upset so he stayed for her and sent me instead."He replied ignoring my anger and looking around me for Bella.

"B, doesn't need your kind of help! I'll take her home myself!" I snapped. If he thought I was going to let B on that damn bike with him after what he'd did he was fuckin crazy.

"Where in the fuck have you been dude?"He asked like he actually cared.

"What's it to you?!"I snapped seeing him cock his head in my direction and smirk. I was ready for this, he better hope he is. I stepped back balling my fist up and slinging my right fist straight into his jaw knocking him back a few steps.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"He screamed holding his jaw.

"Really? You're going to stand there and ask me that?"Smirking, I waited for him to put two and two together.

"Emmy" I heard her saying behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" She asked. _Was she fuckin serious?_ This fuck head slept with her today and she asks me _what is wrong_?

"Not a motherfuckinthing!" I rushed out stepping out of her embrace and turning my back on both of them. I decided then I'd keep my mouth shut through this weekend and then confront him about it when we got back to Seattle. I just hope I can keep my cool that long.

"What's your problem dude?"Jake snapped again. I turned back to him thinking to myself...God I want to kick his ass right now.

I ignored him wrapping my arms around B. I lifted her up wrapping her legs around my waist as I crashed my lips into hers. While kissing her with my hands cupped around her ass cheeks she moaned and I smiled, he had to be getting pissed by now.

"Miss me babe?"I asked seeing that Black had suddenly disappeared for the moment. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for him right now. He had fucked my girl today with her thinking I was dead. He knew better, he should have at least waited a few days to let my supposedly dead body get cold.

"Always" She whispered kissing me again. I had a vision of her kissing Black like this run through my head causing my anger me to atomically be infuriated. I dropped her to her feet griping her tightly as I slid my hands up her sides.

"I fuckin love you, do you know that B? Do you realize just how much I love you?!"I snapped immediately regretting getting angry with her as she looked at me hurt. _How can I blame her when she thought I was gone?_

"I love you too Emmy, please tell me what is wrong?"She nervously asked me.

"Nothing babe, there's nothing for you to worry about."I told her kissing her once again while praying there was nothing for me to worry about too. I could tell the other night at the club that she was attracted to Black I just hoped that it wasn't enough to make her leave me.

"Go home and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be along day."I stated laughing and slapping her on the ass so she'd drop it and smile.

"I don't want to go back to the house without you."

"B, I'm sorry but you have to. I'll see you first thing in the morning."I whispered fighting that damn lump in my throat as I leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

BELLA'S POV

"I don't want to go back to the house without you."I whispered reaching my hand out, placing it on his chest to stop his pacing. I could tell he was frustrated and nervous about something. Emmett had never pushed me away and it seemed that all he had done all night was push me away and then pull me back in. He couldn't make up his mind about something that was bothering him.

"B, I'm sorry but you have to. I'll see you first thing in the morning."He whispered then leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss goodbye. The kiss almost felt cold, like ice. Emmett and I had never had just a chaste kiss the whole time we had been together, our kisses had always been filled with heat and passion.

I felt him tighten his hold on my waist not wanting to let me go when he heard Jacob walking back toward us. I wondered at that moment if he somehow already knew about me sleeping with Jacob. _But how would he know? He couldn't know, could he?_

"Bella are you ready to go?" Jacob spat pointing toward his bike. I shivered hearing Emmett's angry reply. "She'll be ready to goddamn go in a minute asshole!"

"Emmett what is wrong with you?"I questioned stepping forward matching him as he stepped back away from me.

"NOTHING!" He yelled.

"Emmy" I whispered knowing he was upset about something. He was always the cool one, the life of the party, this wasn't him. Emmett never acted this way unless he had a good reason to be mad at someone and even then it was mostly when it had something to do with me.

"B, there is nothing the matter, now please go home."I see the battle he was having with himself, not wanting to push me away, but for some reason he was.

"You'll be here when I get here in the morning, right? I'll be here first thing to help set up with you."I said trying not to cry as I reached for his hand, but he pulled his back running it through his hair instead. I knew something was wrong I just didn't know for sure what.

"I'll be waiting, I promise."He whispered not looking at me.

"Okay" I said smiling then turned to leave. I didn't try to kiss him again because I didn't want him to pull away again. It hurt like hell for him to act this way and not talk to me about it. We had never had this problem before. It was new territory for us and I could tell he was feeling just as anxious and nervous as I was.

"Ready" Jake asked as I stepped up sliding onto the back of his bike. I felt guilty. I didn't want to be getting on the back of _his _bike with _him_ after what we had done. I wanted to stay with Emmett where I knew I would be safe from Bella. She was just as dangerous as Cole and Emmett saved me from myself just as much as he did from Cole.

I knew with the way he was acting he wouldn't let me though, and I was really worried about putting myself in a situation of being alone with Jacob again. Although I knew sleeping with him this afternoon would be wrong I did it anyway even though I knew I'd feel extremely guilty afterwards and I did. I was feeling guilty enough for the both of us at this point.

I had felt things with him this afternoon that I had not felt when Emmy and I were together, Jake had simply just blew my mind slap into. When Emmett and I were together it was more of a love, lust, desirable fuck almost. I mean sure he had made love to me sweetly several times making me feel how much he loved me, but this afternoon I had felt all of that plus some. The feelings felt multiplied almost uncontrollable.

"Yeah let's go."I whispered then felt myself being yanked painfully to fast off the back of the bike.

"Wait" Emmett said then kissed me again not giving me a chance to ask him what was wrong. His lips moved softly against mine expressing his love for me then turning almost violent. Emmett grabbed my hips pulling me roughly to him obviously forgetting about my ribs.

Moaning he whispered. "B, don't forget I need you just as much as you need me. I'll be here waiting in the morning, plan on having a very eventful day." He chuckled then smirked pressing his cock against my leg letting me know just how eventful he planned our day to be.

I had a thing about these races and he was well aware of that. Being around all the speed and muscle always made me horny and he was all too happy to bust his nuts all day in between races trying to cure it for me.

"Talk about whiplash."I heard Jacob mumble from behind me as Emmett raised his lips from mine looking over my head at Jake. "You don't know the fuckin meaning of whiplash, _**yet**_, but don't worry you will soon."

Emmett lifted me up off my feet grazing his tongue over my bottom lip then kissing me again as he walked. Then he sat me back down on Jake's bike, moving my legs around easy so not to hurt my ribs as he moved me.

"I love you Isabella, I have since day one in the club. I knew when I saw you with Chris that I was falling in love with the gorgeous brunette he was strutting like a trophy on his arm. I never in a million years thought I would be able to have you, but here you are and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you as mine. "He cooed kissing the tip of my nose then looking to Jake smiling.

"My beautiful girl needs to go home and go to bed but first she has some messed up ribs Blaze needs to take a look at. I trust you can handle that small task for me."Emmett sternly stated eyeing Jake. _What had Jacob done to piss Emmett off? It feels almost like Emmett knows what happened, but how could he know that? Had he talked to Blaze?_

"I fuckin got her here in one piece, didn't I?" Jake firmly stated looking like he was beginning to get infuriated with Emmett.

"That you did, but not without adding more trouble, right?" Emmett countered back nodding his head toward me then shot a smirk back toward Jake.

My brain was screaming _**OH GOD HE KNOWS**_ when it was suddenly interrupted by the movement of the bike as Jake stepped off looking at Emmett.

"Trouble, and just what trouble are you referring too?" Jake spat standing up tall in front of Emmett. _Were they going to fight?_ _Oh god, please don't let them fight_. I prayed.

"Oh trust me when I say that we will definitely be discussing _said _trouble after the races are taken care of and we are back in Seattle." Emmett smugly sneered.

"I'm ready for _said_ conversation right fucking now so spit it out and give me your best damn shot."Jake growled stepping up nose to nose with Emmett.

"I wouldn't advise that Jake!"I grumbled crawling of the bike then stepping in between the two. I wasn't about to let these two fight. If Jake pissed Emmett off enough then Earthquake would show up to fight instead and I knew there was no way I could stop him them.

"Look guys stop this now! I am not in any shape to pull you apart if you two fight!" I said yelling placing one of my hands on each of their chest.

"No Bella, I got this shit, he's been acting like an ass every since I got here and I have not a clue why?" Jake vented pushing against my hand as he proceeded toward Emmett again.

"Really? Are you that stupid boy? You have no clue why I would be mad at you?" Emmett sarcastically chuckled.

"Why don't you just stop with the word scramble and spit it the fuck out! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake yelled flashing his eyes to mine for a brief second then back up to Emmett. I think he was expecting me to give him some sort of sign that I had not told Emmett about us but I was too stunned by the look in Emmett's eyes as the fire lit and he looked back at Jake.

"JAKE LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!"I yelled knowing all too well what that look that was in Emmett's eyes meant. He was fixing to hand Jake his ass on a silver platter, and if I didn't get Jake out of here, there'd be no stopping Earthquake once he started.

Earthquake was the only thing about Emmett that had ever scared me. When he rose from the shadows someone was sure to be hurt. Emmett along with Blaze and three others had been labeled with fist of iron in the MMA world, making their hands illegal weapons if used outside of the ring.

"Jake, please."I begged trying to push him back toward the bike to leave. Jake bowed up shoving me to the side stepping up chest to chest with Emmett saying...

"I'm ready, question is, are you?" Jake smugly spat looking like he was satisfied with himself. _Was he goddamn crazy? Did he not realize who he was messing with?_

"Holy fuck!" I yelped when I tripped falling and hitting my ribs again when Jake had shoved me backwards.

"B!" Emmett yelled rushing to me pulling me into his arms gently knowing that I was already hurt and bruised pretty bad.

"Bella, OMG I'm sorry!"Jake pleaded looking like he could cry. I felt a pain striking at me heart seeing him look like that. I knew he had not meant to hurt me and I wasn't mad at him for it.

"I'm fine, Jacob, my ribs are just bruised pretty badly. I'll be okay though, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean for me to fall down." I told him trying to ease the guilt his eyes were now harboring.

"No fuck it's not B, he pushed you down!"Emmett snapped.

"Emmy, he didn't mean to and I know that, so do you."I whispered placing my hand on his cheek rubbing in a comforting motion.

"Bella are you going to tell me what happened to you tonight? What the fuck happened to that bike over there?"Jacob asked nodding toward my bike that now was just a heap of burnt scrap metal.

"I wreaked my bike."I mumbled not really wanting to admit what I had really been trying to do.

"B didn't just wreak her bike! She was trying to kill herself!"Emmett spat angrily now.

"BELLA, WHAT THE FUCK?" Jake screamed.

"I don't want to talk about Jacob."I mumbled pulling myself up and out of Emmett's arms.

"Babe you need to go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning okay."Emmett cooed kissing me softly.

"You ready Jake?"Emmett sneered in his direction.

"Sure, sure" Jacob said crawling on the bike and taking off without another word.

I felt bad for Emmett telling Jake that. I didn't want him to think it was about this afternoon, although that did play a big part in the way that I was feeling at the moment. With the way that Emmett was acting tonight I was almost certain that he knew somehow what had happened between Jake and me.

That would certainly explain why he didn't want me to tell him earlier. _Was he planning on just ignoring this and acting like it had not happened?_ Maybe I am wrong and he doesn't know what happened, maybe he is mad at Jake about something else. _What could it be?_

"The Hope Diamond. That is some crazy shit." I mumbled under my breath as we pulled into the driveway of the beach house. _What in the hell could Cole be doing with that and how did he get his hands on the damn thing?_

JACOB'S POV

I heard Bella mumbling something about the Hope Diamond which had peeked my curiosity. _What was she talking about? Was Emmett involved in something having to do with that?_

"Bella, are you really okay?"I asked pulling her from the bike gently and standing her up easy. I could tell she was hurting and getting sore with every minute that passed.

"I'll be fine Jacob I just need Blaze to wrap these ribs up for me. I have had much worse before trust me."She whispered taking a step then whimpering softly. I leaned down pulling her into my arms bridal style and began walking toward to the door.

"Jacob I don't think it is a good idea for you to be caring me like this after what happened this afternoon. I can walk I am just sore, I told you I will be fine."She whispered as I looked down seeing her eyes close.

She was tired, in pain and sleepy. I made my mind up then that I would take care of her tonight no matter if she wanted me to or not.

When I entered the house Blaze and Rosie seen me caring her, gently trying not to jar her body. Blaze ran to me picking her head up where it had fallen down and was hanging from my arm while she slept.

"What happened to her man?" Blaze questioned never removing his eyes from her sleeping form wrapped securely in my arms. I headed for the steps to take her to her room taking each step slowly.

"She had a wreck while trying to commit suicide or that is what I gathered from Emmett."

"EMMETT" Blaze yelled snapping his face up toward mine for confirmation that I had just basically informed him that Emmett was indeed alive.

"Yeah man he's alive, now shut the hell up and help me with her. I'm guessing you are like the make shift doctor or something around here, because Emmett said she had some broken ribs you would need to wrap up for her."

Blaze laughed saying with his deep booming voice. "Yeah, you could say I'm something like that. I'll be back in a minute, let me go get something right quick."

I walked into her room glancing down at the bed I had made love to her on this afternoon, I smiled at the memory. "Jacob" I heard her whisper as I softly placed her on the bed.

"Yeah babe?"I answered glancing down seeing her eyes were still closed, she was asleep and dreaming about me. My heart swelled hoping it was only good dreams.

"Jacob" I heard her mumbling calling out for me again as Blaze walked into the room carrying a medical bag.

"Something like that, huh?" I said shooting him a questioning look.

"I'm not a doctor, my mother was a nurse and I seen a lot, learned a lot. I take care of the simple things when one of us gets hurt around here. Being bike riders and having stunt drivers that happens often, if we ran to the ER each time somebody got hurt we'd be living there, don't cha think?"

"Yeah I guess, so how often has Bella been hurt like this? Has she ever been hurt real bad?" I asked concerned for what she'd be doing tomorrow.

"Um, well she only tried to kill herself once and yeah that was pretty bad. It was a couple of days after Wyatt had raped her. She was already in bad shape just from fighting with him, but she got it in her head that Emmett thought she was a whore or something. She thought he had stopped loving her. We tried to get her to see that it was just him feeling guilty because he had not gotten to her fast enough, but Honey being typical Bella, wouldn't listen."

"So what did she do, what happened?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to her head rubbing her cheek while he pulled the bottom of her shirt up looking around, pushing gently trying not to wake her.

"She drove her bike off a cliff."He said running his finger tips over the ribs to feel for breaks.

"DAMN" I groaned seeing her ribs, they were completely black. _How the hell had she even walked around at the track earlier?_

"She's had worse, don't let the blackness scare you. Honey bruises easier than others just because of her illness." He stated raising his eyes to mine then lowering them back down.

"What illness?"I quickly asked feeling the lump in my throat about to explode. It was starting to cut my oxygen off. I felt like my heart was fixing to explode for some reason. _She had just came back into my life, was she going to leave again? How can I still feel so strongly for her after all these years? _We don't even know each other anymore.

"No, she will have to be the one to tell you about all that, she doesn't tell very many people about that." Blaze said rubbing some sort of cream over her ribs then trying to roll her without waking her.

"Emmy" She whispered and Blaze chuckled slightly then frowned.

"So where's my brother at, dude? Is he okay?"Blaze asked laying a wide bandage down then rolling her back own over it as he pulled her softly back into the side of my leg so he could pull it through on her other side and began the wrapping process.

"I don't know what's going on with him, but he's pissed at me for some reason that's for damn sure."I grumbled as the fight that almost took place flashed before my eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why, could it be that you slept with his girl this afternoon."Blaze sarcastically whispered raising his eyes to me again.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't tell him that though, so how would he know already?"I questioned wondering if he had been in contact with someone here all along.

"Emmett's is smooth and when it comes to protecting Honey, he's even smoother. He could have been in and out of this house with us never even knowing it. He has some training in just that, getting in and out of places without being detected. Honey is not the only reason that Cole is using him. Emmett's father is to blame for that though."

Blaze started shaking his head back and forth as he rolled her from one side back to the other again then pinning the wrap tightly.

"Emmett is not a bad guy man, you just need to get know him better. He's the brother everyone dreams of having. He'll never turn his back on his friends no matter what, and if you're lucky enough to earn his love and trust, get into his heart, he'd walk through the pits of hell for you. Hell, you've already seen it with your own eyes. He'd die for her in a second without question to his own life."

Blaze was right and I had seen that he was like that with her. When Blaze had warned me that first night at the club about him walking through hell for her, I had thought Blaze to be exaggerating trying to make his best friend look good or something, but I couldn't deny he had been right, not after all that I had seen in just a few short days.

"So you don't know where he has been or if he will be there tomorrow. Can you tell me anything?"Blaze asked, leaning down and softly kissing Bella's ribs then pulled her shirt down. He sat down in the chair looking at me for answers that I didn't have for him.

"I heard him tell Bella that he'd be there waiting on her first thing in the morning. I also heard her whisper something to herself about the Hope diamond as we pulled into the driveway earlier, but I didn't ask her about it."

"The hope diamond, as in, The Blue Hope Diamond?"Blaze questioned as I seen the wheels in his head start to turn.

"That'd be the one, I think, but don't ask me I'm out of the loop."I whispered ignoring the fact that he was setting two feet from me as I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose as she slept.

"I bet it has something to do with his run and being gone for 2 damn days."Blaze said then snapped his head up seeing what I had just done.

"Look man, I don't know what is going on between the two of you, and honestly I really don't want to know. Emmett is closer to me then if he were my own brother and Honey, well she's my sister. I love these two very much they have both been through hell and I want nothing but happiness for them both. Both, meaning, that if she decided to be with you and she was happy then I'd be happy too."

He took a deep breath shook his head then started again. "Something you need to understand Jake is that she's been through hell in her life. The Bella you once knew does not exist anymore. And for the past three almost four years Emmett is all she has had. I mean yeah she had all of us, but that's not the same, he's the only one that could get close to her for the longest time. She's very guarded and only trusts him 100%, you'll have your hands full with her, that is if she leaves him for you."

"I understand all that."I whispered moving the hair from her eyes and rubbing her cheek again.

"No I don't think you do. Emmett will not give her up without a fight, he really loves her. I know you have heard him say that she's his lifeline. I honestly don't think that is just a statement he spits out of his mouth, he really feels that way. And if you hurt my sister, you won't have a chance to worry about any of us kicking your ass because he will kill you."

"I know" I said as he got up and patted me on the shoulder saying...

"I'll make sure the guess room is fixed up for you just in case you decide to go down and sleep." He shook his head grinning then saying as he walked out the door. "But I don't think wild horses could pull you away from her tonight." And then he shut the door behind him.

I got up and walked around to the other side of the bed, sliding in beside her. I then turned on my side to hold her draping my arm over her hips softly not to jar her ribs. She was sleeping peaceful for the moment and I really didn't want to wake her so I tried my best not to move at all while I fell asleep.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up to the beautiful sound of the ocean waves crashing outside my window. I smiled feeling Emmett's arm draped over me. "He came home." I whispered to myself as I went to turn over and kiss him good morning.

I winced at the pain, feeling like I had literally been run over by a tanker truck then gasped seeing that it wasn't Emmett in our bed.

"Jacob" I said shocked and confused.

He was sound asleep and did not budge when I nearly yelled his name. I began to try and slide out from under his arm, wondering how and why he was in this bed with me, but it had been a lost cause. I was too sore to move out from under the heavy arm that had just gripped my hip to still my movement.

"What are you doing babe?"He whispered not opening his eyes as he spoke to me.

"Jacob, don't call me babe, and what are you doing in my bed?" He opened his eyes slowly then blinking at the brightness from the sun shining through the window.

"I'll call you babe if I want to _BABE_ and I am in here with you because I took care of you last night and sat in here while you rested." He cooed leaning over and kissing me softly. Jacob then pulled his arm off of my hip and got up headed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him yelling over running water... "What time is it anyway?"

I lifted my head up groaning from the pain and wondering what in the hell I could do to turn Jake away from me before things got out of hand. I wasn't about to pursue things with Jake, no matter how attracted to him I was, and hurt Emmett in the process.

I looked at the clock seeing that is was now 8:30 and I needed to have been at the track around 8. I jumped up grabbing clothes and stood at the door waiting impatiently for Jake to hurry up and give me my bathroom. "Its 8:30 and I need to get ready and get down at the track, hurry up Jake!" I yelled knocking on the door.

"JACOB, PLEASE HURRY!" I screamed getting more frustrated with him with each passing second.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M OUT."He yelled back opening the door and jumping back seeing me standing right in the doorway, tapping my foot angrily.

"Good, will you go see if Blaze will come wrap me up when I get out of the shower, and where is Diesel at?"I asked rushing in and closing the door behind me.

"Diesel, I don't know about, but I can wrap your ribs for you Bella." _How the hell would he know how to wrap ribs?_

"That's okay Jake, I need them to be done good enough so that I that I can move, but still race."

"I think I can handle it."He chuckled sounding like he had walked away from the door.

I hopped in the shower then jumped out real fast and threw on my leather jumper but left it hanging. I slid on my white tank top that I'd cut short so that it came just below my bra line. I wore this tank under my suit so that when I wasn't actually racing I could unzip my suit and let it hang down while the tank covered me up allowing me to cool off.

Opening the door I stepped back into my room seeing Jacob standing out on the balcony looking out over the water. "Jake" I yelled wanting to hurry and get down to the track. I just knew Emmett was freaking out by now wondering where I was at.

"Yeah" He said turning and heading back in the door only to stop immediately.

"Jake, what's wrong? Come on I'm in a hurry, are you wrapping these or is Blaze doing it?"I said pointing to my ribs with my fingers.

"Um..."He said incoherently while his eyes roamed up and down my body. Jake couldn't stop looking at me as he stepped slowly forward reaching out and pulling my body flush against his.

"Damnit Bella" He lustfully moaned as he pushed his groan against me showing me what this outfit had done to him.

"Jacob, please don't." I whispered trying to pull out of his grasp as I felt that fire start up again and my head begin screaming for me to run far away from him.

"Don't what, Bella? Make love to you? Too late, I already did. Want you, again? Too bad already do." He seductively whispered bringing his lips down to mine, kissing me with a crushing desire.

I felt the lust pooling up between my legs again as his mouth danced with mine. I moaned against his lips feeling the same sharp pain shooting through my heart as yesterday when we had slept together. _Who was my heart hurting for more? For wanting Jacob so bad my body was screaming with desire or for fear I was going to break Emmett? _


	18. Chapter 22

Slappin' Pistons

BELLAS POV CH18

"Jake, please stop."I whispered trying to pull out of his grip. He had one hand gripped tightly around my waist pulling me into him and the other placed softly on the side of my neck.

"Bella" Jake moaned pulling me tighter into his embrace. I pulled away looking up into his lust filled eyes. I felt the pain, slowly ripping a jagged line down the middle, leaving me with shards of glass pricking away at my heart.

"Jake, I need to go."I whispered, turning in his arms to leave out of the room.

"No, wait!" Jake snapped pulling my back against his chest and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jake, I really need to go now! Emmett will be worried about me."

"I know, and..." He mumbled as he kissed the side of my neck.

"JAKE! I have to go right now!" I yelled, pulling away and running through the door. I knew that if I didn't get out of there now I would give in to him, give into my desire for him.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell from behind me as I ran down the steps not paying attention to wear I was going until I ran right smack into something big and hard at the bottom of the steps, tripping me. Groaning in pain as my ribs hit the ground I saw what it was that I fell over.

"Diesel" I said reaching my hands up and cupping his nose while I kissed it. He nuzzled the side of my cheek then plopped his head down in my lap, the same way he had done on the bed yesterday. I was falling in love with this dog, the first pet I had ever had.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake asked rushing down to help me up.

"I'm fine Jake."I said taking his hand pulling myself up while looking anywhere but in his eyes. Why was I feeling this? I had not noticed anyone but Emmett for three years and now this has to happen to me, when I realize that I feel more for Emmett than what I had thought. Why, why can't my life be simple?

"I'm not going to say that I am sorry Bella, but, I will try to back off if that is what you want. Although, I don't think that is what you really want, as a matter of fact, I don't think you even know what you want."

"I do know what I want Jake! I want Emmett, and if you would back the fuck off long enough you would see that!"I screamed heading toward the door. I was beginning to think he might be right and there was no way in hell I was going to give him that ammo to use against me.

"Bella, if you were sure of that, then anything that I do would, have no affect on you, but it does." He said advancing toward me as the front door opened.

"No it doesn't!" I yelled, turning to see who was entering the house and silently thanking god that I now had a distraction.

"Honey, are you okay, what's going on in here?"Blaze asked as he and Rosie walked into the house alarmed from my yelling.

"Blaze could you please wrap my ribs and take me down to the track?"

"Yeah, I was actually fixing to come and see if you were awake, everybody else just left to head down."

"Great! I will be the last one there, as if Emmett doesn't have enough to worry about as it is!"I grumbled, raising my shirt up so that he could fix my ribs for the race.

I rode with Rosie down to the track while Blaze and Jake took the bikes. When we got there the first thing I did was look for Emmett, but he was nowhere to be found. I was beginning to get worried that something had happened as I made my way to the office.

Entering the office I could hear two male voices arguing from the back room. The voice I recognized was Emmett and he was raging mad.

"What in the hell do you want me to do about it!" I heard him yell and something sounding like his fist hit the desk.

"I expect you to handle it for me!" The other male voice screamed. I wasn't for sure, but I thought the voice was coming from Carlisle, Emmett's father. The whole time Emmett and I had been together I had only met him once and that was only by accident. Emmett had always told me he wanted me nowhere near his father.

"If I recall correctly, I told you 4 years ago that I would not be part of your shady dealings anymore. I have enough problems of my own to deal with!" Emmett snapped. I felt guilty because I knew I was the cause of all his problems now, and I didn't want to be.

"Yeah, I'm aware of your problems and the biggest one is Bella Swan, get rid of her!"

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your fuckin business! I love her, something you wouldn't understand! So don't tell me to get rid of her!"

"Son, she's a whore, you deserve better than that!"The next thing that I heard actually scared me. Hearing one single punch and then his father fall, I rushed toward the room.

"Don't let me hear you ever refer to her like that again, better yet...DON'T EVER LET ME HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT HER PERIOD!" Emmett yelled as I reached the door.

"Emmett!"I screamed, seeing that his father was on the floor and out cold.

"B" He said turning toward me, frowning when he say the disappointment on my face. I knew very little about his father, and what I did know was not good, but, I didn't want them fighting over me.

"Emmy stop, I am not worth this fighting."

"Are you crazy? B, you are the only thing in my life worth fighting for. I love you; don't you see that you mean everything to me?" Emmett stated walking toward me wrapping his arms around me. I had missed the comfort that his embrace gave me. It had only been three days since he had left me in Seattle, but it seemed like a lifetime.

I always found myself feeling unsure of myself when he wasn't around. Emmett was so strong and confident, my soul feed off of his. I always knew that no matter what the situation was, he would give me the strength I needed.

"B, I was worried about you, what happened, I thought you were going to be here early?" He said leaning his forehead down against mine and hugging me tighter than he normally did.

"I'm sorry, Emmy, I over slept and no one woke me up."I whispered choosing to leave out the part about Jake being in my bed or trying to seduce me again this morning. I was already worried that he knew what had happened yesterday between me and Jake so I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him about this morning too.

"It's okay, I was just worried. I won't ask how your ribs feel, because I already know, but are you sure you want to race today?" He whispered rubbing his hand softly across my ribs as he checked the bandages.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That you are."Emmett said chuckling, pulling his head back from mine and letting his eyes travel up and down my body. I smiled realizing that he seemed to be in a lighter mood now. I hated when he was upset, even when it was warranted.

We both turned looking at his father on the floor when he groaned and pulled himself up onto his knees to get up.

"Bella" His father said then nodded in my direction.

"Carlisle, I would appreciate it if you would leave now." Emmett said pulling me out of the doorway so that his father could leave.

"Son, I need your help with that matter we discussed." Carlisle said, stopping in the doorway and turning back toward us.

"Too bad, I'm busy, now do yourself a favor and leave!"Emmett spat.

"Fine I will call you later." Carlisle said walking out the door.

"Don't waste your time!"Emmett yelled.

"Emmy, what does he want you to do?" I questioned expecting him to shoot down my question, but he surprised me.

"He is linked to the diamond with Cole, and he wants me to finish a job that Chris chickened out on."

"You're not going to, right?" I asked worried.

"No, I am through with all the bullshit, things are fixing to change."He whispered then put his finger on my lips to stop me from asking my next question.

"A-hem...I believe that today is suppose to be fun, no worries today, okay babe." Emmett cooed replacing his fingers with his lips. This kiss was different then last night, his kiss was passionate again. When he had kissed me last night it felt like he was scared and angry.

"I have missed you so much B, I love you more than you will ever know." He whispered sliding his hands down the sides of my hips, cupping them behind my legs and pulling me up to straddle his waist. Emmett walked us to the couch and sat down.

"I missed you to Emmy, I promise I did."I whispered leaning forward and placing my head on his shoulder. We had been through so much together. How could I tell him I had feelings for Jake too? Emmett had been my life for so long, he meant everything to me.

"I know B, I know." He whispered in my ear while rubbing the side of my head in a soothing motion. No matter what was going on he was always there to comfort me, he was my rock, built solid. Would I be the boulder to crush and crumble him into a million pieces?

"Emmett, there is something you need to know, we need to talk." I whispered kissing his shoulder before I pulled my head up to look at him.

"Isabella, I wanted to wait and talk about this when we got back home, but since you insist on doing it this weekend then let me tell you what I know, then I will tell you what I need to know and then we can talk, okay?" He said waiting for me to reply, but as I swallowed the lump in my throat all I could do was nod yes.

"Okay, I know that you thought I was dead so you were upset, and I know that you slept with Jake. I also know that you are attracted to him, so don't say that it only happened because you were upset, it would have happened anyway, you being upset just made it happen sooner than I expected it too. I know you B, and I know how you deal with your feelings, so I don't have to be a genus to know that you were fighting mad, hurt, and upset yesterday. I know that you love me and you feel confused right now about why you are feeling this way, and how you are going to deal with this." He stopped talking for a minute then running the back of his hand down my cheek he gave me a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Emmy..."I whispered, starting to cry and pull out of his arms. Emmett stopped me from moving, pulled my face back to him, shaking his head he began to speak again.

"B, I'm hurt of course, but not mad at you, now, Black is a different story, I'm going to kick his ass for taking advantage of the situation. Now that you are aware of what I already know let me tell you what I need to know."

"Do I have a fighting chance in hell to win your heart?" He asked sounding scared of what my answer would be.

"I love you Emmett, I don't want to lose you." I whispered placing my forehead to his.

I know Isabella and you will never lose me, no matter what happens I will always be there for you. Now answer my question." Emmett said slightly smiling and kissing the tip of my nose.

"You don't have to fight for my heart Emmett, it's already yours."

"Not all of it, but, I have my answer. I want you to know that I don't plan to just turn the other cheek and watch Black swoop in and steal you away. I will be fighting for the rest of your heart, but, I will not rip you to shreds in the process. I want you to enjoy this weekend and we will deal with all this when we get back to Seattle."

"Why do you love me so much Emmett?" I asked wondering how he could forgive me after what Beth had done to him.

"That's an easy one to answer." He said chuckling.

"I love you, because, out of everyone else in this world, you trust me enough to share this with me and no one else." He said leaning forward and kissing my heart.

"I also love you because, out of everyone that knows you, I am the only one you chose to show the real Isabella Swan too." He said moving from my heart to my head and kissing both sides of my temples.

"And, I love you because, we are just alike, we are compatible in every way, were made for one another."He whispered moving his lips down the side of my face, placing feather light kisses all over my face.

"But, most of all, I love you, because, you are the only person in this whole world that makes me feel like my skin is going to burst into flames from the simple touch of your fingers..."He whispered as he slid the tip of his finger down my neck slowly, stopping in between my breast..."or that my heart will literally explode from the shocks it receives every time you kiss me." He whispered as his lips crashed down on mine.

I leaned into his chest as I slid my hands up the rippled muscles of his arms, trailing them up his neck and threading them through his hair. Emmett slid me off his lap laying me back on the couch and hovering over me, never breaking our kiss he began to unzip my leather suit further.

"Mm, seeing you in this suit makes me love you too."He moaned pulling his lips from mine and began to kiss down the side of my neck, in between my breast then places kisses across my ribs.

"Mmm Emmy..." I whispered closing my eyes, trying to block out all other thoughts but him.

"And, hearing you moan my name makes me love you that much more."He seductively whispered sliding his tongue down my stomach, around my belly button then descending further down as he began to slide my suit down.

"Mm... you taste better than cherries." He whispered as he pulled my panties over then slid his tongue over my mound.

"Mmm... babe" I moaned running my hands through his soft hair.

We both became aware to where we were and that we were not alone at the same time when engines began revving up outside the office.

Emmett buried his face between my thighs and groaned. "Fuck"

Giggling I pulled his face up to mine. "Later, we will pick up where we left off." Then I kissed him softly whispering "I love you Emmy" across his lips.

"Mm-hum we will, and, sooner rather than later sounds better to me."He cooed nipping my lip in between his, then placing a sweet kiss on my forehead and jumping up, pulling me with him.

Once I was presentable we made our way outside to the races. Emmett's laughed boomed as we heard the first race being announced from Blaze.

"Starting us off in the race we have 2 time winner Shiny racing CUMIN NITRO, her silver Camaro Z28!"

"Those car names are crazy!" I said following Emmett's laughter.

"Tell me about it, we have some new ones coming in this month with some wild names." He laughed as we walked up to the starter line watching Rosie start the race by dropping the flag down.

"HOT" I said smiling at Rosie and giving her thumbs up. She had changed in to her favorite black leather stripper dress. The dress looked too shredded in spots revealing her upper thighs, stomach and ass cheeks.

"Bella" I heard Jake call my name as he walked up behind us with Paul and 4 boys, 2 that I didn't recognize in tow with him.

Gripping Emmett's forearm as he spun around on them, I silently prayed there would not be a fight. "Bella, I would like you to meet some of my boyz. You know Paul and Sam; this is Embry and Quil, guys this is Bella." He said smiling then nodded in Emmett's direction saying "And that there is Emmett McCarty."

"Hi" I said then glancing up at Emmett as he griped my hand and nodded "Hello" in the boys direction.

JAKES POV

"You guys here to watch or race?" Emmett asked looking from me to the guys. I could tell his mood seemed lighter than it did last night, but it was clear he had a problem with me.

"Yeah, there racing with me." I said handing him our enrollment slips. Emmett flipped through them then handed them back to me and looked at Paul.

"I am going to place you in the first bike race, you'll be racing a guy we call Down South so be ready in an hour."

"It was nice to meet you boys, but I have some business to attend too, I'll see you on the starting line later." He said turning and looking toward a crowd watching the burnouts.

"B, you ready?" He asked Bella then leaned in kissing her. I knew he was only doing it to piss me off. I tried to not let it get to me, but it was a lost cause, I suddenly got pissed.

"Yep, I'm ready." She said giggling, almost bouncing as she turned back to us and smiled.

"I have some new tricks to show off, I will catch you later." Bella said as she walked away smiling and tugging on Emmett's hand. It was nice to see that smile on her face again, she was smiling like she did when we were kids and she would get to do something exciting. I could tell that tricking was her favorite thing to do.

"Hey man, you want to tell us what the hell is going on with you and that dude?" Embry asked nodding from me to Emmett.

"I'll tell ya what's up! Jake here fucked his girl!"Paul said nodding from me to the boys.

"Shut the fuck up Paul!" I snapped.

"Ahh dude, he's gonna fuck you up!" Quil laughed, yelling over the engines behind us.

"I'd hate to be you right now!" Embry yelled shaking his head back and forth.

"You guys don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Sam said smirking at them.

"Thanks man!" I said placing my hand on his shoulder, thinking he was backing me up.

"Emmett's going to fuckin kill him!" Sam spat chuckling as they all high fived each other at my damn expense.

"Go to hell!" I stated turning to leave then stopping in my tracks when I saw Bella crawl up and straddle him on that damn silver bike of his. I was so pissed I wanted to go rip her off his lap and punch the shit out of him!

I knew I had no claim on her yet but it was frustrating as hell to watch the two of them together when I know she want me too. I want her all to myself and I'm not a very patient man.

I took a step forward heading in their direction when I felt a hand pulling on my shoulder. "Come on man, she belongs to him, don't start a fight right now. I think that they both have been through enough the past few days, don't you?" Sam questioned gripping my shoulders.

"I know Sam, but..."

"No buts...not this weekend, let her be for now."

"Fine, but I am not promising shit!" I grumbled. I knew I could take Emmett in a fight and so did Paul and Sam. What the others didn't know was that I had taken too illegal street fighting my last year of school before I had came back home and I did pretty good. I was still working with the guy that had trained me, so I had the skills to protect myself.

Bella looked up seeing me watching her as she crawled off of his lap, she smiled then looked away from me as some of the girls from the club walked up to her giggling. I wanted to go grab her and go find a corner somewhere and make her talk to me, but I knew it would be a loss cause right now.

"Are you going be okay man?" Paul asked walking up to me.

"Sure, sure" I replied watching Bella walk away from Emmett. I followed after her wondering where she was headed off to with the girls. I was going to make her talk to me one way or the other.

"Tinker, I'll catch up with you in a minute, I need to grab the keys to the Assassin." I heard Bella say.

"Okay, meet you on the track." Tinker said humming as she skipped off smiling.

I stood outside the door for a few minutes before I pulled it open walking in and pulling it behind me. I looked around the office wondering where she had run off to since I didn't see her, but wasn't wondering for long before she came strolling out of the back room.

"Jake, what are you doing in here?" She asked as I stepped toward her.

"Bella, I want to talk to you." I told her as I reached for hand pulling her to me.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'm due on the track now this will have to wait until later."

"No Bella, the race will have to wait! I want to talk with you now."

"Jake, you are always doing this to me! You insist that I do what you want me to and when you want me to do it. You never allow me to be me Jake! I have no say when you are around me! You want to know why I push you away so much. I push you away because you try to control me. It's almost like you are enjoy hurting me! I have begged you to stop calling me Bella, it brings back bad memories, but you do it to me anyway! I tell you I don't want to talk to you and you make me talk to you anyway! I tell you I don't want to kiss you and you force the kiss out of me! Do I not have any say so over my own body and mind anymore? Why do you want to hurt me Jake?"She screamed at me, jerking her hand away and wiping the tears from her face.

"If you ask me why I hurt you, then I can't answer you that. I don't understand it, I can't help it. It's a special combination of predatory instinct and simple ill will. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason for any of your tears. I only want to help you, to make you happy and make you whole again. I want to love you and take you away from this life. I call you Bella, because that is your name and you need to remember who you are, and where you came from. There are people that love you! Charlie loves you! I love you Bella!" I stated as I reached my hand out and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I know that you and Charlie love me, but you love the old me, the memory of Bella the little girl. You don't know me Jake, and I don't know you. I am not the same Bella you knew all those years ago. Life happened, no, shit happened to me that changed me. The pain and hurt still affect me! I will never be a normal person for you or Charlie. But, I am as normal and whole as I need to be for Emmett, he loves me just the way that I am, fucked up and bitchy!" She cried pulling away from me again.

I let her go this time, not wanting to force her to let me hold her although that was all I wanted to do. "Bella, please open up to me, I can be there for you, I can take care of you! I want to be there for you, I want to take care of you, I want you Bella, and I know you want me too." I whispered stepping up to her and cupping her right cheek in my hand.

"Jake I love Emmett, he's been there for me and I don't have to be someone else when I am with him. I am attracted to you, but that doesn't mean that I am just going to up and run away from Emmett."

"I'm not asking you to change for me. I am just asking you to give me a chance, Bella."I whispered leaning down and grazing my lips softly over hers. I couldn't help myself any longer as I kissed her pulling her tightly into my embrace.

I noticed for the first that she was no longer pulling away. Bella was letting me kiss her without the normal fight that she normally put up and she was kissing me back.

"Jake, I can't do this right now, we can talk later but right now I have a race to run."

"Okay, I'm not going to push you. When you are ready to talk, I'll be here."I whispered kissing her lips softly once more before letting go and stepping away so that she could leave.

I turned and walked out of the office behind her and found the guys all standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. We all turned hearing the revving engine of a Boss mustang crept by us, blaring Down Low from the speakers as it came to a stop, waiting in the registration line.

I watched as this hot piece of ass crawled out of the white mustang with pink racing strips. She stood with her back to me, swinging her hair around to loosen up the windblown tangles. She ran her hands seductively down the front of her white mini skirt then fixed the tie on her bathing suit top. The hot brunette then turned toward me and smiled. I had to take a double take as to what my eyes were showing me, as little Jakey took notice.

"FUCK ME!" Paul yelled over the engines.

"OMG! IT CAN'T BE!" Sam said.

"THATSLEAHFUCKINCLEARWATER!" I rushed out in a mix between confusion, pain and anger.


	19. Chapter 23

Slappin' Pistons

JAKES POV CH 19

"Holy shit." I mumbled to myself for the third time in less than 20 seconds. I had to be going into shock because I just couldn't find any other words in my vocabulary to say except for Holy shit.

"Dude, she's coming over here." Paul said stepping in front of me, waving his hands back and forth. I tried, but couldn't pull my eyes away from Leah long enough to look at him and let him know that I understood him. I knew then that I was defiantly in a state of shock.

I had done everything in my power for the past 3 years to ensure that I never set eyes on her again. It had been safer that way. If I didn't see her then I could pretend that none of the bullshit with her ever happened.

Paul turned around blocking her view of me just in time as she stepped up to us. Sam then moved to follow while Embry and Quil came and stood on either side of me. I knew my boys were protective over me, hell we were all protective over each other, but this seemed like a little too much.

I mean yeah, after 3 years I was still so pissed and hurt that I couldn't even talk about her or what she had done. If someone mentioned her name I would go on a rampage, which made me wonder if maybe they weren't blocking me from her so I wouldn't lose it.

"Boys, it's nice to see you again." Leah said looking over Paul's shoulder and straight at me.

"Bitch, you must be mistaken or need glasses. One! I don't see any boys standing here, and two nice to see you? humph I don't fuckin think so!" Paul snapped leaning to the right a little to continue to block her from me.

"Leah, what in the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as he glanced back over his shoulder, checking on me.

"I'm here to race silly, what do you think I am here for." She said giggling then stepping to left side of him, trying to make her way through the road block to me.

"I wouldn't advise you to make that move Leah. Jake here is still pretty pissed at you." Embry warned her, but she chose to ignore him and step up to me anyway.

"Jakey, I missed you, can we talk?" She asked, running her hands up and down my arms then lacing her fingers with mine. Was she serious? Had I died and gone to hell?

I was still speechless. I could feel every single muscle in my body tensing up like a rubber band, fixing to pop as the fire raged throughout my body, ready to ignite the bomb she'd left in my heart and blow everything to pieces around me.

"Jakey pooh, please." Leah cooed squeezing my fingers. That did it, her nickname for me. Not a complete second passed before the bomb blew right in her face.

"SERIOUSLY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME THAT AFTER WHAT YOU FUCKIN DID TO ME!ARE YOU MENTAL! WHAT THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO EVEN SPEAK TO ME, LET ALONE REFER TO ME LIKE THAT! AND STOP FUCKIN TOUCHING ME!" I yelled as I jerked my hands out of hers.

"Jake, I just want to talk to you. I really am sorry. How many times do I have to apologize before you forgive me?"She pleaded reaching out for me again.

"None! I don't want or need to hear your fuckin apologies! You almost ruined my damn life with your bullshit! No let me take that back, you did ruin my damn life! I just fixed it and I will not let you mess with me again!"

"Jake, I love you! Don't you still love me at all?"

"HELL FUCKIN NO AND YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT LOVE BEFORE YOU TOLD ALL THOSE LIES ABOUT ME!" I screamed then turned to leave when it hit me, in the face, like a ton of bricks. I shot back around and grabbed for her hands. The guys must have thought I was going to attack her because Sam grabbed her and Paul stepped in between us, telling me to cool down.

"I'm not gonna hurt her you dumbass, now get out my way!" I yelled stepping around him and right in front of her.

"Leah, how did you know I would be here? Who brought you here? This is not something that is exactly opened to the public, so someone told you! LEAH, WHO?" I said screaming the last part of my sentence. I was wondering just exactly whose ass I was going to get to kick for meddling in my past.

Leah stood there looking at me not saying a word. I think she was debating whether or not to try and lie to me again. "LEAH?" I snapped grabbing her hand and yanking her to me, face to face.

"I don't know their names!" She yelled taking a step back.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know their names?" Paul asked.

"Just that! I don't know the guys names. They showed up at the house 2 days ago and offered me 50k to come and race someone called Honey B. Then another guy said that he would make it worth my time and buy me the car of my dreams if I would do it. I told him yes then he asked what my dream car was, so I told him. I thought it was a joke that someone was playing on me so I went along with it, but yesterday morning when I got up there sat my dream car. In the front seat was a bag with the 50k, directions and a note telling me that you would be here. So here I am."

"Leah, do you know how stupid that sounds?" I spat, knowing she was telling the truth and wishing like hell she had not got mixed up in this mess.

"I know Jake, but honestly, I am telling you the truth." She mumbled giving me a pleading look to believe her.

"I know you are and for the first time in my life, I really wish you were lying to me." I said taking her hand in mine and pulling her to me. I was still mad at her for what she'd done to me, but no matter what, I knew deep in my heart I still loved her and always would, but I wasn't about to let her or anyone else in on that little secret.

Leah was the sole reason that I had become a player, never settling for one girl. She had broken me of allowing myself to feel deep emotion for any woman. That was until I saw Bella again.

"Leah, I don't want you to race and I want you to go back home."

"Jake I have to race, I want to. What is going on anyway?"

"You don't need to be here in the middle of this mess. There are some serious and dangerous situations going on and your mom will kill me if something happens to you."

"I'm not leaving! You just want me to go so you don't have to talk to me. And, I love my new car so I'm not giving it up!"

"Leah I will buy you another car, please go back to Forks!"

"NO" She yelled.

"Fuck lee-lee, why do you have to be such a stubborn bitch!" I grumbled then realizing that I had just referred to her with her nickname. Something that I had not allowed myself to think let alone say since the day I walked off the football field during half time and never speaking to her again.

"Jakey" She whispered then stepped forward wrapping her arms around my neck. Why had I called her that?

"Leah, don't get to comfortable there." I said pulling her arms from around my neck and dropping them to her side.

"If you're not going home then you will have to stay with one of the guys at all times. I am not going to be the one that has to tell Sue you got yourself killed because you were stupid enough to get involved with strangers you knew nothing about."

"Okay Jakey, I will stay right by your side." She cooed grabbing my face and yanking me down kissing me before I had time to step back or stop her. Leah threaded her fingers up through my hair and locking them together behind my head, trying to give herself more strength to keep me from pulling away. She then jumped up straddling my waist and locking her ankles behind me.

As I took my hands trying to gently push her away, I heard someone behind me whisper. "Oh my god"

I dropped Leah just in time to see Bella rushing around the corner of the office building heading back toward the tracks. "BELLA" I yelled taking off toward her then seeing that I had already lost her in the crowd. "FUCK!" I screamed fisting my hair as I headed back toward Leah and the guys.

"Jakey I'm sor..." Leah started saying but I stopped her.

"DON'T FUCKIN SAY IT!" I yelled walking right by her and heading for her car to see what she'd be racing with.

BELLAS POV

"What a fuckin player." I mumbled to myself as I wiped away my unwanted tears. I guess I had no room to talk, but Jake knew exactly where I stood with Emmett and it wasn't like I was begging Jake like he was me. I was doing just the opposite.

I pushed him away and begged him to leave me alone. Maybe that is what he was doing, moving on with his life. That's what I had wanted him to do, so why am I damn crying about it?

"B, babe what's wrong, your crying." Emmett worriedly asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing's wrong, I am just emotional today for some reason." I said laying my head on his chest, not wanting to tell him what had started these tears.

"B, you are always emotional." He chuckled sliding his arms under mine, picking me up and swinging me around as I giggled like a little girl. Emmett always knew how to make the tears go away and when he knew I didn't want to talk about it, he very rarely pushed me too.

"I love you B." Emmett whispered kissing the tip of my nose as he placed me back down on my feet.

"I love you too Emmy." I said hearing the next race announcement come over the intercom.

"Next up we have Sam racing Exploding Tail Pipes, a 71 Hemi Cuda against a 69 Charger."

"Emmett! Come on, I have to see this race! You now that no one has beaten that damn charger yet, but I heard that Cuda running and it sounds mean!" I rushed grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the sidelines to watch with me.

"Okay, okay, it's not like I could deny you anyway. You get so damn excited over these races and I am addicted to your emotions. I love to see you smile, not to mention the extra benefits I get from you being high off the speeds. You get on this sex high."

"You know what I always say babe." I whispered seductively leaning in and grazing my lips over his as I turned back around toward the race.

"Yes, I do know, but, why don't you remind me." He whispered running his hands over my hips then around cupping my inner thighs and yanking my ass back up against his cock.

"Mmm, what was that you were saying?" He whispered against the side of my neck as he placed wet open mouth kisses along the base of my neck.

"Sex is emotion in motion." I whispered turning in his arms as he pulled my leg up, hitching it over his hip as he backed me into the brick wall, grinding his cock between my thighs.

"Mm-hum... I'd say your right. My emotions are definitely feeling sexy with this motion." He whispered sliding his tongue over my lips right before he slowly devoured them.

"A-hem..." We heard someone from our right clearing their throat while someone else began to giggle. I opened my eyes dropped my leg and moved off the wall seeing Tinker and Down South standing there watching us with smirks.

"You two just don't care where you are, do you?" Tinker giggled then jumped in her brother's arms. She was happy to see that he was okay and not dead like we had thought.

"Well what can I say sis, when B is around me everything else just fades away." Emmett chuckled winking at me as he spun her around.

"Emmy pooh, I missed you. I was so damn scared! If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Tinker whispered as Emmett wiped the tears from his sister's eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, now do you?" Emmett told her, setting her back down on her feet in front of us.

"Nope and I better not have to worry about it ever again." She said backing up and taking Down South by the hand and pulling him forward. I could tell something was up with them. He was all smiles, like he was itching to let something out.

"Emmett, I wanted to ask you something." He said stepping up to Emmett.

"Okay, what is it?" Emmett questioned sounding confused.

"Well the past few days has showed me that life can be too short sometimes and you should live each day like it is your last. I know that you are not Alice's father, but since she doesn't have anything to do with him, and she looks up to you the way that she does, well, I wanted to ask for your permission to make her my wife. I want to marry your sister."

Emmett stood there, looking back and forth from her bouncing like Tigger to him smiling like the Cat in the Hat. He then looked at me speechless, trying to figure out what to say.

"ALICE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I screamed hugging her as we jumped up and down.

"Ali, is that what you want to do? You want to marry Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett, I really do." Alice said leaning over and kissing Jazz on the cheek while she still bounced up and down.

"Then I guess you have my blessing, not that you needed it. But, Jazz, if you ever hurt my sister then you, my friend, will be a dead man."

"No worries there brother." Jazz said patting Emmett on the shoulder.

"Okay, well now that we have that took care of. Honey B, we are next in the bike races, you ready to head over there?"

"Yep, sure am." I said excitedly popping up and giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek then making way to leave.

"Hold on a minute there." Emmett said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back into his embracing arms.

"I believe we have unfinished business, for the second time today. B, are you trying to give me blue balls?" Emmett said chuckling then kissed me softly as he released his hold on me with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Emmy, but I promise, they will not be blue for long." I cooed then giggled as I walked away with Alice.

"So where is Shiny? I haven't seen her since she won the race against Beth." I questioned.

"She's hanging out with that smartass guy." Ali snapped nodding her head in the direction that I had seen Jake kissing that girl earlier.

"You mean Paul?" I asked trying to block that memory from my mind.

"Yep, that'd be the one. He's an ass, I don't know what in the hell she sees in him." She grumbled as the words JAKE and ASS screamed in my head.

"I think all those boys are asses, but she really likes Paul, and it's been so long since she's been happy. So we need to be happy for her."

"I know, but damn, does it have to be a rez rat!" Alice spat pissing me off at her discrimination and name calling.

"Alice!" I yelled catching her full attention.

"Sorry, I know you and Black were close at one time, but there..."

"No Alice, I don't want to hear it! I know it has been a long time since Jake was part of my life, but regardless I still love him, he will always be part of me. So don't let me here you call them names like that!" I snapped turning to cross under the flags and get the Assassin to race with. That was when I saw Jake propped against the bike with his arms crossed waiting for me.

"Thanks" He said as I walked to the other side of the bike getting ready to jump on.

"No problem" I mumbled wishing like hell that he wasn't standing here with me right now and this was all just a vision that would fade when I cranked the bike. I didn't want to talk to him right now, and I most definitely didn't want to hear about his new girlfriend.

"Look Bella, it's not what you thought." He started explaining.

"It doesn't matter what I thought or think Jake. I am with Emmett and you are with floozy. I get it, I wanted you to go on with your life and you did. Now I have a race to run, I'll see you later, okay." I said as I cranked the bike not giving him a chance to say anymore. I didn't want to hear how she was free and less complicated, not to mention she was a fuckin knockout. Why in the hell would he choose me when he could have her?

I threw on my helmet and left him standing there as I raced off toward the starting line where Ali was waiting for me.

"BELLA!" I heard Jake yell for me as he came running up beside the bike. I raised my visor looking at him, wondering what was so important that he had to stop me.

"I just wanted to say, good luck and be careful, and regardless of what you think, I will always love you." Then he just turned and walked away not looking back as he strolled off kicking rocks around on the ground.

"Honey B, you ready?" Alice asked nodding for me to turn the bike back on. I was not even paying attention that I had shut it down.

"Yeah" I whispered but nodded my head because I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me.

JAKES POV

I didn't know what to say to her to make her listen to me, so I chose not to even try. I just wanted to tell her good luck, but ended up telling her I loved her. No matter how hard I tried to just play it cool when I was around her, it never happened. I always ended up turning something simple into something deep with her.

I had pushed her to open up to me and ended up forcing her to feel like I was trying to control her. I didn't want her to feel that way with me. I had only tried to show her that I was just as strong as Emmett was and that I could handle things for her too. I wanted her to depend on me, to lean on me the way she did with him.

I hated the fact that Emmett knew exactly how to handle her moods and I didn't. I had watched him with her, he always knew when to push and when not too. I guess that is something that he had to learn over time and I would learn it too. I knew I could handle it and I would, for her.

"Black" I heard Emmett yell my name from across the lot as I turned the corner. I walked toward him wondering what he wanted, he didn't seem to be in too much of a talkative mood with me earlier so what the hell did he want now.

"Yeah" I said snapping my head up in his direction.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know what you did with B, and I don't appreciate the fact that you played on her emotions to get what you wanted. If she'd wanted to screw you that'd been a different story, but you took advantage of the fact that she was upset thinking I was dead. That's not love and it's not cool. I know she's attracted to you, and if she decided to pursue that and see where it goes then it will be on her terms not yours. I don't want to have this conversation with you again, don't push her or you'll be toting an ass whooping."

"Look man..." I started but he interrupted me mid sentence.

"Not right now, if you want to talk about this we can do it when we get back to Seattle, this weekend is going to be nothing but fun for her, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I want her to be happy too ya know."

"I don't doubt that Jake, but I know B, and you are going about it all wrong. Now, I put you up next in the Smokin Hot contest. I hope you brought extra tires for that Super Sport, you'll be smoking them off and whoever pops first loses."

"I got it covered." I said chuckling then turning to leave.

PAULS POV

I turned the corner looking for Jake and that was when I saw her, the sexy vision that had been starring in all my wet dreams lately. She had her back to me as she leaned across the hood of her Z28 washing the track time off her windshield.

God she looked so damn hot in that blue jean mini skirt and her white tank. I had grown to love that damn tank, it had no back to it and was split half up the middle in the front, barley covering the bottom half of her breast.

"Hey babe, what you been up too all day?" I whispered in Cheyenne's ear as I pushed her forward against the car, grinding my cock against her ass.

"Mmm... I was just thinking about you and last night, babe." She whispered as she pushed back from the car and wiggling her ass making my dick stand ready to salute her.

"Mm-hum, that was something else, wasn't it." I sensually moaned against her neck as I slid my tongue up it then blowing warm air over the wet spots.

"Wow, is what it was." She said giggling then turning in my arms. I then leaned back taking a good long look at her as I realized she was soaking wet from washing her car and I could see her nipples plainly through the silk fabric of this tank.

"Fuck" I moaned lifting her ass up then pushing her back down against the hood of the car as I leaned down sliding the opening of her shirt apart and kissing her stomach. She was so fuckin beautiful with her sun kissed tan, blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Damn babe, you smell so good. Is that cherries I smell?" I whispered sliding my fingertips under the bottom of the tank and grazing them over her nipples.

"Mm-hum..." She whispered closing her eyes and letting her head fall back on the hood as I took her hard nipples in between my fingertips, rolling them lightly.

"Paulie, we will be seen here, this is not the dark beach, ya know." She said barley able to speak as I slipped the tank up over her breast and began licking and sucking one while pinching the other one.

"It's okay, babe, we are too far away for anybody to know what we are doing. Just relax, and besides if they do see us, and watch long enough, they'll learn a thing or two from the best."

"Mm... I have to agree, you are the best." She moaned sliding her hand slowly down my chest and grabbing a fist full of my cock and yanking me forward.

"Mmm...Watch it babe, wouldn't want to you to hurt your favorite toy." I groaned out in mixed pleasure and pain.

My dick jumped with excitement as she squeezed harder, moaning "Oh yes" when my fingers found their way to her pleasure spot. My entire hand cupped her mound as I slid two fingers deep inside her vagina, massaging her walls furiously, preparing her for the ride of a lifetime.

"Mm... babe please take me...NOW." She begged arching her back up off the hood as her fingers explored my dick, not missing one single inch of it.

I grabbed her legs pulling her down the hood and to the edge of the car and spun her around, spreading her legs further apart. She didn't have to ask me twice as I ripped the g-string she was wearing off and threw it over my shoulder. I knew what I wanted and that was to have my dick buried deep within Cheyenne all the fuckin time.

"Fuck" We both moaned as I plunged my cock in not waiting for her to adjust. She was so damn tight it hurt, but it was the best fuckin pain I'd ever had in my life. She moaned in pleasure as I taunted the opening of her vagina with the head of my dick while flicking the tip of her clit.

"Mmm...Paulie fuck me now..." She begged taking her own nipples into her hands and pinching them.

"God babe, you are so damn sexy." I moaned as I grabbed her thighs yanking her back down the wet hood and rammed up deep inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" She yelled slinging her head back hard on the hood. I grabbed her flipped her over face down on the hood and slid her back down where one of her feet was on the ground and the other leg was hitched up on the hood. I didn't want her busting her head and if truth be told this position with her was out of this fuckin world.

Spreading her lips apart I thrusted deep inside of her with one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her ribs pulling her back against me.

"Oh fuck..." I moaned picking up my pace, thrusting harder and faster as she rocked her ass back against my cock.

"Faster babe, faster..." She begged.

"Mmm babe, you're so fuckin wet, damn you feel so good." I whispered feeling the tingles in the head of my dick, begging to be released.

"Babe, oh my god, babe, I'm gonna...mmm..." She moaned unable to form a complete sentence as I exploded deep inside of her.

"FUCK!" I yelled feeling my knees weaken from the sex high I was on. I turned her around in my arms, spun us around so that I was against the car. Leaving my pants unzipped I hoped up on the hood of the car pulling her into my lap and buried my face in the crock of her neck as I whispered something I swore I would never allow to happen to me.

"Cheyenne, I think I am in love with you."


	20. Chapter 24

Slappin' Pistons

EMMETTS POV CH 20

"Blaze, have you seen B? I can't fuckin find her anywhere and she's up next for tricking." I told him. I was getting worried that something had happened with her and Black.

"Nah man, do you think something is wrong?" He asked as he stood up looking out the bay window through the crowd.

"I don't know. I just know that I can't find her and nobody seems to have seen her since she raced Tinker."

"I'll help you look, come on." Blaze mumbled patting me on the back then opening the door, motioning for me to go first then bowing and said. "Ladies first"

"Fuck you asshole." I chuckled.

"I want to head out toward the parking lot first, that's the only place I haven't looked yet."

We rushed through crowd glancing around for her but came up empty handed. I smiled seeing that Black was over in a circle with his group and she wasn't with him, but then my smile faded rather quickly as it dawned on me that if she wasn't with him or any of us then that probably meant she was in trouble.

I hadn't seen Cole or Chris here yet but I knew they would show up sometime today. Cole had just as much invested in these races as I did, not to mention he was still pissed because I had hidden that Hope Diamond and wouldn't hand it over. I knew exactly what I was going to do with that and it sure as hell wasn't going to end up in his or Carlisle's hands.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" I heard B yelling at someone. Blaze and I both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other right before I heard a loud noisy.

"OH SHIT!" I rushed out as we both took off running toward the other end of the building looking for her. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was majorly pissed and I only knew of one person that got her that mad.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE FUCKIN BITCH IS WHEN I TAKE EMMETT AWAY FROM YOU!"Beth yelled back.

"HE WOULDN'T FUCK YOU WITH A 10 FT POLE!"B screamed back with an evil chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever, it didn't look like he was fighting to hard to keep his eyes from roaming my naked body the other day. He still wants me and you know it! It's just a matter of time before you fuck up again and he comes home to me, where he belongs."Beth smoothly lied.

She knew there was no way in hell I would ever go back to her and I had pointed that out to her right in front of Blaze the day she showed up naked in my house.

We rounded the corner of the building right as B yelled. "BITCH YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM IF YOU'RE FUCKIN DEAD!"

Before I could reach her B had threw a right hook straight into Beth's jaw, causing her to yell out in pain. I reached for B, trying to hold her still as she wormed her way out of my arms and attacked Beth again.

She jumped up and dropped kicked her in the stomach, knocking Beth to the ground, then straddled her and began beating her in the face, screaming shit that I couldn't even make out. I grabbed B off of Beth and turned her to me.

She was so pissed she had tears streaming down her face. I only knew of a handful of times that she'd been so mad that she cried from anger, so that told me that something had really upset her.

"B, babe what is wrong with you?" I asked turning her head and burying it in my chest so she didn't have to look at Beth anymore. I watched as Blaze pulled Beth up off the ground, looking over her bloody nose and lip.

"Bitch, I hope you know that you are going to pay for this!"Beth spat as Blaze pulled her around the corner of the building far away from us.

"Isabella, look at me now."I whispered in a demanding tone. I immediately felt bad because I never demanded anything of her. I always let her open up to me on her own free will, but I needed to know what had gotten her this upset.

"WHAT" She yelled, backing out of my arms and turning her back to me.

"Isabella, I want to know what the hell is going on. What happened with you and Beth?"

"YOU WANTA KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON? FINE I WILL TELL YOU! I AM TIRD OF THAT BITCH THROWING SHIT IN MY FACE ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU. IF YOU WANT HER, GO FUCKIN GET HER, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

I couldn't help the laugh that came from my mouth. She knew good and damn well that I didn't want Beth. I only wanted her and she knew that.

"YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!"She screamed, turning around and slapping her fist against my chest. I laughed even harder seeing the look on her face.

"I can't believe that you are jealous of Beth, or anyone else for that matter. You are the only woman that my eyes can see. I am blind to anyone but you."

"But..." She started.

"No buts, I only want you. Beth was lying about all the shit, you know that. I didn't tell you what happened because you were at home and I was here. I didn't want you driving down her half cocked and ready to kill her, but Blaze was with me the whole damn time. He never left my side when she was there, and we made her put her damn clothes back on before I would even talk to her. I don't want her. I want and love only you. End of story."

"What could she have possibly said to make you believe her?"

"When I didn't believe her she goddamn described our bathroom, my closet, hell even right down to the color of our sheets! How the hell does she know what color our sheets are if she wasn't in the Emmett?"

"Look, when Blaze and I got here Thursday, someone had broken in the house and fucked around with shit, so we went looking around. We didn't find anyone at first, but when I got up to our room I noticed the sheets had been turned down on the bed. I looked around and ended up in the bathroom that's when I saw that Cole had been in the house and did the same thing to this bathroom that he'd done to your apartment, but this was much worse and I thanked god you weren't here to see it. When I turned around to leave the bathroom there stood a naked Beth in the doorway. Blaze came in and that was the end of the story. We made her get dressed and then I questioned the bitch about why she was in our house and naked at that. I told her then I wanted nothing to do with her, and even if there was no me and you, I would still not have anything to do with her."

"B, that it, long story with a short version. You know that you have nothing to worry about with me. I am not going anywhere, you fuckin own me."I said chuckling when she finally gave in and looked up at me, adorably gnawing on her bottom lip.

"I love you so much it hurts, the very thought of not having you in my life is enough to bring me crumbling to my knees. Why can't you see that? Why in the hell do you let her get to you like that?"

"I don't know" She whispered finally calming down and reaching out for my hand.

"I don't know either." I whispered, smiling at her as I took her hand and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then sweetly grazed my lips over hers; softly whispering "I love you"

I released her from my hold and turned around squatting for her to jump on my back. I loved to carry her like this. It always made her laugh and anything that brought a smile to her beautiful face made me happy too.

"How are those blue balls?" She whispered in my ear and giggled as I made my way through the crowd of people watching the Wheelie Pops and the Funny Car races.

"B, you know it's not nice to taunt me."

"Who said anything about taunting? I am just wondering how you are holding up." She seductively whispered in my ear as she slid her tongue up the side of my neck then nipped my earlobe with her teeth.

"Mmm...If you don't stop that right now then I am going to show you exactly how I am holding up and how blue my balls get when you are not around to take care of them."

"Mm-hum, maybe I don't want to stop."She whispered then moaned in my ear as she bit down on my neck.

"Mmm...Emmy, did I ever tell you why I enjoy riding on your back like this?" She whispered as she licked the spot on my neck that she had just bitten sending my cock into frenzy.

I shook my head no, trying to control myself as I made my way toward the tracks.

"I love to ride you Emmy. Your strong, rippled muscles rub against the inside of my thighs, causing just enough friction to make me all juicy and wet, just for you to sink your hard cock into." She whispered moaning in my ear again as she rocked against my lower back.

"FUCK" I moaned louder spinning around and taking us in the direction of my office as she began giggling.

"Emmy, where are you going?" She asked kissing and licking the side of my neck again.

"Mmm, down south and in deep if I have anything to say about it." I said looking over my shoulder giving her my sexy smirk she loved so much.

"Babe, I need you, down south and as deep as you can get." She moaned kissing the back of my neck as I made my way up the steps opening the office door then turning and locking it behind me.

"God B, I need you too." I whispered reaching my hands around and cupping her ass as I slid her around straddling my waist as I walked us to my office.

BELLAS POV

I kissed down Emmett's neck then across his chest, biting his nipples through his shirt as he locked his office door then turned setting me on the edge of the desk.

"Fuck B" He moaned as I drug my finger nails down his chest, smirking at him as I slid my tongue over my top lip when I noticed the head of his dick peeking out of the top of his jeans. My fingers made their way to his cock and squeezed slightly earning a moan from his lips.

"Mm-hum, that's exactly my point. Fuck me." I moaned feeling his dick jerk in my hand as I wrapped my fingers around it slowly moving my hand up and down.

"I want you, now." He whispered bringing his lips down grazing them over mine as he cupped his hands over my ass cheeks and pulled me closer to the edge of the desk, standing between my legs.

He sat his hands on my knees squeezing gentle as he ran them slowly up my thighs, weaving his fingertips in a taunting motion then stopping at the zipper. Emmett leaned in kissing me as he slid the zipper down whispering "Babe, your body is calling my name."

He pushed me back down against the desk as he slid off my boots then pulled my suit over my hips, leaving me in only my purple g-string and white cut off tank top. I sat back up smiling as he took in my see through g-string, noticing they were already soaking wet for him.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered running his hands around my ribs softly, looking me in the eyes. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know if I was up to this since my ribs were hurt.

I ran my hands slowly down my shirt over my breast hooking my fingers under the rim of my tank and pulling it up over my head and tossing it on the floor. He smirked unhooking the bandage, leaning forward placing feather light kisses on my ribs.

"Are sure babe?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"Mm-hum" I whispered pulling his cock out of his pants stroking it with my fingers.

Emmett smiled, his lust filled eyes darkening as he kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his clothing. He was so beautiful, built like a Greek god. I could never understand what he saw in me, but I was damn happy for whatever it was.

I slid off the desk, dropping down on my knees and began kissing up the inside of his thighs, stopping to massage his swollen balls when I took the tip of his cock in my mouth. Teasing, sucking lightly, just the tip driving him crazy.

"Shit that feels good" He groaned rocking his hips toward my mouth. I slid my lips further down over his dick, increasing my suction as I began moving my mouth up and down in perfect unison with his thrust.

"Yes, that's it babe" Emmett whispered threading his hands through my hair as his body stiffened and his moans became pants. I increased the pressure with my lips again moving back up to the tip while wrapping my fingers around his shaft, squeezing the base tighter with each stroke up and down, in and out.

"Mmm...fuck" He rasped letting go of my hair and grabbing the edge of the desk for support.

"Fuck, babe...I can't..." Emmett moaned, not able to form a complete sentence at the moment.

"Cum for me, I want to taste you." I whispered around the head of his cock, making sure he felt the vibrations of my mouth as I spoke.

I sped up my momentum, increasing pressure as I moved my lips around his dick in a swirling motion, pumping in and out.

"Fuck...Mmm...Yes" He yelled with a muffled groan as his cock jerked once, twice, three times then spilling his hot cream all over me when he pulled it from my mouth and dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Wow, you are amazing" He whispered in my ear, barley able to speak as he kissed the side of my cheek.

Still trying to catch his breath, he took his hand and softly pushed me back on the floor then moved to hover over me. I felt my body heating up, my skin began to burn with anticipation of the pleasure I knew he was going to make me feel.

Emmett leaned down, sliding the tip of his tongue once over each of my already rock hard nipples, then placing open mouth kisses up my neck to my mouth, locking my lips with his.

"Mmm..."I moaned against his tongue as it danced with mine. He propped himself up with one hand and slid the other down my stomach, sliding my panties off.

"Beautiful, I love you." He whispered again while his eyes roamed my body with an intensity that made my skin feel like it was going to erupt in flames at any moment. Emmett's eyes slowly traveled up to mine, where his gaze turned more loving. He looked at me with such longing, as if he were trying to mark my soul with his.

"I belong to you, no one else, you own me." Emmett clearly whispered as he gazed deeply into my eyes, reading the hidden secrets of my soul, pulling at them, combining mine with his, intertwining us into one.

I felt like I was seeing him, I mean really seeing him for the first time. How could I have missed the intensity of his love for me for three years? I knew he'd always loved me, I could feel it in his touch and see it in his actions, but this felt so much stronger. Had his love for me increased?

No, he'd always loved me that strongly. I had just been blinded by my own selfish needs that I had ignored the love that was right in front of me.

I now felt like a blind woman opening her eyes and seeing the beautiful and amazing sun for the first time. "Emmy, I love you." I whispered, wishing I could be as confident about my feelings for him as he was for me. I now wanted to spend the rest of my life showing him all the love he'd showed to me, but I still had this desire for Jake and it scared the shit out of me.

Without saying another word he began placing feather light kisses all over my face and neck as he moved downward across my breast and stomach, over my mound then nipping the tender spots of my inter thighs.

Emmett slid my legs apart as he slid in between them kissing the bare lips of my vagina then smirking up at me and chucked as he said. "Ya know babe, I just don't think I will ever get tired of looking at this tattoo. It fits you to a tee. You are certainly hotter than fire and most definitely sweeter than cherries."

I knew he loved my tat, even though he was ready to kill Bryan when he'd gave it to me. I thought Emmett was going to rip his head off because he had gave me a tattoo while I was drunk, but most of all he was pissed because Bryan now knew what my pleasure spot looked like.

"Well you are free to look at it anytime you want." I giggled then gasped arching my back as my eyes rolled back in my head from the pleasure of his tongue sliding over my clit.

"OMG..." I moaned taking my own nipples between my finger tips, pinching and flicking them. His mouth was so hot, the warm breath he blew on my clit as he licked and sucked on it was sending tingles throughout my body, enveloping every nerve ending I had.

I moaned louder feeling him slide to fingers deep inside of me, thrusting in and out. I wanted to scream, but I was completely in a state of euphoria, unable to find words. The feeling of erotic pleasure he was able to give to me was epic, too grand to convey to him as he sucked my pulsating clit into his mouth.

"Fuck" I moaned unable to be more coherent at the moment. His thrusting in and out was sending spasms throughout my body, my legs felt weak as they began to shake.

"Mmm" I moaned reaching down for his hard cock, feeling it throbbing in my hand I started sliding my hands up and down his shaft again.

I felt the insides of my walls began to tighten around his fingers. I started rocking my hips against his fingers as he pulled his mouth from my clit then leaning up taking my mouth into his.

Kissing me as my orgasm started clinching around his fingers he whispered. "Cum for me babe, I want to feel you come all over my hand."

"OMG EMMY..." I screamed feeling like my clit was going to explode in a million pieces if his thumb rubbed over it one more time.

"That's it babe, give it all to me, I want all of you." He whispered moving back down and licking up the juices that were spilling out of me.

I couldn't speak or move. I was out of breath and felt as if I would faint if I tried to move an inch. My clit was still throbbing as he teased it with the tip of his tongue, moaning like he was eating the best dessert he'd ever had.

Emmett propped up on his knees, smirking at me and asked. "Feel good"

"Mm-hum" Was all I could get out still feeling the shudders rocking through my body. Emmett had muscles in his tongue I didn't even know existed and he knew exactly how to use them.

He leaned over, picking me up and moving us to the couch where he laid me down then propped himself up beside me. He kissed me softly, sporadically, in different spots here and there all over my body as he ran the tip of his fingers over my stomach in soothing circular motions, while I learned to breathe normal again.

"B, can I ask you..." He was fixing to ask me something that I had a feeling I didn't want to answer at the moment. I leaned up pulling his face over to mine, kissing him deeply while I pushed him up and back down into a setting position so that I could move to straddle his lap.

"I need to feel you inside of me, now." I whispered as I straddled his cock, taking his shaft deep inside of me. We both moaned in unison as I felt my walls clinch tightly around him as he filled me up.

I threw my head back letting my eyes slide shut as I moaned in a mixed of pleasure and pain. He was huge and no matter how many times we'd been together my tiny frame never seemed to adjust to his size.

"Please, look at me babe. I want to know, no I need to know that you are thinking about me, seeing only me as you feel my lips against yours, that you know that it is my touch you are feeling as I slid in and out of you." He whispered pulling my head back up to see him.

I knew what he meant, what he needed from me. Emmett needed to know that he was the only one on my mind right now. He wanted to be sure that I knew it was him and not Jake that was fixing to make love to me.

And he was. All I had thought about was Emmett since Beth and I had started fighting. The idea of him being with someone else had opened my eyes to a lot of my feelings that had started to come to the surface a few days ago, when I thought he was dead and I had lost him.

I was very aware that I was in love with him now. I just could get this pull with Jake to go away.

"You are the only person my mind is seeing and the only one my body feels, no one else is in this room with us right now." I said as I tenderly kissed him, silently cussing myself out in my head for ever putting him in a position where he had to wonder to begin with.

Locking his eyes with mine and no longer able to deny himself the feeling of being inside of me he gripped my hips, rocking me slowly in a rhythmic motion, matching each one of his thrust. Emmett's movements were slow and deep, fueling my desire, my need for him as he whispered. "You feel so good on me."

I slid my hands up his rippled chest, gripping them on his shoulders as I started bouncing up and down slowly. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest as I picked up the speed of my movements. I gripped my hands tight, slightly digging my nails in his shoulders as he stopped my bouncing and began thrusting deep within me, claiming me as his and only his.

I knew what he was doing. He felt he needed to prove something to me and he was trying to do just that. With every pump he went deeper and deeper, like he was trying to mold our bodies into one, mixing our souls together as one, building a wall around us so that no one could get in.

I couldn't help or stop the tears when they began. I felt his pain. I could now feel every mark I had laid on his soul over the years and this with Jake was a big one. I knew he felt threatened and I was afraid it would crush him, he was smothering in worry.

"God, Isabella, I love you so much." He whispered wiping away my tears, never unlocking his eyes with mine. He was determined to keep me right here, in this moment with only him. Emmett thrust again, harder this time, deeper, claiming not only my soul, but my mind and body too. He was taking us to a level of pleasurable love that we had never been too.

We had always had amazing, mind blowing sex, but this wasn't sex to him. Emmett was making love to me, showing me how beautiful we are together.

With our eyes locked on one another, our bodies answering begs and pleas of the other one, I gyrated down, harder on him as he thrust deeper, marking me.

"OMG...BABE!" I yelled feeling my body clinching around his cock, milking him. I took him deep inside of me. I had never cum so hard in my life. It actually hurt as the juices poured out of me, bathing his cock in me.

I trembled as I still slid up and down his shaft, feeling the head of his cock start to swell within me, adding more pressure, spreading my walls farther apart as he cum inside of me and whispered.

"Beautiful"

EMMETTS POV

I just sat there, staring into the soul of the one person in this world that held all my cards. She had the power to crush me. I had not willing given her this power over me. I had no say in the matter. I was working the club one night when she walked in with Chris.

I knew it then, the first time that I had set my eyes on her, that she was going to be the death of me. I fell completely in love with from across the room, before I had even spoken to her.

Then Chris pulled all his shit, and beat the hell out of her. I wanted to kill him for hurting her and I didn't even know her then. I realized it in the hospital, when she came too opening her eyes and locking them with mine. I knew I was in trouble. I had just got owned.

Isabella Marie Swan owned me from that very moment and she never even knew it had happened.

"Emmy, I think it should be about time for me to race." She whispered bringing her hand up to softly stroke my cheek. I took her hand in mine, kissing her fingers. God I loved this girl.

"Um, I think it's safe to say that you missed that race." I chuckled.

"SHIT EMMETT!"She yelled moving to get up off my lap. I grabbed her and spun her around on the couch so she was lying down, underneath me.

"B, it's no biggie. You can just pick up the race this afternoon. Besides don't you think you have won enough races this afternoon, maybe you should give someone else a chance?"

"Nope, you know all my race money goes to women and kids in the safe houses. They depend on me, and I won't let them down."

"B, you can take all the money we make today and give it to them, you know I don't care."

"I know but I like knowing that I did it on my own."

"Fine, there's no winning an argument with you so I am not going to even try, but I do want you to rest up until this afternoon."

"Okay, Okay," She giggled then leaned up grazing her lips sweetly over mine saying...

"But, what am I going to do until then? You know how I hate to be bored."

"Oh, I think I got you covered on the entertainment." I whispered taking her lips into mine.


	21. Chapter 25

Slappin' Pistons

JAKES POV CH 21

"Leah, what are you doing?" I asked walking up and seeing her lying back in her bikini on my bike, looking extremely hot, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

Leah was covered from head to toe with a deep bronzed tan. She never had tan lines, but she would put these cute little tattoo stickers on her body in different places while she would lay out in the sun, and when she removed them, there was the tattoo that would stay there for a few weeks.

She had let her hair grow out longer since the last time I had seen her and the curly waves were flowing now. I loved her hair this way, I use to sit and twirl it around my fingers in class while we were together.

"I'm lying out in the sun, what does it look like I am doing?" She said giggling as she raised her hands up to block the sun from her eyes when she opened them and looked at me.

"I see that, but why are you doing it on my bike?"

"It fits me better, just like you do." Leah said as she sat up straddling my bike backward.

"Leah, don't start that again."I firmly stated trying hard and failing easily to ignore the open view she was giving me with her g-string bikini. Fuck, that white bikini against her sun kissed skin looked hot as hell.

She was a beautiful woman and she knew exactly how to play it.

"I'm not starting anything, unless you want me too. I am just pointing out the obvious; we are meant for one another." She said trying to sound all innocent.

"Leah" I snapped wishing like hell she wasn't here to fuck with me right now. I was working hard, fighting an uphill battle to win Bella's heart and now Leah was going to put a big damn boulder right in the middle of that for me to cross over.

I wasn't ready to deal with the problems she'd caused me or the left over feelings that I had for her.

"Okay, I will shut up, but one of these days you are going to realize I am right, and then you'll forgive me for making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Don't hold your breath." I mumbled turning toward my car and popping the hood.

"You know you still want me Jakey." She seductively whispered against the back of my neck as she had walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and dropping one hand down over my cock squeezing it in her tiny hands.

"Damn you" I mentally chastised myself when I felt my dick swelling and then twitch in her hand. The absolute last thing that I needed right now was this.

"Mmm... See little Jakey knows exactly what he wants, he wants to come out and play with lee-lee." She moaned in my ear as she slid her tiny hand down the front of my pants, running her long slender fingers in and wrapping them around my cock.

"Leah we are not doing this." I stated trying to sound strong and firm, but it came out as more of a plea.

"Your right, were not, Jakey and lee-lee are doing it for us." She seductively whispered then slid her tongue up the side of my neck as she began stroking my dick with one hand and massaging my sack with the other.

"Leah stop" I said grabbing her hand and stilling her movements. At that moment it hit me like a ton of bricks slapping me in the face. This was how Bella felt when she was fighting off my advances on her.

"Jake, I want you. I still need you after all this time." Leah whispered as I turned in her arms, seeing that her eyes had started to well up with tears.

"Leah, I am not that person anymore. I'm not the same Jake that you went to high school with. I've changed and so have you." I said as those words they slapped me in the face even harder than the bricks did. Bella had said almost the exact same thing to me just a few hours earlier.

Leah looked up at me with a pleading look. I felt bad, even though she had nearly destroyed me, I still loved her and always would. She was my first and I was hers. We had experienced all of our teenage first memories together in high school, from our first kiss to my first heartbreak.

We had even won homecoming King and Queen the night that all hell broke loose and my life fell apart. All of our family and friends use to tease us and say we would be married right after we tossed our graduation caps up in the air.

I reached my hands out and pulled her to me wiping her tears away. I was fixing to tell her how sorry I was, but my thoughts were interrupted by Bella giggling.

I looked across the lot and felt my blood start to boil when I saw her adjusting her suit as she and Emmett came out of the office door. He squatted down and she jumped up on his back, laughing as he started for the tracks.

All of a sudden I was pissed, sensitive Jake jumped out the window. "Fuck it" I grumbled.

"Fuck what Jake?" Leah asked looking at me puzzled.

"Nothing" I whispered as I moved my lips down to hers, kissing her roughly while I reached down picking her up. She jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist as I walked us to my bike and sat down.

I leaned back against the handle bars while Leah crawled on my lap, sliding her hands up and down my chest, then unbuttoning my jeans and sliding down the zipper. I knew I was wrong to go through with this, but at the moment I couldn't find it in me to care.

I knew Leah wouldn't stop taunting me until she got what she wanted. And Bella had just fucked Emmett, so why should I care? I was going to go back to my fuckem and leavem policy. Throw them the Back N Black Smack Down and turn the other were safer that way, my heart could never be broken.

"Fuck" I moaned as I opened my eyes momentarily shocked when I felt Leah's wet mouth wrap around the head of my cock. Damn, how had she gotten this far and me not realize it? Had I dozed off or something? Oh that's right. I was busy trying to make myself feel better about being a player.

"Mmm... I missed you Jakey." Leah whispered against my dick as she slid her tongue up it and then taking all of me in her mouth.

"Mmm..." I moaned leaning my head back, closing my eyes

LEAHS POV

The look on Jake's face was priceless when his head popped up seeing that I had just slipped his whole cock into my mouth. He was huge, my jaw was straining as I swirled and sucked, making love to his cock with my tongue. I tighten my lips around his shaft dragging my teeth up the sides in a teasing motion as I nipped his head.

"FUCK" He yelled grabbing my face from his cock and looking down at me.

"OMG LEE-LEE" He moaned as I brought my mouth back down to his cock, taking the tip of my tongue and licking off the pre-cum he was now dripping. I felt my clit starting to pulsate with pleasure as I moved my hand down and started to rub it while I sucked Jake off.

"You are so fuckin sexy" He moaned watching me play with myself. I heard him moaning again as his balls began to tighten. I started sucking him harder, pumping him in and out of my mouth as my own clit throbbed with each stroke of my fingers against it.

Jake bucked his hips against my mouth causing his dick to go deeper in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat he moaned even louder. His cock was throbbing in my mouth, I could tell he was about to explode and I knew I was. I was dripping wet as my vagina started clinching around my fingers.

I moaned louder, nearly screaming from the shocks of my orgasm. The vibration of my moan around his cock sent Jake into a frenzy as he grabbed my head, pushing me down further on his cock and then pulling me up fast as he exploded.

"Mmm... You still taste the same but do you still fuck the same?" I whispered leaning up kissing him.

"No, plenty of fucking practice." He said as he leaned up, sliding us off the bike and turning me around.

"Mmm... well you know what that say. Practice makes perfect." I said moaning as he rammed his cock deep in my wet vagina.

"You haven't experienced perfect until you receive the BNB Smack down." He said while thrusting deep within me. I could already tell that I was in for the fuck of a lifetime. He turned me sideways and lifted my leg up, hooking it over the crease of his arm.

I saw Jake glancing up, looking around seeing if anyone was near us. I knew that there wouldn't be, the races were in full force now and we were in the back of the parking lot.

"OMG!" I screamed as he pushed himself deeper inside of me. Jake was rocking his hips perfectly, hitting all the right spots. He ran his hand down my ass gripping it tightly as he thrust harder and faster making me cry out in a begging plea.

"OH GOD JAKE! DON'T STOP!" I begged, screaming my pleas as he smacked my ass harder and harder.

"Fuck me Jake!" He dropped my leg leaning me further over the bike, never missing a thrust. Jake gripped my hips with one hand, running the other around and began flicking my clit. My whole body trembled as he pushed deeper and faster inside of me.

"Fuck lee-lee" He moaned leaning forward kissing the back of my neck.

"OMG JAKE" I yelled shoving my ass hard back up against his cock. I had missed him and I needed to feel every bit of him as deep inside of me as he could get.

"Fuck me Jake, harder!" I moaned grabbing my nipples in between my fingertips and twirling them. My clit was throbbing and I was fixing to explode all over him.

"Damnit...OMG...JAKE...I'M...I... FUCK!" I screamed feeling my hot juices pour out around his dick.

"FUCK THAT'S HOT!" Jake groaned pumping in me harder, not letting up on his speed, but increasing it. He was gripping my hips so tightly I was sure I was going to have his fingers bruised on my hips.

"Babe, oh fuck yeah!" He moaned as his body stiffened and he pulled his cock from inside of me, spilling his cum all over my ass.

Jake leaned over my back wrapping his arms around me then pulled me back up toward him. I leaned my head back on his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath. "Leah, that was hot." Jake hoarsely rasped out.

"That was perfect." I whispered turning in his arms kissing him softly. I was surprised when he didn't push my kiss away. He kissed me lightly at first, but then he deepened it, bending his head down pulling me tightly into his arms. His embrace almost felt like it did when we were together, in school. When he loved me, before I fucked everything up, but I could still sense some confusion in his kiss.

Jake released me and handed me his shirt to put on. I slid it over my bikini then stepped toward the car. "Leah, wait." Jake said sounding upset about something.

He leaned in the car grabbing another shirt then turned me around, wiping his cum off my body and whispered. "I can't believe I fuckin did that to you." Was he regretting sleeping with me now?

"Did what Jake? I wanted you too. I'm not upset about anything you did, it felt amazing, you were perfect." I said reaching for his hand as I leaned back against the car. He moved to stand directly in front of me then placed his hands against the car on either side of my shoulders.

"Leah, you understand this doesn't mean we are back together, right? I honestly don't think I could go down that road with you again. You really fucked me up. You just don't know the chain of reactions that your one move caused me that night." He said mumbling the last sentence.

"I'm sorry Jake. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, if you'd just give me a chance too." I whispered not able to speak any louder over the lump forming in my throat.

"I can't lee-lee, I just can't. We have not even been friends for 3 fuckin years and you expect me to just forgive and forget. I just can't!" Jake said getting frustrated as he pushed himself off the car, turning his back to me.

"Jake, I know you will never forget, but I'm praying that you will forgive me. If you won't give me a chance to show you that I really do love you, then maybe you will just give us a chance to be friends again. I really miss you Jake."

I really did miss him and hated myself for what I had done to us in high school. I loved him then and I still love him now. I made one wrong move that night and it cost me not only the relationship of my best friend but my boyfriend too. Jake had been everything to me for so long.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't want to..." I started but he stopped me mid sentence.

"Leah, I have something I need to do. Will you go find Sam and stick with him for awhile and we can talk about this more later." Jake said turning to kiss me on the cheek and rushing off. Not even waiting long enough to hear my reply.

I watched him as he ran across the parking lot disappearing into a building that said office on the front door. I watched after him, wondering what in the hell he was doing as I slipped my skirt back on.

"Leah, have you seen Jake?" I turned hearing Sam's question, not sure if I should tell him where Jake had just run off too.

"Um...yeah he just left saying he had to do something."

"Well you can walk with me for a little while. You don't need to be back here by yourself."

"Okay" I whispered wondering for the first time what was really going on with these races.

JAKES POV

I made my way through the office, looking for anything that would tell me more about Emmett or Cole. I knew that the two of them run these races together along with a silent partner. I needed to know who that partner was.

I stopped shuffling through the draws when I heard the front door open and close. "Shit" I whispered, grabbing a pen and piece of paper like I was going to write a note.

"Jake" My head shot up hearing Bella call out my name sounding startled.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing in here?" She questioned.

"Mm, maybe I am looking for your diary." I smoothly replied with a smirk.

"Ahh... I see." She said stepping in the office advancing toward me.

"Let me let you in on a little secret then." She said smiling at me as she stepped up to the front of the desk.

She leaned over the desk giving me a sweet but sexy smirk and said. "It's the good girls that keep the diaries. The bad girls don't have the time." Then she slid her tongue out and over her top lip seductively.

OMG my brain screamed as my dick grew three times its normal fucking size, pushing painfully against my zipper. I'd just fucked the hell out of Leah. How in the hell was it possible to get so damn horny, this fuckin fast from just one suggestive remark from Bella?

"And you would be the good girl, sweeter than cotton candy or the bad girl hotter than hell?" I asked leaning forward over the desk, coming face to face with her.

"I would be the girl that is sweeter than cherries, hotter than fire and spicier than Satins Slut." She whispered, matching my advancement toward her face. She stopped right at my lips. I knew that if I took a deep breath our lips would touch.

She leaned so close to me that I could feel her hot breath blowing across my lips. I slightly parted my lips allowing her scent to envelope my mouth, tasting her air as it mixed with mine.

We stayed that way, just staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I needed to kiss her. I longed to feel her lips on mine again. I wanted to make love to her with my mouth, my hands, and my body.

I wanted to show her that I was in love with her. But I didn't want to make the first move. Every move I had made with her she had taken it the wrong way. And I didn't think that her smelling another woman on my cock would show her that I loved her.

She stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth sucking it slowly then winked at me and began to giggle saying. "I'm already branded remember? Sweeter than cherries and hotter than fire."

"Cruel Bella, you are just fucking cruel!" I laughed, not wanting to push the issue any further. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop myself from taking her right here on this desk if we didn't stop the flirting.

"Seriously Jake, what are you in here looking for?" Bella asked as she stood back up walking over toward the window and opening the curtain up. I knew she was doing that to try and keep me from making another move on her. And at this very moment, with the sexual tension in the air, I didn't blame her one bit.

I ignored the thoughts my brain was screaming at me about fucking her and walked around the desk. "I'm trying to find something to help me figure out who the silent partner is with this track. I want to know who else is involved in this fuckery going on in your life."

"Jake I already know who the silent partner is and I don't think he has anything to do with my past, or what is going on now. He is someone that Emmett brought in from Italy. His name is Aro Volturi. I met him on more than one occasion. We even went over and vacationed with him and his family at their home. If he was someone that Emmett didn't trust he never would have allowed me to be anywhere near the guy."

"There are just so many pieces of this puzzle that don't fit together." I said mumbling mainly to myself.

"Jake, I don't need or want you involved in this mess. Just stay out of it, it has nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong. Anything that has to do with harm coming to you, involves me. But on top of that, these fuckers are messing with my life now too." I said walking up to stand behind her.

"What are you talking about?" She worriedly questioned as she spun around facing me.

"I'm not going to go into any specifics, but the girl you saw earlier..." I started saying but she interrupted me.

"The floozy" Bella spat.

I chuckled at her jealousy, it was cute and she was adorable.

"Yeah if that's what you want to call her. But she has a name, its Leah Clearwater and she lives on the reservation. Leah is my x-girlfriend from high school..."

"Oh lucky her." Bella said interrupting me again.

"Bella" I scolded her as my heart was jumping for joy that she was so affected by the idea of another woman being around me.

"We had a bad falling out and I haven't spoken to her since. That was until she showed up here today. Two guys offered her a lot of money and her dream car if she would come here and race you, which makes no since because she's not big into racing. And they informed her that I would be here. I don't know what they know or who it was, she stupidly didn't ask for their names. But for some reason they wanted her here and I think it was just to distract me so I couldn't help Emmett keep an eye on you." I rushed out before she could interrupt me again.

She turned back toward the window, staring out toward the track like she was lost in thought.

"And Bella" I said reaching my hands out and trying to turn her back to face me, but she tried to still my movements. It hurt to see that she didn't even want to look at me. It was stupid. I had just told her that she was my X.

"She's not my girlfriend. What you saw this afternoon was her attempting to kiss me and I pushed her away. I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I hoped you'd give me a chance to show you that I could be to you what Emmett is." I said, moving in front of her with my back to the window, blocking her view of anything but me.

"Jake you could never be what Emmett is to me. I'm not saying that you would never be special to me because you already are, but I have been through hell and back with Emmett by my side, holding my hand while he never once faltered me."

"Bella just give me a chance to show you." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

"Jake, do you really know me at all? No you don't, but Emmett knows me inside and out. Would you take the time to catch me if I fall? Emmett is always there, he lets me fall when I need to but he always breaks it before I hit the ground."

"Emmett is real to me, I know without a shadow of doubt that I can always depend on him without question. Are you ever gonna be that real to me? I don't think so."

"Luckily I've been through hell too. Back roads and shortcuts, I know them well, just stick with me, will make it just wait and see." I whispered in her ear the ending of the song that came rushing into my mind as I listened to her question my loyalty.

"Jake that's just it. I don't have to wait and see with Emmett because I already know. I don't know why I feel this attraction to you, but it's just lust, desire for something that I don't quite understand at the moment. But, with Emmett..."

"EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT!" I shouted releasing her from my arms and wishing that I had never heard that name before in my life.

"Someone call my name?" Emmett said smirking as he walked into the office.


	22. Chapter 26

Slappin' Pistons

EMMETTS POV CH 22

I went looking for B, when she didn't come right back from using the bathroom. I had seen Cole and Chris riding around on the golf cart and it worried me for her to be out of my site with them roaming around.

When I made it to the office I saw her standing in the window, looking out. I wondered what she was doing until I seen Black walk up beside her. I backed myself up into the crowd and stood there watching them for a few minutes.

I knew that the last thing I needed today was to see the two of them together, but I also knew that he was pushy with her and if she didn't want to be talking to him then I would go in and stop him.

I watched as he moved in front of her, trying to talk to her but it didn't look like she was enjoying the conversation to much so I figured it would be safe for me to interrupt them.

As I walked into the building I smiled hearing the way she talked about me. I could hear the love and trust she had in me with each sound of my name crossing her sweet lips. Maybe she does love me after all.

Hearing Black began to get frustrated with her and repeating my name the way he did, pissed me off. Who was he to think he could just waltz in here and act like I don't exist or that he can just knock me out of the way and slide in my spot, like I didn't matter to her.

"EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT!" He spat stepping away from her and I figured that now would be a good time to walk in.

"Someone call my name?" I asked smirking as I walked through the door and straight to B, wrapping her in my arms. I kissed the side of her head and whispered. "I love you" then turned back to Black.

"You were calling out my name, did you need something?" I sarcastically asked wanting to ask something else but chose not to when I felt her squeezing my arm, warning me to shut up.

"Nope, not a motherfuckinthing." He rushed out, pissed and turning to leave.

"Jake" I heard B call out sounding worried and confused. I hated to know that she felt this way. I wanted her all to myself, but I already decided that I would fight for her, but I wouldn't fight her on her feelings I wasn't going to push her like he was.

I needed to know that if she chose to stay with me that it was because it was what she really and truly wanted, not because she was pushed into it.

"Can we finish talking later?" She asked sounding like a plea. I felt the spike of jealousy hit me when I looked down into her pleading eyes as he smirked at me then smiled over at her saying.

"Sure, sure, anytime, I will always be there." He replied, chuckled and then left the room.

"B, I missed you." I whispered grazing my lips over hers, trying to erase the last 5 minutes from my mind as I wrapped my arms around her again.

"Emmy, I have only been away from you for about twenty minutes." She said giggling and smacking my arm.

"What can I say? You have me pussy whipped." I stated. She laughed shaking her head back and forth like she thought I was joking, but I knew I was telling the truth. Every minute that I had to spend away from her these days felt like years.

I longed for her in ways that I had never longed for anyone before, and the need was only getting stronger.

It wasn't a longing of sexual desire that I was suffering with. I knew that I could have her that way anytime I wanted. I longed just to hold her in my arms, to kiss her and tell her how much I loved her.

The desires that I had were becoming those of wanting to feel her body move against mine when we danced or horse played around. I desired to see the look in her eyes and see them light up when she giggled.

The cute little laugh lines at the corner of her eyes always seem to entranced me these days. As I look at them now and I find myself trying to remember what each one of her giggles have been about or every single laugh we have shared together.

I was suffering from a longing desire that just couldn't be fed enough. I craved to sense every single thing about her. I was starving inside. I couldn't get enough of the sound of her voice, the look in her eyes. The feel of her touch nearly drove me insane.

I felt as though I needed to memorize everything about her. It was almost like my soul knew something that I didn't. It scared me. I was afraid I was going to lose her.

"Emmett Dale McCarty you are everything but pussy whipped." She giggled walking away from me. I grabbed her hand, spinning her around to look at me.

"May I have this dance?" I asked smiling as she looked at me shocked.

"Emmy there is no music." She laughed and looking at me like she was wondering what in hell had gotten in to me. And if truth be told I was wondering the same thing.

I place my hand over her heart and moved hers over mine. "Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes" She whispered, biting on her bottom lip and looking at me confused.

"That's all the music we need, is the sound of each other." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her into my arms and began to sway to the beat of her heart. I wrapped my large hand around her tiny fingers, incasing them flat over my heart so she could feel the beats that had only for her.

I began to mimic the beat of her heart with my fingers over her hand. I wanted her to feel what I felt. I needed her to feel that our hearts beat as one when together.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, seeing that I had them too, she smiled.

"Emmy, are you turning into a sap?" She asked giggling, trying to cover her emotions up as I spun us around.

"Nope, I'm just in love, and I already told you that I am pussy whipped, you own me B. What else could you possible want?" I asked feigning disbelief, trying to make her laugh more.

"You are so bad!" She giggled stopping our dance.

"I'll show you bad...Miss Swan." I leaned down picking her up bridal style and swinging her around. I laughed as she giggled and kicked her feet. Then all of a sudden it was like a fire lit up in her. She stopped moving and no longer giggled. Her eyes met mine and we became entranced with one another.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, pulling my face to hers. I met her in the middle as she started a passionate kiss, like no other we had ever experienced. My lips slightly parted over hers. I felt the tip of her tongue slid over my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I stopped spinning as I felt the mind blowing desire coming from her. It was enough to send my cock into frenzy and make my heart skip a beat. She pulled her lips from my mine, but didn't move away. I could still feel her lips grazed over mine as she tried to slow her breathing down.

She pressed her chest closer to mine. Her lips lay on top of mine not moving. I was overcome with emotion as it dawned on me to what she was doing to me, to us. This was her way of opening up to me, showing me that we were one being in two bodies. She was finding a new way to express her emotions to me.

Our chest pressed together, heart over heart, beating as one. Our lips lay on top of one another, slightly parted, molded together as we breathed in and out, into each other, as one.

This was a woman that had been through traumatizing hell as a child, and her adulthood had not been to much better for her. She didn't know how to express her feelings in normal ways. Our whole relationship she expressed her feelings through fighting, fucking and racing.

That was what felt normal to her. I had learned and accepted her for who she was and how she dealt with pain. I coped with the marks she laid on my soul and continued to try and show her love. I loved her more than anything or anybody in this world could love another.

I waited a few minutes before speaking. I wanted to see if she would talk about her feelings. I was extremely happy that she had just made the move to show me that she loved me too. But I longed to hear her express her feelings to me with words other than her normal reply to me when I would tell her I loved her.

The first time I told her I loved her, she laughed. It hurt like hell, but I knew that someone had hurt with those words. It took awhile before she told me why she laughed, but when she did I fully understood why those were just words in the human vocabulary to her.

It took over a year before she would finally tell me that she loved me too when I would tell her, but I always wonder if she is only saying it to make me feel better. But this, this move she was making with us, was real. I know doubt in my mind that she was showing me how much she loved me. And for the first time, I could actually feel it coming from her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with everything that I am." I whispered across her mouth then taking her lips into mine.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, I want to give you everything that I am and I truly love you too." She whispered sucking my bottom lip into her mouth then nipped me and smiled saying.

"Just so were clear about something. If I own you, then that means that you're all mine, right?" She asked giving me a sexy smile.

"I am definitely all yours for as long as you will have me. Preferably for an eternity, all you have to do is say two little words." I crashed my lips down on hers as I said the last part of that sentence. I couldn't believe I had just made that comment. I'd marry her in a heartbeat, but I never brought that up to her, because I knew that would be a commitment, an emotion she'd never be able to handle.

She pulled back from my kiss, looking deep in my eyes. I was surprised to see the tears and tenderness in hers as she searched mine for any hint of a joke.

"Emmy" She whispered as one tear slid down her cheek and landed on my white t-shirt, right above my heart. We both looked down to see the tear imprint over my heart, then our yes met again. I think she was expecting me to change the subject, or make light of the remark, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, although I knew she needed me to right now.

"Isabella" I whispered back to her, using her first name. I never called her Bella because I knew it brought back bad memories for her and B was the nickname that I had given her to replace Bella. But when I really needed her to listen or take me serious, I called her Isabella.

"Emmett did you really mean that, are you serious?" She whispered almost choking on the lump in her throat as she slid down out of my arms. I watched her turn her back on me, looking out the window. I wondered how long we had been in here when I noticed how dark it had gotten outside.

"Isabella, I have never been more serious about anything in my life." I said walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I sat my chin on her shoulder as we stood there watching all the people running around outside.

"We don't have to talk about this, now, or ever if you don't want to." I whispered in her ear as I turned my head and kissed her on the cheek. I felt her breathe a sigh of relief as she turned in my arms. I could visibly tell that she was happy to change the subject and trying very hard to hide her emotions from me again.

"You know I have a race to get to in a few minutes, we should get out there." She whispered popping up on her tip toes and kissing the tip of my nose like I do hers all the time.

"I know, but it's getting dark out there now and you know I hate when you do night races. Why don't you wait and finish your races tomorrow." I pleaded knowing it was not going to do me any good to ask, she'd race anyway no matter what.

"I can't Emmy. You know that Sunday's are full of tricking for me."

"Fine" I grumbled then pulled her into another kiss before we left the office leaving all the emotional stuff there for the moment.

"You know Cole and Chris are here now." I told her as we made our way through the crowd.

"Yeah, I saw them earlier when I was headed to the bathroom. Believe or not they stopped and politely said hello to me." She said shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

"What?" I snapped.

"What, all they did was say hello and Chris said he was looking forward to watching my race tonight."

"All they did...are you crazy? Isabella, he wants you back under his control or fuckin dead! He doesn't care which! And he's pissed about the diamond! Why did you risk it by talking to that dickhead?" I said nearly screaming at her.

"It's not like I stopped him or anything! Emmett he pulled the damn cart in front of me, blocking me in a group of people. What the hell did you want me to do, scream?"

"YES! SCREAMING WOULD HAVE BEEN THE SANE THING TO DO!" I yelled looking anywhere but in her eyes. I knew if my eyes met hers I'd melt and she'd get away with being stupid.

"Emmett I am fine. They didn't touch or threaten me and if they'd tried I would have screamed. After all I was in a crowd of people, what were they going to do?"

"KIDNAP YOU DAMNIT!"

"Emmett, stop yelling at me." She whispered and wiped her face with her hand. I looked over seeing that she was crying. It broke my heart, but she needed to learn how to watch after herself sometimes and doing stupid shit like that was a risk she didn't need to be taking.

"God B, I'm sorry for yelling. Please don't cry. You know that kills me." I begged stopping her from walking. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing both her eyes.

"I just love you so much and I can't bare the thought of something happening to you. If you take risk like that, then those thoughts enter my mind and I just can't deal with them."

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered laying her head on my chest.

"Honey, are you racing next or not?" I heard Blaze yell down from the announcer's box. I looked down at her as she screamed. "Yeah give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Who are you racing this go around?" I asked trying to make easy conversation so she wouldn't go off racing while she was upset.

"Um, I have no idea. I thought you knew." She said looking at me confused.

"No babe, the races got thrown of track earlier, remember? I saw your slips upstairs on the desk so I thought you went back and arranged what you wanted to do. I didn't even look after that."

"Let me go look right quick." I said turning to make my way to pull her slips out.

"No, its fine, I'll see when I get out there." B said taking my hand and pulling me toward the track with her.

"Babe, let me go get the bike for you."

"Emmy the bike is already setting down on track 4. I saw it earlier when you were yelling at me."

"Why is it down there? You do all your bike races on track 2."

"I don't know, maybe Blaze had one of the guys move it for something." There were only 3 keys to that bike, mine, B's and then Blaze had the spare. I knew he had to be the one to move it but I couldn't think of a reason why he'd need to or why he'd put it on the wrong track.

"B, I am going to look over the bike right quick and I'll drive it over to track 2 for you. Meet me there in a few." I said kissing her cheek then ran toward the bike. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut. It was like I had danger radars in my head that would go off sounding a piercing alarm making my guts wrench with pain when she was in danger and it was yet to fail me.

I looked over my bike, closely checking everything from the nuts and bolts to the lines, tires and brakes. I could find nothing out of place or wrong. But my gut was still screaming at me. I drove the bike over to her track and handed it over to her.

"Safe enough daddy?" She asked laughing.

"Not fuckin funny." I snapped back at her. I felt sick, I wanted to grab her and run. But I knew there was no way in hell she was going to listen to me, when she had just seen me driving the bike with no problems.

"Emmy stop worry, you always worry like this when I do night races." And she was right. I did always worry about that. But this was different, a different feeling, one that I had felt before.

I had this same feeling the night that Wyatt had kidnapped, raped and nearly killed the love of my life. I tried to warn hr that night just like I am trying to now, but she's a stubborn woman.

"Listen Isabella, this is serious. I'm not just worried. Lets please call this race off and you can do it tomorrow and I will not say one word about it, I promise."

"Emmett everything will be fine. Go back up to the box with Blaze and ya'll two can cheer me on while I kick ass."

"Babe, you always kick ass, but can't you just kick ass tomorrow instead?"

"No Emmy, now go." She said giggling then smacked my ass turning me around and pushing me toward the booth.

I turned back around, walking backwards not wanting to take my eyes off of her as she jumped on the bike and looked around for the other driver to show up. Slowly making my way up the stairs I noticed from the distance the other driver pulling in beside her.

I didn't recognize the bike and all I could see of the driver was that she was wearing all black. You couldn't see one speak of skin on this person. I turned and ran up the steps, busting through the door out of breath. Blaze looked at me like I had lost my mind when I started slinging shit from the desk looking for the registration slips.

I couldn't find them anywhere and I knew they had been there when I went to look for her earlier. "BLAZE WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"WHO?" He yelled back looking at the mess I was making around the room.

"WHOS RACING B?" I screamed feeling like I was fixing to puke.

"I don't know. She's new, personal invite by Cole and her bike name is Midnight Paybacks"

"OH SHIT!" Blaze yelled jumping up and looking out the window as he put two and two together.

Wyatt's girlfriend's nickname was Midnight. She had stopped racing after his death. I had not seen her in over a year, she never came to the races with his family, not that they came here much either. Cole was the only one that was brave enough to show his face around me.

"FUCK!" I screamed taking off out the door. Things were moving around me in slow motion. I heard the engines reviving right as I took my first step out the door then heard them burning out about the time I hit the bottom step.

I jumped the railing taking off across the lot trying to make it in time before the light hit green. I looked up seeing it flash from red to yellow to green in fast motion. By the time I hit the track I was standing in a fog of burnt rubber.

I jumped back over the concrete wall and grabbed Shiny's bike and threw my hands out for the keys. I knew there was no way I could catch the Assassin with this bike, but I had to try to stop her.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Shiny asked tossing me the keys.

I didn't have the time to answer her. I took off down the track after B. Looking down as the bike maxed out at 179, I knew there was no way I'd get to her in time.

I looked ahead wondering what was going on as I noticed B, hit the dirt field with the other bike on her ass. I pushed this bike as hard as it would go looking on in horror as I saw them both jump up the hill landing on the Dragons Tail.

This was the winding, up and down hill, curvy road better known as Suicide Lane. I had only seen one wreck that the person actually survived on this road. It had to many sharp turns in it to travel it more than 15 mph and these girls were racing on it.

B looked like she was traveling at least 45 mph or better when she hit the first sharp curve that did a u turn right back into itself. She was a damn good driver but I didn't care who you were, there was no one good enough to race this road.

I stayed on the dirt path following the road. I could take a straight path this way and hopefully stop whatever was fixing to happen. I got about 50ft from the other driver when I noticed she had something in her hand but I couldn't tell what it was.

I turned my head around and looked behind me when I saw head lights hitting the foggy midnight air around me. I couldn't tell if it was some of my guys or Cole's gang. I saw B slowing to take another curve as she leaned the bike down to steady her balance I saw the driver throw whatever she had in her hand at B's back tire.

I wondered what it was until all of a sudden it exploded. B jerked the bike back up and sped forward. I noticed the road was coming to the end, where the tail looped around. I held my breath repeatedly praying that she would make that sharp turn at the speed she was pushing at.

I saw the sparks as her bike laid down in the curve. I gasped as the tears welled up in my eyes, blocking my clear view as the bike exploded. My heart sank as I caught up with the wreck, throwing my bike down and running toward the fire, I thanked god that I had bought her that fire suit.

I kicked the bike, running through the fire to the other side thinking she would be there, but she was nowhere to be seen and neither was the other bike or driver. She must have gotten away.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed, running around looking off the sides of the cliff. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. The boulders of rocks even looked black.

"Emmett where's Bella?" Jake yelled after me as I jumped the railing going to climb down and look for her.

"I don't know! Jake Please! Help me find her! God please let her be okay! Please! Jake, get to a phone and call 911!" I said dropping down on the first boulder and praying if she was there I wouldn't land on her.

"AND FIND ME SOME DAMN LIGHT!" I screamed up to him jumping down to the next one.

"B! ISABELLA! BABE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I yelled out praying for god to take me instead of her.

I had gotten almost to the very bottom of the cliff when I seen her helmet lying to the side of a smaller boulder. I looked up realizing that she had dropped at least 250 feet. There was no way she could have lived through that.

"GOD PLEASE LET HER BE ALIVE, GOD PLEASE LET HER BE ALIVE, GOD PLEASE LET HER BE ALIVE" I chanted over and over again looking for her body.

I looked up seeing all kinds of lights flashing down at me and someone crawling down on a rope. I was finally able to see a little bit as my eyes adjusted to the flickers of head lights of all the cars and bikes parked around in different angles on the winding hills.

I heard the sirens coming right about the time I stepped down off the last boulder and looked out seeing her lifeless body. I ran over to her, knelt down and began begging and pleading for her to wake up.

"Isabella, wake up babe. Please wake up honey. You can't leave me, not now, not when you just realized how much you love me. That's not fair babe, please wake up." I begged looking over her mangled bloody body.

Her suit looked like she'd hit every spike on each boulder as she came down. The leather suit was ripped to shreds and soaked in blood.

Her left leg and right arm were bent in ways that they weren't suppose to be. I was afraid to touch her as I leaned over her and laid my head down on her chest to feel and see if it was moving.

I felt nothing, no movement of her chest. I wet my lips and moved them to hers ignoring the taste of blood running out of her mouth while I checked to see if she was breathing at all, but there was nothing coming from her lungs either.

I fell back on my knees lifting her broken body up into my arms, rocking us back and forth. I cringed when I felt the warm blood pouring out over my forearm from the back of her head.

"I love you Isabella. I have always loved just you. No matter what you did or said I still loved you. You were perfect, my perfect B. I'll always love only you. Remember, you own me, I'm yours and where you go I go." I cried praying for death to take me too.

She was dead, I was dead. There was no me without her. She was my lifeline and it had just been cut.


	23. Chapter 27

Slappin' Pistons

JAKES POV CH23

"Hey man, what's going on?" I asked Blaze when I seen him running toward his bike looking panicked. Before he could answer me I spotted several of Emmett's boys jumping on their bikes and taking off in a rush.

"Blaze, what the fuck is going on?" I pleaded having a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Bella.

"It's Honey B, she's in trouble!" I lost all my train of thought as the word TROUBLE screamed in my head.

"Paul, I need your bike!" I yelled jumping on the Blue Demon and thanking god for small favors that the keys were already in it. I took off following Blaze, fighting the dark trying to see what in the hell was going on up ahead of us.

At first all I could see were tail lights swerving around curves. Then I saw the explosion. I wanted to scream. I wasn't even sure who it was or what was happening, but I knew that Bella was involved and that thought alone was enough to scare the shit out of me.

As I came up on the accident I noticed Emmett jumping over the railing that blocked the drop off of the cliff. "Bella" I whispered feeling the panic wash over me as I seen the pain etched on Emmett face.

"Emmett where's Bella?" I yelled feeling my heart sinking further as he started dropping down the cliff.

"I don't know! Jake Please! Help me find her! God please let her be okay! Please! Jake, get to a phone and call 911!" He yelled over the boulder as he caught himself with the next drop. I had never seen him looking so worn. I had only been around him for a short period of time, but a lot of emotional shit happened in that time, things that normal people freak out about.

No matter what the situation had been he always looked strong and in control. But tonight, with this, he was distraught and not even close to being in control of himself.

"AND FIND ME SOME DAMN LIGHT!" I heard him screaming.

"B! ISABELLA! BABE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Emmett's cries echoed through the valley with each call of her name. Every second that passed as he called out for her I begged and pleaded with god, for her to be alive.

I was promising to be perfect, never to lie, cheat, race, nothing, hell I was even promising never to have sex again, until I married the woman that I planned to live the rest of my life with, if god would just save her life.

I had just found her. It wasn't fair to take her from me so soon. And I didn't want to be the one to tell Charlie that she was gone for good.

"Paul, call 911 and get some lights up here." I yelled to him when I noticed him and Shiny jump off her bike, running toward me.

"Blaze, I want to go down there." I said pulling on his arm when I seen him tying off the rope to the guard railing.

"Whatever, but, I'm going down first. I can help her." He said as he wrapped the rope around his hands and started jumping down.

"Good, Go!" I yelled now wishing that I had decided to become a doctor instead of a mechanic.

BLAZES POV

"I love you B. I have always loved just you. No matter what you did or said I still loved you. You were perfect, my perfect B. I'll always love only you. Remember, you own me, I'm yours and where you go I go." I swallowed hard hearing my brother cry as he repeated those words over and over in her ear, while he rocked her back and forth.

"Em, get out of my way." I whispered pulling on him to move. He wouldn't budge. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get him to move if he didn't want to. He was just as strong as I was and when it came to her, he found strength that topped us all.

"She's gone. Blaze she's gone." I barely heard him whispering the words that I chose to ignore. I fell to my knees on the other side of her lifeless body and reached out for her, wishing he had not moved her.

"Please, Em, let me take a look at her. I might be able to help her."

"HELP? SHE'S FUCKIN DEAD! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN HELP IS TO KILL ME TOO! I'M DEAD WITHOUT HER!"

"I don't want to hear you talking like that and she doesn't need to hear that either. Now move and let me check her out." I firmly stated trying to sound strong enough for us both.

He gently laid her body back down and fell back on his knees, only holding her hand. I tried like hell to block out his cries as I felt for her pulse. Then I tore the front of the suit the rest of the way open.

"Emmett, she's alive, barley but alive. She has a faint pulse." I whispered as I began doing CPR and hearing the sirens making their way down the dragons tail.

EMMETTS POV

"Come on babe, your strong. You can do it. Fight for me B. I fight for you all the time. I need you to fight for me this time. The EMT's are here now, I see them coming, just hold on a little while longer and they will help you. I love you babe, I love you so much. Don't leave me Isabella, I need you." I pleaded as I heard someone running up behind me.

"OMG NO!" I heard Jake's cry when he saw her mangled body. He dropped down beside me, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other over her twisted leg.

"There here Bella, hold on. The EMT's are going to get you out of here. Listen, you hear that? That's a helicopter; you're going to get to go for a ride, faster than you can do on that bike. Babe, please hold on. I can't lose you again, and Charlie...how will I tell Charlie?" He said then mumbled the question about her father.

"Excuse me we need to get to her." I heard the EMT behind me saying as he looked over my head and down at her body. He then looked over at Blaze doing CPR and asked. "Is she DOA? How long has she been down? What are her stats?"

"You have a 21 yr old female with prior health problems. She's not breathing on her own, but she has a faint pulse. She's been unconscious the entire time I have been here and I'd say her down time has been about 28 minutes. She's has a major head injury and a huge gash across the back of her head. She has fractured ribs, puncher lung and broken left and right limbs."

Jake and I stood by helpless watching them work on saving her life. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for me again. I wanted time to speed up. I needed to know she was going to make it.

"What the fuck happened?" Jake questioned.

"I'm not sure what happened." I whispered.

"CLEAR" I held my breath watching them as they shocked her heart. I prayed with each shock that she wasn't feeling it and that it would kick start her heart into working.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were with her."

"Look I saw that something was wrong, that is why I came after her. She was trying to get away from the other girl she was racing. I got here about the time she laid her bike over in the tail and it exploded. You know what happened then." I spat not wanting to be wasting my time talking about this right now. I wanted to be with her.

"CLEAR" I heard the guy yell again and my heart sank as the other EMT stood up then looked down at his watch.

"GOD, PLEASE NO!" I yelled as I started running back toward her.

"Call It" The other guy said. I dropped down grabbing her body into my arms and began shaking her, screaming to her.

"GODDAMNIT ISABELLA! WAKEUP!"

"9:28 pm" I heard someone say.

"Sir, she's gone, stop shaking her." The other one whispered, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"NO SHES NOT! DO YOUR FUCKIN JOB!"

"Brother" I barely registered Blaze calling out to me as my body started to violently shake. I couldn't see for the tears streaming down my face and the voices around me sounded like distorted muffles.

"Bella" I heard Jake cry out her name as he took her hand into his and brought it to his lips, kissing her blood washed hand.

"Isabella, babe, please don't leave us. We all need you so much. Who's going to help your scatter brained Shiny out of all the airhead binds she gets herself into if you're not here to do it? What about all the women and children in Safe Haven? They need you too. Jake needs you, I need you. How do I live without you?"

The basket echoed in my head as it hit the ground. The EMT walked up with a white sheet in his hand. I felt the blood in my heart slowing as my heart jumped, as if it had just been kick started again. I gasped and grabbed at my chest.

The pain was strong, I wondered if this was it, if my broken heart was going to do me a favor and kill me now. Was I going to have a heart attack?

"B" I painfully whispered, leaning forward and dropping my hand over heart.

"Emmett" Jake whispered reaching his hand out for me.

"BRO" Blaze yelled running toward me.

"Sir, are you alright?" I heard them all speaking to me, but I couldn't respond. I could feel my mouth moving but nothing was coming out of it.

"SIR" Someone yelled as my head fell forward punching her in the chest. I felt her breath swoosh out against the side of my face. I blinked my eyes wondering if I was now turning delusional when I saw her chest raising just a tiny fracture.

I felt weak as I fought the weight of my hands to push me back up. Jake grabbed for her, screaming. "Bella"

Blaze pulled me back checking my pulse and listening to my heart while the EMT's went back to working with her. I was tired, both physically and mentally exhausted.

"DOWN TIME" I heard someone new to the scene asking.

"73 minutes" The EMT to called out locking her to the board.

"Impossible" A female voice mumbled behind me.

"LET'S GO! GET HER IN THE BASKET! I'LL WORK ON HER IN LIFEFLIGHT!"

I spun around and saw that the person standing behind me was Beth, dressed in all black just like the other driver. Her words from the fight with B earlier this afternoon were starting to ring loud and clear in my head.

"Bitch you'll pay for this." Beth had yelled at B when Blaze walked her away from us this afternoon. Why had I not listened to her threat?

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" I screamed walking toward her. I had never hit a woman before, but I wasn't so sure that I would be able to stop myself tonight.

"No Emmett! I had nothing to do with this!" Beth yelled backing away from my advance toward her. My blood was boiling, I felt like me skin was in flames. I was seeing nothing but red. Beth's body covered in B's blood.

"Emmett man calm down. We don't know that it was Beth." I heard Blaze saying while he tried hooking his arms through mine from behind to stop me.

I kept walking toward her, I couldn't stop myself. I was tired of her shit. She had fucked me over one too many times and I was sick of it and now she'd hurt the woman that I loved. I was mentally debating if I could kill her or not.

"DUDE, DON'T DO THIS!" Jake screamed, stepping in front of Beth.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled taking my shoulder and pushing him to the side.

"Emmett, I swear on my life I had nothing to do with this. I'll even swear on the lost life of our baby, I didn't do this!" Beth yelled as she began crying. I could not believe that she had just mentioned my baby in front of me. Did she have a death wish tonight?

"BABY!" Jake yelled looking over at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was my prey at the moment and now I didn't just want to kill her for hurting B, I wanted to make her pay for killing my child.

"Yeah Jake, you heard her right. I was going to be a daddy. But MISS-I-THINK-I'M-GOD, took that away from me. You see Beth was my high school sweetheart. When I graduated I went right to work for my father and bought us a house. I took care of everything, treated her like a queen. I even forgave her and took her back when she fucked my father. A couple of months down the road we found out she was going to have a baby. I knew she'd cheating on me and there was chance that he wasn't mine, but I didn't care. I had fallen in love with the idea of having a baby and being a perfect daddy, something that I never had."

"Emmett, please don't" I heard her crying out. She wanted me to shut up. But I wanted her to hurt.

"When she was 22 weeks along, we found out that it was a boy. I was so happy and already picking out names. I went to work one day planning to go shopping for baby furniture when I got home, imagine my surprise when I came home to an empty house, a dear john letter and a medical bill where she had gone and had an abortion. So you see Beth didn't just break my heart once...no she made sure to destroy me and it took her killing my unborn son for me to wise up.

"Oh god man I am so sorry."Jake whispered as I heard the helicopter take off.

"Shit and I thought Leah fucked me over good."Jake whispered stepping out of my way as I wondered who in the hell Leah was.

I walked up to Beth, getting right down in her face as Blaze and Jake both made way to stop me. "You better be praying to god every fuckin second that B makes it through this shit and you didn't have anything to do with it. Because I'm here telling you right now that if she dies, I'm coming after you. There is not a whole deep enough on this earth to hide your ass in where I won't find you."

"Blaze, I'm sure the cops have questions, can you handle it for me, you saw just as much as I did. Shut the track down and find out what you can about the other driver. Jake will you ride with me to the hospital?" I knew he'd want to be there and he wouldn't know where to go from here. As pissed as I was for him screwing B, I knew she needed all the love and support I could bring to her.

"Sure, let's go." He whispered

When we walked into the trauma room with B, I literally thought I was going to pass out. She was black and blue from head to toe. I got pissed seeing that they hadn't even cleaned the blood off of her yet.

I went and dug two white cloths out of the cabinet and wet them with warm water. I handed one to Jake, then I walked on the other side of the bed and began wiping away at the dried blood and trying hard not to touch or move any of the tubes that were entering and exiting her body.

"Ya know B, if you wanted me and Jake to give you a bath all you had to do was ask." I whispered as I wiped around the tubes coming from her mouth and nose.

Both of her eyes were already black and swollen the size of plums, they even had been taped down. I tried not to touch any of the gashes because I was afraid they would start bleeding again.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith and you are?" I looked up seeing the doctor walking in with his hand out reached toward me.

"I'm Emmett McCarty" I said as I laid the cloth down to shake his hand. This guy looked too young to be out of high school let alone be a doctor.

"And you would be what relation to the patient?" He asked pulling a pen of his pocket then began writing on her chart.

"I'm her fiancé and the patient has a name it's Isabella Swan."

"Does she have parents or siblings on the way?"

"Isabella has not spoken with her parents for many years and no she has no blood siblings. Although I'm pretty sure you're waiting from is full by now with people that she considers her brothers and sisters."

"I see" He said quickly glancing over the stripe of paper that was feeding from one of the monitors.

"And you are?" He asked as he walked around Jake to check another machine.

"Jacob Black, Bella and I have known each other since we were babies."

"Is there a point to all these questions? She's not a minor and I am considered her next of kin."

"Miss Swan is in critical condition. She has major head trauma with bleeding and a significant amount of swelling on her brain. I need to remove part of her crown to allow room for the swelling then we will put it back when the swelling goes down. Her brain is trying to protect itself right now by shutting down. She's in a coma and I do not suspect that she will wake before the swelling goes down. We may need to keep her in a drug induced coma after that while her body tries to heal. She has 7 fractured ribs. Her left leg will need surgery to repair 3 breaks. Miss Swan's right arm was broken in the elbow. She will need surgery to repair it as well. Her right lung was punctured in 2 places and her left kidney is severally bruised. My nurse is tracking down blood right now. She will need a blood transfusion and she has one of the rarest blood types. Miss Swan's liver was damaged and although I feel that it will heal on its own, her blood has been poisoned from the bile that seeped out before it started to heal."

I fell down in the chair that was setting beside me. How in the hell would she make it through all this? Can one person survive this much damage to their body?

"Is she going to survive this?" I whispered staring down at the floor, afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"Sir, the next 48 hours are critical. Let's take one step at a time. I feel that I should advise you to call her parents. I'm not a father, but if I were, no matter what had happened with my child, I would want the chance to say I love you one more time."

"You don't think she will pull through, do you?" Jake asked.

"As a doctor I look at the percentages and her chance of survival at this point is 45%. But I am also human and I look beyond the percentages of survival. Miss Swan's chance of surviving this with no permanent brain damage is slim to none."

"Can you tell me about her prior medical history? I noticed when we did her scans that she has several old contusions on her skull. Can you tell me about that?"

"Her X-boyfriend was an abusive man. He is the reason that she has most of those and the others would be from the seizures she suffers from."

"Tell me about the seizure."

"Isabella started suffering from seizures after the last attack from him. She had brain trauma that left her with Temporal Lobe seizures."

"Any other medical history?"

"Autoimmune Deficiency Disease"

"Medications"

"She has several, but she will not take them."

"Okay, I need you to sign some medical release forms so that I can get copies of her records. I also need you to look over and sign the authorizations forms for surgery."

"Okay" I whispered feeling completely fuckin lost.

"Mr. McCarty, Isabella is in the care of one of the top 5 trauma units in the United States. Were not god, but we have witnessed medical miracles that just weren't possible without the hand of god working them. I'm a man of faith, prayer works miracles. We take this one step at a time."

Dr. Smith said patting me on the shoulder then left the room.

JAKES POV

"When did you and Bella get engaged?" I asked, not sure that I really wanted to know that answer.

"As far as business and medical personal knows, we've been engaged for 2 years now. I had never really asked her to marry though, until today."

"You asked her to marry you today?"

"Well it wasn't planned. It just happened in conversation and after it was out on the table, I chose not to take it back. I would have already asked and married her a long time ago if I thought she could have handled it emotionally. But today she opened up to me in a way that she has never opened up with anyone before."

"So, when's the happy occasion?"I asked feeling like I wanted to cry.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She never said yes for certain, but she seemed just as happy as she was shocked. And I didn't want to push her so I changed the subject to something fun so she didn't get upset." He smiled at a memory and I wondered if it had happened when I left them in the office this afternoon.

"I know she's attracted you, and it's confusing her. I just want her to be happy. Jake, she's really been through a lot. Her whole life has been nothing but pain after drama one right after another. She deserves to be happy." Emmett said as he moved to stand beside her, lovingly stroking the side of her face.

"I would like to know what she has been through. Maybe it would help me to understand her better."He glanced up at me with huge smile.

"Jake, she's dreaming." He cooed leaning down and kissing her eyelids.

"What, how do you know that?" I asked jumping up and walking over to the bed.

"See" He pointed to her eyelids, all excited. I didn't know what in the hell he was talking about, I couldn't see anything.

"See what, all I see is black eyes that are taped shut." I asked confused as hell.

"B use to tell me that she always knew when I was dreaming. She said that if someone is sleeping and there dreaming then their eyelids will move back and forth. It's like there watching a movie and letting their eyes move with it."

"Huh, where'd she get that from?" I wondered out loud.

"Your mother" He said looking over at me.

"My mom, what the hell are you talking about? My mom is dead and has been since I was 7."

"I know that. She told me her favorite childhood memories and there were 2 that had to do with your mom."

"What were they, do you remember?" I asked excited. I didn't have very many memories of my mom.

"I remember everything that she says to me." He whispered wiping down more of the blood.

"The doctors told us that she would eventually begin to have memory lapses. So, whenever she tells me memories that she holds dear to her heart, I memorize them, so I can remind her when she forgets. She also keeps journals about her life."

When he told me she kept journals I laughed, remembering her comment about bad girls and diaries. "So what are the 2 about my mom?"

"Well, you were around 4 yrs old and a sleep on the couch one day and B was watching T.V. When she looked over at you and noticed your eyelids moving around. She freaked out and thought you were dying or something. Sarah calmed her down and told her that you were dreaming then told her a story about a little princess that had done the same. The story stuck with her all these years. She has a really hard time sleeping because of nightmares and finds comfort in watching me sleep, don't ask me why because I don't understand it, but she does. Anyway she always tells me when I dream."

"What was the other story?" I asked looking down at her wishing I could remember more of memories.

"Um, this one had more to do with your father. B, was spending the night at your house one night when she got hick ups that wouldn't stop."

"Wait I remember this one! Dad tried to scare them out of her and mom made her drink so much water she nearly peed on herself. Bella was crying thinking that she would be hiccupping for the rest of her life. That was when dad told her that every time she hiccupped it meant that she was growing and that meant that one day she'd be big and strong."

"Yep that was the one." He chuckled.

"Ya know, Jake, she has a lot of fond memories of her childhood with you. I think she has shared all of the stories with me at least 10 times a piece."

"And, she really misses her father."

I turned hearing the door open. My heart sank as I seen to nurses walking in to take her to surgery. "The doctor will call you with updates on this phone. It will only work inside the hospital, so don't take it outside and keep it with you at all times." The nurse explained and handed the phone to Emmett.

"Wait, please, give me a few minutes." He begged stopping them from moving the bed.

"Dr. Smith is waiting for her now, you can have 5 minutes but then we really need to take her. I will be right outside the door, let me know when you are done."

Emmett nodded his head then leaned over, kissing softly around her ventilator tube. I noticed him wipe his eyes as he leaned down whispering in her ear.

"Isabella, my love, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I will be fighting hard for you out here, but I need you to fight for me while your back there. I can't go back there with you, but I promise I will be standing in the doorway waiting when they bring you back to me. B, you have to come back to me. Don't leave me now, not after today. I can't live without you in my life. I love you with everything that I am, remember, you told me that I am everything to you, well if that's the case then I am your strength, and you will fight to come back to me. I love you babe, you own me."

Emmett kissed the tip of her nose and then each of her fingers, something I seen him do with her several times, but this time it seemed like it meant something deeper to him. He leaned over and kissed her heart then turned away and walked to the other side of the room.

He was allowing me time to talk to her but I didn't know what to say. I was scared as fuck to let them roll her out of my site. I didn't have the memories with her that he had. All I had done was push her since I had come back into her life.

Emmett turned and looked at me confused. "Don't you want to tell her anything at all?" I nodded my head yes, not sure as to what I was going to say. "I'll step out for a minute then."

I watched as he closed the door behind him then I looked down at her swollen face. I wished I could take it all away.

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart. I know that we don't have the time and memories that you have with Emmett but I promise that when you are better we will make lots of happy memories together. I won't push you, but I'll be there for you while you make your own mind up. I'm sorry if I have upset you, that was never my intentions. I only wanted to show you that I am strong enough to take care of you to. I love you Bella, and I know you don't believe me, but I do and I want to spend every day for the rest of your life proving it to you, if you will only give me a chance." I whispered then leaned over softly kissing her heart.

"Sir, the doctor called, we have to go now." The nurse said pulling the bed away from me and out the door.

"Jake, I think it's time to call Charlie." Emmett said as he walked back into the room.


	24. Chapter 28

Slappin' Pistons

CHARLIES POV CH 24

"If that phone rings one more time today I swear I'm going to rip it from that damn wall!" I spat as I picked up the phone frustrated and answer it.

"Chief Swan speaking, can help you?" I spat wishing I was Billy off of James Island fishing somewhere.

"Chief" I registered Jake voice on the phone line but he didn't sound like himself. He sounded pained and scared about something, almost panicked.

"Jake, son is that you? Where the hell you been? Your dad is worried sick about you boys."

"I'm in California, Sacramento to be exact, but Charlie, I need you to sit down and listen to me for a minute, okay?" I shook my head as I sat down at my desk thinking of all the trouble he had already gotten himself into. What could he have done now?

"I am setting, now what the hell is going on? Did you go and get yourself in more trouble?"

"Charlie, I found Bella and she's been in a horrible accident. Chief, she's really bad you need to come down here, now."

All I heard was Bella, horrible, accident and bad, as visions of horrific accidents that I had to clean up come rushing to my mind. Jake had found Bella and now she was in an accident.

"Chief, are you there?"I dropped the phone to my desk, unable to breath as flashbacks of my little girl came rushing through my mind.

"CHARLIE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"I heard Jake yell through the phone, worried for me, but I couldn't find the strength to pick the phone back up. I sat there with my face buried in my hands.

I was finally going to see my little girl again, but she was badly hurt. Would I lose her now that I had just found her?

"CHIEF" Jake screamed about the time I picked the phone up to find out exactly where she was at.

"I'm on my way son. Where is she at?"I rushed out grabbing a pen and notepad.

"Sacramento Regional and Charlie...hurry please." My heart nearly stopped at the sound of his begging for me to hurry. I knew I was going to be walking into something that was going to break my heart when I got there, just by the tone and plea in his voice.

EMMETTS POV

I had been standing in the doorway to her room just like I had promised every since the moment that they took her through the door.

"So, Charlie is on his way then?" I nervously asked Jake. I didn't know what in the hell I was going to say to him. I knew she didn't want him to know anything, but I couldn't see any way around telling him, at least some of it.

"Yeah, he's own his way."Jakes sadly mumble.

"Listen Jake, I know B doesn't want you and Charlie knowing what took place when she was a child, but I don't agree with that. If you're going to be part of her life then you should know, so that you can understand why she acts the way that she does. And why her reactions to things that happen around are the way that they are.

Charlie needs to know so that he can be there to help her, and understand why she feels the way that she does about things. He's her father and she needs him in her life.

"So are you going to tell me what happen?" Jake asked plopping down in the chair about the time the phone in my hand started to ring and my heart stopped. I was scared to answer the phone. I held it in my hand letting it ring until Jake looked at me saying.

"Are you going to answer that or do you want me too?"

"Hello" I worriedly answered as I brought the phone to my ear. I closed my eyes praying that this was not bad news.

"Mr. McCarty, this is Dr. Thacker, Dr. Smith's assistant. He wanted me to let you know that he just got Miss. Swan prepped and he's preparing to remove 2 x 1 in. square from the back top part of her crown now. If you do not hear from me then that means that everything is going as planned and he will contact you when she is done."

"How long do you think this will take?"I asked as I looked at the clock on the wall and seeing that it was now 3:38 am.

"We estimate without complications 2hrs 45mins then she will be moved to another room where she will be closely monitored for 2hrs before being brought back to ICU."

"Now I must go and you will hear from someone shortly."

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"Jake, I'm going to tell you what took place in B life, but I want to tell you and Charlie together so that I only have to go through it once, okay."

"Okay Emmett, but you need to eat something. Why don't you take a walk and get some food and I'll stay here with the phone."He said nodding for the door. Was he crazy? There was no way I would leave her.

"No, I won't leave. I told her I would be right here in this doorway and that's where I intend to stay until she comes back."

"Man, she's not going to be back her for at least 5 hours, you can't stand there the whole time."

"Watch me" I mumbled propping myself up against the door frame. I had been through this before with her. When she had to have surgery to release some of the bleeding on her brain when Chris had beaten her up that night, but she was awake and knew that I was going to be standing there waiting for her. We went through it again when she was raped by Wyatt and they took her back for test. It was our thing, a form of comfort to her. She hated hospitals and doctors scared her. So I did whatever it took to make her feel more at ease so that she would actually let them touch her and do whatever they needed to too make her better. I had no doubt that she heard me tell her I would be standing there waiting for her and that is what I would do.

"Has anybody ever told you that you are just as stubborn as Bella is?"Jake asked chuckling.

"All the time" I said as I noticed for the first time that my white tee was covered in her blood.

"I need another shirt." I mumbled to myself.

"Is Charlie driving down?" I asked wondering how long it would take him to get here.

"No, he said he would be getting on the next flight here. I would say he'll be here within the next two hours."

"B has told me so much about him that I feel like I know him already." I was hoping he would like me, but I was worried he would blame me somehow for this mess.

"Charlie is a real god man. And he loves Bella more than anything in this world. I took Bella and showed her what her father does on his days off, when we were at the house in Forks. It was hard for her, but it showed her how much he loves her. I was trying to show her that he wouldn't judge her for her past like she thinks he would. That man loves her to death."

"What do you mean, what does he do?"

"On his days off which is always Friday and Sundays. He goes to La Push and walks on the beach like he use to do with Bella when she would come home to him. The beach was her favorite place so they spent a lot of time there. One of their things to do together was skip rocks."

"Yeah she told me that. I have taken her there in middle of the night just to skip rocks together."I said smiling at the memory of my first visit t that beach. She pushed me in the water and I pulled her down with me. We both nearly froze to death before we made home to change clothes.

"Well Charlie still does it on his days off. He says it makes him feel closer to her. And with every rock they would skip, they would come up with some wild wish or something. Now when he skips them he says a prayer for Bella, or makes a wish for something good in her life. I use to go and do it with him, trying to feel Bella's spot and make him feel better. I did it all the way up until I left for school. He never stopped though."

"Do you think he will like me?" I asked worried about his reaction to me being in his daughter's life.

"Emmett, you spend every minute of every day trying to protect and make her happy. I don't see how he couldn't like you. I will tell you this though, I don't think he will be too happy about his daughter riding bikes, racing or stripping. But if you think about it, what loving father would want that for their daughter? I don't think he will blame you if that's what you are worried about. On the other hand, he's going to ream me a new asshole for not telling him two weeks ago that I had found Bella."

"Mr. McCarty, there are some visitors out front that want to know how Miss Swan is doing. Could you go out and speak with them." The nurse asked as she walked up handing me a stack of notes that people had given to her for me.

"Yes ma'am" I replied then turned to Jake. I was not leaving this spot and I hoped he'd go talk to everybody.

"Will you go talk to them?" I asked giving him a pleading look.

"Sure, sure" Jake mumbled hoping up and walking out the door.

JAKES POV

My jaw hit the floor as I walked around the corner and into the waiting room. It was full, completely packed. There had to be at least 50 people here. I wondered who in the hell all this people were as I looked around for Blaze.

"Blaze" I called out when I spotted him and Rose curled up in one of the chairs. They both jumped up rushing over when they spotted me.

"How is she man, what are they doing to her now?" Blaze questioned.

"She's in surgery right now having a piece of her skull removed for the swelling. She's in pretty bad shape as you already know, but the Doc is only giving her a 45% survival rating."

That's it 45%!' Rose cried turning her face into Blaze chest as she cried.

"Rosie, the numbers should go up with time. Right now time is critical for her, but as time goes by they hope to have her more stabilized and then the number will go up some."Blaze said trying to calm her crying.

After repeating to Blaze what the doctor had told us, I made my way to the vending machines looking for snacks for me and Emmett. I was starving so I knew he had to be hungry too.

"Here" I said as I tossed him BBQ chips and a Coke to drink.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."He whispered tossing the food in the chair then opening the drink.

"Eat the damn food man."I grumbled.

"I can't" He said shaking his head back and forth.

"Yes you can, you need to eat to keep up your strength. What good are you to her if you're sick?"

EMMETTS POV

"JAKE, WHERES BELLA?" I looked up seeing and older man come running into the room about the time my little red phone went off. I looked up at the clock and then down at the phone. It had only been a little over two hours.

My eyes shot to Jakes as he looked from the man, to the clock then swallowed hard looking at the phone in my hands.

"Emmett, answer the phone man." Jake nodded to me.

"I can't" I whispered feeling like a coward. I couldn't help it. With her I was many things and coward could be one to. I didn't care, I was too fuckin scared to answer the phone.

"Emmett" Jake said again hearing the 3rd ring of the phone.

I swallowed hard, silently praying that everything had gone as planned and they were done now.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Mr. McCarty, There were some complications with Miss Swan..."

I couldn't help my next actions. Things moved in slow motion around me as the phone slipped from my hands and I feel down on my knees. I could hear the doctor yelling for me through the phone as it lay on the floor staring up at me.

"Yes, this is Jacob Black. How is she?" I heard him saying and glanced up to see that he had picked the phone up and was now turning white as a sheet.

"What the hell is going on? Where is my daughter?" I heard the rough looking man saying next to me in the doorway.

"Yes sir, I understand, I will try to get him on the phone again." Jake said barely above a whisper.

"Emmett, they need to talk to you. You are her next of kin. I can't make decisions for her, you can. They said it was a matter of saving her life, you have to get on this goddamn phone, now."

I reached for the phone, not wanting to hear what they had to say. I didn't want to make any life or death choices for her. What if I made the wrong one and it killed her?

"Yes" Was all my mouth could spit out at the moment, making me feel even less like the strong man that I knew I was. Where was my strength? I knew she needed me to be her rock right now. But, who would be mine, when I needed one the most?

"Mr. McCarty" The doctor questioned.

"Son...I'm Charlie Swan, Bella father." I looked up as his hand touched my shoulder. He looked to have a soft glow around him and I knew then that my question had just been answered. B had shown me my strength would come from this stranger, her father.

He gave me a soft pleading smile as I found the courage to answer the doctor again. "A-hem yes, this is Mr. McCarty, go ahead."

"Mr. McCarty, Miss Swan is alive but we have had several complications. We need to you to make a decision for her. She has had a massive amount of bleeding during the surgery so we are giving her more blood now. Dr. Smith had to remove 3X2 square instead of the 2X1 I had told you earlier. We have come upon a brain tumor and we need your permission to remove it."

"Go ahead. Get it out of her now. Why wouldn't you just go ahead while you're in there and do it? " I said wondering why they would waste time to ask me something like that.

"Sir, the problem is that where the tumor is located it is very difficult to get to. There is also a great chance that she would lose her verbal communication skills if we touch this area. I need you to decide. Do we go ahead or not?"

My eyes shot up to Charlie's then to Jake's. How could I decide something like that? I wouldn't care if she could ever talk again, as long as I still had her. But would she hate me if she came out of this not being able to communicate with words anymore?

"Sir, time is critical right now. I don't mean to rush you but the longer Miss Swan is open and exposed the greater her chances are of getting an infection which in this situation would be detrimental to her. What do you want us to do?"

"Remove it" I whispered moving my eyes to the floor.

"Yes sir, I will contact you again soon."I didn't say another word. I hit end and laid the phone on the floor in front of me, staring at it. I wanted to ball my fist up and smash in it into a million tiny little pieces.

I was still on my knees when I leaned down into a cradling position. The top of my head touched the cold floor making me wonder if B was feeling anything that they were doing to her now.

"Someone please tell me what is going on with my daughter." I heard Charlie begging as he stepped over me and into the room toward Jake. I looked up at Jake, praying that he would talk to him.

Jake was standing there still as stone, white as a sheet with his eyes locked on me. I knew he wanted to know what was going on with her now, but I was to sick at my stomach to repeat it.

"Emmett what happened?"Jake begged.

"Um..."I mumbled moving my eyes back to the phone, then up to Charlie. I was hoping to the see that beacon of light surrounding him again, but it wasn't there. Had that been her communicating with me or was I becoming delusional?

"Son" I heard him whisper to me again causing my eyes to glance up to him. Why had he called me son? He didn't even know me. I felt a cold chill wash over me, almost like someone had walked through my body. It was an odd overwhelming feeling.

I felt stunned with the feeling as I turned looking around my body to see if there was an air vent or something that had begun to blow on me. I found nothing, but a calming feeling wash over me.

"Isabella has a brain tumor. It's located in an area that could cause her to lose her communication skills if they attempt to remove it. They needed me to decide if they removed it or leave it. I chose for them to go ahead." I told them as I crawled up on my knees then stood up, facing the other two men in the room.

"Hi, Mr. Swan. I am Emmett McCarty." I said reaching my hand to shake his. I had a warm sensation washing over me when his hand touched mine. I felt comforted, all of a sudden I felt stronger.

"Hi, and you can call me Charlie. I noticed you are next of kin. Does that mean you are married to my daughter?"

"Something like that, but no not quite yet." I chuckled slightly wishing that I could answer yes to that question.

"What does that mean?" He asked with a confused looking smirk on his face.

"We have been together for 3 years now." I replied as flashbacks of the night we had first made love came rushing through my mind. She had been living with me as my roommate for about five weeks at that point. I didn't need a roommate but I had fallen in love with her and wanted her close to me so I could protect her from Chris and I knew she needed the support. We hit it off becoming best friends almost instantaneously.

Within days the sexual tension between the two of us was so tight it felt like it pop if a fly landed on it. But I fought it not wanting to add anymore stress to her life. She was really upset one night and wanted me to stay in her room with her. I had no objections when she crawled in the bed in an old tattered black ACDC t-shirt and a red thong.

I fought like hell that night to hide my rock hard cock from her and did a damn good job at it until she turned over and crawled into my arms. Her eyes met mine and that was all it took. We were out of our clothes and wrapped up in each other in a matter of seconds.

I had been with a lot of women since I had bought my club, but never had I ever wanted one as bad as I had wanted her. There was just something about her that drew me in and never let me go. I was hook-lined-n-sinker from the very get go.

"3 years huh, so you know where she has been since she left her moms almost 4 years ago now."Charlie questioned me.

"Yes sir, she's been in Seattle with me. I didn't know her when she left her moms. I only met her 5 months later. I own a night club in downtown and she showed up with a guy that is now on the run for attempting to kill her. He attacked her that night in my club and I stayed with her at the hospital. She was in really bad shape and I had no idea of anyone to call. I stayed and haven't left her since." I said smiling when it dawn on me just how long we had been together."

"Thank you for taking care of Bella. Has she told you why she left her moms or why she hasn't seen me in so many years?"This was the parts of her story I didn't want to have to tell him.

"Chief, there's a lot of not so happy history to go over there, you sure you want to know about all that right now? Maybe we should wait until she's out of surgery."Jake asked giving me a tiny smile.

"No I want to know now, but first, tell me what happen, what's wrong with her now?"He asked looking scared to hear what had happened to her and if she would make it or not.

"Sir, she wreaked her bike and was thrown over a cliff and dropped about 250 feet. The next 48 hours are critical. She has massive swelling on her brain and they took her in a few hours ago to remove part of her crown to allow her brain room for the swelling, they'll put it back when the swelling goes down. She has a lot of other injuries and the doctor says that its best if take this one step at a time."

"Bella drives a bike? The last time I saw her she was so clumsy she couldn't put one foot in front of the other without falling."He said looking at me carefully for an explanation.

"Chief, she races bikes and she's pretty damn good. Bella's not clumsy anymore. As a matter of fact...Bella is not the same person we knew at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked eyeing Jake closely this time and I was happy not to have him looking at me like that for the moment.

"She's had a hard life Sir. There's a lot of stuff you should know about, but first, did you call her mother?"I worriedly asked.

"No, I wanted to see what was going on first."He said shaking his head back and forth.

"Good, it would not help B to see her mom right now?"I whispered propping myself up against the wall again.

"B?"He repeated her nickname, looking at me again.

"Nickname, she doesn't go by the name Bella. It brings back to many painful memories for her. Jake is the only one that insist on calling her that."I said adding a spiteful tone to my voice when I mentioned Jake still doing it anyway.

"I do it because that's her name and she needs to remember who she is and where she came from."He spat back at me.

"She is well aware of whom she is and she doesn't want to remember where she came from. Her remembering where she came from is different for her, she remembers her growing up with her mom and what happened. To her that is where she came from."I tried to explain wishing that Jake would finally understand for once.

"I need to know what is going on." Charlie asked again puzzled.


	25. Chapter 29

SLAPPIN' PISTONS

CHARLIE'S POV CH25

I couldn't believe what the hell I was hearing. How could I have missed something like this going on in my own daughter's life? I'm a cop for Christ Saks. I knew there was something wrong with her when she stopped coming to see me, but I never in a million years ever would have guessed that it was something like this.

Bella was always private as a child when it came to her feelings about me and Renee. I had really thought that she felt torn between the two of us and that was why she had stopped coming. Bella had told me once that Renee had made her feel guilty whenever she would talk about wanting to come see me. I thought that Renee had finally turned her against me or something, but never had something like this crossed my mind.

As a father I had failed my daughter. How could I have sat back and let this happen to her. I should have been there, and none of this would have taken place.

"Hello" I watched as Emmett's face turned pale white when he heard the phone ringing. I could tell that he was scared to answer it. Truth be told, I was afraid for him to answer the phone too.

"Yes Dr. Smith, this is Mr. McCarty. How is she?" He leaned his head back against the door frame and covered his eyes. It almost seemed like he was afraid to breathe, until he heard the words that she was still alive. I could tell just by the way he spoke of her, that he loved her dearly.

"The swelling and bleeding, has it stopped yet?" Emmett asked as he looked up at the ceiling. I saw one single tear slide down his face. He was trying really hard to be strong, but what I saw was a man at his breaking point. I wondered exactly what he had been through himself. I had seen it a thousand times before and the weight of stress seemed to be smothering him.

"How long will it be before we see any improvements?" He asked with his face still pointed toward the ceiling and his eyes sequenced together.

"So the tumor, is it gone now?" I noticed his fingers crossed as he asked the question.

"Okay, will she be able to talk? What about her communication skills, were they affected?" Emmett's hands were balled into fist. I could see the stress of his knuckles as they turned white pressing through his skin. I wondered what the doctor had said that had made him upset.

"Well when in the hell will you know? You are a doctor, right? You should know these fuckin answers!" He leaned forward propped on the doorway and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. I could tell his was tired, he looked like he would collapse any minute.

"No, I'm sorry. I know that you are not god." He whispered.

"Can I see her now?" He shook his head, and then nodded it like he was talking to someone right in front of him. Flashbacks of Bella doing the same thing when she was on the phone with someone come rushing through my mind. I smiled, wondering if that was something he had always done or if it was something he'd picked up from her.

"I know she has to go to recovery, but can't I just look at her for one second. I need to see with my own eyes that she's okay. Please...I just need to tell her that I love her and then I will leave." I watched him beg and plead with the doctor and I wondered if he wouldn't just walk in that room anyway even if the doctor said no. He didn't seem like the type of man that would take no for an answer when it came to Bella.

"Okay, I'm on my way there now. I promise, 5 minutes then I will leave. Thank you doctor, thank you." He took a deep breath, then turned toward us with a sadden half smile.

"What did he say?" Jake asked standing up and walking toward him.

"The swelling is the same, no more, but no less either. She has stopped bleeding, but she lost so much during surgery that they are giving her more now. He was able to remove the entire tumor, but he won't know if it affected her communication skills until she is awake and fully functional. He plans to induce her coma when the swelling starts to recede so that she doesn't wake up right now. Dr. Smith said that her body would heal faster that way and she's looking at 4 more surgeries so her body will need the rest anyway. I'm going to go and see her, he gave me 5 minutes. She's going to be in recovery for 2 hours before they will move her back to ICU."

"I'm going to go let everyone know what's going on. I'll meet you back here." Jake reached out and squeezed Emmett's shoulder, gave him a wry smile then headed for the door saying.

"She's strong man, she'll pull through this. I know she will. She has too." Jake nodded at me as he walked out the door. I wanted to talk to him, I had so many questions, but first I needed to know that my daughter was okay.

"Okay then, Charlie, would you like to come with me? If they won't let both of us in then I'll let you go. I just have to let her know that I am still here, I need to see her and tell her that I love her." He asked turning back toward me. I could tell he was hoping I would say yes, I honestly think he was scared to see her by himself.

"Yeah, I'll go with you and on the way back, I have some more questions."

EMMETT'S POV

"I'm Emmett McCarty; Dr. Smith said we could see Miss Swan for a few minutes."

"Yes sir, she's over here." I followed the nurse as she took me to B's beside. I thought I would faint when my eyes saw her body laying there. They had completely shaved her head. She had bandages wrapped around the top part and then doubled over something that reminded me of the people in that movie Coneheads.

"Nurse, what is that on her head." I whispered looking over her body closely as I softly stroked her fingers.

"She is missing part of her crown and her brain is now exposed. The cone is to protect her from further damage until she is well enough for them to replace the piece that they removed." The images of what they had done to her rushed through my head making me feel sick. I felt like I was going to puke. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, offering me his support as I leaned down over the bed.

"B, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm here, waiting for you to get well enough to open those beautiful eyes again. I'm so proud of you honey, you were so strong during surgery. You were a lot stronger than I was. Remember when you asked me if I was turning into a sap? Well, I think I have not only turned into a sap, but a coward too. I was so scared babe. B, you have turned me into a wussy...what are you going to do with me now? It's okay though, you can do whatever you want to do to me, remember, you own me. You just need to get better first. I have to go back to the other room now, but like I told you earlier, I'll be standing there waiting when they bring you back. I love you babe, forever, you and me...don't forget."

"Charlie" I turned to see that he was no longer standing behind me. I looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere. I knew this had to be hard for him too. He had not even seen her for 13 years and now to see her like this. He had to be in pain himself.

"I love you baby, with all that I am. Be strong, I have a surprise for you when you open those eyes." I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. I was too scared to touch anywhere else on her body. She was covered in tubes, needles, and bloody bandages. Everywhere that I looked there was something there.

"Sir" The nurse whispered as she walked up beside me with medicine she was fixing to give to her.

"I know. I'm going now." I turned walking away from her, feeling like my legs was made of lead and I would collapse if I took one more step.

I found Charlie standing right outside the door wiping his eyes. This was killing me; I could only imagine the pain he was feeling. He not only got the shock of a lifetime time once today but twice. He had to deal with what his daughter had been through and see her on her death bed. I felt helpless. I wanted to help him, but hell I didn't even know how to help myself right now.

As we walked in silence back to the room, I thought back over all the memories she had told me about Charlie. I wanted to say something to make him feel better, but nothing, I could think of nothing to say.

"Why has she not contacted me since she left her moms?" He asked out of the blue.

"She didn't want you to get involved with the stuff going on with Cole and I think she thought you would be disappointed in her."

"Disappointed... why would I be disappointed?" He asked stopping and turning to look at me. I knew he would have all these questions I was really just hoping that he would wait before drilling me.

"Well, really it is more than one reason. She thinks that you will look down on her because of what she went through with Cole. She also feels that you will be disappointed in her line of work." I said not wanting to tell him this part. Who wants to tell a father that his daughter is a stripper?

"What do you mean her line of work? I thought you said she runs your club with you."

"She does... I own Caprice's. It's a ..." He interrupted me.

"I know what it is son. Bella runs that club?"Charlie asked, eyeing me closely.

"Yes, but she also the head dancer."I said. I was waiting for him to pop a vein or something but it didn't happen. He just stood there, looking off into the distance of the hallway.

"I see... if you own that club, why would she dance for money? Do you not make good money there? I've heard some of the guys down at the station talk about that place. You have waiting lines a mile long, right?"

"Your right, she doesn't have to dance. As a matter of fact she never had too. I have plenty of money for her to do whatever she wants to do, but she wants to dance. It's funny though, she doesn't even keep the money."

"What do you mean she don't keep it? What the hell does she do with it? Please tell me she doesn't give it to her mother."

"Hell no! She wants nothing to do with Renee. B, wanted to do something useful with it so we took and bought a home for teen mothers. Then we bought a few more for abused woman and children. You have probably heard of them. Beautiful Safe Haven. I wanted to call them Bella's Safe Haven but she wouldn't let me put her name on it like that, she doesn't want credit. So I named it beautiful, since that is what Isabella means. The first one we opened was in PA and now we are up to 12 homes. She spends every penny she makes in the club as well with her races, to fund these homes."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie and say I like the idea of my daughter stripping naked in front of a bunch of strangers, but she's a grown woman, I can't stop her. If she's happy then I will be happy for her, and it is a wonderful thing what you two are doing with the homes. I have heard of them, I just took a young lady to the one in PA last week. I can't believe my daughter has been as close as Seattle and PA and I didn't even know it."

"Ha, she's been closer than that." I heard Jake say as he chuckled when we entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, looking from Jake to me.

"We have a home in Forks. I bought Bella that old house out off of Rte. 109. You know the one that sets back up in the woods by own its own."

"Yeah, I know the one. You mean she's been living right there in Forks all this time?"

"No, we live in Seattle, but I got the house as her safe haven. She goes there to get away from the world and relax. Mainly she would go there when she was missing you and Jake. She felt closer to you when she was there."

"Charlie, you'd be surprised to know that our Bella has been watching us from afar, huh. Remember when you were walking on the beach Thursday morning? She was there setting in the parking lot watching you skip rocks."

"Holy shit" He mumbled as he sat down in the chair, staring out into space.

"Yeah, tell me about it, creepy huh." Jake mumbled with a slight laugh.

"Tell me about this accident." Charlie said looking from me to Jake.

"It wasn't an accident. Someone purposely caused her wreak and when I find out for sure who it was, there dead!" I spat, slapping my hand against the door frame.

"Don't be making comments like that now. That kind of shit will get a man into some trouble." Charlie said.

"Oh Emmett there knows all about trouble, and he means what he says." Jake stated nodding his head in my direction. I looked over at him wishing like hell he'd kept that comment to himself for the moment, but knowing that sooner or later I was going to be facing Charlie with a whole hell of a lot more than a comment like that.

"I think I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. As a matter of fact, for right now, let's make our conversations a need to know bases. I have a deep feeling that there's a lot more to this story and I just want to think about my daughter right now."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I whispered.

"Here she comes." I whispered stepping back out of the way.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask everyone to step out of the room." The nurse said when she made it to the door.

"We can come back though, right?" I asked starting to feel anxious.

"I'm sorry, but only two at a time are allowed back here. If you will step out to the waiting room then I will come out and let you know when you can come back in."

"Okay" I whispered. I turned toward her bed and leaned down kissing her softly on the cheek before heading out of the room.

"Emmett, what's going on, what did the doctor say?" I was swamped with questions as soon as I entered the waiting room. Questions I didn't feel like answering at the moment, ones that I didn't know that I would ever feel like answering at all. The chances were too grim for me to think about and if I repeated them, which meant I had to think of them, then I would have to face them and this was something I didn't want to face at all.

"They're moving her into ICU now. Dr. Smith hasn't given much hope, but she's a fighter. She will make it through this; she has too, for me." I whispered, not really looking at anyone in particular.

It had been weeks since they had taken B back for her first surgery, 6 very long weeks that I had sat beside her bed and begged her not to leave me, not to give up. Everyone but Charlie and Jake had stopped coming by daily. They would say that it was just too much for them to see her like this and to painful to watch me suffer so much.

Charlie and Jake came everyday and would set with her while I would take a shower and get something to eat. They would fill, me in on the things that was happening outside of the four walls of this room. I really didn't care to know, I only cared that B come back to me, and if it had nothing to do with that then I didn't want to hear it, but out of respect for Charlie, I would set and attempt to listen to him talk.

I jumped then turned to see who had shocked me when placing their hand on my shoulder. "Charlie" I whispered then stood for him to set beside her like he did every day.

"Thank you, now go do your thing son, I promise not to kidnap her while you are gone." He said chuckling as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hey sweetheart, so I see you are still keeping that guy in line huh." I heard Charlie say to her as I left the room.

"Um Emmett, hold up a minute, will you?" I turned to see Jake pick up her hand and kiss it. Then tell her he'd be right back.

"It's been 6 weeks now, are they still giving her the meds to induce coma?"

"No they stopped that a week ago. They have done all the surgery they need to do and all the swellings gone, now it is just a waiting game to see when she will wake up."

"What happens if she doesn't wake up? I mean I know she will but just incase..."Jake asked stumbling over his words when he caught the determined look in my eyes.

"She WILL wake up Jake! There is no IF to it! She's just tired, that's all. I have to believe that. I will not give up on her and neither will you! She needs you to be strong for her, FUCK! I need somebody else to be strong for once!" I said raising my voice and drawing attention to us as I turned and took off running down the hallway.

As I ran through the sliding doors leading out of the hospital I was immediately hit with the scent of fresh rain as it pelted hard on my face. I turned my face up toward the sky, closed my eyes and tried to remember the last time I had been outside of this hospital. I couldn't remember leaving since she had been brought in.

Surely I had left, right? I looked down at my clothing. Alice had been bringing me clothes. I knew I had been using the guest showers and sleeping here, but had I not left at all?

"Emmett, my sweet baby boy." The wind whispered sending shivers down my spine. Holy shit, I was losing my ever loving mind now.

My head shot up, my eyes searching through the rain for the voice that I knew there was no possible way I could have just heard. Was I losing my fuckin mind? This was it. I was officially going crazy now.

"Emmett, you're not going crazy. I'm here for you, always, but even more when you need me."

"Mom" I whispered feeling completely stupid, talking to the air and looking around for someone that couldn't be there. My mother had passed away 4 years ago of cancer, in this very hospital. I knew that, my mind knew that, so why in the hell was I hearing her now.

"Emmett, things look bad now and they will get tougher, but always remember this son. God will not lay upon you more than you can handle. You are strong son, you're a fighter, remember that. I love you my sweetness." I heard her whispering as the wind swirled around me and then was gone.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, or what had just happened. There were people running to their vehicles with umbrellas covering their heads, an old man rushing in the hospital holding a folded newspaper over his head, but no one was looking at me. Had that really just happened?

I walked slowly across the parking lot and sat down on the park bench, not caring that I was getting drenched by the rain. I didn't know how long I had been setting there, but as time passed by I realized that I had sat through a thunderstorm, not moving an inch and it was now pitch dark outside.

Jake was right. What if she didn't wake up? What would I do then? Isabella was my life. I didn't want one without her in it. Maybe I was living in a dream world, hoping that some fairy godmother would grant my wish and save my princess.

"Emmett, is that you setting over there?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Yeah Blaze, it's me." I rushed out slinging my head from side to side, getting the water out of my head as I stood up to meet him half way.

"What are you doing out here in the rain man?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"In the middle of an electrical storm you needed fresh air?" He asked cocking his head toward me.

"Yeah now shut the fuck up." I spat as he threw his arm over my shoulder patting me on the back in a brotherly hug.

"How's my hot sister doing today?" He asked leaning down and kissing B on the forehead when he walked up to her bedside.

"You know, you put all these other patients to shame in this gown. I didn't know a hospital gown could look so sexy." He whispered as he sat down and propped his face up on the pillow next to her ear.

Charlie's chuckled then glanced over at me. He seemed to be taking a liking to Blaze and it all played in his favor that Charlie was one of his fans in MMA fighting.

Blaze looked over at Charlie and smiled. "How's going sir?"

"How many times do I have to tell you two boys to stop calling me sir?" He chuckled shaking his head then stood up, looking over at me.

"Emmett, you okay tonight, or do you want to go home and I can stay with Bella." Charlie asked me, just like he did every single night and just like every single night I told him the same thing.

"No sir, I am fine." I knew I wasn't fine though. My mind was starting to crumble slowly but surely. I felt like you would imagine one of those buildings would feel when they are hit by a wrecking ball. They stand solid for a few minutes just waiting for that one little speck of dust to land on them and send then tumbling down into a heap of mess.

"Where's Jake?" I asked just now realizing he wasn't in the room.

"Some of his friends from La Push stopped by and talked him into going to get something to eat outside of the hospital. He said to tell you he would be back. He also said to tell you that you could count on him being the strong one and you'd know what he meant by that."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment as I made my way around to the other side of her bed and sat down. I lifted her arm up; kissing all three scars that had begun to heal from the repair surgery they had done on it, and then kissed each of her fingers.

"I think you should know that I'm going insane babe. When you wake up, I will more than likely be on the 6th floor in a padded room. Isabella, I'm losing my mind. Would you believe that I could have sworn I heard my mom talking to me earlier?" I said, laying it all out on the bed before her, Charlie and Blaze.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Blaze asked looking across the bed at me.

"No, I'm not okay! The love of my life is lying in this goddamn bed and there's nothing I can do but pray and wait for her to wake up. The bitch that caused this is running around out there living a happy go lucky life without a care in the world. I don't remember the last time I slept without reliving that terrifying night of looking for B on that fuckin Cliffside. I can't eat without throwing up, my stomach is in painful knots, and my heart is stops beating every time one of these monitors goes off. I have a permanent freakin lump in my throat and my damn brain is in a headlock and now I can hear my dead mother's voice telling me that god will not give me more than I can handle! WELL GUESS WHAT? HE DID BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" I said screaming the last sentence as I jumped up out of my seat and punched the wall behind me.

"Hey Emmett, cool down man. Everything will be okay, just wait and see." Blaze said grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me to face him.

My eyes shot toward her heart monitor as it started alarming. We all three ran to her bed as two nurses came rushing through the door.

One of the nurses started listening to her heart as the other one hit the call light. "PAGE DR. SMITH STAT"

"What's wrong? What's happening to her?" I questioned, but they ignored my questions.

I looked over at the alarming machine and noticed her blood pressure had spiked and her heart was now racing. Dr. Smith came into the room listening to her heart beats echoing on the machine as he shut down the light looking into her eyes with a pin light.

"Doc, what's going on?" I begged.

"I'm not sure why, but she had a spike in blood pressure. Her brain waves fluctuated too, almost like something had upset her. Did something happen?" He asked looking around to all three of us men.

"Um...I kind of got upset and lost my cool for a minute." I whispered looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean lost it, with her?" He asked looking from me to the machine that was monitoring her brainwaves and back to me again.

"HELL NO! I COULD NEVER LOSE IT WITH HER!" I yelled and her heart monitor went off again.

Dr. Smith scratched his head a minute, looking down at the readings then motioned for me to walk closer to the bed. I did as he nodded and raised a hand for me to stop. I looked down to her and back up to him. She still looked exactly the same to me that she had for days, nothing seemed to have changed.

"Emmett, I'm afraid you will have to leave the room until..." Her heart monitor alarmed, her blood pressure shot straight through the roof scaring the holy shit out of me when I saw the numbers registering 209/117.

He raised a hand for me to step closer. I ignored his test and leaned down kissing the tip of her nose then laid my forehead to hers. "B, I'm here babe. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry; wild horses couldn't chase me out of this room."

"Isabella is picking up on you being here Emmett. Talk to her and let's see what happens."

I leaned down kissing both her eyelids, the tip of her nose then grazed my lips over the corner of her mouth that wasn't full of the god awful tube that was breathing for her. Dr. Smith smiled in acknowledgment as her blood pressure started coming back down.

"That's it sweetie, calm down. You know I would never leave you." I kissed each side of her temples, watching the monitor as her heart rate slowly dropped some more.

"You're stuck with me honey. I will never be fit to love anyone but you. You own me, remember?" I kissed each cheek and it dropped a little more.

"You're my princess and I am you're knight in shining armor and when you wake up sleeping beauty I am going to take you far away from here." I sat down and laid my head over her heart so that I could listen to the beats as they slowed. I rubbed soothing circles on her stomach as I closed my eyes, blocking out everyone in the room.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until the nurse woke me to move so that she could change some of the tubing on the IV fluids. I looked around the room seeing both Jake and Charlie sleeping in chairs against the wall. Blaze standing in the doorway looking out into the hallway.

"Blaze" I called looking to him.

"Bro, you crashed and none of us wanted to wake you. You were sleeping peaceful and as long as you were there her heart rate stayed down so we decided to leave you.


	26. Chapter 30

Slappin' Pistons

BELLAS POV CH26

I felt someone set down next to me, jarring me awake, but everything was dark. I tried but couldn't open my eyes and my mouth wouldn't move so that I could speak. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't feel them at all. My body felt like a ton of bricks and I was too tired to move even just one of them.

I heard him when he started speaking softly to me. I knew this voice, but I couldn't place it. "I think you should know that I'm going insane babe. When you wake up, I will more than likely be on the 6th floor in a padded room. Isabella, I'm losing my mind. Would you believe that I could have sworn I heard my mom talking to me earlier?"

"Isabella...Isabella dear..." All of a sudden, I felt as though I were floating on a cloud. I looked down over the cloud and could see a beautiful woman, the woman that was calling to me. I didn't know this woman, how did she know me? Everything felt out of place. I felt strange and my head was hurting profusely.

I felt pressure on my stomach but when I looked down at my stomach there was nothing there. "Isabella my dear, please do not be afraid. Come here." She said softly, motioning for me to follow her. I went to step down off the cloud and became aware that I was in a room, looking on as my body lay in a bed.

"Is that really me?" I asked as I stepped to the foot of the bed.

"Yes my dear that is your body." She whispered taking my hand into hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"Am I dead? I look dead and what happened to my hair?" I asked as she pulled me closer to a man that was looking down kissing my fingers.

"Who is that? Who are you? What happened to me?" I rushed out beginning to feel very anxious.

"Emmett, are you okay?" The bald headed guy said to the one that looked so upset. I looked to the woman that wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me, and then back to the guy as he jumped up. He moved so fast he scared me and I began to feel panicked. "I know that name..." I whispered as my heart clinched into a tight ball. My legs began to feel like lead, I no longer felt as if I were floating but like I was being sucked into a dark hole unable to function as I watched him scream.

"No, I'm not okay! The love of my life is lying in this goddamn bed and there's nothing I can do but pray and wait for her to wake up. The bitch that caused this is running around out there living a happy go lucky life without a care in the world. I don't remember the last time I slept without reliving that terrifying night of looking for B on that fuckin Cliffside. I can't eat without throwing up, my stomach is in painful knots, and my heart is stops beating every time one of these monitors goes off. I have a permanent freakin lump in my throat and my damn brain is in a headlock and now I can hear my dead mother's voice telling me that god will not give me more than I can handle! WELL GUESS WHAT? HE DID BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" He then punched the wall.

I felt the fibers of his knuckles fracture in mine as if I had hit the wall myself. It hurt and I wanted nothing more than to scream. I didn't know what was hurting me more, the pain in my heart or his blooded knuckles I was feeling as my own.

"I know him. I know that name, it means something to me. Who is he?" I asked again but she smiled and kissed me on the cheek instead of answering me. Everything seemed so mysterious and out of place. I knew all three of these men but couldn't put names with faces.

"Hey Emmett, cool down man. Everything will be okay, just wait and see."The bald headed guy said grabbing the upset one by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Emmett...Emmett...Emmett..." I whispered to myself as the woman nodded her head from me to him.

"Yes dear, that's Emmett, you call him..." She began to say but it hit me. It was starting to come back to me.

"Emmett...my Emmy...EMMETT" I went from a whisper to yelling as his name rolled off my tongue.

The alarms starting screaming next to my head, it hurt so bad I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I turned my head watching the men in the room rush to my bed. Emmett ran right through me with pained look upon his face as he grabbed for my hand that lay next to my body.

He had walked right though me like I was a cloud of smoke. I looked to see the woman standing there next to me as she reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder in a calming matter.

He didn't seem calm though. He looked like he was at the end of his rope. I ran over to him, shaking him but my hands just went through his body. She could touch him but I couldn't. "Who the hell are you?"I screamed then turned my attention back to him.

"EMMY...EMMY...I'M HERE!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me. I had been so focused on his face that I had not noticed a doctor and two nurses in the room until I heard him saying...

"Emmett, I'm afraid you will have to leave the room until..." I started screaming, not words though. I was just screaming and shaking my body. I wanted to wake up. If I wasn't dead then why could I not wake my damn body up?

My heart hurt, my head was splitting into and my breaths felt like they were far and in between. Was I going to die now?

Emmett leaned down and kissing different spots of my face sweetly then whispered. "B, I'm here babe. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry; wild horses couldn't chase me out of this room."

"Isabella is picking up on you being here Emmett. Talk to her and let's see what happens."The doctor said nodding from the monitors to Emmett.

"That's it sweetie, calm down. You know I would never leave you." He kissed each side of my temples, watching the monitor as my heart rate slowly dropped some more.

"You're stuck with me honey. I will never be fit to love anyone but you. You own me, remember?"He whispered.

"You're my princess and I am you're knight in shining armor and when you wake up sleeping beauty I am going to take you far away from here."He whispered as he sat down in the chair laying his head over my heart and rubbing my stomach.

I felt all the calm taking over as he wooed me back to sleep. I didn't want to go back to sleep though. I wanted to wake up but my body wouldn't follow the commands that I was trying to tell it too. It was almost like my brain was working but my body was dead.

I leaned over the bed, over my body, looking down at myself. I looked peaceful. What had happened to me? Why was I here?

I reached out to Emmett. I wanted to touch him, but yet my hand just fell right through his body. I leaned down looking closely at his face, I wanted to kiss him and let him know that I was here with him, but I didn't know how. He was peacefully sleeping, but he looked so tired.

It bothered me when a nurse walked in and woke him to move. It did more than bother me, it plain out pissed me off. I wanted to slap her and point out the fact that he was resting and she shouldn't have been so rude about it.

He moved away from me as she started to remove some tubing from my IV. I felt loss without him touching me and the further he walked away from me the madder I got with the nurse.

I could hear Emmett talking with the other guy in the room but the room had become dark again. I heard the alarms start to sound next to my head and at that very moment I wanted nothing more than to pick that damn machine up and throw it across the room.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I heard the panic in the voice of another male in the room, but I couldn't see anything.

"Page Dr. Smith again." I heard the nurse saying to someone as I began to feel the small tingling sensations in my toes and fingers tips. I tried to bend them, but couldn't tell if they were actually moving or not.

"OMG B, I LOVE YOU!" I heard Emmett yelling as he grabbed my hand.

"NURSE DID YOU SEE HER? SHE MOVED HER FINGERS!" He yelled then softly kissed then. I felt as though my hand was asleep. The tingles got stronger with each stroke of his fingers over it. I gripped my fingers around his when he moved them back to his lips.

"Charlie, Jake did you see that? She's coming around!" He said excited.

"Miss Swan, can you hear me? My name is Dr. Smith and I'm going to remove the tape from your eyes now."

Tape, no wonder I couldn't open my eyes. I slightly opened then seeing the bright light above my head and closed them again. The light hurt, but I couldn't speak to tell them what was happening. I let go of Emmett's hand then reached for my mouth. I could feel the tube there.

"No Miss Swan, don't pull that. I will remove it for you. On the count of three I want you to take a really deep breath in and as I pull, you try blowing out as hard as you can."

I nodded my understanding then looked to Emmett. We had been through this before. I knew this tube would hurt when he pulled it so I put all my concentration into starring into Emmett's eyes.

There was something about the look in his eyes that always calmed me no matter what the situation was that I was in. "Look at me sweetie" He whispered.

"Deep breath...1...2...3 now out blow hard." The doctor said as he pulled the tube from my lungs. I choked and like Emmett had done the last time I had one of these removed, he panicked.

"SHE'S CHOKING! SHE CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Em..." I whispered not able to speak yet.

"Sir, it's a normal reaction and this may seem a little bit harder for her because it's been in for a little over 6 weeks now."

6 weeks...did he just say 6 weeks? What in the hell had happened to me? I began to panic. I felt like my heart was going to explode as I looked around the room. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but my eyes were searching for something as my lungs fought for air.

"GET THAT DAMN TUB BACK IN!" I heard someone yelling from the corner. I slowly turned my head seeing Jake standing there with the one person I never expected to see as the lights went out again and everything faded away.

EMMETTS POV

"What the hell happen? She was awake and seemed to be alert and now you're telling me...what? That she's in a coma again or what?"I asked getting more frustrated with him by the minute.

"Mr. McCarty, you have to understand her body has been through a great deal of stress. Isabella had a major head injury and to tell you the truth I really didn't think she would wake from that sever of a head trauma. She's very lucky and if her mind needs more time to rest then it can only help her, not hurt." Dr. Smith spoke with confidence but I could since that he was really at a loss for words too and was only trying to pacify me.

"Son, she's already woken up once, have faith she'll do it again." I looked over at Charlie and nodded my head to him. It still surprised me when he called me son, but he did the same thing to Jake so maybe that was just who he was, a father figure to those in need. I had no idea but he had become my strength over the past 6 weeks and didn't know if I'd been able to make it without him.

My head shot back around when I heard the sheets on the bed rustle. She had moved but was still sound asleep. I didn't understand what had happened but I since that something had scared her right before she shut down again.

"B, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it's not nice to tease me." I whispered in her ear.

"That was a really mean tease too. I thought you were going to stay awake and talk to me for awhile. Jake's just no fun to hang out with. I need you to keep me company." I said chuckling and turning to look at Jake as he smirked back at me.

"Yeah, Bella, this boy is driving me crazy. You have to wake up and put him in his rightful place. Would you believe that he actually thinks that he owns you or something?" Jake laughed setting down on the other side of her bed.

"I do own her. Isabella is my special B and she will always belong to me." I laughed trying to see if I could piss her off enough to wake her, if she could even hear me at all.

"Nah man, that's where you're wrong, she was my Bella long before she became your B. I own her." I looked at Jake as he watched her face when he spoke. I knew he did love her but I think he was beginning to wonder himself if his feelings weren't something other than really being in love with her.

But then again, I didn't know. We tried not to discuss that with each other and some chick name Leah had been visiting him a lot here at the hospital and I was yet to find out who she was.

"Well, I got both you boys beat. She's been mine since the day god graced me with her, so I if anyone owns her, then I do." Charlie chuckled walking up and grabbing one of her toes. She jerked her foot away from his hand but didn't open her eyes.

I reached up adjusting the oxygen tubing on her face and thanked god they didn't have to put that tube down her throat again. "We'll see who she really belongs to when she jumps out that bed and into my arms." Blaze said smirking at all three of us as he entered the room with Rosie on his arm.

"So little sis, I hear you're already causing trouble. Wake your ass up and let's go party. Rosie needs a dance party and you know that isn't gonna be me." I watched Blaze as he softly spoke the words with his deep voice then kissed her forehead.

"Besides me and Rosie have some news to tell you, but you have to wake up first." He said moving out of the way so Rose could lean over and kiss B's head.

"What's the news?" I asked.

"Nope we tell Honey first."Blaze said and Rose giggled as I called them both "Shitheads"

"Sorry bro" Blaze said with the biggest fucking grin on his face that I think I ever seen. What the hell were they up too? I already knew he was going to ask her to marry him so what was the big secret?

"B, their being mean to me. Are you going to let them treat me like that?" I whispered kissing her hand softly again.

I looked around the room hearing the chuckles right about the time I caught the faint whisper. "No" I looked back down seeing her blinking her eyes then raise her hand to pull of the oxygen tube.

"OMG, I love you so much babe." I rushed out trying to fight the lump forming in my throat.

"Rosie, will you go get the nurse?" I asked leaning down and gentle pulling the upper half of B's body into a hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I kept repeating in her ear over and over. I couldn't say it enough and I was afraid to let her go. I didn't want this to be a dream.

"Alright man, she gets it now get out of my damn way."Jake said laughing as he leaned over and kissed her softly on each cheek the grazed his lips over hers.

That should have pissed me off, but I couldn't find one ounce of anything in me but happiness that she was awake now. She looked from me to him with a confused look on her face.

I wasn't sure if she was confused on why he kissed her in front of me or if she was wondering why I wasn't beating the shit out of him. "I love you Bella, welcome back."He said then stepped back as Charlie stepped forward.

I saw that look again the one that she had before she faded back out again. She was scared or overwhelmed that Charlie was here. I stepped forward and grabbed her hand, giving her a smile.

"B, Charlie's here to see you. He's been here with me almost the entire time you've been here."

CHARLIES POV

I wondered why she was looking at me the way she was, when Emmett stepped forward taking her hand. That was it, she was scared. How had he been able to tell that just by that look? It was amazing to me the way that he was with her. I had never seen someone so connected to another person in all my life.

She smiled at him then me but still wasn't speaking. I was almost afraid to say anything to her at all, but I knew I would need too.

"Bella, I have missed you so much. Look at how beautiful you've gotten and you're all grown up." I said choking back the tears as she reached the hand that Emmett was holding out to me.

"I...I'm sorry..." She was trying to talk to me, but she sounded so weak, it broke my heart.

"Shush, don't talk." I whispered kissing her hand then rubbing the side of her cheek.

I had lots of questions for her but I knew that we would have plenty of time to talk and the first thing on my agenda after catching up with my daughter was to track down this Cole guy and take him and his little buddies down. I just hoped that Bella still had the evidence against them that Emmett had mentioned.

With the evidence that Emmett had been gathering during his blackmailing and with whatever she had I knew I would have an easy case, not only against Cole, but Emmett had handed me a ton of evidence against his father too.

I was in even bigger shock when he handed me stuffed bear that wore a shirt that said Bella's Safe Haven. Emmett then told me when I was alone to cut it open and return the contents where they belonged.

I not only found a baggie that held the hope diamond in it that no one knew had been switched out, but it also held 6.3 billion dollars worth of stolen jewels. I had enough evidence to take them down without Bella's, but I wanted to be able to give my daughter some sort of satisfaction by knowing that they were being punished for what they had done to her.

The tricky part of the situation was going to be keeping Emmett out of trouble for transporting all this shit for Cole and finding away to prove that the video tape of Bella and Wyatt was tampered with. Emmett says he is 90% sure the boy was still alive when he left him there, but there was no one to back that up, but Blaze and I didn't see that helping his case any at all considering how close they were or that he'd help him cover this all up for so long.

"Dad" Bella whispered watching me as I stood there pondering all this in my head.

"Yeah sweetie" I replied stepping forward.

"I love you and missed you more than you could ever know." Bella whispered a little louder this time, smiling.

BELLAS POV

I was torn about having my father here. I was so happy to see him, to hear his voice again in person, but I was worried what he was going to think of me once he found out about my life.

I was lying there watching him. He seemed like he was off in another world or something and I wondered if he wasn't already disappointed in me about something. I wanted to tell him I loved and missed him before he had a chance to find out about who I was now and run away.

"I love you and missed you more than you could ever know." I said smiling as he squeezed my hand.

"I beg to differ sweetie. I have thought about you every second of everyday since you boarded that plane 13 years ago. I have a closet full of birthday and Christmas presents just waiting for you to come and open them, although some of the clothes might not fit now and that little pink princess dress might be a little too much now, but you would have loved it when I bought." He said sending everyone in the room into laughter but me.

I was crying. I knew I had missed my father more than words could express but it was really hitting home right now. I wanted to get up out of this bed and hug him so tight we neither one could breathe.

"Okay, I need to take a look at Miss Swan. I need everyone to step out of the room for a few minutes." I grabbed Emmett's hand trying to hold him next to me. I hated hospitals and hated doctors even more. I was not about to let him leave my side.

"I'm not going anywhere."He said looking from me to the doctor.

"I'm honestly not surprised." The doctor said chuckling.

"Can I just tell her one thing?" Rose popped up saying.

"Sure" The doctor said as she leaned in to my ear not waiting for his reply anyway.

I heard those two little words cross from her lips to my ears and my eyes about popped out of my head. I looked from her to Blaze standing there with a shit eating green on his face beside her.

"How the fuck did that happen? AND WHEN?" I said trying to yell but sounding like a strangled kitten.

"Babe sis, do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to you."He said chuckling and rubbing her stomach.

"OMG!" Emmett yelled for me grabbing him into a hug. I was thoroughly confused and thought my head was going to pop when I started thinking of how long I could have been here because last thing I knew she wasn't given him the time of day.

"B what's wrong?" Emmett asked when he caught me looking at them confused.

"How long have I been here? What happened to me?" I whispered trying to remember anything at all.

"Okay, please let me talk with Miss Swan now." The doctor rushed out as everyone left the room but Emmett.

He kissed my forehead then whispered softly. "B, everything is going to be okay." That would have usually calmed me down, but not this time. I was beginning to feel anxious again as I started intertwining my fingers together.

"Isabella, what is the last thing you can remember happening?" The doctor asked shinning that damn light in my eyes again.

"Um...I...uhh... I'm not sure." I whispered, everything was running together in my mind and nothing was making since to me.

"Do you know where you are?"He asked.

"Yes, I'm in the hospital." I sarcastically replied because that was very obvious.

"No, I mean do you know what state you are in."He said rephrasing his question.

"Washington" I whispered.

"Okay what month is it?" I was thinking and only coming up blank. I was getting scared when Emmett looked down at me and smiled saying. "Don't think so hard B, it'll all come back to you, don't worry."

"I don't know. I don't have a clue." I said looking to the doctor as he wrote something on my chart.

"What is your last memory, anything at all, even if it is just a color or a shape, anything?" The doctor asked looking at me again.

I looked over to Emmett. I was having visions of his face running through my head, but they didn't quite make since to me. I looked to him confused because the vision switched from making love with Emmett to being in our bed with Jake but we were dressed and it was all foggy in my mind.

"B, whatever you're seeing it's okay. Tell me and I will try to help you piece it together."

EMMETTS POV

I had a good idea what had just popped in her head by the expression on her face. She looked ashamed and guilty. She had to be remembering what had happened with Jake and was scared to mention it to me.

That must have been why she looked at me confused when he kissed her earlier, she had not remembered what had happened between them at the time.

"Dr. Smith maybe this is just too much too quick for her right now." I stated softly rubbing her cheek.

She looked up at me scared again as he tried to ask her another question. I leaned down and quietly whispered in her ear. "I love you B and if you're remembering something about Jake, I already know it." Then I kissed her cheek and stood back up.

"Isabella do you remember something now?" He asked again and she nodded her head yes.

"Can you tell Mr. McCarty? Maybe he can shed some light on when it took place in comparison with the accident."

"Accident?" She asked looking from me to him again forgetting whatever she had just been thinking about.

"Yes ma'am you were in an accident a little over 6 weeks ago. Do you remember anything about the wreck?" He asked.

"Um...no" She said looking back at me with a soft smile. I knew she'd just had another memory by the look in her eyes.

"Do you remember something babe?" I asked rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure." She whispered getting that confused look again.

"What is it sweetie? What do you remember?" I asked moving my hand to her cheek and rubbing it softly. She was already beginning to look better now. She didn't look dead and her color had come back into her cheeks. I wasn't so sure how I was going to help her handle the hair issue because she loved her long hair but it was growing back faster than I had thought it would.

"A-hem" I heard the doctor clear his throat getting impatient with her taking her time. I was briefly considering punching him right between the eyes when she finally spoke up.

She moved her hand to cover mine on her cheek and looked at me questioning. I think she was trying to determine if her memory had been a dream or reality.

"B, what is it?" I asked again trying to offer her my support.

"Emmy, did I dream this or did you really ask me to marry you?"


	27. Chapter 31

Slappin' Pistons

BELLAS POV CH 27

I had to have dreamed that. There's no way that Emmett asked me to marry him, did he? I had so many memories running through my head playing bumper cars with each other right now. I was having a hard time making heads and tails of what was reality and what was dream.

"Yes babe, I asked you to marry me. Well sort of kinda." He said chuckling then catching the eye the doctor was giving him. He was warning him that he was confusing me more with that answer.

"Yes B, I asked, but it wasn't exactly the best proposal in the world and if you give me the chance I will be asking you again." I was still confused as to what I seeing in my head at the moment.

"Um..."I didn't know what to say at this very moment and by his response I was guessing that I told him no, but I was too afraid to ask."

"Doctor the memory she is having happen just a couple of hours before the accident." Emmett said changing the subject before I could ask anything else. I didn't know when he had asked and if it had been because of Jake.

"Anything else" The doctor asked looking at me again.

There was something else but I didn't want to talk about it with the doctor. I was remembering telling Emmett no showing Emmett that we were one soul in two bodies, but connected. Or at least I was hoping that I had shared that with him and it had not been a dream.

I had searched my heart for so long wanting to express something other than sex to him and I was really hoping that it was true.

"I'm tired. Can we maybe play the guessing game later?" I asked then rolled over on my side and buried my face. I was through trying to figure things out right now. My head hurt and the more I thought about the things that I wasn't sure happened, the sadder I got.

"That will be fine, get some rest and I will com check on you later." Dr. Smith said as he patted my leg and left the room. I opened my eyes and raised my head a little to see if Emmett had walked out with him, but he hadn't.

Emmett was setting in the chair with his face propped up directly in front of mine. He almost looked as scared as I felt right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, kissing the tip of my nose.

"About what?" I asked trying to play off what was upsetting me.

"What is bothering you the most right now? The memories your still questioning. I can try to help you piece things together. It would be easier for you."He asked concerned when he caught the look in my eyes, the one that always screamed out that I was questioning myself.

He gazed deep in my eyes and slid his hand over my heart then taking one of mine and placing it over his. "Were one soul in two bodies, remember? You told me that before the accident."

"How do you do that? You always know what is on my mind. Just like before when I was questioning what happened with Jake, you knew. How do you know my mind so well?"

He pressed his hand harder against my chest and mine against his. "I've known all along that you were the other half of my heart, my soul mate. I never questioned how I felt about you. Hell I never had a chance too, you had me the moment your eyes met mine and now that you're heart is catching up with mine, I can't wait to move forward. I will never be perfect, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be as perfect for you as I can. I love you and want you to be my wife. I want to have a family with you. I've wanted it all along but I knew you weren't ready to hear that from me or anyone else for that matter. I only need to hear you..."

I pressed my finger tip to his lips stopping him from talking. He looked down at the bed, probably wondering if he had said too much. "Emmett McCarty you don't have to try to be perfect for me. You fit me perfectly fine just the way that you are."

He smiled looking back up to me saying. "I love you babe."

"I love you too, I really do Emmy." I whispered wanting to tell Emmett yes, but at the same time I wondered what had happened with Jake and me.

"You thought I was dead, and you were pissed at me for doing the run when you begged me not to. You are also attracted to Jake. I'm not giving up but if you want me to step back and let you see where things may go with Jake I will."

Emmett sat back up in the chair answering my unspoken questions again. Did I want to see where things would go with Jake? Had I wanted that before?

Emmett stood up then leaned down kissing me on the forehead. "I love you sweetie" He whispered then turned headed for the door.

"Emmett, where are you going?" I rushed out trying to set myself up in the bed but I was too weak to even prop up on the side railing. Tears started streaming down my face as I felt the spike in my blood pressure.

"I'm not leaving you Isabella. I promised you a long time ago that I would never leave you, even if you left me. I have never broken a promise to you and don't intend to start now. I'm going to go walk around or something. When I see Jake I will send him in here, I know he wants to spend some time with you. Maybe this is what you need to help some more memories come back or something. Maybe you need me to step back so that you can see where your heart is really leading you. I don't know, but I will only be a phone call away when you need me."

He kissed the top of my head, lingering there for a moment like he wanted to say something else, but the words never came out. He helped me to get comfortable in the bed again and then he left.

My heart felt the pain of his absence from the room. I wanted to scream for him to come back to me, but I also knew that I was scared to be alone and had always been that way. I needed to make sure that I wanted to be with him for the right reasons and make sure that whatever had happened with Jake wasn't real.

"Hey there beautiful." Jake said smiling when he entered the room.

"Hey" I said closing my eyes and trying to remember anything I could of what had happened between us. He sat down taking my hand in his and then kissing it softly.

"How do you feel? Are things coming back to you now?" He asked leaning forward propping is chin on the bed railing looking at me.

"Um...yeah a little bit but it's all foggy. There's pieces of the puzzle that just doesn't fit together yet." I whispered moving my arm under my head trying to feel more comfortable, but it only agitated me more.

"What are they, maybe I can help you?" Jake said as he took the back of his hand and stroked the side of my face with it.

"Um, Jake, did something happen between the two of us, ya know like sex or something?" I asked not knowing which answer I wanted to hear more yes or no.

He kissed my hand again but something felt off about it to me. "Yes, it did. What do you remember?" He asked again.

"Not too much, just waking up with you in mine and Emmett's bed, but we were dressed Jake."

"You would be talking about the morning of the accident. No nothing happened between us that morning you had some hurt ribs and I stayed with you and took care of you until you fell asleep. I didn't want to leave you so I laid down and fell asleep after you did."

"So where is the missing piece? When did we sleep together?"I asked not remembering any of it.

"They day before that, Emmett had been gone for 2 days and everyone thought he was dead or something. You were pretty upset and it just happened. I'm not sorry that we were together Bella, but I am sorry that it happened the way that it did."

"What do you mean by that?"I asked wishing that I could remember what had happened for myself.

"You were fighting with me and then you just jumped me. I knew you were only doing it because you were hurting but I let it happen anyway, because I have feelings for you just like you do me. We have been beating around the bush and flirting every since the first night we ran back into each other. I have screwed up a lot with you, it seems like everything I say or do you take the wrong way. Then there is the very huge fact that Emmett knows you inside and out, he has a huge advantage over me. I haven't seen you in 13 years. He's spent the last 4 years by your side."

"I'm really tired now Jake." I whispered wiping my eyes as I closed them.

"It's okay, babe, just go to sleep and rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Something felt off about that sentence as I dozed off to sleep. I thought there was something there with Jake, but I felt with my whole heart that there was defiantly something with Emmett.

I missed him already and wondered where he was and what he was doing. I was feeling anxious and becoming very worried about him. I needed to see him, but I thought maybe he wanting to get away from me for a little while so I didn't ask for him and before long I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up again it was dark in my room. I felt someone's arm wrapped over my hip and tucked under my waist against the bed, like they had been pulling me to the side of the bed. My back was to them and their head was lying on my side. I tried to pull away but was caught in a death grip.

It was almost painful the way I was positioned as I tried to wiggle free enough to turn over some. "Please wake up and let me move." I said not sure who was behind me sleeping.

"Wake up" I said again wiggling free but not enough to turn on my other side.

"PLEASE" I finally yelled as Jake jumped up flipping on the light over my head.

"Bella!" He yelled then calmed seeing that I was okay.

"Jake is Charlie still here?" I asked, wanting Emmett but not wanting to ask him to be in here if he was doing something else.

"Um, no he and Emmett left for a little while. Emmett said to remind you of his promise because you'd freak out if not and to tell you that he had something's to take care of."

"What things?" I asked.

"He went home to shower and change clothes. I think this is the first time he's left the hospital since you came in. He also went to talk to that Beth chick."

"Beth" The name rolled off my tongue like poison. I hated that girl with a holy passion and the thought of Emmett talking to her about anything made my blood boil.

"He will be back later Bella, don't worry." Jake said rubbing the side of my head. I was getting pissed at everyone touching my head, it reminded me that my hair was gone and I just wanted to scream for them to keep their fuckin hands to themselves.

"How long have I been asleep? When did he leave?" I questioned.

"You have been asleep for about 5 hours now and he's been gone almost as long. He came in here to tell you himself, but you had just fallen asleep so he just left telling me to tell you what I just did."

"Was he mad or upset at something?" I asked.

"Well I don't think he liked the idea that I had my arm around you but he didn't say anything about it."

"Jake will you call Emmett's phone for me please? I want to make sure he's alright."

"Sure, sure' He said sounding mixed between hurt and pissed. I didn't want to hurt him or Emmett, but I needed to know that Emmett was okay.

Jake handed me the phone after it began to ring. He sat back in the chair looking up at the ceiling trying to ignore me but I noticed his eyes kept falling down and then he would look back up real fast.

"Hello" I heard her voice answering his phone.

"I need to talk to Emmett." I said rushed trying not to cry.

"Sorry, you're too late and he's too busy."She said giggling and hanging up on me.

"What in the fuck?" I snapped pulling myself up in the bed.

I was pissed and it made me feel stronger. "What? What's wrong Bella?" Jake asked.

"He's with Beth, she answered his phone and said I was too late and he was too busy then hung up on me."I said wiping away the angry tears.

"Bella, don't listen to that bitch. You know she's trying to start more trouble."Jake said reaching his hand out for me.

"No! Please Jake, just leave me alone for a little while. I'm tired and confused! I need to get my head on straight and this is not helping me. I just want to rest for a little while by myself."

"Bella come on, you don't need to be in here by yourself. I will set here until Emmett gets back and if you want me to leave then, I will."He said looking sad.

"That's not it Jake. I just want to rest by myself for a little while. That's all, please."I begged.

As soon as Jake was out of the room I called for my nurse. I knew I was too weak to leave this hospital by myself, but I wanted sometime to myself. I explained to the nurse that I needed to see the doctor and why.

When Dr. Smith came in I told him how I was feeling overwhelmed and confused. I needed time to myself and if he wanted to keep me here then he would have to transfer me to another room and tell everyone that I had left without their knowledge.

Dr. Smith knew that I was too sick to go off on my own and he knew I was serious about wanting to be myself for awhile so he agreed. They moved me to another room and listed me as a Jane Doe.

He came to me and begged me to reconsider before he told Emmett that I had just left but I was totally against it. If Emmett knew where I was then come hell or high water he'd be there with me, if he still wanted to.

It had been 3 weeks now and Dr. Smith was continuing to treat me as I got stronger. I had therapy for my leg once a day. My memories had all came back over the next few days, after I had been left alone which made things easier for me to understand my feelings and where I stood at in my life now.

Things had defiantly changed for me and my feelings toward both Jake and Emmett and as far as changes went, my feelings had changed a lot about everything in my life. Dr. Smith had recommended that I go through some counseling since I had such a traumatic head injury. I had actually begun to enjoy it. I felt like a new person, like maybe my head was broken before the accident and now they had fixed it.

It was a weird way to describe it and an even stranger feeling the difference sometimes but I was adjusting easily to my changes.

I missed Emmett more and more everyday that I went without talking to or seeing him, but I knew in my heart it was better this way. I needed to heal myself. He couldn't do it for me, as hard as he had tried.

I missed Jake too. I'd really begun to get use to having him back in my life and now it was strange not seeing him in everyday again, it hurt but the loss of Jake was nowhere near the loss I was feeling of missing my father all over again.

I had only had those few words with him that day, but those words meant more to me than a lifetime of memories.

"So Isabella, are you sure you're ready to leave, because I don't mind keeping you here a little longer ya know." Dr. Smith said chuckling as he sat down in the chair across from my bed.

"I told you to call me Bella and yes I'm ready to wash my hands of the past and start my new life." I said giggling.

"Did you call anyone and tell them where you were headed too?"He asked crossing his leg and tapping the clipboard on the sole of his shoe while he talked.

"Nope" I said with a huge smile.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" He asked giving me a crocked grin. He had started to flirt with me once I had started getting better. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell but it didn't stop him from trying.

"Your shameless, you know that?"I said tossing the pillow at him.

"Yeah, but you like it, what was that you said...I was sort of funny."He said tossing the pillow back in my direction.

"No dumbass. I said you were sort of cute in your own funny little way." I said giggling.

"I remember what you said. I just like hearing you say it again." He said smirking.

"Like I said, Shameless" I whispered to myself thinking that I might actually miss him and the friends that I had made here over the past month.

"So, how about that ride?" He asked again with a smile.

"No, I think I can handle getting from point A to point B without you holding my hand this time." I replied remembering my day out last weekend with him. He had taken me to get an ice cream and was so afraid that I would get lost or something would happen that he wouldn't let me out of his site.

"Oh I don't doubt that Miss. Independent, but maybe I just want to make sure you get where you're going. I wouldn't want to be looking at your face in her for another 2 ½ months, maybe outside this place, but damn, I was working shifts just so I could be around you."

"You're full of shit, Bryan." I giggled throwing both pillows from the bed at him this time.

"I know but I love to watch you blush when I aggravate you. You're just so adorable."

"Okay, okay, now I need to get out of here. I have a long trip ahead of me."

"I know sweetness. The car is in the parking garage and the money you asked for is under the front seat. My number is programmed in the cell already. If you need anything, anything at all you call me. If you get tired, call me, I'll come take you the rest of the way or call someone for you, And for gods sakes Bella, don't push it, stop and rest some."

"Yes Sir Major Bryan." I said standing and saluting him.

"Not funny honey, I really am worried about you making this trip by yourself."

"Bryan, I promise. I will be fine. If I get tired then I'll pull over and get a room and finish the trip tomorrow."

"Will you at least let me call Charlie and tell him where you have been and where you're headed?"

"Nope" I said popping up and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll call you along the way and let you know how I'm doing, how about that?"

"I guess I will take it if that's all your going to do, but I'm serious don't overdo it."

"Okay doctor..." I giggled

"Hey I think I like Major coming from you."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Thank you for all your help, seriously." I whispered wrapping my arms around him as we walked to the door.

"Anytime, don't be a stranger." He whispered kissing the top of my head before patting me on the ass as I walked out the door with an overnight bag that had a few things in it the girls had gotten together for me while I stayed here.

"I'll call you in a couple of hours, promise." I said blowing him a kiss and practically running for the front doors of this hospital.


	28. Chapter 32

Slappin' Pistons

CHARLIES POV CH 28

"Emmett, I'm just as worried about her as you are but at least I'm still functioning. I get up and go to work every day, you don't even do that. It's like you're a damn zombie! You can't live like this and she wouldn't want you doing it either." I tried telling him for the millionth time since she had left the hospital alone that day.

"I'm not leaving this house Charlie! She knows this is her safe haven and when she comes home this is where she will look first! I can't leave! Screw that goddamn club. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Well at least take a damn shower and shave." Jake said as he Paul and Sam came busting through the door.

"You stink and here eat this shit! If she comes back and your dead from starvation she'll fuckin cut my balls off!"Paul grumbled plopping down on the couch.

I opened the bag and got a strong whiff of McDonalds Big Mac and fries. I was up the stairs and puking my brains out before I could even think about taking a bite of that shit.

"Emmett dude, this is not cool. Your getting sick now, let me take you to the ER, you need fluids probably."

"I'm not telling ya'll again. I am not leaving this house until she comes home."I snapped slamming the door in Jake and Sam's face.

"Man, let us help you." I heard Sam yell over the shower as I turned it on stepping in under the water with a deep sigh.

"God babe, I miss the fuck out of you. How the hell am I suppose to live without you? I can't even function enough to goddamn eat." I said to the air as if she were standing right in front of me.

I propped myself against the wall letting the hot water beat down around my shoulders running lines down my back. It felt good to relax a little under the water. I had almost given up all will that I'd ever get to see her again and she was the only thing I had been living for.

I couldn't believe that bitch stole my phone and did that to B that day, but then again, its Beth were talking about, she'd do anything to get me back.

Charlie had been with me that day. He questioned her about the accident. That was the whole reason I was even over there. He asked me to take him and now B thought I was fuckin around with that bitch again. How in the hell could she think that? How many times had I proved myself to her?

She is never going to trust me, if I ever get her back. I have never given her a reason not to, just the opposite, but it..."

"Emmett get your ass out of there are were coming in after you! You are going out to the club tonight!"Paul and Jake yelled.

I turned the water off wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. "I'm not going anywhere. Now leave me the fuck alone." I walked straight to my bed and fell face forward onto it and closed my eyes.

"Knock Knock" I heard Charlie saying as he opened the door. I grabbed the sheet and slung it over me then rolled over.

"Son, look... I know you are hurting right now, but you have to live your life too. I'm not saying move on from Bella. I don't want you to do that. You love her in a way that I have never seen another human being love someone before. It's unreal to me when I think back to all the stories you told me and ones I've heard from the witnesses of the shit you have been through for her. But you still need to live while you wait for her to come home. I believe you when you say she will come home. I stand behind you 100%, but I also see what you are doing to yourself."

"Please Emmett, go check on your club with the guys. I'll stay here and wait for her and if she comes home, I promise I won't let her out of my site until you get here."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Son, you can, just try. It's a Friday night, what if she came home and went there looking for you first because that is where you should be?"

I threw my head back on my pillow and grabbed hers covering my face with it. I could still smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo on it. He was right, she might go there but I didn't want to step foot in that club without her. There were just too many memories. Everywhere I looked there was a memory of her.

"It's too hard to be there Charlie."I whispered as I heard the boys began hooting and hollering down stairs like some stripper had graced them with her presences or something.

"Charlie, please. I'm begging you to get them out of this house for now. There driving me crazy." He nodded and stood up shaking his head.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. I'll get them out of here, but then you and I are going to set down and eat dinner and watch the game. Got it?"

"Fine" I grumbled through the pillow still covering my face. I heard him close my door and the steps crept as he made his way down them.

"What the hell are you boys doing down here?" I heard him ask then chuckling. I closed my eyes flipping on the stereo beside the bed. I was hoping I could fall asleep before he came up after me and he'd leave me alone and let me suffer in silence.

I was just about a sleep when I heard him coming up the steps again. I buried my face further into her pillow praying he'd believe I was already a sleep.

I kept my eyes tightly closed as he opened the door. I felt the bed shift as he sat down, not saying a word. I began to pray that he wasn't fixing to give me bad news. I didn't think I could handle anything else happening.

The bed shifted again as someone slid up close to me placing their hand on my stomach softly. My mind mentally went through all the women that now knew about this place and who it might be. She ran her hand up my chest under the pillow, stopping and cupping my cheek.

I moved the pillow, knowing that softness of that hand and praying that I wasn't dreaming now and if I was that I would never wake up.

I slowly reached my hand over and flipped on the beside side lamp, never removing my eyes from the shadow laying against my chest now.

"OMG, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR REAL! I'M NOT DREAMING AM I?" I yelled running my hands through her hair, feeling for the scars and seeing that her hair was now shoulder length. She looked good, healthy and not sick anymore.

She smiled up at me and could almost feel my heart stop beating. "You're not dreaming. Emmy, I'm really here."

I shot up in the bed, not knowing if I wanted to scream at her or kiss her first so I did both. I grabbed her pulling her into my lap and crashed my lips down on hers and began trying to scream at the same time. "WHERE IN THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" But it came out as a muffled mess when realization hit me that she was really was here and in my arms again. I broke the fuck down, just like a baby in front of her.

"Emmy, its okay babe, I'm home now." She whispered peppering my face with kisses.

"No, it's not okay! I have been fuckin miserable. I can't even eat now! Where the hell have you been Isabella?" I snapped pulling away from her kisses. What the fuck was I doing? All I had thought about for the past two months was her kisses.

"I was still in the hospital Emmett. I just got out this morning. I drove straight here."

I looked at her stunned. Where had she been in the hospital that took her that long to get here from and why had she not told me?

"Where? I want to know why?" I asked.

"I was still in the same hospital. I was too sick to leave that day. I had them move me to another room and that's where I have been. I had a lot of therapy to go through but now my leg is perfect."

"WHY" I asked again.

"I needed time to get my head together. I needed to know that what I thought I was feeling at the time was real. I didn't want to make another mistake."

"Me being your mistake, I guess Jake will be a happy man."I said.

"You were my mistake Emmett, but not for the reasons you think." She whispered looking across at the mess I had let this room get into.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't need to hear it either."I spat moving to stand up as she grabbed my hand.

"Emmett...yes" I know I had to look thoroughly confused because nothing I had just said needed a yes or no response.

"Whatever Isabella" I pulled my hand away from hers and wrapped the sheet around me. I walked into my closet to get dressed, wondering again what she said yes for. I couldn't think of one question that I had asked her that she could have been talking about.

I slipped on my boxers then grabbed my favorite grey t-shirt, yanking it on over my head I didn't even look at the jeans I grabbed off the hanger. I just pulled them on."

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I guess is what she'll be saying to Jake now when he asks her to marry..." I stood there for a minute trying to catch my breath as I took in the things she'd just been saying to me.

"OMFG!" I yelled opening my closet door and seeing her standing there smiling with tears streaming down her face, waiting for me to get my head out of my ass and wake up the fuck up.

"No, I knew I was dreaming. I'm losing my damn mind because of you." I said walking right by her like she was a dream.

"I'll be here to find it for you." She said walking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I turned around with my arms still down by my side. I was still shell shock and now this. "Emmett McCarty I have something I need to say to you." I looked at her wondering what else she could say to throw me for a loop right now. She's been hiding from me and now after all this time she walks in and say yes to something I asked her 2 months ago as if nothing had taken place all this time.

"I love you Emmett. I'm in love with you and only you. I want to be your wife and have your children. I'll help you with the club, but I really don't want to anymore. I want to be a writer, like I had always planned to do. I want to live in this house together and I want Charlie and Jake to be a part of our family too. I want you Emmett. When you said that maybe you needed to step back so that I could see where my heart was leading me, that's what I did. I stepped back. I have missed the fuck out of you but every day I fought my insecurities and all the demons in my closet so that I could come to you as a whole person, worthy of your love. I'm here now and I'm saying yes. I would love to marry you if you will still have me and if not and I'm too late well, I have my work cut out for me but I'll win your heart back one way or the other. I am yours and you are mine. One soul connected with two bodies. You Emmett McCarty own me."

Everything that she said were things that I had longed to hear from her but never thought it would happen. She said everything with confidence, something I had never seen in her before.

"I need for you to see the change in me. I wanted you to know that you mean as much to me as I meant to him." She said looking up at me waiting for my response.

"B...I huh..."I was struck dumbfounded by her declaration of love to me.

"You don't have to call me B anymore. I'm happy with going by Bella again." She did it to me again. I was struck stupid this time. I couldn't find my damn tongue and I could have sworn I heard my jaw hit the floor. What the hell had happened to her while she was in that fuckin hospital?

"Emmy" She whispered looking at me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started walking backwards toward the bed. I needed to set down and I was afraid that if I got too far away from her that she would fade away like a puff of smoke.

I sat down standing her in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist then burying my face in the baggy shirt she was wearing. I didn't know what to say until my mouth spoke on its own accord.

"What about Jake?" I whispered.

"Jake was my childhood best friend and we will always be close but that is as far as it goes and I told him that downstairs. I only have eyes for you now. My heart always belonged to you, I was just too stupid to realize it Emmett. That was my mistake with you and one that I will regret for the rest of my life. I'm not perfect, but if you give me the chance I will spend the rest of my life trying to be perfect enough for you." She said rubbing the top of my head as she repeated the words I'd said to her in the hospital.

"Bella, you are a perfect fit for me." I whispered pulling her down on the bed as I repeated the words she'd said to me that day. She was my perfect fit. No one else could ever fit me like she did.

I moved to hover over her then wondered if she was completely healed or not. "Are you okay now, babe? Everything is healed?" I asked running my hand over her stomach looking down into her eyes.

"I am perfectly healed Emmy. You are healing the last broken part of me right now; my heart was missing its better half." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss me.

"God I have missed you babe. I love you so much it fuckin hurts." I whispered.

"I guess w should go down so you can talk to Charlie and the guys huh." I said softly as I kissed the crook of her neck.

"No, they will be over tomorrow night for dinner. We are all alone until then. But I hear that you haven't been eating much. How about we go into town and grab something to eat then we can lock ourselves in the house and turn off the phones."She said running her hands through my hair then pulling my face up to look at hers.

"You are the only thing that I am hungry for." I said grazing my lips softly over hers.

"Mmm... As tempting as that sounds, I have to eat something and take my medicine and dad seemed pretty worried about you. I promised to make you eat tonight."

"What are you still taking medicine for, what's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"It's no big deal and when I finish this bottle Bryan says I shouldn't have to take them anymore. I just need to have a CBC done every few months for the first year."

"Who is Bryan?" I asked feeling jealous.

"I'm sorry babe, Dr. Smith, his first name is Bryan. I became very close friends with him and a few of the nurses while I was there. They kept me sane, or at last they tried too." She said giggling.

"Seems to me like they did a pretty good job." I whispered laying my head on her chest and listening to her heart beating. I had missed that most while she was gone. The sound of her heart beating had become like a drug to me when she was in a coma. I was addicted to listening to her heart beats and the pants of the respirator that breathed for her.

"It wasn't easy Emmett. I didn't just go through therapy on my leg every day. I also went through daily counseling sessions. Dr. Smith thought that I needed it because of the injury but he also felt that it might help me in my personal life too, and he was right." She said cupping my cheeks in both her hands.

"That is where I realized the depth of my love for you, in those sessions. I'll tell you about it sometime, but right now I'm hungry." She said giggling when her stomach roared.

I smirked, raising one eyebrow up suggestively. I had all she needed to feel her up and she knew it. "Your dessert!" She giggled pushing me off of her.

"Fine but do we have to leave? Can't I just make you something downstairs in the kitchen?" I asked following behind her as she grabbed my shoes out of the closet.

"Nope, the boys said you haven't left this house in weeks. And I have been stuck in a hospital for weeks. I want to go out to eat."

"Fine babe" I grumbled setting down on the bottom step and slipping on my tennis shoes.

BELLAS POV

"Hello" I answered my cell as I crawled in the car.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't call you and let you know. I'm here now." I said laughing as Emmett gave me a questioning look.

"Yep, he was surprised."I giggled remembering Emmett's shocked face when he flipped the light on.

"Yes Major, were going to get something to eat now." I said laughing until I caught the look on Emmett's face. He looked pissed. Was he jealous? He had never been jealous before.

"Um, Bryan we're leaving now so I'll call you back tomorrow or something, okay?" I said not taking my eyes off of Emmett.

"Okay bye" I whispered then hit end on my phone and tossed it in the back seat. I crawled over the arm rest and right into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Emmy, what's wrong? Please talk to me." I asked feeling like my heart was fixing to break into.

"Nothing! Where do you want to eat?" He said snapping at me.

"Emmett, please talk to me. I know there is something wrong with you right now." I begged.

"Do you really want to know what is wrong with me? Then I will tell you! I have been going through hell worried about you while you have been enjoying yourself and getting on a first name bases with Major Bryan! You can call him and let him know you made it here and are okay but you couldn't give me the same curtsey when you up and disappeared from my life! What kind of shit is that Bella? Then you walk in here saying you love me! Fuck it! Where the hell do you want to go eat?" He was really pissed at me.

"I do love you Emmett! What do I need to do to prove to you that I really do love you?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Show me! Show me that you are really mine and no one else's!"He yelled at me with a pained look in his eyes.

"I am yours Emmett. I told you that I only want you. I know what I want now, I told you. Didn't you hear anything I said to you?"

"Words are like woman, they can go just as fast as they came. Show me Bella, show me that you love me and meant what you said." Emmett said while he watched the night fog floating by the car.

"How? Tell me what you need me to do to prove to you that your it for me."I asked staring at the side of his face he glared out into the night.

"Marry me... right now...marry me." He whispered turning to look at me. I think he was honestly thinking I would say no, or let's wait.

I felt the smile crept across my as a plan came into mine. "Right now, you want me to marry you right now?" I asked.

"I didn't stutter" He said laying his face down on the stirring wheel waiting for me to hit him with a reason to wait.

I didn't say a word. I opened my car door slowly stepping out then closed it behind me and began walking to the house. I heard his car door open and slam behind me.

"See you didn't mean it! I knew you were just playing me!" He yelled rushing up behind me.

"Emmett, ask me what I am going back in the house to do." I said as I kept walking up the stairs.

"Why so you can let me down easy?" He asked.

"Emmett! Ask me what I am going to do."I said a little bit louder this time.

"Fine! What are you going to do?" He rushed out slamming the front door behind him.

"I'm going to pack us some clothes."

"Fine, fuckin leave again!" He screamed up the steps toward me as he stopped in the middle of the room.

I didn't say a word. I just walked in the room and grabbed one of the carryon luggage bags we had for small trips out of the closet and started grabbing some clothes.

EMMETTS POV

I stood in the middle of the front room, wondering why I was pushing her. Why had I said that to her after all she had said to me about her feelings? I flipped the light on and sat down on the arm of the couch, going over the last 15 minutes worth of conversation in my head.

"Fuck!" I snapped hearing her shuffling around the room. She was really going to leave me this time. I had just pushed her away. I'm so damn stupid.

I took off running up the steps to stop her. "B! I mean Bella, fuck...whatever...babe. Don't leave me again. I'm sorry!" I yelled busting through the door as she giggled when walking out of my closet. What the hell was she doing in my closet?

She placed my clothes in the bag then zipped it up and heading for the door. When she got there she looked over her shoulder to me and gave me a smirk saying... "Are you coming or were you going to have some other groom fill in for you tonight?"

I stood looking confused for a second before the words downstairs hit me again.

"I'm going to pack us some clothes." She had said us! How did I miss that?

"You mean..."I stuttered in shock.

She turned around and sat the bag down, looking intently at me. "Unless you changed your mind and don't want to marry me now."

I couldn't decide what I wanted to do first. I wanted to scream and jump up and down like a little kid, but then I wanted to grab her up in my arms and never let her go.

My legs moved while my head and heart were still trying to catch up with what she was saying to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me and kissed her with so much passion I felt my own knees getting weak.

She did her signature Bella move and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. "Mmm...Fuck. I have really missed you." I moaned grazing my lips over hers when I felt her grind the inside of her thighs over my cock.

"Mm-hum" She whispered bringing her lips back to mine and sliding the tip of her tongue over my bottom lip.

"Ya know, if we keep this up then I don't think we will make to Vegas by morning." She whispered lightly kissing the corners of my mouth.

"Your serious" I questioned feeling my heart skip a beat in anticipation. I knew say hr pack some clothes but I guess it wasn't really hitting me that she was saying yes to marry me tonight.

"Oh...why not..." She giggled jumping down out of my arms, grabbing the bag and taking my hand.

"I'm going to make an honest man out of you Mr. McCarty. You belong to me now." She said giggling as she pulled us down the steps and out the front door.

"Wanta join the mile high club?" Bella seductively whispered licking her lips at me when the plane took off from Seattle. I looked over at her smiling wondering just how serious she was. Dragging her nails up my thigh then cupped her tiny hand over my cock and whispered.

"Ya know, you never did feed me, and I'm really hungry."

"Bella, you know I love you right?" I rushed out gasping the arm of the seat when she squeezed the head of my dick.

"Mm-hum" She moaned giving me her bedroom eyes.

"Um...B..."I said turning my face away from her when she stuck her finger in her mouth and started sucking on it. She was going make me nut in my pants if she didn't stop this shit.

She leaned over grazing her tongue slowly up the side of my neck then sucking on my earlobe moaning. "Babe, my panties are soaking wet. I think I need help pulling them off."

"Fuck Bella" I moaned throwing my head back on the headrest.

"Please" She whispered in my ear as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

I turned in my seat watching her close the door behind her. I run my eyes quickly over the other passengers as I turned back right in my seat. I counted to 10 then stood up making my way back to restroom and hoping no one noticed what I was fixing to do.

"Bella" I whispered tapping on the door. She opened the latch on the door and I quickly pulled it open and jumped in, coming face to face with Bella setting with her legs spread apart, rubbing her clit with her fingers. She was setting on the counter in a purple thong with matching bra.

"Holy shit" I mumbled taking in the view, feeling my dick twitching when my eyes notice her slip her finger inside then pulled it up to suck on it.

"Are you ready for dessert?" She winked reaching her hand out and grabbing a handful of my cock that was now trying to bust through the zipper of my jeans.

"Extremely" I whispered running my hands up her thighs and pulling her towards me.

I leaned down pushing her back against the mirror then slid her thong string over, running my tongue her wet folds and sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Mmm... I really missed you babe." I said as I slid two fingers inside of her vagina.

"I missed you to Emmy." She said pulling on my face until my lips met hers.

"Emmy, as much as I love to feel you mouth on my pussy. I really need to feel your dick inside me right now." She moaned biting my bottom lips.

She fought with my zipper never removing her lips from my mouth until she had my cock in her hand. I pulled her forward off the counter then flipped her around, bending her over the sink.

I slid my dick up the wet folds of her mound teasing her before slipping deep in within her walls. "B, you feel so fucking good!"

"Fuck babe" She moaned meeting my thrust as I paced myself sliding slowly and deep.

"Oh yes" She moaned louder when I reached one hand around her and began to pinch her nipple. I kissed a trail up her spine, stopping then sucking on the back of her neck smiling when I noticed I had left her a love bite.

She was rocking her ass against my dick with each thrust, panting as she we stared into each other's eyes through the mirror in front of her. My breaths started to become raged when I increased my pace wanting us both to explode together and before we were interrupted.

It had been so long since I had felt her like this that I didn't know I'd be able to stop myself before I got my nut even if the plane was going down. "DAMNIT BABE I FUCKING MISSED YOU!" I groaned loudly knowing that someone had to hear me.

I grabbed her hips with both my hands feeling my dick swelling inside of her. I knew I was fixing to cum and I was hoping she was too. It had been so long that I knew there was no fucking way I'd be able to hold back.

"Babe, please tell me your close." I panted staring deep into her eyes. I felt like my damn knees were gonna give out. I was seeing little black spots in my eyes as the head of my cock felt like it was going to split open.

"Don't stop Emmy, don't stop!" She yelled slamming her ass back against me hard, sending us both over the edge at the same time.

"OMG WOW!" She moaned leaning her head back on me as someone knocked hard on the door informing us the plane was fixing to be landing and we had to get in our seats.

"Well that was interesting." Bella said giggling as we stepped into the cab at the airport.

"That was interesting. I thought I was having a goddamn heart attack there for a minute." I chuckled.

She looked at me laughing. "I was talking about the old woman that couldn't take her eyes off you when we came out of the restroom. I swear she was eye fucking you babe.

"Holy shit babe, look at that." I whispered pointing toward the light show that was coming from the water fountain at the hotel we were going to stay in as the cab pulled up to a stop.


	29. Chapter 33

Slappin' Pistons

BELLAS POV CH 29

"Hey my soon to be wifey." Emmett said coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around me. We had went our separate ways after getting our hotel room so that we could prepare for the wedding. I still can't believe I am fixing to get married and become Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty. What he see in me I will never understand. _How did I manage to get so lucky?_

"Hey to you too, my soon to become hubby." I giggled turning in his arms to kiss him. I was in Sassy's Boutique picking out a cute little dress to marry him, and a few surprises to wear underneath. I wasn't going to go all out with the big fluffy white dress. That wasn't me and plus there really was no since in it. We would be the only ones there, and quite frankly I didn't care if we were wearing nothing but our birthday suits, just as long as he was officially mine.

"So, what cha got in the bag?" Emmett asked hooking his finger on the top of the bag and trying to peek inside. I was not about to let him ruin his surprise though. He would just have to wait.

"Noda" I giggled slapping his hand away. I had bought a pink and white peek-a-boo lingerie set with garters to wear under the dress. He loved those colors on me and I was already making plans to tease the shit out of him with my new garter belt. He had made comments several times that garter belts drove him crazy, and that was what I wanted to do tonight.

"That's not fair babe. I'll show you what's in my bag if you show me what's in yours." He said chuckling. I stood there a little to caught in the moment watching his chest rise and fall with his chuckle. He had already bought his outfit and changed.

I was amazed with him. I don't know why I never noticed how mouth watering sexy he was before. Well I noticed, I was just too caught up in my own little world to pay attention to what I had. I'm lucky he didn't wash his hands of me after my bullshit with Jake. He has not once tried to make me feel guilty about it. _How can someone forgive something like that?_

"You'll see, just not right now. Besides, I need to go get ready. I'll meet you at the chapel at 5." I said turning to walk away, when he grabbed me and pulled me back against his chest.

"Not so fast. I think your forgetting something." He seductively whispered in my ear as he cupped his hands on my cheeks and started placing kisses along my jaw. I was officially turning into mush with every single wet kiss he placed on me as my core turned to fire and my panties got soaked.

"Oh yeah...what would that be?" I asked trying to keep it together in this shop. It had been so long since we had really been together and my body was craving his every touch. My core had been screaming to have him deep inside of me every since I had walked into the bedroom last night and saw him laying there wrapped up in our sheets naked.

I mean sure, he looked so sad and upset that it broke my heart in to, know that I had done that to him. But, at the same time, it lit a blazing fire inside me to see him naked after so long. I nearly raped him when we were getting on the plane last night and our little mile high club joining party just wasn't long enough to put out the flame. Quit honestly though, I don't think my flame for Emmett could ever be put out.

"You said that you were mine now, _all mine_, and I plan to take full advantage of that fact. So, that means that I get to touch you and kiss you whenever and wherever I want too. And I never want you to walk away from me again, without letting me kiss you first." He whispered across my lips, sliding the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip along the way as he did. Emmett slowly ran his hand under my shirt, dragging his hand over my breast, making the blaze burn stronger as he whispered. "I plan to show you exactly who you belong to tonight."

"Mmm" I moaned bringing attention to us standing behind the dress rake before I could catch myself. _Well that's embarrassing. _I thought to myself as I noticed this old woman looking at us like she was fixing to have a heart attack or something.

"B, I hope you know that I will never get tired of hearing those moans cross your sweet perfect lips. A hundred years from now, you will still turn me on just by being in the same room with me. Hell, you don't even have to do that. I get turned on just by the thought of you." Emmett said kissing me sweetly on my lips.

"Now go get ready to become Mrs. McCarty, or else I might have to reschedule our appointment long enough for me to make love to you again." He said chuckling and smacking me on the ass as I walked away.

I managed to make my way back to our room without turning around and going back to rape him in that shop. I got my dress on and did my make-up then started putting cute little ringlet curls in my hair for him like he liked. I didn't curl my hair very often, but when I did, he loved it.

I glanced in the mirror one more time as memories of the last four years raced through my mind like a old VCR on fast forward until it found the one that it wanted to stop on. Then it began playing in slow motion right before my eyes, like I were there reliving it.

_FLASHBACK..._

"_Hi" This man said standing next to me. I looked around panicking not knowing where I was or who he was. That was when I noticed that there was an IV in my arm and I was hooked up to machines. I couldn't talk because there was a tube in my mouth and my body felt very sore, like I had been laying in the same spot for to long._

"_I'm Emmett, please don't be afraid I won't hurt you. You were with Chris and met me at my club a few weeks ago, remember?" He asked as flashes of that night started to come into my mind. I got scared and started to try and pull myself up on the bed, backing away from him._

_He slowly reached his hand out and took mine. "I promise your safe now beautiful. Chris is in jail. I saved you that night and I've been with you every since." I started crying realizing that I was in Seattle and in a hospital all by myself. _

_And as if he could read my thoughts Emmett leaned down and ran the back of his hand along my cheek whispering. "I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here to protect you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Even then, before we knew each other, Emmett knew we would always be together. He was my other half, and I his, one soul connected by two bodies. I look back and wonder why I didn't see it then and he did. It is so obvious to me now that we were made for each other. _Why was I blind for so long?_

As I stepped off the elevator, headed for the chapel I had an epiphany. One that not only opened my eyes more, but made me laugh at the way my brain works sometimes.

_**Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what your going to get until you bite into it. I just wish that I had realized what my favorite flavor was before I went through so many boxes.**_

EMMETTS POV

I was nervously standing there at the door waiting to see Bella walk off the elevator. It was time and she was running a few minutes late. The longer I stood there the more I got worried. _Had she decided that she didn't wont to marry me and ran off? Maybe she realized that I wasn't good enough for her and called Jake?_

My mind was going ninety to nothing, with thoughts that she wasn't coming when the doors finally opened and there stood Isabella, my special B.

_God, she is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? _Was all that my mind keep repeating to itself as I watched her make her way toward me. Bella was wearing a sleeveless white sweetheart dress. She looked like an angel floating across the lobby toward me.

I mentally thanked god for giving me back my life and not taking her from me that night on the cliffs. I knew from the moment she opened her eyes in that hospital after Chris had attacked her that she was my other half. She was my life line and without her there was no me and I had spent the last four years praying that she would never leave me.

"You look absolutely beautiful babe." I whispered as I handed her the single pink rose I had gotten for her. I had went to buy her a bouquet of flowers to carry down the aisle, but when I got there and started looking they all seemed plain. All except for this one rose, it stood out from all the others, it was beautiful and so full of life, just like my special B.

"Thank you. You look kind of handsome yourself." Bella said taking my hand and winking at me. _Damn, how could a simple wink go straight to my cock? _I thought, as I tried to adjust myself without being seen. But, I realized that was a loss cause when she looked at me smirking and quirked her eyebrow at me.

As I stood there listening to _Elvis _marrying us I found myself having flashbacks of the past four years together. All the ups and downs, the sad times and good, the fights and mind blowing make up sex, I wouldn't change one thing.

Fate had thrown us together, in a dangerous game of Russian roulette. But, the faith that she had in me and the love that I had for her, had molded us into who we are today. And I would relive it all again, just to have one more day with her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. McCarty you may kiss your bride." Elvis said as he did his little knee shaking dance. _How does he do that? I have to learn how to do that shit._

"MRS. MCCARTY I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I grabbed her up swinging her around in circles. I couldn't believe she had finally chosen me and it was official, she was all mine.

"You did it." I whispered setting her down on her feet as I the tears started to swell up in my eyes and the lump grew in the back of my throat.

"We did it." She said giving me a breathtaking smile. I slowly leaned down and kissed my wife connecting our souls as one, once again.

"So Mr. McCarty, do you feel lucky?" Bella asked as we walked by the casino.

"Mrs. McCarty, you always make me feel lucky." I chuckled pulling her into the casino. _Was she crazy, how could I not feel lucky? I had just won the best hand of my life when she said I Do, and I planned on keeping it close to my heart for as long as I lived._

"So, what do you want to play first?" I excitingly asked looking around the casino at all the different slot machines and game tables.

"You" She seductively whispered running her hand down my chest then grazing her fingers over my now swelling cock.

_For the love of god, what is she doing?_ I thought to myself as I felt my breath hitch in my throat. We were standing in the middle of a casino with hundreds of people around us.

"Sounds great, let's go back upstairs." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing the tip of her nose. I was all for going back upstairs and making love to her. These damn games could wait, she couldn't.

"No, I think I might have more fun _**down**_ here." She whispered running her hand back over my cock again and squeezing as she looked down while stressing the word.

"Holy shit" I whispered catching that evil glint in her eye. I knew then that I was going to be in trouble before this night was over. She was going to tease the fuck out of me and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"I think you should play the Sham Rocks first. After all, you are pretty good at _rubbing my pot_ for good luck." She said giggling and pulling me in that direction. I just shook my head and smiled as I sat down on the stool and she crawled up in my lap.

The whole time we were setting there she had been constantly moving her ass around, like she was adjusting herself not to fall out of my lap. I was about to bust a nut in my pants just from that alone. But, I really started throbbing when she looked back over her shoulder at me smirking as she slid her dress up her thighs showing me she was wearing a pink lace garter belt.

I don't know what it is about them damn garter belts, but it drives me crazy when I see her in one. "Okay, I think we should change games now." I chuckling sliding my swollen dick around as I stood up and sat her down.

"Black Jack might be fun." She giggled looking at the table full of players. I raised my eyebrow in question, wondering what she had up sleeve as we sat down at the table. She sat down next to me and leaned her head over on my shoulder as the dealer threw down my cards.

Everything was going perfect. I had already won four hands when she decided to lean over and whisper in my ear as she slid her tongue over my earlobe, sending my dick in a frenzy.

"You play a good game, _**big boy**_, let's see how you _**play**_ under pressure." My eyes shot up from my cards looking around the table. I thought for sure that someone had heard what she'd just said when this old man cleared his throat.

I threw down my hand waiting for the next hand. About the time that I picked my new cards up I felt her tiny hand playing with my pants above my cock. I thought she was just going to rub her hand on my dick.

Imagine my surprise when she unzipped my zipper, pulling out my cock and started stroking it. She wrapped her fingers around my shaft and started pumping it, twisting her hand around it as she did.

I was having one hell of a time trying to keep my head in the game and not let all these players know that she was jacking me off under the table. She noticed my breathing start to change as I gripped my cards in my hand. I was fixing to cum all over her hand, and I couldn't stop myself.

Bella then grinned at me and winked, then let go of my cock and patted the head like it was a puppy or something, then slid it back in my pants and zipped me up, before I could explode. I was about have a coronary trying not to jump up from the table and fuck her right there.

I politely sat down my hand and nodded to the other players grinning and said. "Excuse me gentlemen it would seem that my new bride has a much better hand than I do." I didn't even bother to pick up my chips. I just left them there for the pot. I didn't need the money anyway. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the casino trying to remind myself that this was our wedding night and that meant I had to be sweet and romantic instead of fucking the hell out of her in the elevator.

I had set my mind on that thought when we stepped on the elevator and I hit 89 on the panel to take us to our floor. I was standing there like a good little boy trying not to look at her when I noticed her move out of the corner of my eye and clear her throat.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you could help me out with this?" Bella sweetly asked. I turned toward her and my eyes about popped out of my fuckin head. She had unbuttoned the front of the dress and was holding it open.

Bella was standing there in a pink and white, see through peek-a-boo lace teddy. I couldn't even respond when she asked. "Do you like what I had in the bag?" I just nodded like some dumbstruck school boy that had just seen his first set of boobs or something.

She ran her hands down over her nipples then lightly pinched them, looking at me the whole time. It took me all of about ten seconds for my dick to kick into overdrive. I grabbed her up wrapping her legs around me, almost tripping, and slamming into the wall as my lips roughly crashed down on hers. "Mmm...took you long enough. I was beginning to think you didn't like my surprise." She moaned.

"Oh god, babe, I love your surprise." I whispered as I yanked apart the dress and started grinding my cock against her mound while sucking on her neck. She threw her head back moaning and the sound went straight through my body like a bolt of lighting. I moved my lips down over the peek-a-boo holes on her nipples and began to suck them as she rubbed her mound over my cock.

All of a sudden I heard the bell of the door as the elevator came to a stop. I looked up seeing that we weren't at our floor yet. "Fuck" I groaned dropping her to her feet and backing her into the corner so I would be covering her up.

This young bellhop stepped through the door and smiled at me as he typed in his floor code. I looked around him then rolled my eyes out of frustration when I seen that he would be riding this elevator all the way up, getting off one floor below us.

The ride seemed to be going in slow motion and Bella was driving me crazy. We were standing behind the guy so he couldn't see her and she was using that to her advantage. She wrapped one of her arms around me stroking my cock and held the back of my shirt up with other while she licked and nipped on my back.

When the bell rang for his floor I was just about to lose it, say fuck it, and grab her up and fuck her right in from of him then worry about getting out of jail later. As soon as the doors shut again she started trying to get my pants undone while I picked her up thrusting against her. All to quick and before she had my pants undone, the bell rang for our floor. I didn't even bother to set her down. I walked with her in my arms, straddling my hips and grinding on my dick as we made our way down the hallway toward our room.

I was so into what I was feeling with her I wasn't even paying attention when I bumped into a laundry cart, tripping over it and went to fall. I grabbed the wall steady myself as she giggled. She thought it was funny that I was losing it.

I didn't think so, I was so afraid I was going to do something that would hurt her. She had just gotten out of the hospital and that fact had started screaming at me in my head. I was battling myself. _Do I throw up against the wall and fuck the hell out of her or take her to room and make sweet, but safe love to her? _I thought to myself as I bumped into the wall again and hearing a female voice somewhere behind me saying. "OH MY GOD"

I felt Bella smile over my lips at the woman's shock right before she sucked my bottom lip in between hers, biting me. "Babe, I love the hell out of you, but your driving me mad. You have to stop, or I am going to lose it right here in this hallway." I whispered.

"I wouldn't complain." She whispered as she slid her hand down my chest, in between her legs and grabbed my cock again.

"FUCK" I moaned feeling the sensation of her roughly squeeze the head on my dick as she started sucking on my tongue.

I don't know how I did it, but I did, with her in my arms, legs still wrapped around my waist, thrusting against her mound the entire time. I finally got us to our room and through our door.

As the door shut and clicked behind me, I heard myself whisper a sigh of relief then saying with a chuckle.

"_**Let our wedding night begin..."**_


	30. Chapter 34

Slappin' Pistons

EMMETTS POV CH30

I walked in the room kicking the door closed behind me. I couldn't remember where the light switch was so I propped Bella against the wall with one hand never, breaking our kiss and started feeling for the lights with the other hand.

I couldn't find the fuckin light and my dick was feeling like it was going to bust from all her damn teasing.

"Fuck babe, you gotta slow down." I moaned removing my lips from hers. She let out a small whimper then started searching for my lips with hers again.

"Nope, I think I will tease you just like you did me." I whispered sliding my tongue up the side of her neck then biting her earlobe softly.

"Babe I need to feel your lips on mine." She whined grinding her mound into my cock then crying out when she slung her head back hitting the wall.

"OMG babe! Are you okay? How is your head?" I asked worried that she'd hit the wrong spot or that she wasn't completely healed or something.

"Give me those hot lips back and I will feel just fine." She giggled. I grinned, thinking of everywhere I planned to put my lips on her tonight.

"You know that was really cruel what you did to me downstairs. You should not have been teasing me like that. I thought I was going to bust a nut in front of everyone setting at the blackjack table when you slid your hand down my pants."

"I'm sorry babe; let me make it up to you." Bella said moving her hand down and gripping my dick again.

"Mmm...You're so hard babe. I can't wait to feel you slide deep inside me." Bella pulled the button on my pants then undid the zipper, pulling my cock out into her hands.

"Fuck, where is that goddamn light?" I groaned frustrated as hell when I walked us into the damn desk. I had already busted my damn knee on the cart in the hallway.

"Forget the light. Emmy I want you to fuck me." She begged sucking my bottom lip in between hers.

"B, you know what those words do to me. Are you trying to driving me crazy?" I couldn't help it. I wanted to fuckin tease her as bad as she did me, but at the moment I needed her wrapped over my dick more.

"Fuck" I moaned when my knees found the bed and I fell forward. I spun my body so that I would be the one to hit the bed and her fall on top of me. I couldn't remember if we had left anything lying on the bed and I knew I still needed to at least try to protect her head because she damn sure wasn't.

She straddled me and started trying to undo the buttons on my shirt. I heard her blow air out frustrated because it was taking so long. I reached up taking her hands in mine then kissing them. I let go then grab the bottom of my shirt and ripped it open.

"Better" I asked feeling her start to place feather light kisses on my chest. I loved the feel of her mouth on me. I didn't care where as long as it was her lips touching somewhere on my body. It always sent cold chills down my spine as soon as her hot breathe blew across my skin.

Giggling she replied with a "Definitely" then moved her mouth further south.

"FUCK ME!" I moaned loudly feeling her wet mouth wrap around the head of my dick. I was throbbing like I was already fixing to bust a nut when she bit down on the head of my cock, sucking hard to the base then dragging her teeth up the sides.

"DAMNITBABE!" I yelled grabbing for her and praying I didn't hit her head. That shit fuckin hurt and she was driving me damn crazy tonight.

I had planned on making sweet and passionate love to her tonight since it was our wedding night but she had me so damn horny with all her teasing that my cock had thrown in the white flag and was ready to surrender to fucking the shit out of her.

"Oh poor baby...did I hurt you?" She said in a mocking tone. That was it. She was gonna get it. I grabbed her and flipped us over, pinning her down to the bed. I had both her hands in one of mine and stretched above her head and propped myself over her with the other.

"That kind of pain I can handle. Cock teasing not so much. It's been almost three months Bella and I got you for what 15 minutes on the plane. I think you better grab a hold of something and prepare to have your world royally fucked for the next few days. You're going to be lucky if I let you go long enough to take nap. I don't plan on leaving this damn room until you are ready to go home."

BELLAS POV

Emmett's words send shivers straight down my spine, over my ass and through my core exploding. I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted to feel every ounce of emotion he had for me since the accident. I missed him and had every intention of starting our new life off with a bang that we would be remembering when we were old, grey and couldn't get it on anymore.

I giggled as the thought of an old Emmett trying to get his dick up flashed through my mind. "Do you find something funny?" He asked in that deep seductive tone of his, ya know, the one that makes panties melt off innocent women.

"Just the thought of you not being able to get your dick up." I said giggling again.

Emmett chuckled shaking his head back and forth. "You never should said that." He said letting go of my hands and propping himself up on his knees. I could feel him starring intently down at me when he ran his hands slowly up my right leg that had been so badly hurt in the accident.

He stopped almost directly over the scars from the surgery and asked. "Are you sure everything is healed?"

"Yes" I confidently said knowing his was still afraid he would hurt me.

"Good" He whispered running his hand the rest of the length of my body then back down the other side, stopping at the bottom of my dress. I went to get up so that I could pull it off but he stopped me, flipping me over he slowly unbutton the dress kissing my back with each button he undid until they were all undone.

I turned back over as he slid the dress down and off me throwing it across the room. Emmett then started kissing each one of my scars softly, not missing one of them before he moved to my lips.

"Babe, I want you so bad." He whispered nipping on my bottom lip.

"I'm all yours. Take me." I demanded feeling the fire burning between my legs when his lips took mine again. His lips started to move slow and soft then moved to a fiercer and dominating kiss as he ran his hand under the front of my bra and ripped it from my body.

My breast fell away from the lace material, begging for him to kiss or suck anything as long as he was touching them. He moved his mouth down my neck softly biting along the way until his mouth found my nipples and began to suck and nip them.

"Mmm babe" I moaned thrusting my hips up toward his rock hard cock when I felt it throbbing against my leg.

He slid his hand up taking turns playing with my nipples as he kissed his way down then sliding his tongue over my wet slick folds. "Mmm" I moan wanting to feel him so badly it almost hurt.

"Please" I whispered running my hands through his hair, twirling my fingers through the soft curls.

"Please what babe? What do you want me to do to you?" He asked sucking on my clit, making my heart race as my breaths became more like pants.

"I want to feel you." I moaned louder craving his touch on every single inch of my body.

"Feel me where babe? What do you want to feel me do to you?" Emmett asked smiling against the inside of my thigh as he slid his tongue up and across my clit then back down the other thigh in a teasing way. He loved for me to be vocal and tell him what I wanted him to do to me, just as much as I loved to feel him do it.

"I want to feel your lips pressed against my mound as your tongue sucks on my clit and you're fingers explore the insides of my vagina until I'm ready to cum. Then I want to explode all over your tongue as you lick and suck up all the juice that will only flow for you now." I whispered in a taunting voice happy when I heard his breath hitch as he pressed his dick up against my leg again.

As if answering my pleas on demand his tongue assaulted my clit as his fingers thrust deep inside me. "Fuck" I cried out as he pumped his fingers furiously in and out of me. Emmett knew exactly where and what spots to hit always sending my body exploding with amazing pleasure as my moans became louder.

"You taste so good babe" He said licking from one end to the other of my slit. I grabbed him roughly pulling his head up to me wanting to feel his body on mine now.

"Emmy, I need you! Like now!...Inside me right fuckin now!" I rushed out impatiently then shoving on him to move off me. I was so damn horny I didn't know what I wanted to do first. I wanted his dick in me but I also wanted it in my mouth at the same time.

He let me push him backwards on the bed as he boomed his laugh. He had always thought it was funny when he got me this worked up. But I didn't. I hated being sexually frustrated and it pissed me off that much more that I had just exploded on his tongue and still felt this way.

"Babe, are you having problems there?" He chuckled as I fought with getting his pants off. I had only pulled his dick out earlier. He was still in clothes and it was pissing me off too.

"EMMETT" I screamed getting madder that he was laughing at me.

"I think I will keep my pants on for the time being." He said laughing again.

"Do it and you will still be blue balling on our anniversary!" I snapped.

"Damn...that's too bad for you, but I'm sure Rosie Palmer and her five sisters will keep me company."I looked at him almost ready to slap the shit out of him. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Hum...well it's a good thing I saw a sex shop on the way here. I think I'll just go buy me one those cute dildos. Ya know... one of those adorable little glass ones with the magic bunny ears. I think that might work better sliding in and out of me anyway." I seductively whispered sliding my tongue up his chest.

I moved to get off of the bed going to go shower when he grabbed me pulling me back to down and laughing. "What did I tell you about being a cocktease?"

"Mmm I think it might have been that you weren't MAN enough to handle ME."I giggled knowing I was fixing to get my way. Now weather I'd be able to walk when he got through was a completely different story.

EMMETTS POV

"Babe, I'm the only one man enough to handle you. Question is... Can you still handle me?" I couldn't believe she'd just said that to me.

"Oh please!" She said laughing and falling forward on my chest.

I chuckled flipping her over and sliding in between her legs. I propped up sliding out of my jeans and boxers then positioning myself for entrance into my heaven. I leaned down softly kissing her as I slid my cock through her wet folds then thrust deeper inside feeling immediate relief to the pressure she'd been forcing my dick to live through all night.

"Fuck you feel amazing babe." I moaned pulling all the way out and pushing in deeper this time.

"Mmm I missed feeling you to babe." She moaned sucking on my bottom lip and rocking her hips into me. I was craving her so bad I wanted to damn scream. I needed to fuckin nut but I wanted to take it slow and make love to her.

Her body was screaming to me, begging to be touched, fueling my desires for her more. I wanted to hear her screaming my name, begging for more as I showered her with pleasure.

"Mmm babe that feels so fuckin good." She moaned louder grinding her hips with me. Her moans were sending me over the edge. I gave up on making love and decided first I needed to fuck her so we both would feel better. Then I was going to spend the rest of our trip making sweet love to her.

"Bella, you so fuckin beautiful." I whispered intertwining my fingers with hers pressing our hands into the bed.

I pulled out then eased into her slowly fueling her need for me, making the desire unbearable. I began to kiss her again then breaking it making her look into my eyes as I thrusts, shoving myself deep inside of her. "You're so tight and hot babe, you feel so good." I whispered against her lips then sliding my tongue down her neck.

I nibbled on her neck as my tongue licked the sweetness from her. "I can't get enough of you babe, you taste so good." I moaned feeling her vagina squeeze around my cock as I pulsed deep within her.

As I continue pleasuring her, thrusting deep within, slowly entering and withdrawing. Our bodies become one, the rhythm of its own desire. I circled my hips around inside of her while she moved her hand down rubbing on her clit. I could feel her heart beat racing, the sounds mixing with my own, with each movement slow and deep. She arched her hips up against me and fell with mine, her hips circling with mine, molding us together as one as our moans got louder and our pants became almost unbearable.

"Damn babe, you're so wet for me." I moaned pushing in faster, harder and deeper this time.

"Mmm Emmy...fuck..." Bella moaned out arching her back up off the bed.

The muscles in her pussy were beginning to tighten and release faster. I knew she was close to orgasm. Her hips were bucking. I slid my dick deeper into her pussy as I could feel her muscles contracting stronger and harder. I felt my balls tighten up against the base of my cock and within a few seconds I could feel her cum running over my shaft like liquid fire.

"Oh babe" I moaned feeling her warm wetness sliding back down over my cock.

"Babe, you're so warm and wet." I groaned thrusting in and out of her harder as she dug her nails into the muscles of my back as they flexed with each push and pull out.

"Fuck Bella" I yelled feeling her pussy clinch down painfully hard on my dick again. She was having another orgasm and it felt like each time she had one the harder her pussy clamped down sucking and milking at my dick.

My cock burst into what felt like flames of fire letting off several hard shots of cum. Her pussy contracted hard against my cock. Her juices were dripping, running from her. Even with my cock deep inside her I could still feel the cream sliding around my cock as she was filled.

"BABE, OH MY GOD, FUCK BABE!" I screamed feeling my cock swelling again and filling her up.

Bella slid her arms up and around my neck looking up at me. "Good honey, you are so beautiful." I whispered as she pulled me down to lay my head on her chest.

"Beautiful, I love you. I belong to you, no one else, you own me." I whispered peppering kisses all over her stomach as I remembered her comment to me earlier about the baby.

"I love you Mrs. McCarty and I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life thanking god for giving you back to me that night. You were dead Bella and he gave you back to me. I will never take you for granted. I promise you will never regret choosing me." I whispered kissing her softly over the place I knew her scar to be on her head.

"So...you decided you want to have a baby. What made you decide that?" I asked happy, but extremely curious as to what had made her decide a lot of things she'd told me tonight.

"I sure did and I'm ready to start working on making our first one right now. Emmy, make love to me..." Bella whispered as I turned noticing the sun coming up now. I moved to hover over my wife and show her exactly how much I loved her whispering to her as I placed kisses over her heart.

"I'm yours and your mine, one soul connected with two bodies."

THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Okay so this is the end and as of right now I am not planning on doing a sequel to this story. (I may in the future so that I can show what happened to the other couples in the story or maybe do some take outs for it) I know this story turned out different than what I had planned for it to be and for those of you that really wanted Jake and Bella to end up together...I'm sorry, I really did have every intention on it ending with them too, but things have happened that have kind of pulled me away from this story and a lot were asking for it to end with Emmett and Bella. I needed to get this story wrapped up and felt better with it ending this way now. Hope I didn't disappoint too many about Jake. ;)


	31. Chapter 35

Slappin' Pistons

Epilogue

It's been almost nine months since Bella and I ran off and got married in Vegas. "Vegas" I whispered to myself, staring out the window into our backyard. I was immediately hit with flashbacks, remembering how surprised she'd made me when she had agreed to marry me on a whim like that. I never in a million years thought she would ever marry me. I thought I was in a dream or something, when she asked me if I was coming or did she need to find herself a groom fill in for me.

Bella had never looked more beautiful to me than she did that night when she stood there giggling when we said our I Do's. She truly looked happy and carefree for the first time in the four years that we had been apart of each others lives. Her smile was vibrant and so full of life that night, and she hasn't stopped smiling since. She makes it a point to tell me everyday how she feels about anything and everything that goes on in our life. I never even have to try and read her emotions through her face anymore.

Although everyone was happy for us they were extremely shocked that she'd actually made a move like that, it was so un Bella like. Bella was scared to tell Jake. She had said he would hate her and leave her life again. I had tried to tell her in so many words without just spiting it out there, that she didn't have to worry about that, but she wouldn't listen until he proved her wrong.

Jake had been working things out with Leah, his high school sweetheart. But, she had hurt him almost as bad as Beth had hurt me. Jake and I had gotten close while Bella was in the hospital, and one of the many sleepless nights we sat there watching Bella in her coma he had shared their story with me.

Leah had cheated on him with one of the guys from Forks high school. The boy just happened to be Jake's biggest football competition and Jake had the unwanted pleasure of walking into the locker room with his team mates and catching them after he and Leah had been named King and Queen, so you could only imagine his humiliation. But, Jake had admitted to me that he still loved her and always would. She had been the cause for him to become such a player and he wanted to change that.

He had also admitted to me that although he had this strong connection that drew him to Bella, and would never give her the chance to disappear from his life again, he felt that the bond between she and I was real and he wasn't about to risk her happiness by pushing her into something that might or might not turn into something special for them.

When Bella had disappeared, or so we thought, and Jake was staying at the house with me so much, we had become like brothers. He had helped me to keep from going completely insane. If it had not been for the guys and Charlie, I don't think I would have made it through that time.

Charlie was the one that I had been worried about telling that I had ran off and married his daughter in the middle of the night without asking him. I mean sure he was just coming back into her life, but he loved her very much and wanted the best for her.

He had been ecstatic when we called him the next morning and told him what we had done. Charlie had told me that he couldn't have picked a better man for his daughter than me, if he had hand picked me himself. I was extremely happy to hear that because after everything that he had come to find out about me, I just knew he would decide that I wasn't good enough for her. In all honesty I had never felt good enough for her, so it wouldn't have been a surprise to me for someone else to think I wasn't either.

Charlie was a good man with more pull on the west coast then I had given him credit for. He had worked through a lot of the bullshit that Cole had put Bella through and the black mailing he had done to me. I don't know how they were able to pull it off, but the tape he had been using that looked like Bella killing Wyatt was proven in court to be tampered with, so they had no case against her and there was no evidence at all that I had even showed up that night and fought with him, other than hear say.

After the medical records had been pulled showing that he had attacked her, it was all dropped and she no longer had to worry about being charged with his murder, if there was even one that took place. Charlie still wasn't convinced that Wyatt was dead since he had been alive when I left with Bella, and they had never found his body.

Charlie had turned over all the evidence that I had been collecting of the shady dealings that Cole and Carlisle had been apart of and they were both now setting behind bars waiting to go to trial. Cole was in far more trouble than my father. Cole and his Pageant ring had been taken down with the evidence that Bella still had from when she was bought. The feds were able to catch all the guys including the one that had bought Bella.

The biggest problem that I now had was trying to figure out who had been driving Midnight Paybacks that night. I fully believed that it had been Beth, but she had a iron clad alibi when Charlie checked and we couldn't find Wyatt's girlfriend, it was like she had just fallen off the face of the earth. So that was still an open case that Charlie was trying to solve.

"Emmett, it's time." I heard my sister yell at me through the door. I turned looking up the stairs toward my bedroom, then quickly looked around for Jake and Blaze. They were who I was looking to for support during this.

"Come on dude, everything will be fine, stop your damn worrying shit." Jake said chuckling as he patted me on the back.

Dr. Smith, well, aka Major Bryan as Bella calls him opened the door and looked down at me. "You coming?" He asked smirking from ear to ear.

"I swear sometimes he makes me mad enough to punch that smirk right off his face." I spat looking over at Jake.

"Yeah, tell me about." He added walking me to the steps. Right as I made it to the first step, I heard her first screams. I ran up the steps taking them two at a time and jumped down the hallway, stopping at the bedroom door to take a quick breath.

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY GET YOUR GODDAMN ASS IN HERE WITH ME!" She yelled. I turned looking down into the living room at all the guys laughing as Paul spat.

"Boy she's got you by the balls now."

I didn't think it was that funny. He was always making comments that she had taken my balls from me the day I married her and Blaze would always add his two cents in and tell him nah, she took that boys balls the first night she strutted her ass up in his club like she owned it. And Blaze was right, she owned me from the moment my eyes locked with hers and she knew it too.

"Hey babe, are you ready for me to be in here now?" I asked smiling as I walked up next to the tub and took her hand. She smiled back then winced a little from the pain. I was still looking at her amazed that she was being so strong and doing this at home.

"God, you get more beautiful every time I look at you. Babe, you are positively glowing." I cooed leaning down and kissing the top of her forehead.

"OH GOD!" Bella yelled with an iron grip on my hand.

"It's okay babe, breathe..." I whispered as I slid down on my knees wrapping my arms around her.

"IT HURTS I CAN'T DAMN BREATHE!" She yelled looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID I CHOSE TO DO THIS AT HOME IN A FUCKIN BATHTUB? EMMETT WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?" Bella screamed at me, and again MR. I-NEED-MY-FACE-PUNCHED smirked at me.

"Babe, I did try to talk you out of this, remember, you told me no that you wanted to do natural childbirth with no pain meds." I whispered fearing she was fixing to throw something at me when I didn't agree with her that it was my fault.

"Bella, your crowning...get ready to push." Dr. Smith said smiling. I knew he had the hots for my wife and it pissed me off that she was still using him as her doctor. But, I had to admit that he had taken really good care of her.

I wrapped my arms tight around her helping her lean up as she screamed and cussed me for ever getting her pregnant to begin with. I let it go through one ear and out the other as I whispered how much I loved her and how strong and special she was. I buried my face in the crook of her neck when she bit down on my shoulder trying to block how much pain she was in.

All of a sudden she stopped screaming and when limp in my arms scaring the shit out of me. I turned my head around to see what was going on about the time that the baby cried out and Bella looked up to me smiling.

"Bella, Emmett, meet your daughter..." Dr. Smith whispered with a smile as he handed her over to me and Bella.

Bella looked down at our beautiful daughter, taking her into her arms she leaned forward and kissed her cheek whispering... "Hope Haven McCarty"

THE END! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE STORY ;) COME JOIN ME WITH MY NEW STORY SEX, LIES & PHOTOGRAPHY!


End file.
